Unforgotten
by Riddle-me-Think
Summary: The past should not be forgotten, nor should it blind us to what the future may hold. With the new change in statuesque between ponies and their new channeling neighbors, the past may be the answer to help set an understanding. Takes place weeks after Acceptance. Warning!:sexual and gore content during later story progression.
1. A fresh Start

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>Canterlot was certainly the jewel of Equestria's cities, being made of the strongest ivory stone and held by the strongest of magics. Truly it was a city to behold from it's spot on the high cliffside of the mouton it hanged off of, a form of art by those long past.<p>

This was not the case now, as buildings that had taken damage laid in the stress or burnt with black residue from magical attacks. At this point in time, Canterlot was damaged from a recent invasion, one that had been witnessed by many. It was also the day that many were able to put a name to this new group that had seemed to appear from out of no where: Changelings.

Creatures that could take on the faces of others and walk on by without any being the wiser. At first the idea of such beings existing would send the ponies into panic and begin searching for any in their mist in a mad scramble of guards.

That was to say, if they were not also defended by more changelings.

The Lue Clan is what they were known as, and during the past week they have been repairing Canterlot. They were not only ones, as another changeling clan, the Gem Clan, put forth their own help in the form of bits and materials.

Together with the ponies, Canterlot was being brought back to it's former glory as the shinning city it was.

It was a sight that seemed to encourage hope to Celestia, who was watching this from her own tower. Since the invasion, her ponies had been both frightened and uncertain about their new allies, mostly because of how little they knew.

The alicorn wanted to heave a sigh at such a thought, knowing that if she tried to tell her little ponies of the changelings past history, they would only fear them ever more so. It was with this line of thinking that she, along with her sister, chose to keep the changelings history quite until the ponies got use to them. The changeling clans with them, seemed to have the same line of thought, and not mention anything on their past just yet.

"Things have certainly changed, have they not sister?" Luna's voice seemed to drift in quietly, as the darker alicorn made her way next to her sister and overlook both ponies and changelings.

Celestia did not hide the smile that creeped onto her features as her sister sat next to her, and saying in return, "That they have Luna, that they have." Letting off a content sight while telling, "I still have a hard time believing that things have come to this." Recalling how this would have not happened if it were not for her student and the changeling infiltrator.

Nodding at that, Luna agreed, "Tis hard to grasp at times, knowing that our once great foes would become such strong allies." Even now as she watch a number of drones helping one of the mares in her duties in constructing a new building; Luna could not contain her amazement at how well they got along, considering what had happened recently.

"Indeed." Celestia smiled while overlooking her home. But it soon slipped away from her face when she thought about the changelings being in their capital, allies or not, as not all her ponies liked or trusted them. This was not including the other kingdoms that were beyond Equestrian boarders.

There were only two groups she had to worry about the most, being the militaristic Griffin Kingdom and the mining diamond dog higharcy. The minotaur's would be more understanding, if only because of the peace Celestia herself had established with them. The dragon lords of other realms were another matter all together, as they nearly ignored everything that did not threaten their hordes or lands.

The United Islands were possibly going to want to know what was happening as well, only in a more suitable way without being offensive. Those from Saddle Arabia were no doubt going to have a heyday with finding new trade partners in the changelings and expand their own treasures. Truly this was a vexing situation to think about.

This did not go unnoticed by the younger sister, who glanced at her elder sibling with a slightly scolding tone, "You worry yourself too much sister." Turning her gaze back to the city that was being repaired, "Things will work out in time, your sole reign has shown this to be true."

Celestia wanted to wince at what her sister said, but also could not deny the fact. Over the years, she had become extremely good at political maneuvers and making horrible situations turn out for the best. It was how she kept peace for so long after all, with her gained wisdom from mistakes in the past.

"I still wish you were there for it all Luna." Celestia said with a slightly somber tone while she watched her guard patrol the walls with Shining Armor's guidance. With a sigh she admitted, "There were Times I wished for you to aid me in matters that you knew how to handle more then I. Even now I sometimes question my reasons, if not due to my own age."

Draping a wing over her sister, Luna assured with a smile, "You might have aged in mind sister, but you are not senile." Feeling a slight twitch of her mouth, the darker alicorn added, "Yet."

Celestia level a light glare at her sister, and huffed "Where do you get the idea I would be going senile?" Turning away with, "I may have advanced in age some, but I must remind you that we will never advance that far in age."

Slight giggles could be heard, making the day princess turn her head to find the night princess holding a hoof to her mouth and trying to hid her amusement. With a new smile, Celestia openly laughed with her sister with a shake of her head, "I have missed these sort of times with you Luna." Basking in the feeling of warmth she gained with her sisters presents.

"The feeling is mutual sister." Luna agreed, sitting up more properly and folding her wings back into position while donning her regal mask, "Such jesting with words will always be a welcomed change in times of stress."

"That they are." Celestia nodded, putting on her own mask of a motherly smile and scanned her home with hawk like eyes. By her estimation, the sun alicorn figured that Canterlot would be fixed up in a week or so, mainly due to all the drone workers. It was still surprising to know just how many changelings truly lived under her nose for such a long time, and never be noticed once.

With a sudden narrowing of her eyes, Celestia caught sight of something out of place, even without a telescope to see it properly the alicorn could see it. Extending a wing to nudge her sister, she told, "Luna, look down there at the main street leading to our gates." Not once taking her eyes off the anomaly.

Focusing on the street her sister mentioned, Luna spotted five black spots in the large crowds of ponies below. This would normally be brushed aside as nothing, if it were not for the fact four of those spots were in a protective formation. Another oddity was that both pony and changeling gave wide breadth from the five, making a empty space where they moved.

Quirking a brow, Luna surmised, "It appears we have guest in our home." Leaning forward a bit as if to bring them closer for her eyes to see. With a slight smile she told, "I believe it is Opulent, she had sent a message of her coming." Standing up and opening her wings asking, "Shall we go and prepare for her Grace's arrival?"

Tilting her head from side-to-side with a slight hum, Celestia told, "It would be best if we did." Nodding while telling, "After all, we will be the hosting party, no need to leave our guest waiting for her needs to be catered too."

* * *

><p>Canterlot was truly a wondrous sight for the visiting changeling leader, as she cast her gaze about the ivory city. Guarded by four of her best, Opulent had little worry about the ponies that parted for the strangers to pass. Letting her green eyes wonder too and fro once more, the visiter was not sure how she should feel about being in the open like she was now.<p>

All around, ponies and their guards watched with distrusting eyes and tense bodies, ready for a fight or flight response. But it was the changelings around her —mostly made up of their work force of drones— watching her entourage with uncertainty that made her wary. For her part, Opulent didn't show them any sign of weakness with their leering glares, but she was certain some of the changeling commons could feel her slight anxiety.

"The palace is up ahead your Grace." One of her changelings slightly buzzed, keeping his blue compound eyes on his surroundings, not wishing any harm to come to his clan leader.

With a nod of acknowledgment, the more taller mare focused her green cat-eyes before herself. Reaching into the sky was the castle of Canterlot, where two of the most powerful ponies —if not beings— made their home and living. Surrounded by stone walls and a number of towers to help safe guard these two, it was a most impressive and imposing sight that almost mirrored her own home.

Bringing her sights back down to the gates themselves and preparing herself for what was to come. The clan leader took a few calming breaths, reminding herself that she was with allies, despite their uncertainty.

When they reached the gates to the palace, the clan head was surprised to find a pony guard in purple armor seemingly waiting for them. The stallion in the armor stood tall and strong, eye forward at all times and awaited their approach.

_Did they become aware of my coming here?_ The clan leader asked herself while stopping before the apparent high ranking guard. She didn't give the guard time to tell her to halt or say anything, cutting him off with, "I am here to seek audience with both princess Celestia and princess Luna."

Blinking at the changeling heir's forwardness, the guard cleared his throat to shake off his surprise, telling, "I was told to come lead you to them, so there is no need to ask." Turning around and beaconing for the heir and her fellow changelings to follow, "I am Shinning Armor, current Caption of the royal guard."

Seeing where this was going, the clan leader also introduced herself with, "And I am the clan head to the Quasi clan, Opulent." Then gestured with her head to her bodyguards, "These are my knights, acting as my guard during this time."

Looking back at the mentioned 'knights' and looked them over carefully, Shinning Armor took note of their more sleeker armor and equally sleek weapons that were barely concealed with slight capes draped over their sides. One seemed to have a sword, while another a mace, another with a hatchet and the last with a hook shaped weapon.

Shinning Armor would not say he felt fully comfortable around the changeling group, even with the extra guards posted about the halls they soon began to walk. This was mostly due to the fact these knights were armed, while Opulent herself carried a saddlebag with some books and scrolls.

Turning his attention back to the halls, Shinning Armor let himself relax some as he lead the group. Going up some stairs that lead to up to two large doors, leading to the thrown room where the two celestial sisters awaited. Shinning Armor nodded to either guard at the sides of the doors, letting them know they were free to pass. Even with the nod, both guards kept a close eye on the changeling entourage while they opened the doors and allowed them passage.

This did not escape Opulent's ever watchful gaze, keeping tabs of every emotion she picked up during her short walk trough the castle itself. Everypony was on edge with her presents, and she could not fault them with what had happened recently.

Stepping inside the large room, the guard caption moved ahead and bowed before the princesses. Followed closely behind the unicorn stallion, the changelings fell in beside him, but only stopped before the two alicorns and stood in place.

"You are excused Caption Armor, you may return to your duties." Celestia informed pleasantly, mostly keeping her eyes on the new changelings in front of her.

Still holding his bow a little longer, Shinning told, "By your leave princesses." Getting up crisply and exiting out, leaving the two parties to just stare at the other for a time.

The silence hung in the air for a while, only interrupted by the closing of the two large doors the guard caption left out from. Before long, Luna spoke up saying, "I must admit, we did not expect your grace to visit Canterlot so soon." Holding a formal air towards the clan head, "When we received thy letter from one of your curriers, we expected you to come in three days time, not half that."

Glancing to either side of herself, Opulent gave a slight hum of her wings, signaling for the two front knights to fallback to the other two. Steeping forth, Opulent lit her horn and opened one of her bags, bringing out scrolls and telling, "I felt that it be prudent that I could finalize some more finer details in our agreement, princesses."

Giving the slightest glance to the other, both sisters nodded to this, as Celestia spoke, "That would be most acceptable." Rising from her seat and opening her wings while telling, "Do you wish to discuss these details over early supper, your grace?"

Over time, Celestia had found that changelings enjoyed discussing some matters over meals. When asked, it turned out as a way to keep both parties relaxed and mostly stress free. Though stress helped in pressuring others during negotiations, the same tactics did not have the asme effect with changelings mindset. After all, if one gets worried in a safe environment, then you know something was wrong and should be ready for trouble.

With a slight bow, the changeling heir smiled, "I would be honored to join the both of you, your highnesses." Waiting for both alicorns to walk down from their respective thrones. Opulent then placed the scroll back into it's place before following the two alicorns, her knights closely following.

It was thankfully another short walk to their next destination, and gave view to the large dinning hall where many have come to feast or have small parties. On the right side of the room had large windows, giving a pleasant view of the Canterlot gardens just outside. Large red curtains were pulled open from the windows, ready to be closed for any privacy needed.

Opulent's eyes scanned over the long rectangular table in the center of the room, already lined with foods and prepped for her arrival. _Or they were about to eat when I got here_, she also reasoned, but shrugged the thought away. To the left was the location of the kitchens, shown to be as a few servants came and went with some food trays.

Giving another once over, Opulent had to ask, "Were you both really not expecting me?" Doubt evident in her voice, "Because all of this food set up for us, tells me otherwise." And shot a look to both celestial sisters while the doors to the dinning hall closed.

Now with some privacy, Luna admitted, "We actually spotted thee from our tower, Opulent." Stretching her wings some before folding them fully down, "And felt that we should ready a meal for such far faring guests." Using her magic to close the window curtains for further privacy.

Opulent allowed herself a small smile and nodded her head telling, "Then I thank you for your hospitality." Turning back to the table where a number of fruit were just waiting for her. Turning to see where her knights were, she was pleased to find them all lining the walls.

"It is no trouble your Grace." Celestia begun to say—

"Opulent." The head to the Quasi clan cut Celestia off, "As long as we are in privet, I would prefer if we drop the formalities." Walking forward to claim herself a seat at the table.

Despite her surprise, the solar princess did not lose her mask of calm and acknowledged, "Of course, if that is how you wish to be addressed." Giving her sister a sideways glance as if to ask a question while taking her own seat.

Taking her place next to Celestia, near the head of the table, Luna told, "I doth not think she shall mind, sister." Casting her eyes to the changeling heir saying, "Opulent has shown she detests formalities or any high standards for herself."

Not seemingly waiting to be told, Opulent helped herself to the food, taking up an orange into her magical grasp saying, "I find them an unnecessary thing." Peeling the fruit quickly and splitting it, "Talking to others on equal standing or in a forward manner can get the results I need sooner." Then popped on of the slices into her mouth.

"Of course." Luna seemed to say, rolling her eyes in a good naturally way while collecting some food for her own plate.

While each gathered their own plats full of their preferred meal, Celestia asked, "Where would you like to start on the details my sister promised you?" While taking up a choice amount of bread, cherries and cheese onto her own plate.

Taking a moment to think, Opulent told, "I would like to start on the trade agreements, as we couldn't touch on the subject last time." Looking to the night princess and asking, "I believe you mentioned something about another changeling clan?"

Taking a sip of the wine she had poured herself, Luna relished the taste of the drink before nodding, "Yes, the Gem clan." Setting the glass down on the table telling, "Masquerade has informed us that the Gems will be ready to set up trades as long as they have a location they can meet your people at."

With a slight tilt of her head, Opulent thought back to the changeling known as Masquerade, humming in thought, "Yes, how is the infiltrator?" Noting the slight curiosity the two gave off, "Last I saw he and that one mare, Twilight I believe, were seeing one another?"

Celestia smiled was more pronounced as she told, "They were, and still are." Using her magic to grasp a pitcher of the same wine her sister had filed her glass with, "I am immensely glad for it too, as it has been doing my student some good."

The changeling heir gave off a small laugh, nodding, "I can imagine so." Clearly recalling how the two acted around the other. But she just as quickly shook the thought off, reminding herself of her current task.

"Is something troubling you Opulent?" The question snapped the changeling mare out of her slight musing and to Luna's inquiring gaze. It was beyond the Quasi clan head's own experience how a pony could get an idea how other were troubled without the aid of sensing emotions.

Taking a second more to think, Opulent told, "I will admit that my short arrival to Canterlot is more delicate then I wanted to share in the letter I had sent." Sitting up a bit more straighter as she talked. "Since the attack on your city, the knowledge of our existence is now out in the open, and changelings are hardly bothering to hide anymore since your rather passive actions."

Both sisters traded looks while they listed, wondering where the changeling was going with this. Celestia was the one who spoke up first, saying, "I felt passive actions would keep any changelings from panicking and possibly muster themselves into an aggressive stance."

Waving a hoof, Opulent explained, "It is not that, it's the fact they are hardly hiding anymore." Looking back down to her plate to rip a small bit of bread for herself, "They are confused, and are becoming stressed over their next actions pertaining to ponies— or any race for that matter."

"Should we be concerned over any raids or attacks?" Luna questioned, knowing she didn't need to peek past the curtain windows to know they weren't ready for much conflict. Even if the gardens were protected by most of the attack, they were still damaged.

"None of the sort." The changeling shook her head, "They are either between hiding deeper, cowing other clans into following them, or opening negotiations."

Moving her food around on her plate, Opulent admitted, "The clans surrounding the Quasi territories are acting this way because the Griffon Kingdom is now aware of possible changelings in their mist." Then heaved a tiered sigh while thinking about the mess, "It's put unease into some of the clans, and causing them to make mistakes where upon others can find their clan hives."

With some confusion of her own, Celestia asked, "I wont claim to be an expert in your ways, but don't changelings try to stay away from territories of other changelings?" Trying to recall some information given to her by her student, Twilight Sparkle.

"On most occasions, yes." Opulent nodded, "But when we face the threat of losing our feeding grounds, or said feeding grounds become dangerous… We start to look for other options."

"In other words, the raiding and pillaging I mentioned." Luna surmised, getting a slightly guilty look from the changeling guest who kept eating. Taking another sip of her wine and thinking over it, Luna said, "I suppose when one is scared or confused, rash actions are taken."

Pouring herself another bit of water for herself, Opulent told, "The other clans I'm not too worried about, they seem to know we are somehow familiar with you ponies and might ask for diplomacy later on." Using her magic to pull out a new scroll to give the sisters, "It is the Salient clan I am worried about most."

Celestia used her magic to grasp the document and read over it, while her sister asked their guest, "Are they not the clan that once fought against thy father?"

After taking another sip of her drink, Opulent confirmed, "They are, and my scouts are reporting they are starting to probe our territories outer edges." The slight buzz of her wings were the only sign of the clan leader's agitation on the subject. "I don't feel comfortable with their sudden interest, or understand how they could be thinking of attacking since losing so much three years back."

"Are you asking of us to help defend against them?" Celestia asked while she read through the document that mostly held reports from scouts and patrols. "Because I do not think our ponies are ready for another conflict after what happened recently." Casting her gaze up to the changeling heir, "Unless I can organize a few guards that would be able to handle the situation."

"No, nothing like that." Opulent shook her head, "I was actually going to ask if you are willing to spare that infiltrator for this."

Raising a brow, Luna clarified, "You ask for Masquerade?" And thought over the heir's request for a moment. But after some thought, the night princess could only conclude, "The only things we can think he could offer you are his tricks or skills in spying."

With a slight smile on her lips, Opulent said, "That's what I need, a spy that can get in and out and is not connected to the Quasi clan." Gesturing to her knights who stood guard telling, "I don't have the infiltrators, or even assassins in my ranks for this task anymore. Only knights, scouts and sentinels are what I have left, and even then they have the wings we Quasi are known for."

That part both celestial sisters could understand. Unlike most changelings they had seen, the Quasi clan seemed to have more slimmer and longer wings with less holes. Their bodies also carried the same shape of being slightly slimmer as well.

Looking back down at the document before passing it to her sister for her to read, Celestia nodes in understanding, "You want plausible deniability during this investigation on a possible hostel force." But turned to her younger sister telling, "But it is not my place to command another under my sisters command."

Without looking up from the document before her, Luna told her sister, "I have no quarrel with Masquerade undertaking such a task." Gaining a ghost of a smile while saying, "In fact, he might find it a relief to get away from the peace and quiet for a time." Recalling a few words Twilight had expressed during one of her letters. Apparently, the infiltrator was a little bored and was now joining her friends on their pranking sprees.

Both Opulent and Celestia gained amused looks while the changeling told, "I do not doubt it, we changelings are not always the most Idle of creatures." Only to feel a sudden spike of amusement from her words. Gaining a rigged brow, Opulent asked, "Did I say something…?" Letting her words hang off to show her confusion.

With a shake of her head, Celestia told, "We, being my sister and myself, can tell you of one changeling that would like nothing more than to be idle at all times." Thinking of a certain clan head to the Gem clan.

Regaining some composure, the solar princesses called to a guard to have a servant fetch some writing supplies, then turned to Opulent telling, "But that is for another time. For now, let us focus on the problem before us while we wait for the parchment so my sister might gain the infiltrators aid."


	2. Everyday Things

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>The scratching of a writing filled the large room that was filled with books, beakers, notes and a number of samples in their own dishes and test tubes. Each item had it's place and was carefully arranged into sections where they could be located and gathered for later use.<p>

At one of the table, near the center of the cave like room, held a set of test tubes with a number of chemicals. Nearby these instruments of science was a small pan, bubbling and fizzing while a vile was placed back into place while the scratching went on.

"Sample-E shows a slightly volatile response when mixture-D was introduced." One lavender unicorns voice drifted through the room, almost sounding far off as she spoke, "If tests are to be believed, mixtures that have higher sodium content have respond as such."

Stopping a moment to look over her notes, Twilight Sparkle gave a slightly puzzled hum at her results. Moving the clipboard away from her face to take another look at the sample once more. Pulling the clipboard back before her eyes, Twilight rubbed her chin in thought.

Though the mare had been finding more and more out about changelings since their appearance, she still felt she didn't know as much as she could. What little knowledge she had gained was only by other changelings and what little books they were willing to give. This only left her with so many questions, and little answers pertaining to the insect like ponies.

"I wonder if I should ask Mask if the Lue clan has any books I could borrow?" Twilight thought aloud, thinking of the changeling stallion that had become her coltfriend over the recent months.

"It certainly wouldn't hurt to ask." Twilight muttered to herself, scrunching her face up in thought, "As much as I like to test, it would be nice to have already confirmed information on hoof to use." Setting her clipboard as she did.

With a sudden squeak and slight jump, Twilight found herself being hugged by two black limbs while a head belonging to her stallion leaned over her shoulder asking, "Does that mean I don't have to worry about your lab exploding if I get said books?"

Casting a slight glare at the stallions sudden appearance, Twilight could not help but feel Masquerade was in the room the whole time. This was mostly evident to that grin on the infiltrators muzzle, a sure sigh to her if there was ever one.

The unicorn mare found her slight irritation leave at that grin, while telling in a sweet voice, "I can't say my lab wont explode if I do, but it would certainly make your fillyfriend happy if you did." And begun to lean back into the stallion's embrace some.

Chuckling lightly, Masquerade told, "I'll send a letter to Bard, see if he can't convince the good old professor into letting you attack one of their libraries." Flicking his ear as he felt Twilight's magic flick said ear.

"I don't attack libraries Mask." Twilight reminded, "Only do extensive research and cross-referencing to find the best results." Then turned her attention back to the table with her current experiment.

With a slight roll of his eyes, the changeling in unicorn form told, "Twilight, you go at those books like a parasprite in a food market. You all but devour any innocent book in your path." Almost feeling the need to snicker at the embarrassed the mare was generating.

Twilight soon huffed to herself when she felt the black unicorns chest heave quickly behind herself. He was apparently trying to hide his laughter at her feelings no doubt. With a sigh, Twilight asked, "Did you have a reason to come down here, or were you just looking for my attention?"

Placing a kiss on the mare's cheek, Mask asked in returned, "Can't it be both?" Putting on his best grin when Twilight turned to look at him. Those lavender eyes of hers only held a speculative look to them, as if gauging what was really going on in his head.

Holding the stare for a while, Mask eventually relented when her eyes slightly fluttered, causing him to say, "Fine, I came down to see if you wanted to join me on a walk through town."

Rolling her eyes, Twilight smiled, "See now, was that so hard to just tell me what you were thinking?" Finding herself giggling as he turned his head away.

"But that would be no fun." The stallion pouted to himself, while Twilight continued to giggle at his antics. This only made him just pout even more, making a rather cute puffy facile expression.

"Your silly Mask" Twilight laughed, having a hard time keep a herself from being amused. Looking back to her small experiment, she straighten herself up some and pushed the stallion away some with her hoof.

Feeling him comply and back away some, Twilight waved over her current work on the table telling, "I really would like to get back to work though." Using her magic to lift her clipboard once more to show what she had, "There are a number of test I still want to finish before reorganizing some of the shelves later tonight." Then turned back to her experiment.

Slightly pouting at the mare once again, the infiltrator almost wined, "Does that mean you wont go come and take a relaxing walk with me?"

"As much as I would, I really should finish up with these tests." The unicorn mare told evenly, "Tomorrows schedule already has a few hours for self entertainment." Using her magic to lift a few vile's of liquid and swish them about. Pouring them into another vile to use later, Twilight said, "If you want, we can go on a walk then."

As Twilight continued to test with the number of samples before herself, Masquerade just watched from his spot with some interest. This was ended when he gave a slight snort and shake of his head. _She works way too much_, he thought in amusement while outwardly saying, "Sooner or later I'm going to break your reliance on those lists of yours."

Stopping her work for a moment, Twilight turned to the changing infiltrator with narrowed eyes and challenged, "Oh, and how would you go about doing that?"

"I'm smarter then that Twinkles." Masquerade grinned, "I'm not telling you how I'll do it, otherwise you'd make countermeasures."

_Should have known he might say something like that_, Twilight sighed to herself while returning to her project. Though Mask was showing to be a good loving partner, he still had streaks of spontaneous and unpredictable actions. It was nothing harmful to be sure, but it made him impossible to predict and include into any plans she made in advance.

It was possibly the angle he might use to break her of her all-knowing schedule she would keep, or a way to distract her from other ideas. In any case, it was just probably going to be another game to the changeling stallion.

With a smirk working it's way to her muzzle, Twilight sat up straighter saying, "Alright Mask, if that's how you want to play it." And turned back to her tests, "Expect to have no cuddling time with me while you try to touch my list's."

Losing his grin, Masquerade Looked on with slight horror saying, "You wouldn't take that from me Twinkles!" Trying to feel out the mares emotions to see if she was bluffing at all, "Right?"

Twilight continued to work for a time on her tests, already thinking of a few things to say before settling with, "I will if you try and disrupt my schedules." Smiling to herself as she heard some grumbling from the stallion.

"Cheer up Mask." Twilight giggled some, looking away from her work to address Masquerade, "It's not like I'm stoping you from going on that walk."

Masquerade only continued to sulked, looking to the floor and scuffing it with his hoof with, "You're still not coming with…" Trying his best to look pitiful.

Watching him just sit on the floor and sulk, Twilight rolled her eyes at him and told, "You know, I'm sure Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie wouldn't mind a visit from you." And then returned to her work, "I heard from them, that you have been pranking with them and seem to enjoy it."

Huffing to that, Mask said, "Their both busy too, and I like their pranking because it's a lot like my infiltration missions." Gaining a smile at the thought of sneaking around and sabotaging or tricking his opposition. Getting up from his spot and then placing himself next to Twilight, he said simply, "So in short, I have nothing better to do but to pester you."

Casting a quick glance to the apparently board stallion, Twilight just sighed in thought, _in other words, he's board out of his mind_. Taking a look over her current work, she offered, "Why not you help me with my test instead." Passing the clipboard over to the stallion, "I can use an assistant."

Taking the offered item out of her magical grip with his own, Mask looked it over and nodded, "So play mad scientist with you?" Gleaning what he could with the data put down. With a shrug and a grin he agreed, "Sure, as long as I'm not the one on the examining table, I'm fine with the idea."

* * *

><p>For an hour the two worked on tests of varying samples and chemicals. During some of the test, Twilight had asked her changeling helper to "provide" some newer samples to test with. Though he did give the mare those samples, the changelings still felt slightly uneasy at the mares giddy fascination over the tests on said samples.<p>

Granted, the changeling wouldn't dream of not doing what he could to help the mare any way he could with her testing. Providing little bits of body, such as small wing clippings, some resin and even blood samples were no big deal. But let it be said that it still creeped out the infiltrator at how fixed the mare got from the results from her tests, almost touching the boundaries of what is acceptable in the pursuit of knowledge.

So it was relief that Twilight was a rule keeper. Otherwise his crack of her being a madmare with magical and scientific genius abilities left alone…he had quickly dropped the thought after it was made.

It was almost and hour before Mask got Twilight to leave the laboratory of a basement in search for food. Both were thinking over what they had discovered or found out. Now they both sat at the table, Twilight going over on what purpose the results might serve. Masquerade himself was just thinking if Twilight would object to him bringing in an assortment of assorted 'samples' from any of his missions that had changelings as his foes.

Twilight herself was going over the clipboard that held most of the data, only taking meager bites from her sandwich. Masquerade watched her in some amusement, finding it funny that the mare seemed to forget there was food in-front of her.

Both eyes of the fake unicorn watched Twilight as she lifted her sandwich once more, only to place it back down to scrutinize over something again. Mask himself took another cherry and popped it into his mouth with little distraction.

Again, Twilight took up her food in a pink aura of magic and this time took a small bite, more immersed by her current task. Rolling his eyes at this, Masquerade lit his horn and put a strong magical grip on the clipboard full of data. With a quick tug, the lavender mare lost grip over the object as it was floated away.

Following it over to Masquerade, the stallion lightly chided, "Twilight, I know this must be all so fascinating, but try to focus on eating." Chuckling at the mares bemusement, "That wonderful mind of yours needs the energy to work, and you can't do that if your distracted." Placing the acquired object on the table near him.

"I'm use to eating and working Mask." Twilight defended herself, lighting her horn again to grasp the data, "It's not a big deal."

Before she could even lift it though, a black hoof was placed on the clipboard while the stallion tutted, "Eat first, work later."

Giving a small huff, Twilight did as asked and actually start eating her food more. This didn't mean she still hadn't given up on her recently gained data, currently being held captive by one black unicorn. Masquerade made sure to keep his hoof on the clipboard and keep Twilight from snatching it up again. It shortly turned into a staring contest of wills, neither one wanting to give up on their own objective.

While the dating coupled did this, a young purple dragon steadily made his way down the stairs. His claws clicked against the wood beneath him, while he gave a light yawn from some lingering boredom.

Reaching the bottom steps, the young dragon known as Spike called out, "Twilight, I got a lettter—" Stopping mid shout when he spotted the two unicorns starring at the other intensely while eating. Pausing for a moment to observe the two, he asked, "Is this a bad time?"

Blinking and looking away first, Twilight glanced to her assistant dragon, shaking her head, "Oh, not at all Spike." Sending a glance to Masquerade, "Just trying to retrieve something of mine form this stubborn mule."

Pulling the clipboard close to his chest, Mask said, "You'll get it back, after you finish eating." Pointing to the half eaten sandwich on the mares plate.

"It only takes a little focus to eat and read, I do it all the time." Twilight reasoned once again, trying to use her magic to yank the clipboard away from the fraud unicorns grasp.

Mask, seeing her magic in use, tightened his grip, using his other forelimb to keep hold and planting his rear-hooves to the floor, "And I'm telling you that will divide your attention like always, and make you nibble on your food for a few hours." Feeling himself slightly slide forwards from the mares strong magical pull on the clipboard.

Seeing as she wasn't getting the gathered data back any time soon, Twilight stopped her pulling and turned her attention back to Spike asking, "Anyways, you mentioned something about a letter, Spike?"

Spike only gave the two unicorns a lingering look at the ever common occurrence before raising one of his arms and waving a letter in his grasp saying, "Yeah, just got it from Princess Celestia and came down to give it to you." Then held the rolled up message out.

Wrapping the parchment in a pink hue of her magic, Twilight took the offered item form the dragons grasp. She lifted a brow at the blue ribbon held in place by a silver wax seal on it, noting the shield with a crescent moon which marked it. With a shake of her head, Twilight told "I don't think this is form Celestia, Spike. If it was, it would be tied in a red ribbon and have a gold seal."

Leaning over some, Masquerade nodded in a agreement, "Looks like it's from Luna if I had to guess." Taking a slightly closer look and saying, "Further more, I think that's a letter usually sent to the anypony that's part of the lunar guard."

"So this is for you." Twilight guessed, knowing the infiltrator had accepted an offer made by Luna to be part of her guard. It wasn't a full time job that most of her lunar guard had, but more of a specialist to call on when needed.

Tilting his head, Mask mused, "I wonder if it's anything important." Then thought better saying offhoofedly, "Probably is, seeing Luna sent a letter." Lighting his horn in it's eerie green glow.

Feeling the slight tells of Masquerade's changeling magic trying to get a grip on the letter, Twilight pulled it away saying, "How's about a trade Mask." Smiling at the fraud unicorns confusion, "I give you the letter, and you give me my clipboard back."

Right as the stallion opened his mouth, Twilight quickly added, "With, the sheets of data still on it." Smiling further at his scrunched up face.

With a dramatic sigh, Masquerade told, "You drive a hard bargain…" Looking from the clipboard to the letter and back. But after a while, he conceded with, "Fine—" Loosening his grip on the complied data, "—but you better eat your meal before getting back into reading it, deal?"

"Deal." Twilight nodded, levitating the letter to Mask, as he did the same with the clipboard. Once she had her clipboard with all it's recorded data back, the mare commented, "You know Mask, if I didn't know better, I would say your trying to prepare me for negotiations." Setting the clipboard on the table.

Breaking the seal on the letter and opening it fully, Masquerade told, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't." Creasing his browse as he read the letter more further, "I mean, your miss Sunshines personal student, which means you'll have a vary interesting life with such ties and influence."

Swallowing her most resent bite of her food, Twilight said modestly, "I don't hold that much influence." And reasoned, "True my word might carry a little weight, but it wouldn't get heads turning."

Raising a scaly brow of his own, Spike said, "But you and the princess are close, wouldn't that count for something?" Then thought to himself aloud, "You know, I am too… would that give me the same influence?" And tapping his chin in deeper thought.

"A bit." The rouge changeling said, "You wouldn't have the same pull as Twinkles would for two reasons. First off is your young for your race. And two, your a dragon." Rolling the letter up and setting it aside for later.

Scratching his head, Spike asked, "Why would me being a dragon matter?" After all, ponies didn't show too much of a bias against him. Then again, that can be contributed to his size and young age. It was hard to take him seriously for those two reasons alone.

With a now sightly tilted head, Masquerade asked, "What do you know about your kind Spike?" Actually curious how much the young drake knew about his race.

Giving a light shrug, Spike admitted, "Not much, besides that their mostly jerks." Crossing his arms at a particular memory of following the last dragon migration. The only good thing that came out of that was Twilight, Rarity and Dash standing up for him, and getting Peewee. Though, the little phenix chick was currently at Canterlot with Celestia, who wanted to make sure the little phenix would get some proper care before being returned. From what he knew, that was within a few days from now.

An amused grin started to form on Mask's lips as he asked, "Where these 'jerks' teenage in dragon years by chance?" And got a nod from the baby dragon. With a now full grin, Masquerade waved off, "That's natural, most dragons that reach that age act like nothing can hurt them."

Gaining interest of her own, Twilight stated, "Are you familiar with dragons, Mask?" Letting her eyes scan her bookshelves saying, "I only know so much about them, and even then their mostly a mystery…" Then sent a look to Mask, "Like you changelings."

Openly chuckling at the jab, Masquerade admitted, "I may know a good share of dragons, some traditions and tiny bits of lore." Letting his grin waver a bit saying, "It was something mother liked talking about, since she spent time around them a lot."

"I-I see." Twilight got out, not sure if she should breach the subject of the still recent changeling attack.

Though he had refused it, Twilight could tell Masquerade was still broken up over what happened and being declared a rouge to his clan. From what she understood, it was the pony equivalent of being both disowned and then posted to be killed on sight by the local guard.

It was a subject Twilight still felt was a little touchy at the moment.

Thinking of a way to change subjects, Twilight said, "Maybe you can tell Spike and I more about dragons later." Then pointed to the now rolled up letter asking, "Did you see what princess Luna needed?"

Masquerade was happy for the change in subject and said, "Apparently she needs me to report to Canterlot for quote, 'a task in need of your skills' unquote." But gave a light shrug, "She was mostly vague on the details, most likely a security measure."

Looking down at the letter, Masquerade muttered, "Speaking of which…" Lighting his horn to first lift the letter, then sent a strong pulse of magic to cover the letter in a burst of green fire. When it was nothing more than bits of ashes, Mask smiled, "Alright, all evidence is mostly gone."

"Was that really necessary?" Twilight asked, eyeing the ash pile that was now on her table. It was times like these she was happy most of her wooden furniture was enchanted to be slightly fire retardant, a foresight for her resident dragon.

With a wave of his hoof, Mask assured, "Standard practice for infiltrators to keep any potential leaks in mission information from happening." And added as an after thought, "Oh, and apparently a carriage was sent to get me, according to the letter."

Crossing his arms in a thinking pose, Spike asked, "Isn't that technically leaking out information?"

"Did I say when they were coming, how they might arrive or where I would be going?" The changeling grinned in return, loving the absolute confusion on Spike's face. Masquerade then got up from his seat, wondering over to his little corner of the room to strap Blades on.

After a moment of silence and watching the stallion strap his sword set on, Twilight asked, "How long do you think you'll be gone?" Already working out some changes she might need to do in her schedule. Though she rarely included him in them do to his erratic behavior, she could still plan out days to just spend with the changeling.

Thinking for a moment while he searched his saddle bags for any additional things, Mask replied, "Expect me gone for at least a week, three at the most." Not finding anything of possible use any time soon, the infiltrator closed the bags and pushed them against the wall. Turning to the lavender mare and her assistant, he grinned, "That is the timespan I'm use to when going on actuarial missions."

Nodding some to this, Twilight smiled softly, "You'll keep safe, alright?" Not deluding herself about the dangers Masquerade could be put in. That was to say if there was any, but in the changelings line of work, it was a good possibility.

"I'm not a master infiltrator for nothing Twinkles." Masquerade reminded, while turning a serous face to Spike saying, "Spike, I expect you will keep Twinkles in good health during my absents, as she wont have anypony to make sure she takes care of herself?"

Before Twilight could say a word, Spike scoffed, "Don't insult me, I've been doing that long before you came here and taking over that part of my job."

"I'm right here." The mare almost grumbled at the two males in her home.

"Oh, we know." Masquerade grinned once again, "But you have to admit, if it weren't for us two, you'd go hungry form studying, reading and working too much."

To this, Spike nodded along with the stallion agreeing, "He's right you know, you sometimes just close things out when your busy with something if nopony reminds you to eat."

Putting her face into her fore hooves, Twilight had to wonder if having both a faithful assistant and a caring coltfriend was good or bad. It was nice to know they looked after her, but at the same time it' like they smother her in care or tease her to no end. It was worse when they tagged teamed on her. _Sometimes I wonder if it's a blessing or curse._


	3. Some Details

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>Night had finally passed over Equestria by the time Masquerade had reached the outer reaches of Canterlot. Over the edge of the chariot he was in, he was greeted to the sight of a lit up city that was slightly scarred from the recent battle it had. In those same scarred areas, the signs of drones working nonstop could be picked out, as both commons and ponies alike over watched them.<p>

The sight brought some sense of peace to the infiltrators mind, knowing that he had partially done what he had set out to do. But there were no illusions in his mind that his work was done. The changelings in Canterlot may be known, but who knows how many ponies were now looking around their homes with some paranoia. Ponyville had yet to show this paranoia, but it was building ever so slightly over the weeks past.

_Sooner or later both Twilight and I need to address that_. It was a realization he had about their predicament, but knew couldn't be just dropped on the residence. They were, after all, known to panic when something unexpected happens. Which still begged the question why they chose to live so close to the Everfree Forest in the first place.

Rolling his eyes in thought, Mask figured, _once the situation in Caterlot is resolved and things calm down a little, then we can tell Ponyville of the changelings in it._

Feeling the chariot shift into a decent, Masquerade relaxed himself and got ready for his first real assignment given by Princess Luna herself. It wasn't the prospect of meeting Luna that left him nervous, but the unknowns of the mission he might get. The changeling was not kidding about the letter being vague. All that was said in lengthy words was that he was required to come, have weapons on hoof and expect to be on the field for a while.

Taking one final breath, the chariot set down and stilled for the Masquerade to depart. The infiltrator only gave a curt nod to the guards who brought him there, then started to scan his surroundings for anything worth notting.

With a grin back on his face, Mask greeted, "Why, hello Captain Armor, how are you this fine evening?" Making his way to the guard captain himself, who stood with his processional stance.

"I'm doing quite well, thanks for asking." Shining Armor smiled in return, "Though I don't know how long I'll be staying as captain of the guard." Waving the black stallion to follow.

Doing as asked, Mask followed the guard caption before asking, "Why. Are you thinking of retiring early?" Earning him a slight glare from the guard captain while adding, "I mean, I can understand if you need to with all the stress and work involved…not to mention the recruits!"

Chuckling a bit at the last one, Shining shook his head and told, "No, it has more to do with my position changing because I married a princess." But couldn't help but smirk, "Though, not dealing with new recruits sounds nice."

"Right, you're practically a prince charming now, aren't you?" Masquerade asked mostly in thought, mostly wondering what sort of changes will happen with such a shift in power. With this in thought, the changeling asked, "How is Cadence by the way, Twinkles would be ecstatic to hear from her old foal sitter."

After nodding to a few guard that they both pasted, Shining Armor said, "Much better during our honeymoon." Smiling at the thought, "We took a few days to have some R&R since the invasion before coming back to help with the repairs on Canterlot."

The grin on Mask's face slightly shifted at the white stallions words while he slyly said, "I'm sure you two had some time to unwind in all sorts of—"

"Don't" The guard caption cut off, "Just don't." Doing his best to keep a straight face, "I may let you off the hook some when it's you and my sister, but don't involve my love life into those jokes of yours."

Rolling his eyes, Mask responded with a lazy grin and salute, "Aye aye, captain strict!" Getting another suffering sigh from the unicorn guard that slightly muttered to himself about the changelings.

"Oh, and speaking of you sister." Mask brought back up, "She's doing good. Been spending some extra time in her lab running tests on changeling samples and how they could forward magical and scientific values forwards." Then shook his head ruefully, "Honestly I think she works way too much for her own good."

Chuckling at that, Shinning joked, "Considering trying your hoof at another mare less busy in her research?"

Widening his eyes, Mask dramatically told, "Anarchy forbid!" Placing a hoof on his chest, "I would never consider the thought." While explaining casually, "Besides, if I did, I'm sure I wouldn't survive the following experiments she might try on me."

Shining Armor laughed at that, finding the idea more ridiculous in his head. He knew Twilight would never do that to another living thing. But it sounded like it would make an effective threat to use on the changeling by the sound of it.

"I don't think Twily would have it in herself to do that to you." Shining continued to chuckle while leading the infiltrator.

Turning up his nose at Shining's amusement, Masquerade said, "Say what you will, sir white-knight, but your sister can be terrifying when angered." Recalling the short story Apple Jack told him when the whole Gabby Gums fiasco made Twilight go on a mare hunt.

Not too long after Mask has said his piece, did they stop at the doors leading to the dinning hall, and Shining Armor told in a more professional tone, "Both Princess Luna and Celestia await you inside." Then nodded to the infiltrator while turning to leave.

Tracking the guard captain for a moment, Masquerade turned his attention back to the doors. Pushing one open silently as he could and slipping in just as quietly. He shut the door with an equal amount of silence, mostly out of habit from his own training.

He was a little surprised to not only find the two princesses inside, but also a changeling heir with four other changelings with capes over their weapons standing guard. Scanning over the room, Masquerade was glad to find solar guards around too, but still decided to feel them out if they weren't what they seemed.

Satisfied, Masquerade returned his attention to the changeling heir, who was talking to both princesses over trade agreements. Running his eyes over her much slimmer form, he easily recognized her, "Greetings, Opulent of the Quasi clan." And made his way over to Luna.

Opulent didn't show any outward surprise, as she somewhat aware when the other changeling had came into the room. "Greetings to you as well, Masquerade of the Malek clan." She greeted in return, shifting her eyes from the assorted documents to the mentioned changeling-currently-unicorn.

Taking his place next to Luna, Mask corrected, "I'm not a Malek anymore." Being sure to keep his feelings hidden from the other changelings in the room. He could tell that whatever tolerance the other changelings in the room had quickly turn into suspicion. Opulent herself only seemed slightly puzzled however.

Lifting a brow, the current head to the Quasi asked, "Not a Malek anymore?" Receiving a nod from her words. Somewhat crossing her hooves on the table, Opulent only stated, "So your a rouge changeling now?"

The silent stare Masquerade gave was enough to tell Opulent everything, even if she could not sense the other heirs feelings anymore. On normal circumstances, she would have reconsidered her idea now that she found out the infiltrator was now branded a rouge. But the more she thought on it, the more it seemed to be more appropriate.

Princess Luna had decided to speak at this time, filling in the the blanks for the infiltrator, "Masquerade, we have call for thy presents for a task requested by Opulent here." Motioning with her head towards the changeling mare, who kept her eyes on them both. "She has received information that may put her clan at risk, and by extension, Equestria as well."

Looking between the two, Masquerade asked, "And what would that be?" Settling his sights on Opulent, "A spy in your home? Dangerous rouge on the lose?" Starting to name some things off the top of his head.

"More along the lines of spying on a old enemy." Opulent calmly told, "One I believe will be attempting to start their war on my clan once again." Lighting up her jagged horn with magic to start searching her bags once more, pulling out a scroll, "This scroll should have the basics of what we knew of this clan, and may aid you in infiltrating them." Offering it out.

Looking at the offered scroll with only the smallest hint of apprehension, Masquerade used his magic to grasp it and open it to scan its contents. While he did, Celestia spoke up saying, "We would also like for you to gather as much information as you can and report it to us. It will hopefully help safeguard our boarders further from this potentially hostile group."

Masquerade nodded, asking,"You plan on telling the Lue and Gem clans too?" Keeping in mind that both changing clans would not be to thrilled if they were kept out of the loop. After all, with how many changelings now lurk out in the open, keeping secrets will be a lot more harder for the princesses if they decided to keep any.

"I'll be sure to send copies of your report to them myself." Celestia nodded.

Watching the infiltrator continue to read, Luna asked, "Are you truly ready for this task and prepared for an early departure?" Wondering if Twilight Sparkle's word on the infiltrators skills are as true as she said.

Slowly nodding, Masquerade told, "It wont be easy, seeing as I'm dealing with a clan I hardly know, but I can adapt." Rolling the scroll back up grinning, "In fact, this bit of information, no matter how old, helps give me an idea how to act and stay under the radar until I can fully move around freely."

That same grin slipped away as Mask folded his hooves before himself on the table saying, "Though I feel I should ask why you would need me for this Opulent." gesturing to the other changelings in the room, "I can tell those are ranger changelings, they are nearly as good as any infiltrator like myself."

Before Opulent could say a word, Luna cut in, "I thought Opulent said they were her knights?" Sending a look to her sister as if asking if she might have heard wrong.

"Knights usually have more heavy armor, or even some light armor for extra protection." Masquerade told simply, "And their more trained to be frontline fighters, not guards." Giving pointed looks to each changeling common in the room, Masquerade concluded, "Moreover, knights follow a clear leadership lineup of a commander and his underlings."

"That does not help us understand why Opulent would lie about who guards her, or what rangers are." Celestia pointed out to the infiltrator, suitably reminding him that she and her sister still knew little about changing culture and ways.

Blinking and giving a sheepish smile, Masquerade apologized, "Uh, sorry about that." Clearing his throat and explaining, "There are many specialization's changelings can follow or taught, each divided into three arts known as Tome, Sword and Cloak."

Patting his chest, the rouge changing explained, "I fall into the Cloak category, and my specialization is infiltrator." Then pointed to the changeling commons in the room saying, "Rangers fall into the Sword category, and act like special operations that work in squads to do a task. Such as tracking down rouge elements, dealing with high priority targets in battle, search and rescue operations…" Then sent a look to Opulent who was trying her best not to shift in place, "Or protect the current clan head."

While the room went into a quiet lull, the four apparent ranger's collectively gave Masquerade glares, while Opulent calmed herself and confessed, "They are what you say, but I felt the need to hid what they are." Giving backwards looks to the commons, giving them a look that told them to stay where they were. Drawing in another breath she continued, "They are, after all, the only rangers I have left.

Having a slightly downcast gaze, Opulent sadly said, "With the events that had led up to this, I had to sent a squad of my rangers to investigate, but only one came back." Feeling slightly irritated at the prospect of losing more of her kinsmen.

Looking to Masquerade she told, "It is why I am asking for your aid from the Princesses. I know how well changeling infiltrators such as you can get the information needed."

"There is also the fact Opulent seems to not have any infiltrators under her command." Luna spoke up as well, adding with, "Opulent requires your aid, so she might have plausible deniability in any further involvement."

Mutely, the infiltrator nodded in understanding to both of them, finding their logic sound enough. Celestia chose this moment to speak up, and ask, "Are you sure your fit for this task?" Grabbing the disguised changelings attention, "You seem a little suspicious of Opulent and her clan." Narrowing her eyes some.

With a grin showing itself once more, Masquerade stated, "I wouldn't be a good infiltrator if I trusted everypony around me." Still holding on to his paranoia.

Snorting, Opulent somewhat agreed, "Most changing infiltrators don't, so I suppose your suspicion was just out of habit." But only got that same grin from the faux unicorn.

Seeing as the black unicorn was filled in enough, Luna addressed, "Masquerade." Getting his attention once more, "In light of this information, are you prepared to undergo this task we set before thee?"

Receiving a single nod from the infiltrator, Luna told, "Then get some rest, for tomorrow you shalt depart early in the morn by my guard."

* * *

><p>After being lead into his own quarters for the night, Masquerade took a seat at the desk in the guest room, going over the scroll partaking to this Salient clan. First in it was how their clan was structured, something like that of the Willed clan and their warrior mindset. It was a rare trait in changelings, and not often seen considering their natural skill set. What wasn't a rare trait was their apparent love for conquest.<p>

The Salient clan followed much older changeling ideas, one where force and power decided how to dictate law and order. It was nearly the same ideals that had brought his race to it's knees at the two celestial sisters, as his ancestors tried to use the same force to take Equestria.

_Not all those ideals and such are bad though_, Masquerade reminded himself while he read. _After all, challenging works in the same fashion, only more regulated by rules_.

Reading further, the infiltrator was also trying to think of the best persona to use while sneaking in. He obviously could just take on the look of a drone, but that involved finding a group of them to pair up with. Going in as a common would only get him so far, as the were the group that had some authority, which meant a level of recognition.

Thinking for a moment on his past experiences of sneaking around, Masquerade could only nod in thought that getting in was always the hard part. Thinking more deeply for a while, a new possibility popped into the changelings mind, an illusion spell that could get him in with fair amount of ease. He just had to be sure to time it just right, otherwise it wouldn't work.

The rouge infiltrator also wished he knew a good amount of the inside of this clan hive. True most clan hives follow the same idea of construction, with clan heads living in the center while the ceiling held mostly archives and nurseries near the walls. But everything else such as housing, storage, trade areas, work places, watering systems and even the types of flora in them were randomized.

_I'll need to spend at least three or four days mapping out the place_, he folded his fore-hooves while leaning on the desk. Creasing his brow Mask added, _I'll also need to take a day or two scooping out both the hive center and the archives overhead_. He knew both would have information of their own. The question was if he could find anything of relevance.

There was also the need of scoping out a few areas that he could sabotage if in need. It was amazing what a commotion can be made by cracking a few underground dams, or making a smith's workplace ablaze. Those distractions always did the trick in buying time for escapes or getting intel.

Hearing a few knocks on the door behind him, Masquerade's ear twitched slightly and called out, "Yes?" Not taking his eyes away from his current reading.

The door slightly creaked when it opened, a sound that the infiltrator had come to hate when it would ruin his otherwise sneaky work. With his senses reaching out, he could taste the sweet love that came off the pony, and smiled at the familiar feel of the emotions. Smirking, he greeted, "Greetings Cadence, I didn't expect to see you today."

Making her way inside, the pink alicorn closed the door behind herself saying, "And I wouldn't have, if Shiny didn't tell me you arrived earlier today." Walking over to some cushions in the center of the room, taking a seat.

After getting herself situated some, Cadence smiled, "I wanted to take this chance to talk to you some before you leave."

Masquerade couldn't help but shift his head slightly, curious what the alicorn wanted to talk about. In a short debate in his mind, the black stallion rolled the scroll back up with his magic and left it on the desk before standing and walking to the center of the room.

Using his magic to lift a few cushions and pile them into one place, Masquerade gave a slight stretch before plopping his front onto the pile and just laid down saying, "Alright, what's on your mind?"

Cadence wanted to almost laugh at the stallions seemingly informal actions, and decided to move herself to lay down as well, telling, "As much as I've seen you, we never had a chance to just talk to one another."

"We've talked plenty of times, like when we visited Twinkles parents." Masquerade waved a hoof, and got a thoughtful look saying, "The meal was good too, even if food isn't necessary for me."

Shaking her head at the stallion, Cadence smiled, "I'm talking about getting to know more about the pony who caught the eye of my favorite little filly." And gaining a far away look saying, "I wish I knew you more when you were just a colt, Twilight didn't seem to talk about you at all back then."

With a soft smile Mask agreed, "She was just a filly then, and most of her attention was always on studying." Giving slight chuckles at the thought, "She probably thought the things she learned with me were more interesting than little ol' me. And to be honest, I would have been fine with that." Giving a single pleased nod at the end.

"You seem to enjoy hiding." Cadence giggled mostly to herself, a little amazed at how much of a polar opposite the young stallion was to her husband at times. When she was younger, she would talk about her Shinning with her friends, and in return, the young stallion would feel a bit flattered at be talked about like most ponies. Mask apparently, found it more flattering not to be mentioned at all.

Lifting his head up some, Masquerade said with seriousness, "Hiding is part of my skill set, so it's something I need to make sure is kept sharp." But it was shortly dropped a second later as he said, "Also, it's fun to jump out of nowhere and surprise ponies."

Gaining smirk at that, Cadence said, "Twilight mentioned a few times that you like to pounce on her." Finding the idea rather funny. With her smirk still in place she then cooed, "She even said you would turn into cuddly teddybear that likes to just snuggle all day long."

Snorting at that, Masquerade shot back, "I don't turn into a cuddly teddybear!" Pouting as he said, "I just get a little frisky because of my instincts…"

Raising a brow at this, Cadence curiously echoed, "Instincts?" Wondering what the black stallion meant.

Shrugging lightly, Masquerade told, "It's a changeling thing." Laughing lightly to himself explaining, "When a changeling —be they male or female— chose a mate, they tend to not only become protective, but much more playful to enact more positive responses."

With her curiosity bubbling at where their conversation was going, the princess of love asked, "What are changeling relationships like?" Truly curious at how Twilight and Masquerade's current relationship was like when adding different culture norms.

Though a little surprised at her inquiry, Masquerade saw no problem with the turn their talk was going and said, "Well, I can say our way for relationships are a lot more…flexible?" Making it sound like he was asking himself. Shaking the questions of how to word it, he basically told, "Changeling relationships are rather straight forward. You chose a mate and let said mate know and your good to go." Giving a light shrug.

Whatever she was expecting, Cadence didn't expect this. from what she just heard, relationships were very straight forward with little dating involved. Sensing the alicorns confusion, Mask said, "Don't get me wrong, choosing a mate in changeling society is different then how you might think from a pony perspective."

Nodding slowly, Cadence said, "It would help if you explained it in more detail." Running her hoof over the ribbon on her right fore-leg where a golden bonding gem was.

Masquerade had notched the added jewelry, knowing it was a gift from both Celestia and the changeling elder Intrusive. Thinking for a moment, Mask figured a way to explain things more clearly, "Alright, let me try again."

"There are two kinds of couples in changeling living." Masquerade intoned in a teaching voice, something he had been doing more often because of Twilight, "First up are mates, where one changeling choses another to be their mate."

Pausing a moment to think, Mask continued, "For a female to chose a mate, they usually are going through a cycle, which can be triggered when certain conditions are met. From there, they chose a male with the preferred qualities and coat them in pheromones to keep other females away."

This sounded familiar to Cadence, who voiced, "I remember Twilight talking something about changeling cycles…" Knitting her bore trying to remember. It didn't take much, for the alicorn to remember, saying, "Now I remember, she was talking about one of her frineds, Apple Jack I think, having problems with two changeling mares?"

Giving a nod, Masquerade said, "You must be referring to my cousins, Ivory and Ebony. They were going through their cycle at the time and chose Apple Jack's older brother as a potential mate." Chuckling at the end with, "Poor mare was so worked up over the whole thing, she ran off to 'save' her brother before I could finish explaining things to her."

"I can imagine." Cadence laughed along, now starting to remember more of the tail Twilight told her. This also included the supposed actions changeling mares had when in said cycle, which seemed more tame compared to a ponies heat cycle.

With a curious look, Cadence asked, "And what do you boys do to find yourself a mare?" Getting a somewhat sly look on her features.

Rolling his eyes, Mask sighed, "In short, if a changeling male wants a mate, they chose a female and ask." Suddenly grinning, he snickered out, "But if they want to progress further, they have to show off in anyway they can, so they might trigger the female's cycle." Now openly chuckling, he added "I have to say, it is a hilarious sight to see, since each cycle is triggered differently depending on the female, and some of the males have to do somewhat humiliating things to trigger it at times."

With a twinkle in her eye and a small smile, Cadence intoned, "I sense a story somewhere in there." Only smiling more widely as Masquerade chuckled a bit more.

"My brother, Grove." Mask nodded, "He had to strut around like a peacock while wearing the most ridicules assortment of feathered clothing I have ever seen!" Cackling a little at the end.

Tilting her head slightly, Cadence said, "That doesn't sound too awful bad." But only served to make Masquerade roar in laughter.

Once again picking up on the mares confusion, Mask calmed down a little, slightly giggling, "He had to strut his way from one end of the clan hive to the other before the cycle triggered for the mare he choose."

Now seeing what he was saying, Cadence put a hoof to her mouth, letting out slight giggles at the thought. She had heard how big a clan hive was, and how many lived in said hives. The idea of dressing up in a silly outfit and then walking past hundreds of onlookers would find it just as silly— the idea seemed a bit outlandish.

After both had settle-down from the little bit of the infiltrators brother situation, Mask picked back up, "Anyways, Mate's usually stay together for about a year before parting. Since we could lose a mate at any point in time, we rarely stay with one mate for too long."

Before Cadence could say anything, Masquerade went on, "In the clan, we share ourselves with our kinsmen that are not closely related. It's just how we're taught and live as one big, huge family." Then scratched his chin, "Though it's hard to keep track of nearly hundreds of names of your clansmen."

"What about Twilight?" Cadence asked with a hint of concern at where this seemed to be heading, "Where would she fit into…your way of thinking?" Having second guesses about Masquerade's feelings towards the lavender mare.

Gaining a somber look, Mask admitted, "By changeling standards, she would be seen as my mate." Slightly tapping the marble floor with a hoof. Smiling softly he said, "Though, I don't think I could ever just be a mate for Twinkles." And turned up to the love alicorns questioning gaze.

"The second type of relationship is a much more deeper one, and is rarely considered." Lifting his hoof, Mask pointed to the hexagon shaped gem on the mares right fore-leg saying, "Bond mates are mates who have one love, and one love only. And they show this by presenting a set of bonding gems, that tie the two together, forever."

Shrugging Masquerade then said a little more aridly, "But that's how the elders that make the gems explain it, they never tell non-elders how they work in great detail." And grumbled, "Which I don't see why they wouldn't say, as bonding gems aren't a huge secret in the first place."

Looking a tad lost, the alicorn princess admitted, "I…don't know if I understand, wouldn't that be something special?" Thinking about it some as Mask's expression was a bit blank. "The way you put it, it's like…" Stopping herself there to ponder some, letting her eyes drop down to the floor.

Letting the alicorn think for a moment, Masquerade sighed, "Maybe I can give you some perspective?" Receiving a slow nod from Cadence who lifted her eyes back up. Once again in thought, Mask glanced out the window and waved his hoof, "Imagine…all of Canterlot was your hive."

"Now, imagine you are one of hundreds that live, work and ate next to all of them. You bath with them, you sweat with them, you may also share the same bed, close relation or not." Stopping a moment for this to sink in, Mask continued, "You not only know them, but trust those you grew up with day by day, and they you."

Now pushing himself up from his pile of cushions to sit up and wave his fore-limbs about he said with an added accent, "You are a shella and you have a bunch of blokes ready to come to your aid at any time, and they have a bunch of shella's that are willing to come to their aid."

Now pointing a black hoof at her, Mask told, "You all trust each other with your lives and feelings. Nearly nothing is hidden from them." Then pointed to the bonding gem that softly glowed it's golden color saying more softly, "But when you use that gem, you are saying that you are trusting somepony so deeply, that there wont ever be a secret hidden from either of you, but always kept between you two. In a way, it's like saying you wish be start a whole new life, away from those you trusted for so long."

Nodding again, Cadence said, "I think I understand…" Gently running her hoof over the glowing gem, "It's like I'm renouncing my close ties to those I trust most, and placing my life in only one set of hooves, not all of theirs."

"The clan is my family, and the family is my clan." Masquerade recited aloud for Cadence to hear, "It is one of the first thing's a nymph is taught since birth, and caries on until they have their own bundles of joy."

Nodding to this, Cadence remained quiet for a time before asking, "And what about Twilight?" Looking deeply into the bright green eyes that seemed to always hold an edge of cunning, "You never fully answered my question." Trying to fully see what the stallion would do next.

For a while, Mask did nothing but stare back at the pink alicorn, as if he was making a stand against her in some form. Eventually though, he blinked first, looking to the side telling with some reluctance, "If I had my way, I would ask her to be my bond mate."

Quirking a brow at this response, Cadence said, "Then why don't you, I can tell your next to infatuated with her?" Keeping her eyes on the stallion who kept silent for a moment.

"I might be, but Twikles— Twilight needs more time." Masquerade corrected himself quickly. Though he didn't want to talk about it, he had reasoned to himself that if and when he does ask Twilight about those bonding gems he had, he needed the approval of those who cared for her.

Laying back down to his pile of cushions, the stallion continued to explain, "When we first decided to be a pair, Twilight was unsure how to approach the subject, and only did so when she was on full meltdown." This only served to make him grin and shake his head thinking, _a typical Twilight response to something outside her orderly control._

"You ponies aren't like us changeling, and take your time with relationships." And looked down to the floor where he was running one of his hooves in circles, "And the thing is, we need to take our time because we're not as close as we were as foals. Twilight needs to adjust to the idea of somepony to always lean on and to be at her side on a moments notice…" Then tapped his hoof on the floor some, "And truthfully, so do I."

Feeling a hoof on his chin and direct his head up, the stallion was greeted to Cadence's warm smile and she nodded, "Then I'm glad my little Twilight has found such sweet and caring stallion to look after her." Then backed up as Mask sat up to somewhat keep hight with the now standing princess.

"I'm glad we had this talk Masquerade." Cadence continued to smile turning and leaving for the door. pausing at the door, she said, "It was…enlightening." Opening the door to leave and called back, "Goodnight Masquerade!"

With an amused grin and huff, Mask responded in kind with, "Later princess!" Watching the creaking door as it closed shut. Staring at the door a bit longer, Masquerade felt that he had removed one obstacle if he ever started asking for Twilight's hoof. He however rolled his eyes thinking, _sure, one hoop down, five more to jump through._

* * *

><p>With dawns breaking came the sound of awakening life in the forrest close to the Griffin Kingdom. Cool crisp air nipped at the wildlife as it woke from slumber and the sun steadily rise for the day ahead. While most of the wildlife woke and got ready for their day of survival, some where scurrying back into their dens.<p>

In this part of the woods, a chariot landed, letting one black unicorn jump off and make one last look over his current gear. Seeing nothing wrong and everything in order, Masquerade looked back to the lunar guards who dropped him off and gave a single nod.

With that, both thestrals moved, opening their leathery wings once more and take flight, leaving the Infiltrator alone and to his task.


	4. Tailing Behind

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>With mornings rise did Twilight wake from her slumber, leaving her bed and heading for the bathroom to ready herself for the day ahead. After brushing her mane and her teeth, as well as taking care of a few other things, did the lavender mare head down for food, waking her assistant as she did.<p>

The morning was seemingly quiet to the learned unicorn, readying herself some coffee and slicing up a few apples to munch on. Carrying the food and beverage to the table, Twilight gave the library shelves a quick look over, wondering what book she should get for a little light reading.

Spike was the next to come down the stairs, starching and yawning at being woken up only minutes prior. He too headed straight of the kitchen, mumbling out a small 'morning' to Twilight as he past.

Moving away from the table to browse her collation of books for a bit, Twilight eventually settled on one with basic magic theorems. She felt that it would be the best to look at during this time, as she will be dissecting changeling magic the next chance she got. This made her lift her eyes up and look over the cluttered corner that belong to Masquerade, making the mare wonder what he was up to now.

She knew he was doing a mission, one from Luna herself, but otherwise she had no clue where he was or what he would be doing. Shaking the thought away and moving back to the table, she set the book down and opened the first page. Taking a seat and starting on her still hot coffee, Twilight began to skim over the books contents.

Flickering her gaze back up to the corner, Twilight couldn't help but feel some tinge of concern, hoping Mask stayed safe.

* * *

><p>As of that moment, Masquerade was staying hidden in the foliage of the forest, keeping low and as silent as possible. Life in the forest served as a perfect background noise to keep him from being noticed too greatly. His black coat served to help hide himself in the more shaded areas, and his feather light steps from making too much noise.<p>

More than once he had considered changing into a panther, as the form of the large cat would not only be more effective at moving around, but help hide his identity further. He had long since reconsidered the idea, as he would have to change form at some point in time, and a flash of emerald fire would just give him away. Also, his swords would still show, and panthers don't carry swords, which would also hider his movements some in the cat form.

_Oh the complications with carrying equipment_, the faux unicorn lamented in thought while he continued to creep among the shadows. He had yet to come a cross any patrols from any changelings, and had yet to sight any trails they might make.

Stopping a moment to look around and take in his surroundings, the changeling infiltrator had to admit the forest was acting as a great place of hiding the Salient clans hive entrance. If he didn't have the information from Opulent, then it would have taken months to find the entrance, not counting the patrols he could follow.

Getting in would still be a challenge though, as the entrance will more than likely have a number of hidden sentinels ready to stop any invaders. Which meant he either searched out these guard dogs and eliminate them, or find an opportunity to sneak in without being noticed.

Masquerade had settled for the second plan as the first one would set off the alarm that somepony had infiltrated their ranks. It wouldn't have happened immediately, but after they either woke up, or the next shift finds out their comrades are gone.

So when he found the entrance, he was not going to try sneaking in. Instead, Masquerade planned to wait for a patrol or scouting group to leave and shadow them. With this, he would watch and observe their actions before replacing one of their numbers. The more days either type of group was out, the more the infiltrator could use to play his part.

The only complications in this plan was he had to not only single out one changeling from the group, but hide the body and make sure the changeling he was impersonating had some wiggle room to use. The higher up the ladder they were, the more influence he could use on others.

Just as Mask finished running these thoughts through his head, did he stop at a outcropping of stone slabs sticking out of the ground. Nearby was a weeping willow tree, partly obscuring some of the rocks, and a stream running under it. According to his information, this was what he was looking for.

Back when Opulent's father still lived, he had marked down where their enemy lived, making sure that if they ever rose to power, they knew where to strike. The Salient were apparently somewhat prideful, and never left their current location because they were able to beat back other clans that dared attack them. That would soon be there undoing.

Taking in a breath, Masquerade knew he was in for a long wait before a scouting group or a patrol came out. Information was key at this stage of his mission, which meant he had to do a lot of waiting and watching.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Masquerade hunkered down more deeply into his hiding place as a returning patrol flew over his position. He was glad for their arrival, as a few sentinels came out of their own hiding places to interrogate the patrol. After a small exchange of words and pleasantries, the sentinels let the group pass on in.<p>

They then preceded to look about their surroundings some before going back into their hiding positions once more. Things once again fell into mostly silence, leaving only the wildlife to give any sort of entreatment.

It was nearly an hour later five changelings came out, each branching off to a different spot. Five more revealed themselves as soon as these new ones came. Apparently these were the replacement sentinels for the next shift. As most of them went into hiding, some lingered a bit, exchanging a few words and jokes before leaving.

Masquerade stayed planted in the same place, only shifting a bit to get himself comfortable once more. He never did like the waiting part of his job, as it was rather boring to do. If he had a choice, Mask would have taken up any mission involving him to stalk a target and eavesdrop on them. He'd at least get some entertainment from that!

_But all I have right now are trees, some birds and a few squirrels_. The infiltrator let out a controlled sigh, making sure it came out silent. Though he was hiding his emotions and closing them off, the most tinniest of boredom seemed to nag at him.

Six hours and two replacement sentinels groups latter, did a scouting party come out. Patrol groups and scouting groups were easy to single out. The patrol groups required at the very least six changelings. Two of them would be scouts, while there other four were knights or guards.

Scouting groups were required to be small and nimble, so no more than three are sent out at a time and all were scouts. That is what Mask was looking at now. From first glance, he could tell the group was going to be gone a few days at the vary least. This was due to the large packs they had on hoof.

Taking a moment to think, Masquerade considered his options. He could follow this scouting group, but who knew how long they would be away. By the looks of their baggage, they might be away for some time. There was also the possibility they were going to be scouting out some other areas beyond that of their clan boarders.

_That actually might not be a bad thing[/i], _the infiltrator reasoned_, it would give me more information as to what they might be planning_. As good as that sounded, it might take a huge chunk of his time to trail them and stay hidden. Scouts were tricky at times, as they could move about at a speed he had trouble with at times and leave little trace.

If he waited, then a patrol might come out at some point, and unlike the scouts, they would be guarantied to return at least three days later. They would also be a bit slower, because of their numbers and needing to check out as much of their territory as they could before returning.

Masquerade soon found his choice being made for him when the scouting group went into their disguises. When the green fire cleared up a moment after it started, two griffons and one pegasus pony stood in the scouting parties stead. Now this interested the infiltrator. The packs made it obvious they were going to be gone for some time, and disguises weren't too bad of an idea. But to take on the form of one pegasus and two griffins with some heavy packs.

_What are you up too?_ Masquerade mused to himself, watching as they opened their now feathery wings to give a few test flaps. Giving nods around, they began to depart by ground. They were smart to walk away from their clan hive before taking flight, where anypony would spot them in the air.

Keeping them in his sights, the faux unicorn began to stalk them from any shadows he could. He kept himself behind the forests provided flora as well, making good use of his black coat and dark mane color.

As the day wore on, the forest progressively got darker and darker, allowing Masquerade to move around with more and more freedom. Even when the moon rose for the night, it only served to cast more shadows to hide in and use, and hinder his targets own night sight.

The infiltrator smirked in his new hiding place as one of the scouts stopped for a moment to check their surroundings. For somepony like Masquerade, it felt like he was playing a game. One that required cunning plans, silent moves, mind games, good acting and maybe some manipulative backstabbing.

And he reveled at the thought of it all.

* * *

><p>The wind whistled through the surrounding evergreen trees, while branches creaked and snow thumped to the ground in piles. It was the third day away from the hive, and for one changeling looking the part of a maroon pegasus, it was still all so new to her.<p>

She opened her amber eyes to the open sky above where she laid, trying to take in the endless blue expanse over head. It was so foreign for the fake pony to see such a large expanse of space overhead, when she was used to always seeing a ceiling above herself. It almost felt like she would just fall up there, into some endless abyss...

Her ear, lined with such soft fur that was also a fairly new feeling, twitched as the fire nearby snapped. She could hear shuffling and a tiered groan. Then a new set of snaps and cracks followed, making her skin feel funny along her back.

"I see your awake." Yawned a tiered voice belonging to a griffin, who seas stretching and twisting her back, "Sleep well?"

Moving her legs under her body and pushing with her fore-hooves to sit, she replied, "Better than the first day." Moving her head around to help loosen up her neck, "Honestly, how do you put up with all these sensations!" Snapping her wings out and flapping them to get rid of the wired feeling along her back.

The golden colored griffin that was before her and stroking the fire, only laughed good-naturedly saying, "Still getting used to have skin and fur, Iota?"

Ruffling her feathers some and giving them an irritating glare, the pegasus grumbled, "I'd rather not, thank you very much!" Spreading a wing out to start preening the out of line feathers. While she fixed a few, she continued to grouse, "Gossiper wings are much better! No need to straighten them much, no need to pick out bad feathers—"

The changeling that was in griffin form only continued to smile in amusement at the younger changelings little woes of having a stage-2 disguise. Though it was true the second stage unlocked the ability to actually take on the physical form of another being, changelings found out that it wasn't the most pleasant of things the first time around.

Having a new body meant they had to get use to such a thing, and one of the biggest things was skin. While most would not find this a big change, one must remember that changelings had chitin. This exoskeleton of theirs helped protect against many things, and their gossamer wings were light and flexible, while tough enough to handle being moved at speeds that made them buzz.

But skin was soft, stretchy and much, much more sensitive then a nice shinny black shell they had. It was no wonder the younger changeling was complaining so much, as she was experiencing things like: chills, crawling skin, goosebumps and a plethora of other sensations that one got with skin. This was not including the feathery wings that had to be flapped at a slower speed for flight, the difference in maintained the wings, or the fur all over a ponies body. Even then, one that started using a Stage-2 disguise had to get use to the new muscle structure in the body for a few days.

"—And don't get me stated on these things you call manes!" Iota continued to rant, using her hooves to fruitlessly try and straighten out the mess on her head. "I know our manes can be a mess, but this hair is a bigger pain than the silk that makes up out manes!" Growling as she tried to remove a knot that had formed.

"If you think that's bad, wait until you have to use claws and paws…" An exasperated voice dully said, as a grey griffin wondered into the little camp site. Giving the faux pony a slightly tiered look for a moment, he looked up to the other griffin and asked, "How are we on supplies Ventral?"

Watching the other changing in griffin disguise make his way over to the fire she was poking at, Ventral said, "Well, we still are good on food, but we should scavenge for some later." Looking up and commenting, "We don't need anyling stopping by and asking why we aren't carrying any provisions for ourselves."

Looking back down she asked, "You got the water we need from that stream Cleft?" Throwing what was left of her poking stick into the fire.

Lifting up a claw to show three canteens hanging by their straps, he smirked, "Did you think I came back for nothing?" Taking one to toss to the false golden griffin. He then passed the second to the still struggling rookie, who took it with one hoof and set it down before attacking her mane again.

The three sat in silence for a time as the fire crackled and snapped. The two girls eventually struck up a conversation, while Cleft flicked his lion tail a bit and looked about. Currently they were on the side of a cliff in a shallow cave. A good place to rest when predators like wolves, manticore and maybe the occasionally temperamental bear roamed about.

Looking down the cliff side, he could not help but ask, "Ever get the felling your being followed?" Using his griffin enhanced vision to scan the trees and bushed below.

The other two only gave strange looks, with Ventral saying, "I haven't noticed anything, and I doubt Iota would either, as she still new to this."

Iota nodded to Ventral's words, trying not to move her head too much, as the fake griffin was using her claws to help comb her blond mane. Admittedly, it felt nice having another groom her mane. _Maybe that's why ponies like brushes so much_, Iota thought to herself as she recalled a few conversations other changeling scouts have at times.

Scanning his surroundings for a bit longer, Cleft eventually stopped his searching and sighed, "I could be just a little irritated because of Iota's complaining—" At this the mentioned rookie made a sound of protest, "—but I still think we need to keep our senses open." Glancing out and a cross the forest of evergreens covered with bits of snow.

Ventral nodded to this and suggesting, "Once we get to the first griffin settlement we can start using the local authorities to keep an eye out for any tails following us."

Now that her main was flowing and not filled with knots, Iota went about braiding it, calming her nerves as she asked, "Think that whoever's following us are from a rival clan of ours?" Turing her eyes out and over the snowy land that belong to the Griffin Kingdom.

"Maybe." Was all Cleft gave out to them. Looking back to the only pony in their group getting close to finishing her braiding, Cleft used his claw to scope up some snow nearby and throw it on the fire. With a loud hiss, the fire cooled and began to die down from the cold snow that began to melt and soak the wood.

Putting the canteen he had into his pack, Cleft told, "Let's pack up. I don't want to stick around an find out what's following us, if there is something there." Sorting trough his bags as he did.

"Sounds good with me, mr. paranoid." The female griffin replied, taking a quick swig of her canteen before packing it up. Turning to the maroon pegasus, Ventral asked, "How about you pinky?"

With the slightest twitch of her eye, Iota almost shouted, "My coat isn't pink, it's maroon!" Throwing her saddlebags over her back and calmly saying, "Also, I'm ready to move when you are…" Casting a stink eye to Ventral finishing, "Turkey."

Cleft only gave another suffering sigh, knowing this was going to be a long flight. Like the day before that…and the one before that…

_Ancestors preserve me..._ The only male in the group sighed, opening his wings and taking off into the sky, the other two scouts close behind.

* * *

><p>Off in a shadow near the cave, a single black pegasus had the urge to snicker aloud at the group he was following. Truly these scouts were fun to follow. Not only were they entertaining, but they were very open with their actions.<p>

From what Masquerade could gather from the last three days, this was a scouting group meant to poke around some outer griffin settlements before heading back. Cleft was apparently the most experienced of the three, always aware and always keeping his eyes peeled. More than once Mask had to go stock still because the scout almost spotted him. He was effectively their leader.

Confident in his skills, but was also a no nonsense the of guy. Apparently his job was more leaning towards keeping an eye on the new rookie in their ranks and getting her up to standards. Making sure she was use to handling her new role and the challenges it held.

That rookie was the Pegasus, Iota. She was not just new, but green as grass. Her apparent uncomfortable actions with her new pony form made it easy to spot. She wasn't use to this more advance form of shape shifting, and was still just breaking into it. The scouting they were doing was to most likely get her use to the new form and testing it out in more harsher conditions.

Then there was the third member, Ventral. She apparently was there as Iota's morality support, acting the part of the elder sister. She was most likely another changeling that grew up with Iota a bit, or maybe took care of her some when she was a nymph. What ever the case, taking her form or Iota's would be best.

_Once I study them more that is_, Mask nodded in thought, knowing that if he took form of those closest and acted right, he had an extra body to hide behind. This was also risky, as any wrong actions would make him suspect to any foul play.

Masquerade watched as the scouting group began to depart, Cleft taking the lead with both girls following close behind. He let them gain some distance before opening his own black wings and flying low, just skimming over the tree tops. For now he would continue to tail them until he found the right time to strike. He still had more studying to do on the three.

* * *

><p>During the flight to the settlement that would soon be just over the horizon, Cleft, Ventral and Iota kept their eyes peeled for any tails. While the leading scout was sure of something following them, Iota couldn't see how. Even with the enchanted sight that came with being a pegasus, she had yet to spot any stalkers.<p>

Ventral almost showed the same thought, looking about, but not with the same zeal as before when they had first started flying. Instead she spent more time scanning the area and making notes of the area, such as streams, caves and bushes that still produced berries even in such cold conditions.

A particularly strong gust of wind washed over the three, making each one shift as they regained their control. Iota shivered from the cold wind that nipped at her being. She almost wished she was given a task in her warm and humid home, rather than out in this dry and snowy realm.

After Iota shook off another chilly wind that made her shiver, Ventral took notice and shouted over, "How you holding up Iota?" Wondering if she could persuade the faux pegasus to change into a griffin form to help combat the cold. She was a little reluctant on doing so, as Iota would need to learn how to use claws for the first time, or get use to the size difference.

"I'm fine." Iota called back, putting more power into her wings to speed up and keep pace, "That last gust just took me by surprise."

Giving the younger scout a concerned look for a while, Ventral went to speak, but was stalled when Cleft shouted, "The settlement is just ahead, keep close." Going into a decent.

Following his lead, both Ventral and Iota kept a controlled decent that wouldn't pass their lead up or fly too far off. The settlement they were going to be landing near wasn't that old, only having a few buildings, most recently built or still being made. Not far off to the south of the settlement was a number of freshly made fields with newly growing trees and bushes for crops.

Above that south area were homes and store houses, farmers and their work hands could be seen moving about and preparing their next harvest. The inner part of the settlement seemed to have a town hall, a pub and a small postoffice surrounded by homes made with wooden logs from the surrounding trees.

On the east side one could find a number of small shops, some having homes built into their second floors so their owners could live where they worked. All of this was surrounded by a thin wall for minor defense against possible raiders and bandit groups that still existed even during this time of peace.

One could not say the same on the west side, where it was surrounded by much more thicker and more fortified wooden walls. Inside held one of the more notable features of the Griffin Kingdom, their military barracks. Inside those walls were neatly rowed houses, each holding troops ready for a moments notice of deployment. Safe houses and some warehouses for food and supplies were dug into the ground for defense a gained magical artillery strikes unicorns were known to do at times.

Though she was confident in her current skills and training, Iota still felt a familiar shiver of fear run down her spine at the sight of a heavily fortified fort. Even if it wasn't using stone like most fortresses, the idea of hundreds of troops of griffin soldiers ready to follow orders to fight still scared her.

The pegasus focused on calming her nerves as her hooves touched down upon the frigid ground, making her once again shiver at the icy touch.

Feeling a wing be put over her body, Iota looked over her back to find a golden wing held in a comforting way as Ventral soothingly said, "Calm down lil' sis, there's no reason to get worked up."

Getting the young scout to look up at her Ventral continued, "Just remember your background story. Your a pony that was curious about the Griffin Kingdom and I'm one of your friends taking you to see my home." And gave a reassuring smile to the mare.

Nodding her head to the older and more experienced scout, Iota breathed, "Right, right…" Taking in a deep breath and nodding once more.

"Ready to move?" Cleft asked from where he waited, getting a little impatient at all the stops they had to do. Though he couldn't blame the rookie for their slow progress, as it was her first time out on the field. Personally he didn't know why he was paired up with the new scout for such a long term mission, but it wasn't his place to question the clan head.

Turing a curious gaze to Iota, Ventral asked, "I don't know, are we ready to move Pinkie?" Smirking at the pout the pegasus pony gave.

Giving the 'turkey' an irritated look, Iota agreed, "Yeah, I'm ready." Ruffling her wings at Ventral's smug expression.

"Good." Cleft gave an affirming nod and once more took the lead by heading for the settlement. The other two scouts followed along with no complaint, while Cleft once again spoke, "Our task is to find out if this settlement has the potential for being a feeding ground."

Reaching the outer entrance to the settlement, Cleft continued, "Ventral, you take Iota with you and teach her what we're looking for and meet up at that pub we spotted, later tonight." Stopping a moment to glance at the fortified barracks, he told, "I'm going to take a look at this place's defenses in the meantime, then try booking us at a Inn."

Giving a nod their leader for the time being, Ventral said, "Then I guess we'll see you later tonight." And took the lead saying, "Come along 'Status Que' we have a whole day to check out the sights" Deciding to give the young scout her false name.

The newly named 'Status Que' gave the griffin a passive look, rolling her eyes with, "Sure thing 'Golden' I cant wait to see this place you told me about."

Cleft let the two go on their own, turning away and finding another entrance to enter through. He soon paused and took another glance around his surroundings. He still had the feeling something had followed them, but no mater where he looked or how long he felt his surroundings, he couldn't find anything.

Giving a grunt in irritation, Cleft only decided it was the last three days of unrest and traveling getting to him. The settlement he was at would give him and the other two some time to restock and relax before heading back to the hive. He intended to use that time to it's fullest, in both his job and for himself.

* * *

><p>Though the settlement was small in comparison to her own home, it still was a sight to Iota. All around her were buildings made of wood and logs, covered in snow and ice from the surrounding climate. But even more were the griffins, actual griffins that lived in the settlement itself.<p>

The place was flowing with emotions of all sorts, each coming from the inhabitants that gave them off in waves it seemed. It was certainly a new and astonishing feeling to be nearly swimming in emotions from all sides.

Ventral only continued to smirk at Iota's amazed expression, jokingly saying, "If you keep your mouth open, your tongue might freeze in place."

Snapping her mouth closed, Iota lowered her head in embarrassment as Ventral laughed. Soon the pegasus's cheeks began to burn for some reason, but only served to make the griffin by her side to roar in laughter.

"S-shut up you turkey!" Iota stuttered out, but only got more laughter from her fellow scout.

The surrounding settlers only gave passing looks to the two, some shaking their heads at their antics and other smiling. A few young males gave the two girls a few look overs, talking amongst themselves about the new comers and taunting each out on who should talk to them.

The feeling of all the surrounding emotions was surreal to the young scout, who was trying to keep track of her own feelings and the overwhelming amounts around herself.

There was a shout somewhere, and the following spike in fear hit Iota like someling had just smacked her face. Reflexively, she turned in the direction both sound and emotion came from. What she saw was a group of griffins mixed with a few pegasus ponies, but both groups were laughing.

One of the griffins was buried in a pile of snow and looking lost as to what had happened, while his pals laughed at his predicament. Above them, a pony and a griffin where both snickering to themselves, both holding the branches of a tree that once held the same snow.

Sighing, Iota relaxed her body, only now noticing her wings were standing wide open from her surprise. Folding them back down, Iota gave Ventral an imploring look, asking, "How do you put up with all these distractions, Ven?" Looking back over to the group who were now freeing their friend from his snowy prison.

"You'll get use to it in time." Ventral simply stated, also watching the group of friends dig their buddy out. Thinking back to her first time out on the field, she smiled, "You're doing better then I did when I started." Chuckling as she told, "I nearly gave myself whiplash every few minutes with all the things going on around me."

Still with her smile, Ventral said, "But if you want some advice, just relax and let things flow around you." Using a claw to stop the pegasus.

When Iota halted at her touch, Ventral then motioned with her head over to a store telling, "Let's sit over there for a while. Let you get use to all this commotion." Once more leading the younger scout.

Following, Iota cast her sights over the settlement and those that lived in it. By the looks of it, the settlement would become a town in a few more months time. This was mostly evident by the building still being constructed around the area.

As both girls took a seat on the wooden floor to the shops deck, the young scout couldn't help but whisper to the older one, "Why do you think our clan head wants us to scout this place out?" Catching sight of a few guards making their patrol on the dirt road.

With a carless shrug, Ventral only said, "Beats me why the boss whats us here." Patting the younger scout's back telling, "Just do your job and let the higher ups do the rest. Less work for us."

Giving a light nod to the faux griffin's words, Iota then refocused on relaxing herself. With so many emotions ragging all around her, it was hard to feel much of anything around herself. It was much like a thick fog over her sixth sense.

* * *

><p>Not too far from the two scout's position, a griffin with a grey coat and white specks rounded the corner of the same building. He passed the two up with a friendly nod, making his way into the shop. Inside, the owner gave the intruder a dull look before looking back down to the paper in his claws.<p>

Ignoring him, the griffin went about looking over the stores wares, looking for a object in particular. Once found, he took it up with a few other choice items he spotted, and brought them to the desk to be payed. After that, he left with his perches of some parchment, a spool of black ribbon and a few green candlesticks.

Exiting out of the same door, he once again nodded to the two females that had taken up their place on the wooden deck and left for his next destination.

He headed for what appeared to be an abandoned house, one that was incomplete. It was not a huge surprise, as it was partially burnt, possibly from an accident during its making. He made sure to keep himself hidden when he entered in, and went for the most concealed place he could locate.

Once he was sure he was out of sight did he burst into green fire, revealing a unicorn Masquerade, who now deposited his new items onto the floor. Looking at his gathered supplies of parchment, candles, ribbon and some scrounged up coal, did he get to work.

Taking up the bit of coal and using his magic to make a rounded tip, Masquerade poised it to be ready as he lifted the parchment and began to write.

* * *

><p><em>To my current employer.<em>

_I have been tracking a scouting party that had left the Salient Clan three days prior and am keeping tabs of their actions._

_They have so far stopped at a griffin settlement on the boarders of the Griffin Kingdom, and show to be scoping the place out. I don't know what they want from here, be it for a later foothold situation or feeding ground, but I intend to find out._

_When they leave, I have plans as to how to infiltrate the clan hive, via means of one of the scouts. But I have come to a potential option as to acquire more information besides my infiltration alone._

_I will be writing up a second note for the Lue Clan, it will be the letter with a ribbon in a bow and a seal with their clan mark. I will be needed some assistance later on, and I think they can provide._

_There will also be a third letter, this one is for Twinkles and letting her know how I am doing. It will be the one with a ribbon crossing itself and have a seal with her cutie mark._

_Until another time_—

* * *

><p>"—Double Take." Luna soon finished reading aloud, looking over the two additional scrolls that had come in the mail just hours ago. It was currently early morning, and she herself was having 'dinner'.<p>

Celestia was however having breakfast and had paused in her meal to listen to the letter her sister had gotten. It was obvious to the two who the letters came from, as they were all bundled up in aback ribbon held by a green wax seal marked with a mask.

As the letter had said, the other two letters had one seal depicting a gem, while the other had a six-pointed star. The one in Luna's magical grasp use to have a single ribbon and marked with a seal containing her own cutie mark.

Placing her eating utensils aside, Celestia said, "It seems Masquerade, or Double Take at this time, has been busy tailing these scouts."

With a nod, Luna reread the letter saying, "And for three days without being noticed. Tis something I did not foresee him doing on a whim." Rolling the letter up and placing it near the other two. She briefly considered sending a letter to Opulent herself, but decided other wise. The changeling heir wanted to be as little involved as possible until the deed was truly done, this way no leaks would happen.

"I don't think it was on a whim my sister." Celestia lightly chided and thought aloud, "Perhaps he needed other means to get into the clan hive without being noticed." Taking up her silverware once aging to eat her morning meal.

Looking down to her own food, which was a breakfast meal much like her sisters, Luna agreed, "Yea are perhaps correct." Using a fork to cut into the pancake on her plate and dip it into some sirup, "I doubt he can turn into massless vapor like I, and sneak in unnoticed." Taking a bite of the sweet food.

Swallowing, Luna returned to the prior subject with, "But I digress, what does thou think of this incursion into the Griffin Kingdom? Or what this infiltrator of ours plans to do with aid from the Lue Clan?" Casing a look to the mentioned letter.

Celestia considered things for a moment, trying to puzzle what she could from what they knew. After a moment she voiced her thoughts, "I think Masquerade plans to replace the scouts with himself and two members of the Lue Clan." Tapping her fork on her lips a bit before asking, "What do you think, sister?" Wondering what the darker alicorn thought.

Doing as her sister did, Luna said, "I think he plans on capturing a few of the scouts for interrogation." Running over each line of the letter in her minds eye continuing, "He then would have the Lue Clan help cover his tracks as he comes back with a fresh well of information."

Both sisters considered the others thoughts, trying to puzzle out what the infiltrator might do next. But one thing was for sure, the Lue clan needed to be let in. It was this line of thought that Luna polished off her food and lifted the both letters for herself and for the Lue clan.

At her sisters questioning gaze, the night princess simply told, "We will have one of our guard take this straight to the outpost for the Lue clan." Turning to leave for the door to her sisters room telling, "We will then seek rest until the matter can be discussed later tonight, after finding a place for this letter Masquerade sent."

With a smile and a nod mostly to herself, Celestia said, "Then I will be sure to send this letter over to my student while you do that." Taking up the last letter in her magic. Before Luna could leave, Celestia called out, "Have a restful sleep sister, I will watch the day while you do."

Stopping at that, Luna softly smiled and returned with, "Thank you sister, I will be sure to be up early later tonight." And left without another word, closing the doors as she did.


	5. Letter Home

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>All was still in the halls that belong to that of the Apple clan, and those that dwell within it slept in peace and quiet. The sun had yet to truly rise from it's place, and the roster to wake for it's coming. Only the orange glow showed of it's steady coming over those green hills, covered by trees baring red fruit.<p>

However, not all were asleep in the home, as two creatures awake and ready, prowled the halls with hunger in their eyes. Slowly did they move through the home, being sure not to make any sound as they approached the den of their prey.

With only the slightest of creeks from the door, both predators began their invasion of one of the rooms that belong to one of the residents.

This said resident slept with no care or worry, peaceful in her slumber and comforted by the soft quilt over her body. She was none the wiser when two shadows rose over her small form, and gained evil grins before attacking with bloodthirsty intent.

A suddenly loud squeal woke the two eldest Apple siblings, rushing out of their beds and bursting out into the hall with worry over their youngest. Any lingering fear from the two Apple siblings subsided though, as uncontrolled laughter was heard. Giving the other a long look, both Big Mac and Apple Jack shook their head's and smiled, going back into their respective rooms to freshen up for the day.

"E-Eb, Ive, stop it, please!" Apple Bloom's cries for mercy did nothing to stop the two pegasus mares over her as they continued to relentlessly tickle her.

With big smiles, both twins only sung together, "An' this little piggy went to town, and this little piggy went to the market—" Each time they said a part they would tickle the filly in a new place, electing more giggles and squeals from her.

Rolling to one side, Apple Bloom attempted to run from the two, but Ebony snatched up the filly, rolling onto her back to keep hold while her sister continued the attack. The filly giggled and squirmed in the black mares grasp, trying to get free, only to find Ivory added her own hooves to entrap her.

Desperately trying to get free from the duo's grasp, Apple Bloom cast her golden eyes over to her door way and spotted a familiar sight. Starching out a hoof, she pleaded out, "A-Apple Ja—" Then gave another squeal at being poked at a particularly ticklish spot, "Apple Jack, h-help me-e-e-e!" Losing cohesion of words as she dissolved into more giggles.

Laughing at her baby sisters problem for a moment, Apple Jack eventually decided to save her sister and called, "Eb, Ive, ah think ya've woken my sis up enough."

Stopping their assault but still keeping grip on the yellow filly, both Gem sisters only looked at the orange mare, with Ivory saying, "Are you sure, Apple Jack?" While her sister Ebony hugged the filly closer and nuzzled her head saying, "Because we think she could use a bit more." Gaining a devious grin as Ivory poked the filly once more, making her giggle and squirm.

Rolling her eyes at the two sisters, Apple Jack only said, "I'm sure ya both do." Sending a backwards glance as her elder brother left for the stairs, "Bu' the way ah see it, if ya'll stay 'ere, then Mac will leave for work withou' ya." Before she could even finish speaking, two blurs of black and white sped past the farmer and rushed to the stairs.

Apple Jack had found her left hoof over her head, where her hat was almost blown away at the two rushing sisters hast to catch up with the large red stallion. Sending a look over her shoulder, the apple mare could only marvel how fast the two twins could be when they wanted to be.

_Why hay, those two migh' scare ol' RD on who's faster!_Granted Apple Jack had all faith her rainbow maned friend could outfly the two Gem sisters, but at times she wondered who was faster.

Looking back into Apple Blooms room, the second eldest Apple sister found the yellow filly laying on her bed panting, trying to breath after her tackle attack. Walking in and sitting next to the bed, Apple Jack asked with amusement, "Think ya'll will recover from tha'?"

Getting tired nod from the smiling and out of breath filly, Apple Jack smiled in return and headed out saying, "Then see ya at the table fer breakfast!" Chuckling lightly as she heard a small sound that came form her younger sister struggling to move.

Heading down the stairs and to the kitchen, the orange mare stopped to say hello to her dog, Winona, who jumped and barked for attention. Chuckling, she chided lightly, "Alright, alright, settle down ya silly mutt, I'll feed ya!" Heading for one of the lower cabinets in the kitchen to get the dog-chow.

When she entered in, she found Ivory at the stove working on breakfast already, but also alone. Still heading for her destination in mind, and with the dog close at her heels, Apple Jack asked, "Why are ya here Ive, thought you'd go an' help Mac 'long with Eb?" Gathering the dog-chow from it's place.

Sending a smile to Apple Jack, Ivory told simply, "Beau asked if one of us could stay and get the morning meal started, while he and my sister did the morning choirs." Carefully using her hooves to scoop up an egg and break it into the hot pan.

Giggling to herself as she cooked, Ivory said, "Currently, Beau is trying to focus on work while sister is teasing him." Giggling once more to herself as she began to crack another egg.

Filling the bowl and making Winona happy, Apple Jack listened to Ivory's words before asking, "An' how do ya know this?" A little put off at how the changeling-in-pegasus form could know this.

The white pegasus just tapped her head reminding, "Don't you recall Apple Jack, Ebony and I share a constant connection?" Smiling further as the farming mare put a hoof to her head.

"Ah swear, the lot of ya changlin' folk give me a headache with your nonsense." The orange mare groaned from her place, and also make the other mare in the room laugh at Apple Jack's plight.

* * *

><p>Apple Jack took in the crisp morning air with a deep breath and let out a content sigh as she made her way towards town. Today was a free day off for herself, and also an off school day for Apple Bloom. Both sisters were heading to Rarity's home and work place to met up with both mare and her own younger sister.<p>

The farmer herself was only walking her sister to the Carousal Boutique so she herself could meet up with Rarity and then head out for their plans. Apple Bloom was going to meet up with her friend, Sweetie Belle, then break off with the unicorn filly to find another friend of theirs, Scootaloo.

Looking down to her sister by her side, Apple Jack said, "Now, Ya'll goin' t' stay out of trouble today with yer friends, righ'?" Trying to make sure with the filly.

Giving her older sister a look, Apple Bloom said, "We only plan ta stay 'round town an' play around, what could go wrong?" Giving a small shrug.

Apple Jack knew her sister didn't mean to cause trouble, but it was to be expected. Little fillies and colts had the tendency to do silly things that would latter bite them in the flank later. But nothing could be really done about it in the long run, so Apple Jack just accepted the answer.

"Alrighty then, ya'll have fun today. Jus' be sure t' be home for dinner." The orange mare smiled as they got closer to their destination.

With an sincere smile, Apple Bloom said, "Don't worry AJ, I'll be back then!" Before darting off at the sight of Sweetie Belle, who was waiting outside for the Apple filly.

Giving a smile of her own, Apple Jack spotted Rarity also waiting for her outside her home, currently wearing yellow sun hat with a wide blue ribbon tied in a bow. Tipping her hat in greeting, Apple Jack asked, "Ya'll ready Rar?"

Slightly fixing her hat, Rarity gave a charming smile telling, "Of course Apple Jack, I'm ready any time you are." Then turned to the two fillies addressing, "Sweetie Belle, please be sure **not** to run into any mud holes today, we have that meeting with Toe-Tapper this evening."

Stopping her chat with the Apple before her, Sweetie Belle nodded to Rarity with, "Okay, I'll be extra carful today Rarity." Smiling cutely.

"Good to hear darling." Rarity nodded in approval before waving both fillies off with a hoof, "Now run along and have fun with your friends, I will be seeing you later." Getting a nod from the younger unicorn before she ran off.

Rarity watched both Apple Bloom and her sister Sweetie Belle run off giggling, before turning to Apple Jack saying, "Now then, shalt we be off as well?" Making steps to a destination in mind.

Falling in step with the seamstress, Apple Jack asked, "So how 'ave ya been Rar? Been a bit since we last saw one another." Giving a cheery wave to one of the ponies passing by.

With a smile on her lips, Rarity said, "I have been doing simply marvelous as of late Apple Jack." Looking up to her hat as she told, "Since the wedding, I've been getting a few inspirational ideas for my dresses, and have been working none stop!" Looking a little giddy.

Raising a brow at the white mare, the apple farmer asked, "Really now, an' what's got ya so uppity?" Almost smiling at the slight skip the proper seamstress almost did.

Keeping herself composed, Rarity explained, "If I am right, than this next line of dresses I have made may make front page in fashion for a while." Holding her nose high as she said this.

"Ya'll have fun with tha' then." Apple Jack rolled her eyes at the fashion mare beside her, smiling at her friends rather good mood.

Seeing their destination not too far from them now, Apple Jack turned to Rarity asking, "So who will all be 'ere any how?" Giving the tree with housing parts sticking out a varying places a look over. One thing that stuck out the most was the sign out front saying, 'Golden Oaks Library'.

Giving the question some thought, Rarity told, "I believe it will be just you, Twilight and I for today." Reaching the door and knocking with a hoof, "If I recall, Rainbow Dash is away for the day visiting her parents. Fluttershy is much too busy today. As for Pinkie Pie…"

Pausing to think and tap her hoof to her chin, Rarity conceded, "I don't know what Pinkie Pie is doing, but knowing the darling it involves things beyond our understanding." But dryly aded in thought, _or the base understanding of logic as we know it._

With a snort at that, Apple Jack agreed, "I hear ya." Twitching her ear as she heard the sound of somepony inside calling for them to enter.

Taking the knob into her magic, Rarity opened the door for herself and Apple Jack and entered in, where upon they found Twilight leaning over a desk. Near one of the book shelves was Spike, who turned and gave a wave of greeting with his claw that held a feather duster.

"Hey AJ!" He greeted the apple farmer first before spotting the beauty next to her. With a slightly dreamy sigh he said, "Hi Rarity, I like your hat."

With a pleasant smile at the young dragon, Rarity greeted in turn, "Thank you Spike, and a good morning to you." Giving the library an apprising look, "I see your keeping the Library clean and tidy as always."

The small dragon puffed up his chest at the praise and gave a satisfied nod, "Yep, as long as I'm here, no dust or grim will collect on my watch!" Before going back to dusting with an extra jump in his step.

Rarity put a hoof to her muzzle and tried to hide her giggles at Spikes rather adorable actions. Apple Jack just smiled at the sight while addressing Twilight, "Hey ya Twi." Walking up to the sides unicorn that was reading a black book.

Twilight only hummed and nodded as she continued to read line after line in the book before herself. So engrossed in her reading, she all but ignored the orange hoof waving next to her head.

Raising a brow at the lavender mare, Apple Jack eventually poked Twilight's shoulder, getting the unicorn jump slightly and look up in surprise. Blinking in owlishly a bit, Twilight said, "Oh, Apple Jack, Rarity!" Looking from the book to the two mares in the room, saying, "Uh, sorry I didn't hear you both come in." Closing the book with her magic as she did.

"Naw, it's alrigh' Twi, you seemed interested in tha' book of yours." Applejack shrugged off while giving the dark covered book a look over with her eyes reading the title aloud, "'Acceptance', tha' a new book ya got thar?"

Lifting the book up in her pink magic, Twilight told, "Sort of, it was a gift Mask gave me a week after my brothers wedding." Holding it to her chest with a hoof as she did, "I've been reading bits of it whenever I'm not working on something."

Moving around Apple Jack to get a better look, Rarity ran her eyes over the black book asking, "Who's the author, and what is it about?" Curious what the bookworm was interested in as of late.

With a smile Twilight said, "Mask is actually the author of the book before giving it gift wrapped to me." Then began to blush some telling, "And it's about us in a sense."

Having a sly look on her features, Rarity said, "Oh, and what of." Eyeing the book in Twilight's grasp, "Is it a type of journal, or something a little more…fanciful?" Grinning at the end, much like the cat who ate the canary.

Thinking, Twilight told, "Actually, it's made much like a normal story, only with first hoof experience." Waiving her hoof saying, "So there's nothing really fanciful about it." Stopping short when she saw Rarity just shook her head and Apple Jack seemingly ready to laugh.

"Sometimes you make me wonder darling." Rarity somewhat laughed to herself as her fellow unicorn only looked puzzled. Rarity sometimes swore her knowledgeable friend was much too dense sometimes to pick up these slight hints in humor and teasing.

Tilting her head, Twilight asked, "Why would you say that Rarity?" Looking at the book she had with a questioning look, still trying to figure out what Rarity meant.

Setting a hoof on the studies mares shoulder, Apple Jack slightly snickered, "Don't worry 'bout it sugar cube, it's nothing t' fret over." Sending a look to the seamstress, almost asking why Rarity brought the idea up.

Still giving her two friends a imploring look for a moment, Twilight eventually dropped the subject. Setting her book back on the desk she had been reading it on, she asked, "So, where do we plan to go today?" Already having a cleared schedule for the day.

Smiling at the question, Apple Jack told, "Well, seein' how nice it's been, ah thought we could go fer a nice hike through Whitetaile Woods." Adding at the end, "An' both Spike and Mask can join too, if'in they want."

Looking about the room after the farmer mentioned the stallion, Rarity asked, "Where is your dear coltfriend anyways Twilight?" Trying to locate the black unicorn that seemed to blend into dark corners, "He's normally close by, wherever you might be."

"Away on business." Twilight told her two friends instantly, "Princess Luna requested his presents up in Canterlot for a mission she had for him." Almost sighing at the end.

Raising a brow, Rarity noted, "It sound like you miss that rapscallion?" Smiling as Twilight somewhat folded her ears at the assurance in Rarity's voice.

Shuffling her hoofs a little, she admitted, "He can be a help at times, and sweet when he wants." Shaking her head telling, "True he can be a pain to deal with, being a stubborn, wisecracking mule that he is, but it's sometimes nice to know he's around to help."

"How long is the fella gonna be gone?" Apple Jack asked out of curiosity.

With a small shrug, Twilight told, "He told me to expect him back home in a week, three weeks at the latest. That was five days ago." Looking off into space saying, "However long it takes, I just help he stays safe. His line of work isn't the safest."

Nodding to that, Apple Jack smiled, "I'm sure he'll be back in no time, Twi." Motioning to the door, "Say, why don' we hightail it to Sugarcube Corner for a quick snack before tha' hike?" Already starting to move.

Suddenly being passed up, Rarity took the lead telling, "My treat, seeing I have yet to contribute to our little outing." Using the tone of voice that told the subject was not up for debate.

Nodding to this, Twilight turned her attention to Spike who was up on a ladder and called, "Would you like to come with Spike?" Wanting to include her adopted little brother.

Stopping his dusting for a moment to reply, Spike went to open his mouth, only to suddenly belch. Dropping the feather duster and waving his arms to gain balance, he gripped the wooden construct tightly with his claws before he could fall. The green fire he had burped up though, revealed a letter, which dropped towards the floor before being caught by Twilight's magic.

Bringing it over to herself, the unicorn asked, "You okay Spike?" Some concern coming out of her voice at the rather unexpected arrival of a letter.

After making sure he was once again balanced, Spike patted his chest a few times as it to calm his heart and said, "Yeah, I'm good." Steadily climbing down from his perch.

Giving the letter a slightly wary look, Apple Jack slowly said, "Well, that looks different." Referring to the black ribbon that crisscrossed and green wax seal instead of the red ribbon and gold seal she normally would see.

Looking it over herself, Twilight simply said, "It's probably from somepony else, not the princesses." Taking a glance at the shape of the mark the seal possessed. She was confused to find her cutie mark stamped into the wax seal, and could only think that it was for her.

Breaking the seal and opening the letter, Twilight smiled and announced, "Looks like it's a letter from Masquerade." Glad to hear form the stallion.

Just as she had said this, Rarity was almost next to Twilight asking, "Oh please, do tell what he's written." Absolutely curious what the letter had contained.

"Ain't it unlady like t' poke yer nose into other ponies business?" Apple Jack smirked, causing the white mare to round on her, but stop in her tracks realizing the apple farmer was rather correct in her reasoning.

Rolling her eyes at the two, Twilight told, "It's fine Apple Jack, I don't mind if you both hear this." Then looked back at the top and read—

* * *

><p><em>Dear Twinkles<em>

_I am writing from someplace inside the Griffin Kingdoms, currently partaking in my task given to me. I am sorry to say I may be gone for those three weeks, but I intend to return as soon as I can._

_Personally, I almost wish I was back there with you, as the area is on an incline and is rather cold. That fireplace you have is starting to sound nice. So does the pillows I rest on while you recline yourself on my side reading a book._

_In both cases, I would love to be back home, and love even more to be with you._

_I wont be able to send or receive any letter later on, as I will be going deeper undercover. I found that this would be my only chance to send one to you before I did._

_I'm keeping you in thought while I'm here, and I'm sure you haven't been able to get me out of your head. Search your feelings, you know it's true, your doing it right now!_

* * *

><p>At this, Twilight could not help but roll her eyes at the stallion's actions once more. There he was, once again trying to be funny, and over a letter no less. Pushing her amusement down, she kept reading—<p>

* * *

><p><em>However, while I am gone, maybe you can do something during my absence. I know we wanted to address it together, but I would ask if you try introducing the changelings of Ponyville to the townsfolk. I know it's a big job, and I would want to help, but I'm a little concerned about paranoia possibly scaring those of Ponyville.<em>

_I know you can do this, even more so with your friends and the other changelings around you. And if all else fails, get miss sunshine to help. I'm sure she could do something about it._

_I have to move now and get ready for my next act, so until we meet again._

_Your lover, companion and friend: Masquerade.[/i]_

* * *

><p>Done reading the letter aloud for everypony in the library, Twilight rolled the letter up and looked back up to her friends. Apple Jack seemed to smile in some form of approval, while Rarity had a slight glen in her eye saying, "Twilight, your such a lucky mare."<p>

Giving the letter a slightly rueful look Rarity admitted, "Granted your coltfriend is a changeling, but he's the same type of stallion I try to look for in a gentelcolt."

Quickly thinking better of what she said, Rarity hurriedly adding, "Though, I could live without the juvenile nature bestowed upon Masquerade."

All laughed at the last bit Rarity had added, knowing that despite being polite and upstanding at times, Masquerade had moments of being mischievous. More so when certain words are said or opportunities a raised for him to capitalize on.

"Well I think it's mighty nice of 'em t' send ya a letter Twi." Apple Jack decided put in with her still present smile. This same smile slightly shifted out of place as the orange mare asked, "Bu' I wanna know, what's he doin' all the way up thar?" Looking plenty confused.

Giving a knowing nod, Spike said, "It's probably something secret, that's what the Princess wanted him for anyways."

Looking to the letter, Twilight felt the same curiosity come to her mind as well. _What reason would he have to go up to the Griffin Kingdom?_ It was a simple question that had to many different answers. With Masquerade's skills of acting, infiltration and illusionary magic, it could have been a number of secretive things.

"What ever it is, I'm sure he'll tell us when he get's back." Twilight finally nodded to herself with a new smile. She was at least glad to have some news from the black stallion, so there was no need to know more than that.

"So, do you still want to come with Spike?" Twilight once again asked the small dragon beside her.

With a quick jump onto the mare's back, Spike said, "You bet, I feel like I've been cooped up here for too long." Happy for the chance to escape the choirs and work of the library for a time.

All then proceeded out the door and towards the local bakery, each with a smile on their face and striking up a new conversation. Though as they talked, Twilight thought over Masquerade's last words in the letter. What was mentioned was a concern, and one that needed to be worked out soon.

_But later_, Twilight decided, laughing at something Rarity had said, _there will be time to work on that later. For now, I want to enjoy the time with my friends._

* * *

><p>Away from the group and on a hill that lead into Ponyville, three fillies sat in a strangely made box contraption on the edge of the hills decline. Looking over the side, Sweetie Belle could not help but voice, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Casting a worried look to the cobbled together box-with-wheels they were in.<p>

Giving an assuring pat on the unicorn fillies back, Apple Bloom assured, "Don' worry, this thang's sturdy 'nough. And it's packed with pillows t' keep us safe!"

In the front half, an orange filly poked her head up and also assured, "Yeah, and you have to remember I'm the one driving, no way this could go wrong!" Patting the strangely shaped steering controls.

With a slow nod, Sweetie Belle said, "Alright, if you both say so…" But quickly pointed to both a them telling, "But if this thing goes out of control, I'm hitting that safety button I had Apple Bloom put it!"

Confidently smirking, Scootaloo said, "Don't worry, we wont need it!" Gripping the controls while saying, "Ready AB?"

"Ready, Scoot's!" Apple Bloom affirmed from her spot near a break switch.

"Alright, release!" The orange pegasus ordered, feeling the slight jolt as the contraption started to move.

Later that day, a number of ponies would tell of a run away soap box that was screaming out of control. Later accounts would tell of large sheets of blankets being deployed and pulling the box up and over a few buildings, before crashing somewhere near a pond.

It would a bit later after such an event, that three wet fillies would be seen walking the roads with a number of feathers clinging to them. All three would be smiling and laughing and shaking from the after effects of an adrenaline rush.


	6. In the Background

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>Hollow Shades was one of the many towns that dotted a crossed Equestria's lands. It was nestled comfortably in a forest not to far from the more larger cities, such as Fillidelphaia, Baltamare, and even Manehatten.<p>

But unlike most of the towns and cities that were a crossed the kingdom's land, Hollow Shades was a more dimly lit place. Trees all around the town cast an all expansing shadow over the buildings and the ponies who lived and worked in them. Despite the lack of light, the town was filled with ponies working farms of another sort, some requiring little light compared to most.

Broccoli, cauliflower, beans, peas and beets were some of the most common sights to be found in the town filled with rickety looking buildings. But another feature in this town was one that not even the residents knew of, and hidden right under their hooves.

For under this town of Equestria sat one of the homes to five prominent clans, one that was filled with vines and tall trees that were not made for such limited spaces. Despite the lack of room, they prospered, for they had some of the smartest changing clans tending to them: the Lue Clan.

Since the towns creation, the Lue clan had cleverly disguised their hive as the town overhead, hiding in plane sight, even from the other four clans they were part of. It was their safe place away from their original home, the Swarm Capital, and all of their own making.

It was also here that many of the Lue clans members roamed the expansive hive, working in research buildings, workshops or entering pubs and restaurants. In purpose, these latter establishments were only places for some minor entertainment for changing to just hang out. Their making was not for the changelings however, but for ponies use when the Lue became more public.

Most changelings that knew them, didn't really understand why the Lue clan would willingly want to share their home with ponies. After all, the ponies made an excellent source of food, and even good tools. Some that were no longer part of a clan would even say that ponies made good friends and families, possibly substitutes for a clan when they have none.

But what most failed to know, or find out in the case of the five clans, was the clan hive under Hollow Shades was not intended to be a clan hive at first. In the past during it's making, it was a research outpost to study and find more effective ways to infiltrate ponies as a whole.

If it was not for some actions taken by early explores part of the Gem clan, who made friends with ponies and got to know them, then the hive would have stayed the way it was intended. Instead, the researchers got curious and tried the old-fashioned course of making friends with ponies. Disguised of course, there was no need to show what they were just yet.

This was how the research post become a clan hive in time, as more and more Lue began to join in with the research groups. Some even opened new divisions of research, far away from the prying eyes of the swarm that made up the five clans. In time, the Lue began to see the ponies as more than a mere source of food, but an equal sentient species, like themselves.

So it wasn't much of a surprise that ideas and plans to mix the two groups began to crop up in the minds of the brainy researchers, who wanted to see what would happen. So the construction of eating establishments for both normal food and for alcoholic consumption were made. Homes were the next thing on their list if and when the ponies expressed interest in living in the hive.

But for one changeling, all of this did not matter. At the moment, all that mattered to him was the bottle of brandy in his hoof and what his next job was going to be. He was an heir, but not one of the main heirs that would lead the Lue clan. While it was true that heirs lead changeling clans and only made a minuscule fraction of the changeling population, it did not mean there were a few floating around. He was one of the few free floating heirs, one who was related to the Lue clan, if not obscurely.

Taking a long swig of his drink, the changeling heir, Rancor, wondered where his new employer was. Though he knew many of his kinsmen of the Lue clan, he did not answer to them like most did, preferring to freelance for jobs.

He leaned back into his chair some and closed his eyes to just listen to the music being played. Around him other changelings of varying walks of life and ages play gambling games or did a little pool, something ponies picked up from the minotaurs. The smooth jazz music accompanied it all, making a somewhat live but relaxing air to the establishment.

He reopened his eyes to the sound of the main door as it was swung open, and a new occupant added to the mix. Turning his eyes to look over to the new arrival, Rancor was taken back by the changeling that made his way over to him.

The changeling was an heir like himself, mostly marked by his greater hight, cat-like-eyes and more poised stance. What was out of place was the bits of yellow stripes over his black chitin, an unusual sight for a changeling that was part of the Lue clan or any clan for that matter.

"I'll be." Intoned the now grinning Rancor, who continued to address the drawing closer heir, "I didn't think I'd see you come 'round here mate." Putting down his drink to stretch his hoof out, "How have you been Yellow Jacket?"

Openly smiling at his lesser known cousin, the second heir to the Lue clan bumped the other changeling's hoof before him greeting, "Things have been hanging high cuzz, what about you?" Pulling a chair out and taking a seat before the lesser known heir.

Barking with laughter, Rancor told, "Rather good I'd say." Patting the pelt on his back that was held together by leather straps, "Got a contract to go skin a cat, an' got this pelt off a manticore." Then used a hoof to lift the strung together bone neckless he had saying, "Also had to deal with a slight nest of vipers a few days after that and got this nice littl' trinket."

Using a hoof to flag one of the waitresses, Yellow Jacket asked, "So your life as a hunter workin' out for ya, stag?" Turning to the called over waitress to put in a request for a mug of water. He let his eyes linger on her form a bit before turning back to Rancor.

Smirking at the stripped heir, Rancor told while leaning back into his seat, "It's like you say, if you got it, flaunt it." Bringing his bottle of brandy to his lips and downing more of it, he almost slammed the bottle on the table after he was done.

Yellow Jacket only laughed at that, nodding, "True enough stage, true enough." Leaning himself back until the chair leaned on it's back legs, and the heir could prop up his rear-hooves on the table. Now more relaxed, the second heir continued, "But there was something I wanted t' ask ya on my bro's behalf and all that jazz."

Giving a nod, Rancor simply told, "Shoot." Bringing the bottle up to his peps again, only to get nothing out of it. He gave the empty battle a sad look and muttered, "Sad day in paradise." Placing it more gently on the table.

Grinning at those muttered words, Yellow Jacket said, "We got a job for ya." Immediately catching the hunters attention.

Spotting the waitress return with his drink, Yellow Jacket just held his hoof out and took it while giving a charming smile and thanks before turning back to Rancor, "My bro got a message from the shadow stage, and he's askin' for some assistance." Taking a sip of his water.

Lowing the mug of water, he continued, "He didn't give big details, only that we are to meet up at some abandoned house in a griffin settlement." Then used his magic to pull up a roll of parchment telling, "He even sent a map for us to go by, since the settlement didn't have a fixed name yet." Laying out on the table.

Leaning over the table to look at the map, Rancor narrowed his eyes telling, "That's a few days travel. What other information can you give?" Using his eyes to scan the apparent area he was heading.

With a shrug, Yellow Jacket told, "Only that he wanted a team of three to come and help any way possible. His situation is on the clock and he's improvising it as he goes."

Nodding to this, Rancor decided to ask the next obvious question, "So I'm on the team. Who else?" Starting to form a list of things he may need besides his bow and two quivers. Like a more warmer pelt for the colder climate.

Gaining a smile, Yellow Jacket told, "You'll be paired up with a changeling mage named Occult, an' a ranger you know quite well."

Looking up to the other heir and holding eye contact for a minute, he slowly grimaced, "Please tell me it's not Fleeting."

To answer his cousins question, Yellow Jacket just gave a beaming smile, making Rancor slam his face into the table. Laughing at his cousin actions, he said, "Oh come on stag, my baby sis ain't that bad!" Getting an image of a younger Fleeting, or as most knew her, Fleet Foot.

Raising his head back up, Rancor almost growled, "She is a pyromaniac menace that likes to carry high explosives around!" Clearly recalling the 'training seasons' the little menace asked for at times.

Waving a hoof at the hunter, Yellow Jacket calmly told, "She's gotten better, stag. She's part of the Wonderbolts and a ranger, she knows how to work in a team an' follow a lead."

Shaking his head, Rancor sighed, "I guess I don't have much choice in the matter." Running a hoof over his face, "From what I hear, this job's from the big bug himself, righ'?

"And the two Princesses." The stripped heir added with a smile, and further shocking the hunter, "Apparently, both goddess of sun and moon got the message and had to send it to us. So as you might guess, this could be a big deal."

Nodding to this and knowing what needed to be done, Rancor asked, "Where do I meet up with my team?" Already using his magic to reach for a pouch of bits to pay for his drink, something the pub asked for so they could practice the use of such currency.

"You'll be meetin' them in a hotel near Nieghagra Falls." Yellow Jack Pointed out the location on the map he had rolled out, "My bro's already sent a scout t' reserve a room for ya. She'll be disguised as a green earth mare with a flat pink mane and a mark of a ticket. She'll go by the name of Lucky Ticket."

Placing the counted out bits onto the table, Rancor gave one last understanding nod and headed out the door to gather his gear and head for his new job.

* * *

><p>Back in the snow covered settlement just on the edge of the Griffin Kingdom, the scouts were once again wondering through the town sized area and getting familiar with it. As of yet, the place had shown good potential for a ideal feeding ground.<p>

Though not overly saturated with positive emotions, it also lacked any large amounts of negative emotions. It would do for some gathering teams to get what they could and send home. There was also little evidence of any other changeling clans laying any claim to the settlement as a feeding ground, adding another plus to the area.

At the moment, Ventral was leaning on the side of a building, watching as Iota got more experience around the locals by 'examining' how they act. And when she meant 'examine' she meant getting a bunch of little kids to swamp the maroon mare by playing a game.

At first Iota was lost as to what to do, but after some nudging from Vetral, the faux pegasus eventually began to play with the little children around herself. Ventral herself just stayed a distance off, occasionally chatting to a few parents that were watching with keen eyes.

_I think things are going good, considering how things got started_, the older scout smiled to herself as a small snowball fight had broken out, _and it looks like Iota's learning how to blend in too._ The griffin-disguised-changeling then began laughing aloud as Iota began to take fire from all sides.

The poor mare was trying to take cover behind some trees, but found that her folly as a new player, an adolescent griffin near her age, began dropping snowballs. With a squeak, Iota ran and evaded the cold attacks, wrapping her newly acquired scarf closer to herself.

Ventral continued to watch in amusement for a while, enjoying the carefree joy the children generated with the game being played. The feeling was nice to bask in, even if it was tinged with the slightly spicy taste of excitement every now and then.

_It's not a bad thing though, I like a dash of spice on my meals_, The faux griffin smiled even more as a new wave of emotions was sent her way. Not the best place to collect huge amounts of good emotion, but the settlement still had enough to make an okay feeding ground.

Still staying where she was, Ventral watched as a partly snow covered pegasus slowly walk up to her and give a glare. This same glare was lost by the smile on the young scouts face, who stated, "You did that on purpose."

Looking a bit affronted at the pegasus, Ventral said, "Why, what ever makes you say that snow-pony?" Trying her best to hold back her laughter.

Shaking off the remaining snow on her coat and wings, Iota raised her voice saying, "You threw a snowball at those little angels, before darting off on me!"

"You had fun, didn't you?" The older scout asked, seemingly checking her talons in an uninterested fashion.

"I hate you." Iota tried to growl, but it came out more as a laugh then anything hostel.

Shaking her head, Ventral shoved off the wall she was leaning on and nudged the maroon mare telling, "Come on, let's get you inside and dried off. I don't want a ponycicle to drag back later." Turing and taking the lead once more.

Rolling her eyes and huffing, Iota did as told and followed the griffin towards the hotel they were using. After five days worth of constant stimulation around herself, Iota was starting to get use to having fur and skin. That didn't mean she couldn't wait to get back home and turn back into her changeling body, which to her, was a lot more comfortable.

_In the mean time, that fireplace is calling my name_. The very thought of the heated area in the main lobby of the Inn they were staying at for the last three days, made Iota smile in slight bliss. These thoughts were interrupted when something small and cold grasped her hind-leg, stopping her from moving.

Looking back, Iota turned her gaze down to where a small white griffin with brown specks looked up to her eyes and asked, "Are you going to come back and play tomorrow?" Seemingly giving her puppy-dog eyes.

The pegasus stood there a little stunned, unsure how to handle this situation she was suddenly in. She didn't need to do anything though, as chuckles could be heard not too far off as the griffin that had pelted her with snowballs from before smirked, "Come on Jay, let the nice mare go."

"But I want to play with her more!" The smaller griffin protested from his spot, letting go to wave his little arms around.

Shaking his head, the elder griffin said, "Come on little brother, I'm sure she's busy with other things right now." Scooping up the smaller griffin onto his back in one swipe of his taloned arm.

Giving the mare before him a grin, he slightly dipped his head while holding out his opened talon, "Names Hic, or that's what my friends like to call me." Giving a lopsided smile on his beak.

Turning around and giving the open claw a dubious look, Iota stretched out her hoof a bit shyly saying, "Status Que…and I'm visiting the Griffin Kingdom with a friend of mine." Casting a glance over her shoulder to see Ventral had stopped and was now watching with interest.

Taking to hoof into his talon, Hic shook it telling, "Nice to meet you Status Que." Letting go of the hoof to point at the smaller griffin on his back with, "And this is my little brother, Jay. I'm sure you already met him while playing."

Turning back to the pegasus, Hic asked, "So, you enjoying your time in what my dad would call 'the mother land in all her glory'?" Chuckling at the end as he did.

Rubbing one of her forelegs with a hoof, Iota simply said, "It's nice so far, but I don't think I could ever live here." Shivering a bit as a breeze chilled her slightly wet fur. "It's too cold for me." She told the griffin before her.

Taking in how her body was shaking a bit, Hic's eyes widened a bit and apologizing, "Whoa, I'm sorry, your probly freezing after that snowball fight, aren't you?" And receiving a nod from the pegasus mare.

"She was heading back to the Inn with me before that little cutie on your back stopped her." Ventral's voice came in as she laid a talon on Iota's back. Rubbing the maroon fur near the wings carefully to help warm the mare, Ventral gave a confident smiled, "I'm Golden." Holding a talon out, "Or Turkey when I annoy Pinkie over here."

Gasping the other griffin's offered claw into his own and giving a firm shake, Hic just gave a pleasant smile, "It's nice to meet you Golden." Giving his surroundings a slight look over asking, "So your both staying at one of the Inns here?"

Little Jay seemed to perk up at this, and stood on his hind-legs while his talons were placed on his brothers head asking excitedly, "Can we come over?" A big smile on his small beak.

Smiling at the cub that was partially perched on his brother head, Ventral reached up with her talon and ruffled the small white griffins head telling, "It's a Inn, I don't think the owners would mind if you came." Turning her eyes down to the grey griffin, she asked, "Would the two of you fine boys mind escorting us two lovely ladies back?"

Looking thoughtful, Hic guided his eye up to his head asking, "I don't know, what do you think Jay?"

With a puffed out chest and knowing nod, Jay said, "Mama always said to be nice to girls." As if it explained everything.

The three older fliers all laughed at the rather cutie actions of the small cub, while Hic told, "Yeah, mom would say something like that, wouldn't she?" Only getting an affirming nod from his younger brother. Letting his laughs turn into small chuckles, Hic said, "Well, it looks like both Jay and me are escorting you both."

Giving a light nudge to the younger scout, Ventral smiled, "Sounds good to me. The Inn should be near the main entrance."

"I know the place your talking about. Right this way ladies." Hic motioned with his talon, slightly taking the lead as one golden griffin slightly snickered and one maroon pegasus looked at her friend with some curiosity.

Seeing the imploring look Iota was giving her, Ventral just mouthed quietly, "I'll explain later." All the while having a biggest smirk on her features.

* * *

><p>Near the west side of the same settlement and quietly exiting the fortified barracks, Cleft gave his surroundings a good once over. Sure of himself that none were following him, the veteran scout made his way over to the alleyways that were cropping up all over the soon-to-be town.<p>

The three days of scouting had been informative about the areas defenses and its guards. From what Cleft had gathered, the main form of leadership had yet to make it to the settlement, as the place for their stay was still incomplete. Currently a old weathered general was overseeing most of the work being done until the mayor was sent.

He had yet to get any documents for later use, but Cleft had assured himself that getting the information could be done. Then it could be used for when the leadership is switched over, as changelings could be planted in to gather the spare emotions floating about.

_I'll need a few more days for that though_, the griffin-disguised-changeling thought over his options of acquiring such information. There was a good chance documents for giving control back to the more civilian based government were not around, and this idea would be a waste of time.

A small crackling sound made he scout stop and quickly turn and face the source of the noise. Before he could, he spotted something dart into an alley he had past up. Narrowing his eyes, he gave a quick flap of his larger wings and speed to it's opening.

Looking inside and scanning the area, Cleft kept his sense sharp and ready. Muscles in his body coiled and relaxed, stimulating them to be ready at a moments notice. His head then snapped to a couple of trash bins, as something had shifted them.

Tensing his talons and readying himself, he approached the bins filled with rubbish and trash, slightly opening his wings for emergency flight. One of the cans in the back shifted a bit more as a black body suddenly jumped out.

Deploying his wings open and raising his talons at the ready while he stood on his hind-legs, Cleft felt quite foolish. There before him was a black cat, who's yellow eye looked over him a moment before tilting it's head with a curious, "Merow?"

Blinking and letting out a breath, Cleft settle back down and gave the cat a withering look before shaking his head. Waving a talon with a shooing motion at the feline, it bolted off and went into hiding, scared off by the larger bird.

Using the same talon to run over his face, Cleft sighed, "This paranoia of mine's starting to make me jumpy." Shaking his head and heading out the alley. Casting his gaze back to where the cat was one last time, Cleft once again shook his head and left.

After a few minutes the cat came back out of his hiding place, giving the alley entrance a curious glance. Making a few bounds over to the entrance. Looking around for a bit, the cat then ran for a new place, being the side of a building where it squeezed itself through a tight crack in the wall.

Now inside closed walls, it went up in a flash of green fire that soon vanished and left a grizzly old griffin with faded brown fur and faded black feathers. Looking about the slightly ruined room, he shuffled over to a pile of papers and brushed them aside to show two sword seethes. Taking them up and restrapping them to his body, the now old griffin folded his wings back down, concealing the blades from view.

With a smirk, the old bird cackled, "So close, yet so far. Those whipper-snappers got nothing on this ol' gerzzer!" Steadily shuffling to the exit to continue his game of hid-and-seek.

Steadily making his way out into the open, the elderly griffin slowly began traversing the road, giving warm grandfatherly nods to those around him. He seemed to wonder about a few minutes before reaching an Inn, where he entered into the more warmer establishment.

Heading over to the open lobby were a large fireplace was lit, he gave a deceitfully pleasant smile and once more shuffled over. Stretching his nearly creaking wings open for a moment and then folding them once more, he laid onto the floor before the fire and relaxed. Nearby, a golden colored griffin was also relaxing, nearly napping on some cushions that were left out for guests.

Close to the elderly griffin was a duo made of one maroon pegasus and one grey griffin male, both chatting away contently. With them was a smaller white griffin cub, bounced between the two, playfully tugging the mare's braided blond main or wrestling with the grey griffin.

Laying his head onto his talons, the old griffin smiled some and let out a calm breath, watching this all with a far-off gaze, as if thinking of something.


	7. Gaining by Giving

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>Inside a building that sat on a stretch of land floating high above the ground and in the clouds, sat one of the greatest fliers known to pony kind. She sat bound to a chair, glaring heatedly at one of her worst enemies she had ever known to make it's way to any leader such as herself.<p>

Paperwork.

Spitfire, the lead flier to the wonderbolts and mare who took charge of evaluating, training and passing possible wonderbolt recruits, was stuck doing paperwork. It wasn't terribly painful to do, as most of it was just minor things needing approval from her. It was just painfully boring, as she would prefer being out in the field and training her team for upcoming shows and possible mission operations. The wonderbolts were part of the equestrian military after all, and after the last attack on Canterlot, Spitfire felt she needed to start upping her training regime.

_But first I have to get rid of this pile of paper and go through the first list of new recruits_. She didn't want to, but Spitfire knew it had to be done. Nopony but her went thorough the list and chose who could participate and who couldn't. Granted, she liked to do such a task with her team now and then, getting their input on each candidate. But most of the times it was just her going over them.

So, she went through the same process as she had learned over time so well, it was muscle memory by now and took little effort to do. Dapped hoof slightly on ink pad. Take form and read the details. Stamp for approval or rejection depending on request or need. Place aside for others to process and send. Repeat cycle until no more evil paperwork was left.

As one might imagine, Spitfire was slightly happy to hear a knock on her office door, as it meant something would help break the rather dull cycle. "Enter." She almost droned out, stamping the next form that was going over a set of weights needing replacing and their cost.

The door opened and the two pegasi that stood by as her guard barely glanced at the pony entering in. The pony in question was a light blue mare with silver mane and rose colored eyes and wearing her standard blues. In a crisp fashion, she gave a sharp salute to her superior and waited.

Giving the slightest glance up through her orange tinted shades, Spitfire acknowledged, "At ease Fleet Foot. What do you need?" Setting aside her work for a moment to address one of her teammates.

Coming out of her salute and coming into a slightly more relaxed stance, Fleet Foot used her left wing to pass a letter to her hoof and give it to Spitfire, "Ma'am, I just got a request from Canterlot. I'm needed for a task."

Taking the offered letter from the mare before her, Spitefire looked over the rolled up letter in red ribbon and sealed with golden wax. Inside was the symbol for the wonderbolts, with Celestia's sun in the background. Breaking the wax seal and starting to read it to herself, the wonderbolt leader could not help but narrow her eyes.

Keeping her eyes focused on the yellow mare, Fleet added, "I also wanted to have a word with you Ma'am." Both her ears swiveling a bit saying, "In private if possible."

Glancing up at this, Spitfire gave a nod, making eye contact with the two guards, as if telling them to leave the room. Without a word, they did, closing the door behind themselves.

The room became quite as Fleet Foot let her commanding officer finish the letter she was reading before placing it inside her desk. She then took off her shades and set them aside while folding her hooves in a thinking manner and looking to Fleet Foot.

After just starring at the other mare for a few moments of somewhat tense silence, Spitfire asked, "So, secret mission that involves you and two other specialists to track down somepony and give them aid?" Only the slightest tinge of curiosity in her tone.

"Yes Ma'am." Fleet Foot responded crisply.

Nodding, Spitfire thought over the details of this mission and what it included while her eyes drifted down to the desk. One large thing was the time her teammate would be gone, and therefore the practice seasons she would not be part of. But seeing as it was from the Princess herself, she knew that the importance of it exceeded her team schedule.

"And that word you wanted with me?" Spitfire lifted her eyes back up, seeing her teammate slightly tilt to her right, a slight habit of Fleet's when showing nervousness.

After overcoming her want to fidget some, Fleet Foot said, "I wanted to apologize about keeping my identity secret from you and the others." Gaining a somewhat surprised look from the yellow mare, showing as a slightly open lips and a raised brow.

Breathing to stay calm, Fleet Foot continued, "I know as a team, we practice not keeping huge secrets from one another... But I still feel like I should still apologize about telling you all, even if doing so would have been dangerous." Hanging her head a little at the end.

Giving her teammate a long hard look, Spitfire sighed and said, "You don't have anything to apologize about anything, Fleet." Going to rub her face with her right hoof, but switched when she remembered that hoof still had ink on it.

Taking a moment to think over her words, the lead wonderbolt told, "Your positions unique, and if it weren't for the Princesses speaking on behalf or your clan, I might have been forced to boot you off the team."

Giving a smile at the mare, Spitefire smirked, "That being said, I also know that I would have lost one of my best fliers doing so. You being some bug-pony under that fur coat doesn't change that fact. Your a good wonderbolt Fleet, and our best tactical planer."

Smiling in return with gratitude, Fleet Foot said, "Still, I wanted to say sorry. You and the rest of the team are like family to me. And for changelings…it's a big deal when you don't confide in your family." Running her hoof over the floor some.

Rolling her eyes at the other pony, she waved off, "Forget it soldier. I might not know how your clan stuff works, but I get the point of keeping a secret to protect hundreds from possible death." Getting another grateful nod from Fleet Foot.

Nodding to that, Spitfire picked her shades back up and placed them back to their rightful place over her eyes dismissing the mare before her, "If that is all, I suggest you get moving on your mission." Taking the next paper needing to be looked over and starting to read over it, while adding, "I also expect you to return for some strategy meetings with the team on bug tactics. I can't think of any pony better for giving out tips."

With a smirk and salute, Fleet Foot responded, "Ma'am, yes Ma'am." Snapping out of her salute and exiting through the door, letting the two guards back into the room.

* * *

><p>It had been effectively one whole week since Masquerade had taken up his mission by Luna, and stayed hidden from view. For the first three days he tailed a scouting group from a lush warm forest, to the more colder and elevated forest of evergreens.<p>

Then for four days the infiltrator arrived at the settlement his quarry had come to check out. He hid among the populous as common folk, or animals that may dwell around the area to trail his targets. It had not been the most pleasant mission he has had, being in the cold for so long and having to keep tabs on three different targets.

But he felt there would be a good payoff soon. By Masquerade's estaminets, his requested reinforcements would be arriving in a day or two. Then he could in-act the next phase of his improvised plan.

Of course there was always the chance that they would not reach him in time, or the scouts could up and leave for some reason the next day. Mask had a backup plan in place for both situations if they ever came to pass. Though, both plans were sketchy at best, as there were still a number of unknown factors.

At the moment, Masquerade was tailing the two females of the scouting group, keeping disguised as a young dirty brown griffin. He hopped the looks of an urchin would be good enough as a disguise for the time being, while he tailed the two.

Right now, they were talking over what they thought about the settlement and those that lived in it, while they shopped for supplies. They were having a good enough time and were getting all the information they needed, buying the food 'needed' for the trip back home. It was a ruse of course, one to keep any curious eyes or ears to not suspect something off about them.

Seeing as the two were not done shopping yet, mostly because they wanted to go looking for a few souvenirs to bring back to their clan, Masquerade went with a new plan of action. Sneaking away from his current hiding spot, the infiltrator headed for the Inn they were staying at.

_If their leader is out and scouting like the other two, then I'll have a chance to do some snooping of my own_. Mask grind to himself as he began to make his way to the Inn via backroads. He didn't need to be asked any questions, so he felt it better to try sneaking around the back.

With the Inn just in sight around the next corner, the changeling-in-disguise gave his surroundings one quick look before going back behind the corner to change form. Despite the quick green flash of light, none would be the wiser to his presents. Coming around the corner was a now silvery griffin, who held himself with as much self importance as possible and 'fixed' his winter vest some.

Walking out of the alleyways and to the front of the Inn, he went for the main entrance. Opening the door, he didn't even give a glance to the desk in the lobby, acting as if he was meant to be their. In all sense, he was as he was going to be in the room of his three targets.

Heading up the flight of stairs, Mask gave some thought which room the three scouts were using, trying to straighten out the numbers in his mind. _Now, was it room 23, or room 32?_, Thinking on it for a moment, he decided to head for the closest one in the tall building. Reaching the second floor and spotting the 23rd room, Mask wondered over to it.

Looking down either side of the hall and stretching out his sense to get a small taste for emotions, Mask made sure the area was clear once more. Placing his head to the door and pushing his senses past the door best he could, the infiltrator made sure the room he was going in was empty before entering.

Masquerade however felt his eyes widen slightly and a blush form on his face some as he pulled his head back thinking, _this is the wrong room…_ So using his false dignity to hide his slight embarrassment from this slight intrusion of privacy. He then turned away from the door and head towards room 32 instead, feeling slightly ashamed.

A few corners, a quick check of the area and making sure the next room was clear, Masquerade once more changed his form into a random yellow unicorn colt. With practiced use, Mask lit up his small horn and used the green magic to pick at the lock the kept intruders out.

Entering in, he made sure to lock the door behind himself before starting to snoop about. The room itself held two beds on the left side of him, with a table between the two. A desk could be found on the far right side of the room near a window with it's curtain closed. On the right side of the wall was one closet and one bathroom just next to it.

Seeing as the room was small, that meant little to search over. And there was not much to look at, as the only things that seemed to be use were the two beds. Looking to the closet, Masquerade walked over and opened the thin door, finding two saddlebags inside.

_Right, one of the girls had to use something to carry their purchased things_, the small colt reminded himself as he began to light his small horn.

Grasping the first bag, he began to sort through it's contents for anything worth while. Unfortunately, all he found were some supplies, nothing truly useful at the moment. He shortly did the same thing with the next bag, finding three canteens and some resin filled with emotions, but again no information.

With a sigh he placed both bags back and quietly closed the door before snooping around the small room once more. But even with this extra searching, Mask still didn't find anything worth his attention. _Should have kept tailing those two_, the infiltrator grunted internally and started for the door.

He halted his advance to it though as the sound of voices and the door being messed with caught his attention. Knowing what this could mean, the small colt darted his eyes around and figured where to hide.

The door soon came open, as one Cleft lead two somewhat upset scouts inside, as one of them voiced, "Come on Cleft, what's so important that you had to drag Pinky and me away from our shopping?" By the sound of her voice, anypony could tell Ventral wasn't happy at all.

Making sure Iota closed the door behind herself, Cleft gave the rooms window a quick glance before askin, "Either of you know how to deadlock that door with a spell?" Cloaking his body in green fire to change back into his chitin covered bug form.

Surprised by knowing what he wanted, Ventral changed back to her changeling body too, saying, "Sure thing. Go ahead and relax Iota." Telling the last bit to the pegasus before lighting her horn and casting a locking spell on the door.

While Iota changed back into her original body and slid her bags off, Cleft used his own magic to cover the room with his own spell, being sure to keep all sound inside. Casting the same spell again out of caution, Cleft felt pleased with this and motioned for the other two changelings to sit.

Letting out a breath, the current scouting leader told in his buzzing voice, "We need to leave, and soon." Getting to the point why he had gathered the two, "I just came back from the barracks and the Griffin Kingdom knows that we changelings are real, and are now trying to locate us."

"Wait, stop." Ventral held a hole filled hoof up, "How do they know about changelings? I thought we were still secret!" The concern in her voice was not hidden, and neither was her apparently freely flowing concern.

Sighing, Cleft rubbed the base of his horn telling, "I don't know the details, but apparently they heard of some massive changeling attack in the ponies capital and are now scrambling to stomp out any potential threats."

Wings buzzing in nervousness, Iota stated, "So, their hunting us now?" Looking back to the door with building concern, "They know we're here and are now trying to find us?"

Cleft only shook his head telling, "They are trying to find changelings in general, they still don't know of us three yet." Making the young scout relax a little. But the lead changeling didn't want her to let her guard down. "They may not be looking for us, but there is a good chance we will become suspect at any time."

Iota flinched at that and shrunk into herself some. Seeing this, Ventral gave a sharp glare to the male changeling sneering, "Oh yes, because we all didn't know the risks of our rolls." Putting a comforting hoof over the younger scout while telling the other changeling off, "Listen Cleft, Iota's still new to this. There's no need to stress her anymore than she is, even if your right."

Groaning at the mare, Cleft irritably told, "Fine, but my point stands. We need to leave as soon as possible. They still don't suspect us, so we need to move while we still have room."

Feeling she had calmed Iota down enough, the older mare asked, "So when are we moving, now or tomorrow morning?" Using her magic to pickup the bags that were put aside and placed them on one of the beds.

"Tomorrow morning. No need to rush out and make a scene." Was Cleft's reply, taking a moment to consider things. Nodding at a thought he had, he continued, "The both of you should also consider going on a few more walks through here. Help make a statement that you want to take it all in one last time."

Lightly nodding to this, Iota smiled, "It would be nice to take a small walk." Finding the idea relaxing, even if it would get her a bit cold.

Pulling the other changeling close and giving a reassuring smile, Ventral told, "And while were at it, maybe visit those children that like to play near those woods. You seem to like that."

"Sounds good with me!" Iota nodded, getting out of the older changeling's grasp to take a moment to turn back into 'Status Que' and saying, "Let's get moving before it gets dark, or we wont be able to see them."

Ventral nodded, using her magic to release the deadlock spell she had place before taking her griffin disguise. Turning back to Clef she asked, "What do you plan to do before we leave?" Using a talon to fix the scarf around Iota's neck.

Motioning to the closet with his head, Cleft stated, "Checking our gear then shop for anything we might need. Maybe try and collect any extra bits of emotion for the trip." Already getting up to search the closet while canceling out his own spell and changing into his own griffin form.

Ventral just gave an affirming nod before following Iota out the door and leaving Cleft to his work. When the girls exited the door, Cleft reached over to the saddlebag Ventral had tossed over to the bed and checked its contents. He gave a light snort at the few souvenirs inside, but could not fault the two. It helped their alibi of just passing through, so there was no need to badger them on brining deadweight. _For now._

He did the same for the two remaining bags in the closet before making a list of things that would help keep them from being figured out. Thinking for a moment, Cleft admitted to himself, "Some jerky would be nice to snack on…wonder if they have any in stock around here?" Reaching into one of the saddlebags to get the needed gold.

Satisfied, the veteran scout turned around and left the room, making sure to lock it before completely leaving.

Minutes passed in the quiet room, right before a small head poked out from under a bed, as the yellow colt gave the room a quick look over and sighed. _Alright, new plan needed_, Mask grumbled in his head as he began to reconstruct his backup plan some.

He was ready for if they left a bit early, or if backup didn't come in time, but for them to up and leave like this so soon? _It's trouble, is what it is._

There was also the tidbit about the Griffin Kingdom's actions pertaining to the news of Canterlot's invasion. It was possible that some information got leaked before the Princesses could put a cap on it all. All it takes is one blabber mouth and things domino from there.

It also meant that any clans that are around will become frighten, and may act rashly for being attacked unprovoked. Not to mention his backup were changelings too, which meant if they were not carful in their arrival, things could get even more messed up. This wasn't even including possible accusations that could happen in the higher-up parts of their government.

_Focus!_ Masquerade reminded himself, _most of that is not relevant information, concentrate on the here and now._

With the new train of thought made, Masquerade began to reconstruct his plans. First he had to return to his 'base' of a burnt out and condemned building and post a note for his backup. Next he would have to stock up on what emotions he could glean from the surrounding populace. _Maybe turn into a playful looking dog. Children like dogs to play with, should make them happy enough._

Moving over to the only door in the room and changing into a grey pegasus, Mask sighed, "Nothing's ever simple is it?" Grinning at the end, almost unwilling to refuse such a challenge to his skills. "On second thought, this might be a bit fun." He chuckled, opening the door and closing it behind him. With it still locked, he nodded to himself and headed for the exit.

He had at least a day left to plot and scheme, so he might as well start now._ Maybe add a new factor into the game?_ The infiltrators grin grew, as a new idea began to blossom into his mind.

* * *

><p>During the dusk, where light was still scarce, three fliers packed their bags and strapped them on ready. They all checked out of the Inn, leaving for home with some haste as they left the settlement. They were not he only ones however, as another flier with a darkly shaded coat flew after them, flying higher than them and keeping almost out of sight.<p>

For hours they flew, with none of the three scouts taking notice of the tail that was using what little cloud cover it could to stay out of their sights. The flight itself seemed somewhat boring, as noting of interest could be spotted on the frozen treetops all around. Even the few mountains in the area didn't seem to have the same impact as they did nearly a week back.

Letting her eyes wonder, Iota scanned a now open plain that was past another forest of evergreens. She could spot nothing out in the snow-covered field. Just snow, some rocks and their four shadows racing upon the ground, one slightly growing in size.

The only pegasus in the group blinked and recounted the moving shadows, comforting that she was not seeing things. There was a forth shadow, and there were only three of them. Following the first response that came to mind, Iota snapped her head around and spotted a dot up in the sky. And it was suddenly starting to get bigger like the shadow.

With widening eyes, Iota went to call out to the other two, but found herself struggling to move out of the way of a dark dive-bombing figure. She yelped at the close shave, alerting the other two to the sudden appearance of the new figure.

Watching the dark figure twisting around in the air for another attack, Cleft used his eyes to scan over the new arrival. It was a male griffin, rugged and filthy grey coat and black feathers. A few scars could be seen on his left face and neck. Hid torso had a vest, filled with knives. One side of his west had rope, and the other a hatchet that did not reassure the lead scout due to the bloodstains.

Only one thing came to mind as Cleft finished his analysis of the subject, "Bandit, we need to find cover now!" Diving down towards the ground. In response, Ventral followed close, while Iota righted herself some before slightly tailing behind.

Likewise, the bandit followed after them, pumping his wings to follow after them. In a attempt to lose the griffin, the scouts lead him into the woods, using what skill they had with flying to put the trees between them and the bandit.

The bandit though, didn't give up his chase, using surprising nimble maneuvers to work his way towards the three fliers. Cleft was easily in the lead, plotting out a path for his two fellow scouts to follow. Ventral was closely keeping up, only slowing down to make more wider turns. Iota was the most quickest with her pegasus form, but was lagging behind due to her inexperience with using the pegasus wings.

Taking a moment to glance back and see this, Cleft gave out a new order as he speeds towards a tree, "Break up and lose him!" Then pulling up to slow himself before collision with the tree while the other two split off in two directions. Instead of going anywhere else, Cleft somewhat landed on the side of the tree, pushing off it to head towards the bandit head on.

Caught off guard at this, the bandit panicked and swerved to the side, avoiding collision with the speeding veteran scout. He then preceded to use the trees for cover to fade from sight.

Looking about, the bandit gave a low growl at losing sight of them, shooting above the tree cover and looking for movement from high above. Catching the brief glimpse of something reddish, the griffin turned and dived towards it's direction, sure he had spotted one of them.

Just under the treetops, Iota took in quick breaths of cold air and moved through the numbers trees in her way, looking for a place to hide. She gave a slight shriek when a number of snapping limbs alerted her to the bandit, who dived through the trees and was now chasing her.

Iota darted to the left, trying to shake of her pursuer the best of her ability. The bandit didn't lose track of the pegasus though, finding that her maroon coat was highlighting her in the browns, whites and greens of the forest. The blond mane and tail didn't help matters for the mare either, seemingly catching the suns rays.

Moving around another tree, and still having trouble keeping pace with the more nimble —if not slightly clumsy— flier in front of him, the bandit reached a talon down and unstrapped a knife. With a carful grip, he tossed the knife at his target.

When Iota saw the glint of something fly next to her, she instinctively darted to the side to move out of the way. This only made her run into a few low branches, losing altitude and control. Bouncing between a few more bunches of branches, she eventually gained control, only to be tackled to the snowy ground below.

Completely disoriented and unable to focus, Iota just laid on the ground dazed, while a talon was used to grip her throat and hold her down. The bandit above her breathed with some exertion, but pleased with the results. Reaching down and taking up his hatchet, he held the stained weapon close to the slowly recovering mare telling, "No. Sudden. Moves." Panting between each word.

Eyes falling down and onto the slightly rusted edge with old bloodstains of the hatchet, Iota only nodded slowly, still slightly dizzy. She was then hauled up off the ground, making her head swarm and sight blur, while the griffin before her ordered, "Now, I want you to keep still while I tie you down. Make any sudden moves or even a peep, and your head gets cleaved. Got it?"

Opting not to say a word, Iota just nodded again and kept still as the talon around her neck released. Darting her eyes around, the young scout tried to think of something she could do to escape. But the mixture of fear, a dizzy head and aching body made it hard for her to even focus sitting where she was.

"Not a move, pony." The griffin reminded as he reached for his rope, "Or do I need to remind you what I'll do?"

Gulping at the warning in his tone, Iota once more stayed still, letting the bandit do what he wanted to her shaky body. She watched as he took the rope and begin binding her forelegs first, before moving on to her wings next. Her saddlebag was tossed aside next, as he was going to push her down to bind her hind legs next.

The sound of screeching was heard as a grey blur tackled the bandit, and forcing him to drop the rope he was going to use. Over the bandit and with open claws, Cleft began to swipe at the bandit and try taking out his eyes.

In return for this assault, the bandit swung his hatchet at the older scout, intent on caving the other griffins skull in. The attack missed however, as Cleft ducked and jumped off, diving into some bushes to evade. Not content with this, The banding followed, giving a battle cry as he gave chase.

Now struggling with her bonds, Iota called out to her leader as he lead the bandit away. Slowly the sounds of their fight got further and further until she could hear nothing.

Looking around, Iota suddenly felt very alone and extremely venerable with being bound up so much and her head pounding. So with this in mind, she did the only thing she could. Struggle with her binds and call for help from either Cleft or Ventral if she spotted either one.

That was assuming, if they could find her.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of flying around, Ventral finally stopped and gave her surroundings a look over. The bandit was nowhere in her sights and the sounds of what she was sure was fighting had stopped a fifteen minutes back. Now, the golden griffin was searching the forest for either Cleft or Iota, who were both being very quiet.<p>

_Now that I think about it, it's way too quiet._ Ventral realized, giving her surroundings another look over. All the birds had hushed and gone quiet, no doubt from all the racket she and the others were making. Still, it was unnerving to the scout, who was use to the constant noise.

Sighing, she ventured on carefully, keeping her eyes peeled for the bandit. Part of her wanted to fight, but she knew just like Cleft, they were not fighters. A scouts abilities always laid in their skills to run and evade, not open conflict.

_Something Iota's still trying to do right!_ The disguised changeling smacked her face at this thought. She completely forgotten that the younger scout, though good in her changeling form, didn't have the pegasus flight skills down completely. There was no doubt in her mind Cleft forgot the same fact, used to more experienced scouts under his lead.

She was starting to wish they still had their old clan head around. Granted he was a warmongering glory hog that liked to fight, but he at least knew to put new scouts with patrolling groups. This new one, his son, seemed to lack the same common sense.

_A few more years_, Ventral sighed, _just a few more years, and if he keeps making mistakes like this, then the clan might revolt_. It felt like a slightly pleasing thought to have, but a useless one. New and young clan heads sometimes needed a few years to get use to their new duties. Didn't mean she had to like her new boss though.

Moving around another bush, Ventral continued to scan the environment to any clues. She did eventually fine one. A very bright one too.

Using a single clawed tip and scooping up some stained snow. Ventral gave the red tinted snow a good long look, bringing it up to her beak to get a small whiff of it.

"It's blood alright." She conformed to herself, looking about to try and find a possible trace of more. With some luck, she did and began to follow it. Bit by bit, she saw more and more appear, right before she came along a large splatter of green blood, that of a changelings, mixing with the first trail of blood.

This alone made Ventral follow the two blood trails more quickly, worried for either of her kinsmen own health. For the next ten minutes she followed the blood trail, as more splotches of green cold be found rather than red. At one point, it looked like there was a struggle, before a large red blood spot was made.

Again she followed the messy trail with all haste, carelessly rushing past a bush with more green blood. Next was the sight of chunks being chopped away from the trees, making a easy path to follow.

Where ever the green blood trail went, the red would follow with. The signs of their rush were easy to see, as snow was turned and pushed all over the place. Seeing a form just past the next set of bushes, Ventral surged forwards past them, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Cleft…" She breathed out, looking at the sight of a still body slowly bleeding out and scattered supplies from his now emptied bags.

Snapping out of her slight daze, Ventral leaped quickly over shouting, "Cleft, can you hear me!?" Using her wings to glide the short distance over and reach her scouting leader. Even from where she was, the number of cuts and gashes were visible and easy to spot.

Landing next to Cleft's body, she began to shake the older scout, as she called out again, "Cleft, wake up you idiot!" Eventually turning the still body over. Still trying to keep herself together, Ventral checked the solder scouts body over, trying to find any evidence of being alive.

Turing his head over a bit more hopefully wake him, Ventral was given sight to a nasty hit where his head was slightly cleaved off. She put a slightly bloodied talion to her beak, recognizing the axe like mark she had seen in the trees behind her. There was no denying it. Cleft didn't survive.

Grief filling her mind at this, Ventral let a few tears leak out, feeling pain grip at her heart for moment. That same pain caused her to shake her head and search the area again. With narrowed eyes, she locked onto the red trail belonging to the bandit that lead away from Cleft's body. Snarling aloud, she rushed after the trail and swore the give the bandit some payback.

_And if he so much as touches Iota, I'm going to rip out his innards and feed the rest of him to the wolves!_ She already lost one clan member on this trip, she was not losing the other.

She followed the tracks for a few more minutes, keeping tabs how the trail was getting more and more zig-zagged, as if he was becoming tiered. After what seemed like hours of trailing, Ventral found the bandit.

He was in no better condition than Cleft, bleeding out and ruffed up from the fight the two had. He was currently laying next to a bolder, and the snow around him stained red. And just like Cleft, he wasn't moving.

Moving in closer, Ventral also realized she could not taste a hint of any emotions from him. Once in front of the dirty griffin and looking at both him and the blood trail, Ventral only sneered, "Lucky you. Bled to death before I could reach you." Spitting on the dead body and looking around.

Though she wanted to do so much more to the deceased bandit, she knew she had more important things to do. Such as finding Iota and getting back to the clan hive to give their report. She knew she would have a harder time searching from above the tree tops, so Ventral went for flying under them like before.

It was slow going, as she had to take a moment to stop and look around and also move around tree after tree to locate the maroon pegasus. That brought up another thought to Ventral, _That coat color would make her stick out way too much here. Should have tried getting her to change color earlier._

Sighing a bit, Ventral admitted, "Not like we knew this would happen." Stopping on the next brach she happened upon while laughing dryly, "Okay, maybe we should have. Cleft did say we had a tail…" Dragging off as she just stared ahead.

Cursing herself at it all, the scout had to wonder why the veteran had to get himself killed. She knew he wasn't the biggest fighter like most scouts are, so he should have ran. _Why didn't he though? Not like I was in danger or—_

It then seemed to hit Ventral what could have happened and bolted off her perch to search again with fear building in her heart, _Iota, that filthy mugger must have caught up with her, and Cleft went to help her only to get in a fight!_ It was the only thing that came to mind and made sense.

With as much speed as possible, Ventral searched the forest, going through bushes and searching in any holes big enough to hide the young scout. All of her focus was on locating Iota and making sure she was safe.

After an unknown period of time though, Ventral found Iota, who was rolling in the snow and bitting at the rope at her fore hooves. If it were not for the dire situation, Ventral might have laughed at Iota's actions.

But instead, Ventral dived towards the bound pegasus, calling, "Iota!" Landing over the changeling-in-pony form telling, "Hold still, let me get you out of that." Using the sharp tips of her talons to remove the rope.

As soon as her hooves were free, Iota found herself being pulled into a tight hug as Ventral sighed, "Thank the ancestors your alright." Holding the mare arms length asking, "What happened, how did you get tied up?"

Guiltily rubbing her hooves together, Iota said, "I-I got distracted." Using her now free hooves to try and warm herself, as she had apparently lost her scarf some time back.

"Then got tackled and that bandit was tying me up the next moment. Then Cleft…" Iota looked out into the woods saying with some rising panic, "Ventral, we gotta find Cleft!" Pulling away and jumping up to take flight, but came back down to the cold snow and look back to her still bound wings.

Rolling onto her back and trying to use her hooves to undo those bindings, Iota continued, "We need to find him, that bandit went after him!" Still trying to undo the rope with her hooves doing little, calling, "Ventral, help!" Looking up to find a unmoving griffin who was just giving Iota a pained filled stare.

"Ven?" The young scout quieted down at the somber look she was getting from the older scout. The way she was being looked at made all her panic turn into anxiety as Ventral slowly moved over to her.

Sitting down next to the pony on the ground, Ventral looked down at the pony in silence for a long time. After a few minutes oft his, she told, "Cleft's gone Iota." Unable to hide the pain in her voice, "Right side of his head cleaved open…"

Shock was the only thing Iota showed, as her quivering voice asked, "W-what?" Trying to search the other changelings feelings and expression. With a new realization, she trembled, "Wh-what about…" Trying her best to keep her voice level, but was failing to do so, "What a-about him, t-the bandit?"

"The bandits dead too." Ventral informed with some venom, "Bled to death. Though I would have done worst if he was alive a bit longer." Glaring off into the forest before her as she said this.

Heaving another sigh, Ventral slowly undid the binds on Iota's wings and asked, "Are you sure you're alright?" Looking over the smaller pony. The thought of Iota being hurt in some way was putting a great amount of concern into her mind about the younger scouts health.

Letting Ventral check her over, Iota nodded, "I'm…I'm alright." Sniffing a little as she asked, "Is he really gone Ven?" Looking up with pleading eyes.

Using a arm to bring the younger scout closer, Ventral once again said, "He is." Clenching her other talon in the snow. She knew there wasn't anything she could do, but the very idea of losing the older scout she known for some time... It just made her feelings boil.

Looking up to the now dimming sky and thinking aloud, Iota said to herself, "It's my fault." But quickly got a bump to her head as she finished those words.

"It's not your fault." Ventral asserted to the pony beside her, "We..." She started, but slightly choked on her words before staring up again, "We couldn't have known." Trying to shake the tears from her eyes.

"But—" Iota tried to say.

"No, we couldn't have done anything about it Iota. This stuff happens." The older scout told, trying to make sure she made a point. "I know your still new to this, and it hurts, but there was nothing we could have done." glaring at the ground as she whispered, "Some things are just unavoidable"

Seeing Iota slowly nod to her, Ventral sighed, "Come on lil' sis. Lets get home." Opening her wings to take flight and take point.

Watching the golden griffin take off, Iota cast one last look around as snow slowly began to drift down upon the forest. With a pain filled look, Iota turned away and followed after Ventral.


	8. Concerns of Home

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>The last leg of the trip was unusually quite for Ventral, who would glance over her shoulder to see the young scout's head hung low. She was worried about Iota, who had yet to act out or show any kick she had before. She was hoping her fellow clan sister would come out of her funk after leaving the snowy forest and into their own warmer one, but that didn't happen.<p>

_She wasn't ready for this yet_. Ventral sighed, pushing on through the greenery around her and towards home. She would have liked nothing more than to march up to the current clan head and choke him for making this situation happen. But that wouldn't fix anything, she knew, and the evens that happened could have happened to any scouting group.

_We just happen to be the lucky three_. The changeling-disguised-griffin snarled at that thought, angered that it still happened.

Ventral shook her head, trying to remove her irritation and pain as she started reaching familiar landmarks once more. Looking up she could see the same willow tree with it's little creek and rock slabs sticking up from the ground. She immediately dropped her disguise and almost moved to her home in a rush.

She held the urge though, as she looked back to Iota, who was lagging behind still and had yet to change back. Seeing this, Ventral sighed, moving back to Iota and stopping her.

Feeling a hoof stop her, Iota seemed to snap out of her thoughts and look up to Ventral's concerned compound eye. "Iota, we're home. you can change back now." Ventral told her in a soft voice.

With a slow nod, Iota backed up some and breathed a little, returning into her changeling form. Ventral smiled softly putting a fore-leg over the young changelings shoulders, gently guiding her back to their home.

As expected, a few sentinels came out of varying spots, looking the two over with suspicion rolling off of them as the scouts drew near. When they were close enough for their liking, one sentinel stepped forward saying, "Identify and verify yourselves."

Iota seemed to draw into herself some at the steely edge in the sentinels voice, while Ventral herself said, "We're a the scout group sent a week ago, Ventral and Iota…" Softly patting Iota to calm her, "Cleft, our lead was killed two days ago from a bandit attacking us on our return trip."

Still glancing over the two with a hard look, the sentinel asked, "And your verification?" Still holding his place in-front of the clan entrance.

"Forever glory in our fight." Ventral said, and receiving a nod from the changeling before her.

Moving aside he more softly nodded, "Welcome home sister's… and I'm sorry to hear of Cleft's passing." Motioning for the other sentinels to rerun to their places.

Gently moving Iota forwards, Ventral gave a small, "Thanks…" Guiding the young scout past the willows hanging vines and into the rocks that hid the sharply declining steps. She cast another concerned filled look to her younger clan sister, not sure what she should do.

Ventral knew losing those of you're clan was never an easy thing to take in. Even less so when it is ones first time losing another during a mission or fight. What made this more easter for Iota would be the fact she didn't see Cleft's body, or know him as much as she did. Still, it must have been a shock for her after just hearing the same changeling that saved her was also dead because of it.

What concerned Ventral the most was how Iota's emotions were so…bland. It was like her being was not the same at it when they first left. This alone scared the more experienced scout to no end, as it could mean that Iota was taking the situation harder than she thought.

Using her hoof that was over the younger changeling to give a small shake, Ventral asked, "Iota, are you sure you're up for reporting in?" Her voice low and filed with her worry.

Iota slightly flinched, but did nod to Ventrals question. With a sigh, Ventral said a bit more firmly, "I know you want to think it is, but what happened to Cleft wasn't your fault." Feeling her heart sink at Iota's bowed head and ever present silence.

_Please Iota, don't do this to yourself…_ It felt painful for Ventral to see her clan sister in such a state, and it hurt even worse because she had no idea how to fix it.

Coming out of the winding and steep hall and into the dim light of the clan hive, both changelings cast their eyes over the vine-filled place of paradise with a number of overgrown weeping willows and a number of waterfalls. All together there were around six levels of overhangs, each with pools of crystal clear water that would flow into the next level below before reaching the bottom.

The familiar hum of the hive greeted them both, causing Ventral's own wings to vibrate a little in response to the low hum, while Iota noticeably perked up at the sound. Ventral gave a small smile to this, happy to see some emotion from the young changeling that wasn't associated with gloom.

Thinking quickly on this line of thought, Ventral smirked and said, "Hey, why don't you meet up with the others?" Getting a surprised look from Iota, "You know, to let them know we're back!"

Instead of getting a feeling of joy, all Ventral could read was nervousness, something that made the mare frown. "I don't know…" Iota scuffed the stone path that lead to the deeper parts of the clan hive, "W-what…what if they ask…"

"Iota." The single use of her name made the young changeling to stop and look up to Ventral's two compound eyes as she told, "You need to talk to the others. Find your ma, find you brothers, shell, find that jerk who picks on you!" She nearly exclaimed while pointing out into the hive.

Poking a hoof to Iota's chest, she continued, "You need to get this out, holding it in will only make it worse…" Going a little quite somberly saying, "I talk from experience."

Iota remained quite, mulling over what her elder clan sister had said to her. So, with a reluctant nod, Iota showed her agreeing with the older channeling.

With a smile and a nod, Ventral lit her horn telling, "Good." Lifting her pack off her back and onto Iota's while opening her wings, "I'll go and give our report to our '**oh so wise**' clan head."

Ventral took off and once she was far enough away to not be heard, she muttered, "Because it's because of him we lost Cleft…" Buzzing her wings faster to speed to the hive's center.

Watching as Ventral speed off, Iota once more cast her eyes about. She lost her once pained and regretful demeanor some, as she scanned the hive before herself. Narrowing her eyes, she took a breath and donned the mask of survivors guilt once more, and slowly wondered into the clan.

* * *

><p>Slowing her decent and landing at the front gates of the hive center, Ventral gave a reluctant glance up at the semi-imposing structure. Inside would be the current head to the Salient clan, Sardonic, who was no doubt trying to get a good grasp on more of the clans workings.<p>

Though she was angered at him for his blunder and even wanted to try giving him a tongue lashing, Ventral also was not stupid. Sardonic did not rise to being head to their clan because his father got old and died. He gained the title after killing his father in a challenge for the position and claiming the older heir did not have what it took to lead anymore.

Being the proud conquerer he was, Dynamist took his sons challenge, even with his still weak body from the last fight against the Quasi clan. It only took five minutes for the younger, more spray heir to outmaneuver his older and weakened father.

After that, none in the clan dared to even consider opposing this new heir, even less so when he was their last one. Ideas for revolt would come and go, but the truth of the matter still remained. The commons were either too scared to try, or feared the power-struggle that would come later on.

Ventral hissed to herself as she began to make her way into the home of their heirs, _If that bozo doesn't get his act together, then the whole clan's gonna be in trouble!_ It was not just a concern for herself and her kinsmen, but any that lived in the clan. Infighting was a very real nightmare to clans, and the thought of being told to kill your own brothers and sisters of ones clan was horrifying to any changeling.

Getting closer to her destination, Ventral could not help but take in a deep breath and hold it. Counting to five, she let it out, trying to dispel any anxiety she had. Sending Iota to their group was the best choice she could have made, she was sure Sardonic was going to rail her about the loss of Cleft.

After ascending another winding hall, the scout could see the doors that belonged to the current head to the Salient clan. The sentinels that hid in their hiding holes above her could feel her building anxiety, and perked their ears in curiosity.

Rapping the door with her hoof, Ventral didn't have to wait as a, "Enter." Was called from the other side. Gulping and trying to keep her head tall, Ventral opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her.

The room itself was luxurious, fixed with a number of red and green banners and a number of weapons, both broken and worn from enemies defeated. The bed in the center of the room was large and elaborate, holding dark green curtain up form its twisting posts. To the left were a number of books in neat lines along the wall, while at the right was a large window looking over the clan and a desk before it. It was at this desk that Sardonic was sitting, looking in Ventrals direction with his piercing gaze.

Just slightly, Sardonic's brows drew in and his eyes almost showed a blazing inferno, while he asked in an even tone, "Why did you come and disturb me?" Rising from his place to advance on the common, part of his longer mane falling in front of his right eye.

Ventral felt her body stiffen at the lack of emotions she could read from the heir, and replied, "I'm from Cleft's scouting team, and come to report our findings." Keeping still even when the larger changeling walked behind her.

"I see…" Sardonic narrowed his eyes at the back of the scouts head, "And pry tell why Cleft didn't come to me directly. Getting too old to keep up with our generation anymore?"

As Sardonic began to make his way around to her front from her right side, Ventral had a hard time trying to repress as much of her anger as she could, saying, "Cleft's dead. A bandit killed him while trying to defend Iota, who's now in some shock over the event" Watching as the heir began to make his way around the front of her.

slightly turing his gaze to the scout, Sardonic decided to make another circuit around the scout, feeling out her emotions. She was angry, extremely angry and most of it was directed at him. The way she had gotten even more angry with how he talked about the older scout, it had apparently hit a nerve.

"I suppose he was getting too old then." The heir finally said as he reached the spot in front of the common once more, and feeling her emotions wanting to burst out. Sitting before her, he waved a hoof, "Tell me your report, and depending on how it is I might not send you and that other scout on another mission for this loss."

Ventral clenched her jaw, and did her best from hissing or buzzing in irritation, calmly reporting, "The settlement has gone into the stage's of becoming a town. The populous has shown to be a fair choice for extracting positive emotions, with less negative emotions."

"It should also be noted that before his death, Cleft was able to gain some information that may put us in danger." At this point, Ventral took a moment to prepare herself and spoke, "The Griffin Kingdom is on high alert for changelings, and is trying to seek out any in their boarders. Planting any gatherers in the settlement maybe too high a risk for them."

When she was finished, Sardonic nodded and processed what the common had told him. for a few moments he considered a few things in his mind. He then stood telling, "You have five days before I deploy both you and that other scout." Not even acknowledging the changelings shock.

Reaching his desk and pulling a new paper up, he began to write something down while saying, "I want you both to go and find out what parts of the Griffin Kingdom we can use, and what cant be used. Send back reports every other day, and spend at least a week in each area."

Finishing his work, he floated the paper over to the scout, who hesitantly took it into her own magic as he finished, "Those are the locations I want you and the other scout to look through."

Ventral's nervousness turned into downright alarm at those words, and turned her gaze up to the heir who wasn't even looking in her direction. With an almost dry mouth she started, "Y-you cant be serous, Iota's—"

"Going to have to adapt faster." Sardonic cut off from where he sat, "In this clan, the strong thrive. I will not have any weak links bring it down!" Slamming a hoof onto the desk and turning his blazing green eyes to look at the scout.

At the sight of his highly risen body and the murderous glare he sent her, Ventral felt herself shrink away as he told, "This clan took too long to recover, and it was weak links like my father that made us fall. If that lowly scout can't take the pressure, then she is no use to the clan."

Seeing he had made his point to the quivering scout, Sardonic calmed down and turned back to his desk waving off, "No leave me. You only have five days worth of preparation. I suggest you get to work."

Though she wanted to, especially after that outburst of rage, Ventral had to ask, "What… what about the third member of the scouting group?" Knowing only two scouts would not be able to hold their own if something would happen.

"Not my Problem." The heir once more waved off callously, making Ventral's mouth gap at him, "You had a third member, but he's dead. You'll just have to deal with what you have. Now leave."

Backing up, Ventral could only stutter out, "B-but—"

Sharply turning his gaze at her, Sardonic said in a dangerous tone, "Do not test me common. Now leave."

With no regard for her own dignity, Ventral turned and rushed out the door, slamming it shut and breathing quickly. This was why she hated the new clan head, but at the moment, all she felt was fear. For some reason, she knew he would kill her just for not listening to him. It caused great fear for her, knowing that her clan had to put up with it.

From above, the sentinels all watched as the mare just sit at the door and breath, her whole body shaking from the rush of adrenalin pumping in her body. Though they didn't hear most of it, they did hear the yelling, and watched the scout's rapid exit of the room.

They each felt a ripple of concern when she began to leave, giving off a steady flow of loathing that seemed to be directed at Sardonic's place of living.

* * *

><p>Housing wasn't a huge necessity for changelings, as living deep underground already blocked a number of different hazards from them. Instead, homes were something akin to places of rest and relaxation for certain groups of the clan. These homes were used to host personal parties, times of feasting —even if they didn't need to eat— or just a place to pile up in and sleep next to these they trusted.<p>

But others liked using these homes to mostly keep a close knitted groups together from varying age groups that grew up with one another. It didn't matter much as to which house was used, as long as it had the room for the group to feel comfortable in.

It was at one of these homes that a smaller group was sitting around and trading their day's events with one another. They all laughed, cuddled, laid and leaned on each other, not really caring who was with who.

In the center on a cleared out space, stood the changeling telling his day out before his group, beaming with the biggest smile, "Then when he wasn't looking, Leno and I popped out form behind the bush and dumped the whole bushel of rotten tomatoes on him!" To say, he enjoyed the prank he and his brother pulled.

Laughing at this, another male changeling barely got out from his chuckles, "You and your brother are going to get shell for doing that, Vol." Almost falling forwards when one of his clan sisters suddenly leaned on him during her laughter.

"Ebon, Ebon, Ebon…" Vol slowly shook his head, "Leno and I are the pranking kings here, and none have yet to catch us, yeah?" Looking to the side.

"Yeah!" Leno, Vol's younger brother, called from where he was under a pile of both clan sisters and brothers after losing a small tussle with them. He shifted from under the pile, trying to get a little more comfy.

Rolling his eyes at them both, Ebon simply said, "You seem pretty much caught where you are Leno." Smirking at the younger changeling's alarm. Gaining a grin, he added, "I mean, if what your brother said was true, then shouldn't you be on top?"

Those that were on the pile sensed Leno's intent, and most were ready when he suddenly pulled himself away from the pile. Some were not fast enough and began to fall, while others flew up and began to once again wrestle with one another. After escaping and turning around, Leno launched himself back into the game of tussle, each changeling trying to be onto of the other.

The whole group inside the house laughed and hooted, each cheering on their siblings and calling out instructions. Tackling, grabbing and tugging all happened in their playful brawling, each one trying to pin one of their clan siblings to the floor.

"DOG PILE!" A drone called from her perch, joining into the game and tackling a fellow drone to the floor. Like a domino effect, all the others began to pile on those two, stacking higher and higher. After all was said and done during those six minutes, Leno was stuck in the middle of the stack, while one drone sat on top, grinning broadly.

Shaking his head after the six minute display, Ebon only commented, "Most in that pile are commons, and all beaten by a drone…how embarrassing." Putting a hoof to his face to hide his smile.

At this, a number of changelings all clicked and chuckled in amusement, while those in the pile just pouted or looked sheepish. Leno himself was trying to pull himself back out, only for a number of hooves to hold him in place in the pile.

On the very top of the pile, the drone leaned her head down asking, "Please don't leave Leno, I want to sit here!" Becoming cheerful at the end, giggling and almost bouncing on the pile.

While a few small protests were given about the jumping changeling, Vol from his spot grinned up at the small drone asking, "First time on top Loll?" Getting a happy nod from the nymphlike drone.

She seemed to stop all her actions though when she spotted something outside the open doorways. With a wide smile, Loll called, "Ven's back, Ven's back!" Jumping off the pile.

As one, all changelings looked to the entrance of their current residence to see Ventral walking back, head looking down and slight scowl on her face. This was however, ignored by most for he changelings in the pile who shot up and ran to the lone channeling who just entered the house.

She was promptly swamped by a number of eager clan brothers and sisters who were more than excited at her return. Cries such as, "You're back!" "Did you get us anything?" "Where did you go?" "How was your mission?" "Welcome home sister!" And random hugs were given all around.

Any tension that was on Ventral's mind just evaporated when a number of her clansmen she had grown up with, rushed out to meet her. Much like they had, she began to hug and nuzzle back each of them, slowly giving answers about. Slowly but assuredly, Ventral pushed her way into the house, greeting other members of her clan that merely stood off to the sides and smiled.

Pushing his way past past his own kin, Ebon reached out with a hoof and got it over Ventral's shoulders saying, "Welcome back, love!" Trying to get a quick kiss.

his efforts were blocked by a hoof, as Ventral smirked, "I like your persistence Ebon, but no." Pushing the stag back.

Ebon huffed after being pushed away by the mare and being rejected again, while his fellow clan brothers all laughed at his misfortune. Sending a small glare at them, Ebon snorted, "Yeah yeah, laugh it up. you know sooner or later she will cave."

"Keep dreaming love-bug." Ventral teased from where she was sitting with a number of her clan sisters who either giggled or laughed at the two.

There was a glint in Ebon's eye, as he said, "Well, one of these days you're going to have to admit I'm what you want." Standing tall, flaring his gossamer wings and showing off his fangs with his large smile.

With a snort and a roll of her eyes, Ventral got comfortable where she was and started to braid one of her clan sisters silky manes. "As if. I'm not up for a mate yet." Ventral blew off and gestured with her head to one of the other mares, "Here, their all willing. Take your pick." This seemed to only earn her a few swats from the other mares who seemed to disagree at the moment.

Throwing his hooves up, Ebon cried out, "Why, what did I do to get this sort of rejection from you!" Falling back onto the ground as if he had fainted. Holding his hooves up and inspecting them, he asked aloud, "Am I not handsome enough?"

Laughs and giggled filed the room at Ebon's rather nymph like antics. Ventral also snorted and told, "No, your look good enough and I like your persistence."

When he heard these words, Ebon rose form his place with perked ears, hoping his last pass wasn't really rejected, but the mare playing hard to get. It was here he saw the smirk on Ventral's features as she told, "You just chose the wrong time to ask me."

Blinking a few time at this bit of information, Ebon questioned, "Wrong time?" Trying to think of a time he had actually asked her was ever a wrong time.

Heaving a sigh and being reminded of what had transpired just minutes before, Ventral told, "You keep asking me to be your mate every time I get a mission. An' the same thing just happened."

"But you just got back!" Loll wined from where she had plopped herself onto Ventral's back, "Do you really have to leave again?"

Reaching back and patting the drone on the head and minding the fin on her, Ventral told sadly, "Yeah, gotta go out on another scouting mission in five days." Scowling at the end growling, "And after how [b]well[/b] our last mission went…"

Now lifting his head in interest, an older changeling drawled out, "Somthin' happen?" Stretching his neck slightly after his little nap.

Feeling the shift in the mare's mood, all changelings seemed to hush up as Ventral explained, "The mission did good. Up until our return trip where a bandit attacked us…" Stopping her braiding of the other changeling's mane as she was finished. "We followed Cleft's orders and split-up in the woods below. I was alone for a while after things seemed to have calm down."

"Things did go well for Cleft. He apparently found Iota being bound by the bandit and went in to help her. He then ran off before being caught." Ventral seemed to sigh here, not bothering in trying to hold back her feelings that swirled in her, "Cleft didn't make it, and neither did the murderer that got him. Iota…"

Lifting her head up and looking around, Ventral asked, "Where's Iota, I told her to meet up with you all while I sent in our report?" A newfound concern rolling off her body and sending all changelings on alert at the sudden change.

"Maybe she's still looking for us." Ebon suggested, knowing his group liked to move around a lot in the clan. Turning to Vol, he told, "Vol, take your brother and go find Iota, let her know where we are."

Vol nodded and got up from his place, waving his brother to follow. Bounding off her body-pillow, Loll cheerfully said, "I'll help too!" Trotting up to the two bothers.

While the three left, Ebon turned his attention back to a still concerned Ventral, who had a number of her clan sisters trying to cheer her up. Giving a perplexed look, he felt the need to ask, "What happened to Iota, Ven?"

Ventral's body sagged at the thought of what had doused Iota's current level of behavior telling, "Iota didn't take Cleft's passing too good. She's really beating herself up over being caught and blame his death on herself." Bowing her head in some regret at not knowing what to do.

Feeling a slight tug on her long flowing mane, Ventral lifted her head up to see Ebon smiling down at her telling, "Then I guess we know what to do, right?" Gaining a confused look from the mare for a moment, before she figured what he was getting at.

Looking to the rest of their group, Ebon practically ordered, "You heard Ven, one of our clansmen needs us." Sending a comforting look to Ventral "I think we should go and join Vol, Leno and Loll in their search and help ease Iota's mind. Who's in?"

Seeing them all stand up, Ebon gave a proud nod telling with a professional tone gained form being a knight, "Some of us should hang back incase those three find Iota first. Rest of us go looking around before retuning after while to report, sound good?" The reply he received was a number of changelings taking off from the ground and out the door.

With a collective buzzing that sounded like an angry swarm of hornets, they all rushed past Ebon, intent to help their younger clan sister. As the dust cleared and seeing the room was now next to empty, Ebon huffed once more, "Was hopping to take the lead in that…" Sitting down for a moment to sulk.

Giving a tame giggle at Ebon, Ventral called, "Oh, you'll get your chance one day, hero." Fluttering her eyes at him cooing, "Do you want me to give you snuggles to make wittle Ebon all better?"

"Don't patronize me, love…" Ebon continued to sulk form his spot whilst Ventral laughed.

After a while the mare did calm down and stare at the still sulking stag before her. Looking about, Ventral waved other changelings to all gather with her, each one taking a spot and laying in one large comfy pile. All that was left was Ebon, who was now looking out the door way with a irked expression.

"Come on Ebon." Ventral's voice called out to the stag who looked in her direction where a somewhat spread out pile of changelings laid and relaxed. "The floor's cold enough, get over here with us where it's warm."

Gaining a small smile, Ebon got up from his place and trotted over to the pile. Buzzing his wings, he flew over a few of his kinsmen and squeezed between a few just to get closer to Ventral whom shook her head. As much as she wanted to take up the stags offer at a time like this, she knew it would be only make things worse for her.

_Maybe when I come back,_ Ventral thought to herself while sending a quick glance to the changeling that was starting to relax into the group nap that was about to happen. _I'll think on it_, the mare somewhat smirked to herself, deciding to open her wing to retrieve the list Sardonic gave her. She might as well have some idea where to go first before starting their mission.


	9. Investigation

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>In the very early morning skies above Equestria, a single shadow could be seen moving on it's own as it began to descend over to a cliffside. A small town could be located nearby, it's lights twinkling in the still dark surroundings and illuminating the world for those still awake.<p>

A large lake could be seen near this town, later breaking up into a few rives, one of which cut through the town itself. The waters origin was pouring over the edge of the cliffside, making an impressively large waterfall that nearly spanned half of the cliff. It was quite the sight, and made for a common travel spot to visit these falls that created such a large lake and flowing rivers.

This was not in the lone fliers plans though, as she landed to the ground and headed for one of the small taverns on the edge of town. Looking past her hood to read the sign and confirm it was the place, she entered in and began her search.

The place was nearly empty, with only a lone bartender up to tend to any travelers that would come in at such early hours. There were a few others, mostly drinking some strong coffee to keep awake or getting food from traveling so long. Others were getting their breakfast, readying for the day ahead and for their early morning work.

Running her eyes over the tavern once more, she spotted two individuals that seemed to stand out. The first thing was how alert they were, despite how early it was in the morning. The second was their cloths, being a bit more thicker then what was needed in their current surroundings.

The first was a blue unicorn, who mostly had himself dressed in tan and blue robes and had a few bags an packs strapped over himself. He calmly sat in his place, lending his head over to cast a constant shadow over his eyes.

The second wasn't a pony, but a deep brown griffin who had a number of fur pelts over himself, as well as a bone neckless. Strapped to his back was some hunting gear, a bow with a quiver and a fews knives strapped a crossed his chest.

Making her way over, she sat herself down in a open chair while the griffin grunted, "You're late missy." Grasping a bottle of ale and downing more of it. Setting it down, he asked, "Woot made ya take so bloody long Fleeting?"

Pulling her hood back to free her silver mane, Fleet Foot told, "Wanted to make sure we can get in and out with no hassle, Rancor." Reaching into her saddlebag and pull out two folded slips of paper.

Both were enveloped in a green aura of magic, as the blue unicorn lifted his slightly shadowed face to curiously look at them both. He then floated one to himself, and sent the other one to float over to Rancor, who snatched it out of the air.

Flipping it in his grasp a few times and then opening it to look at its contents, he asked, "Passports?" Gaining a grin on his beak, "Well, ain't that a nifty idea, eh Occult?" Directing the last bit of thought to the unicorn beside him.

Occult, still silent as ever, just nodded while he continue to look over the passport with shadow covered eyes before stowing it into one of his many pockets.

Giving the unicorn stallion a confused look, Fleet Foot commented, "Not much of a talker I take it?" Trying to shift to the side enough to see throughout the shadow shredding his eyes. Instead of seeing anything, the shadows seemed to deepen, as if trying to stop her from seeing anything.

Placing his own passport away, Rancor told, "Nothin' like that Fleeting." Pointing a thumb over to the mage of their little group, "Turns out Occult's mute. Can't speak a word, but comes highly recommended when it comes to spell work by your brother."

Fleet Foot just nodded, staring at the ever quite changeling mage. She didn't try and pretend she knew every changing in her clan, but there were times she wondered who was part of it. Made her wish she visited home more at times, but being a wonderbolt often kept her away.

Looking back to Rancor, the mare decided to ask, "So when are we leaving?" Waiting for the older griffin to finish his drink.

When he did finish, Rancor set the bottle to the side and reached onto a pouch to pull out some bits saying, "When I'm done with my drink, we're leaving." Counting out the gold coins in his talion palm.

Watching as the griffin counted out the bits he needed to pay, Fleet Foot turned to Occult and ask, "So, do we have a base plan for when we reach Masquerade?"

Occult tilted his head at her direction, the mute unicorn seemed to ponder over the question for some time before using his magic to once more grab something. Opening a pouch, a pad of paper with a small piece of smooth coal and started to write.

After he was pleased with what he had written, the mage floated the small slip of paper to Fleet Foot, whom took it into her hoof and read it. Lifting her eyes up, she questioned, "That's it, we go in and snoop around some burnt-out condemned house and hope Masquerade's there?"

Occult gave a single nod, once more lighting his horn to take back the small slip of paper and put it away.

Sighing to herself, Fleeting just sat and watched Rancor place the final bit on the table before downing more of his drink. They had about three to four days worth of travel by flight, she she figured she'd sit and relax while she could.

* * *

><p>Flight through the frozen skies of the Griffin Kingdom was rather peaceful for the most part, as the skies remained clear with no cloud in sight. All three fires consisting of one griffin and two pegasi acting as his wing-mates, made considerable time during their trip.<p>

They had yet to be slowed down by any naturally made storms or high winds. Even when the wind caused a little turbulence, the three of them handled it with little trouble.

The only thing slowing them down was Occult, who was not the most greatest flier opposed to his magical skill. But Fleet Foot had to admit that he was keeping up rather well. Mostly because she herself was a wonderbolt, an elite flier by Equestrian standards. Rancor was no slouch to flight either, as he had to sometimes track his targets to other kingdoms, and at times carry them back during flight. He made sure that they were out cold during said flights.

As for the sights, there was not much to talk about. There were a number of mountains all around, a common sight to see in the Griffin Kingdom. Below were forests of evergreens, which still bore their name proudly by staying green even in the harsh cold. Streams and rivers of many sizes cut through the land, most being frozen over by the cold and even vanish with the snow collecting on the ice.

Another rouge wind soon hit the three, forcing Fleeting to use a hoof to hold down her hood and once more tighten it. She may have been though up by the training Spitfire put her under, but one fact always remained. Changelings did not like the cold. If it were not for the fact they could gain fur during their shapeshifting, than they would never go anywhere near freezing tundra areas.

"There's the town settlement!" Rancor called from his leading position, "Are you lot ready?" Preparing to dive down.

Looking to her left, Fleet Foot got a nod from her fellow pegasus, then shouted over the wind, "Ready!"

That was all that was needed to send the larger flier into a dive, not looking back, knowing that both disguised changelings where keeping pace with him. He was an experienced hunter, and they too were experienced as he was. So Rancor was unconcerned about the two, confident enough in their abilities.

Landing just outside the gate, they began to wonder right in, each one scanning their surroundings. The first thing that was noted was the lack of being stopped. Fleet Foot cast her gaze up to one of the higher towers near the entrance, seeing some guards watching them enter.

She wondered why they were not stopped and interrogated as to why they were there. It either meant that they were overconfident, or had something here that would deter any troublemakers.

Looking around the place himself, Rancor commented, "Well, aint this a cheery place." Taking note how none even sent a second look to the group, "Wonder if they get visitors much."

"Would explain how lax their front guard are." Fleet Foot nodded to the hunter of their group, "They should be more alert than this."

Occult nodded along, looking about from under his hood with unseen narrowed eyes. It was hard for any to see where he was looking in particular, but all could see his curious nature from how he moved.

Lifting a hoof, Occult tapped Rancors folded wing, getting him to stop. Fleeting likewise did the same when she saw the stallion stop their current lead and turned to Occult.

With their attention, he pointed his other hoof to a collection of buildings. While most would assume he was just pointing out the buildings alone, the two changelings saw something else. Just over a few roof tops, they could see the small tells of a ruined roof with burns.

Smirking, Fleet bumped the stallion lightly and praised, "Nice catch." Making her way towards the spotted building.

Occult merely responded by giving a small smile and a nod, before regaining his straight face and moving in step with Fleet Foot. Rancor also nodded to the silent mage when he could, showing his own approval.

Their path was not that direct though, and spent their time working their way around the town sized settlement at a steady pace and taking in the sights. Rancor made a offclawed comment they should visit one of the pubs, so that they could seem less out of place.

Truth was, he wanted to try some more griffin brewed beer or wine while he was in the area. This was shot down by Fleet Foot, who reminded that if he was not in his original form, then he could get drunk. In which case, the mare did not want to put up with.

It was with that Rancor could not just stay idle, "Are you saying I cant hold my own liquor, sheila?"

"I'm saying we have a job to do, and I don't want you asleep on the job." Fleet Foot retired with a professional tone.

Glaring at the mare, Rancor told, "I'll 'ave ya know I can drink a good lot of the strongest ale and still be standing!"

"Coherently?" Fleeting challenged with a smirk.

"Well it would take me that much to even lose a bit of my edge, you cant even handle a pint!" Rancor shot back to the offended looking mare.

Glaring back up to the taller griffin, Fleet Foot said, "Well, it's not my fault the wonderbolts have extremely strict drinking protocols I have to abide by. We have to be at our best at any moment!"

Between the two, Occult sighed in silence, unable to do much of anything to stop the two from their little banter-war. Instead of trying to get them to stop, he used his time by keeping an eye on their surroundings. He probably didn't need to, as both hunter and ranger were fairly aware of their surroundings, but the mage wanted to error on the side of caution.

Putting on a thoughtful look, Rancor admitted, "Huh…you might have a point there…" Getting a satisfied nod from the mare. But his thoughtful look turned into a smirk as he said airily, "Their probably scared of you blowin' up the place while drunk."

The griffin ducked as a pile of snow was tossed where his head was, as a snorting Fleet Foot growled, "I am carful with my explosives, and make sure to use them wisely." Calming down and fixing her overcoat some.

"That's not how I remember it, sheila." Rancor shrugged, walking on as if nothing had happened.

While Fleeting gave off small waves of irritation, Rancor looked to his right, smiling, "Well, here we are." Taking in the incomplete burnt house that liked ready to fall in on itself.

Motioning with his head for the other two to follow him in, Occult stayed back a bit to make sure none were following them in. Please when he saw nothing, he slinkier inside. From there they followed Rancor, who kept his gaze to the floor and followed a slightly noticeable trail.

It was a day or two old by his estaminet, but still fresh for him to track. It lead them into a fairly closed off room, making it hidden enough for Occult to change back into his unicorn form and preform some scanning based spells.

Fleet Foot wondered around the small room, trying to spot anything with her own limited tracking skills. It didn't really turn up anything, only slight tracks from Masquerades varying forms he used during his outings.

Finishing his scan, Occult began to walk right up to a section of the floor, using his magic to carefully lift the loose boards free from their place and set them aside.

Hearing his moments, both pegasus and griffin turned to see what the unicorn was up to, but were given sight to a rolled up letter and a bag. Each one passed looks at one another, while Occult lifted the two item out, passing the bag to Rancor and the letter to Fleeting.

Taking the letter bound by black ribbon and sealed by green wax marked with two masks, Fleeting made short work of breaking the seal and reading…

* * *

><p><em>I don't have much time to write, and am on the clock.<em>

_The scouts I'm following had began preparations to leave next morning after finding out some troubling information. I'm not sure if we have a leak or somepony was missed, but the Griffin Kindom is now on a marehunt for any and all possible changelings in their boarders._

_I have changed my plan accordingly as quickly as I could, and am in the final stages of leaving. I have figured out a way for you to track my last location before I vanish again, and it's in the bag I left._

_Send the news to both miss Sunshine and Moonlight, the griffins are about to cause panic in who knows how many changeling clans. They need to be stopped before those clans act out in defense and try protecting themselves in a panicked move._

_Until later, Double Take._

_PS. leave no evidence._

* * *

><p>After reading the last line, Fleet rolled up the letter in her hooves, glancing around the room and asking, "You got all of that?"<p>

Occult nodded in affirmation, while Rancor looked a the bags contents agreeing, "Yeah, I heard ya." Lifting a rather filthy feather up.

Nodding, Fleet Foot wordlessly hoofed the letter over to Occult, who took it up in his magic and with a more intense glow, made it slowly turn it into nothing more than dust.

Blinking at what now not remained of the letter, the wonderbolt gave a low, "Wow…" Both impressed and a bit scared at how easy the changeling mage just disintegrated the paper.

Rancor meanwhile stared at the feather for a bit, muttering, "Griffin, and a rather filthy one at that." Turning it a few time in his talon and adding, "Female…no, male…cant get the age, too much damage…"

Eventually the faux griffin looked over to Occult asking, "Got another fancy spell for tracking, mate?" Holding out the feather for the unicorn.

With a nod, the stallion used his magic to open one of his pouches to produce a small leather string, opening another pouch to get out a clip of some sort. Taking the feather from Rancor, he began making a neckless out of the three things, casting a spell over the feather last.

When the magic receded away, the feather lifted and floated to the left a little. Moving it, the others could see the feather still tried to pull in one direction, but unable to get free of it's connection to the neckless.

"Beauty." Rancor smirked, taking the new tracking item from the mages magical grasp asking, "Got enough to make two more?" Getting a nod from the silent spell crafter.

Chucking the bag of feathers to him, Rancor said, "Alright, new plan. Occult I want two more of those trackers for you and Fleeting to use." After getting a nod from the unicorn, he addressed, "Fleeting, think you can make this wreck come down and hide any evidence?"

A smirk worked it's way onto the Fleet Foot's features, who offhoofedly said, "Make a condemned house collapse without drawing too much attention…I think I can manage." Running the calculations in her mind how to make the weakened building to fall.

Nodding, Rancor said, "Good, get to it. I want us out of here and in some cave before the guards start runnin' about like a bunch of headless chickens." Heading for the exit he told, "I'm going t' get us some cheep blankets so we can rest at our next stop."

As he left both changelings with pony facades, Fleet Foot turned to Occult, who was finishing the last neckless and asked, "Think he's just using that as an excuse to get that beer?"

Lifting his gaze up, Occult just gave a blank stare to the mare before fixing his shadow covered eyes back to his work. Fixing a smirk onto her face, Fleeting nodded knowingly, "Yeah, me too." Getting to work on starting a 'inevitable' collapse of a condemned building.

* * *

><p>The next day, the three woke up from their current place of rest and erased any trace of their existence. Any fire pit they made was put out and buried. The tracks were they could have made were brushed away and messed up with some washed over water from Occult. After they were done covering their tracks for the time being, they left and made their way towards a forest not too far off.<p>

They would stop now and then to get a bead on where their feather guiding necklaces were pointing them, flying in it's direction to find the infiltrator. After hours of searching, they found something.

Lifting a brow, Rancor asked, "Aint this infiltrator suppose to be the best or somthin'?" Referring to the dead griffin body that was frozen and slightly covered in snow, "Cuz all I see is a dead one." Eyeing over a deep stab wind that was in the griffins back.

Shaking her head, Fleet Foot denied, "For all we know that could have been one of the scouts." Looking down at the body and browning blood adding, "One that knew at least stage-3 transformation…"

Like the other two, Occult was scanning over the body, only using his magic to do most of the work for him. Blinking a few times, he scanned again to be sure. Doing once more to be sure, Occult lit his horn and began to use his magic to form words into the soft snow.

Hearing the sound of stomping, both hunter and ranger looked up to see Occult's writing, which simply said, "Not changeling. All griffin."

Looking down to the body and then up to the pony mare, Rancor asked, "What do you think Sheila, ya know this infiltrator better than us. This part of his MO?" Taking a look around his surroundings.

Taking a moment to think and look over the body once more, Fleeting nodded, "Maybe… I know this he swords, not hatchets, so theres that. Also, Masquerade was not above using others to further his endgame." Circling the deceased body a bit more saying, "He was either some idiot that got himself killed, or an idiot that fell for one of Mask's tricks. My bits are on the latter."

Nodding to that, Rancor lowered his body to get a better viewing of how the snow was. It was harder to see with the winds smoothing it over and some snowfall from some days back, but the hunter could clearly see a path. With a signaling come motion, the other two began to follow the hunter through the woods.

As they tracked through the wood, Rancor could tell there was another set of tracks, belonging to what he felt was a tracker themselves as it was more straighter near where they started, opposed to the slight zig-zag that ended with the dead body.

Nearly a half-hour of walking later, they came a crossed a slight clearing hidden by the treetops overhead. On the other side, they could see a form covered slightly in snow. Fleet Foot gave off a feeling of dread, but held herself in place with the other two and cautiously made their way over.

Close enough, Occult lit his horn and pushed the snow away, giving view to who was under it. A sigh of relief was heard as Fleet Foot relaxed at the unfamiliar body of a griffin splattered with green blood. It showed a nasty spot where some of it's he'd was hit from what Rancor presumed was the hatchet on the griffins body.

Investigating the area a bit further, they agreed there was nothing left and moved on, tracking the slightly faded trail backwards. At one point, Rancor decided that the feathers were no longer needed, having Occult get rid of them.

They soon came to a stop at a new area, one where rancor looked about in some confusion. Feeling the others curiosity, he explained, "Something aint right here…" Looking at the tracks more intently.

Fleet Foot and Occult traded looks, silently asking the other as if they might have the answer to what the hunter was referring to.

Leaning down into the snow more, Rancor scanned his eyes over the snow and the tracks that were made. In his mind, he reproduced the events best he could in his minds eye.

Pointing to a spot Rancor told, "Right there, a griffin apparently landed and stayed put and low…" Moving over to the spot to get a better look and think for a moment. Tracing his talon over the slight indentation in the snow, he muttered, "There's three scouts, but from what we know they were alone…" Using his eyes to continue scanning over the snow.

At the mounds and where the tracks lead, he announced to the others, "He was surprised, something had come out suddenly." Turning his gaze up to some bushes, "One of them attacked the other, which meant this spot was where the scout was hiding before makin' a break for it." Moving and jumping over the bushes.

Quick to follow, both pegasus and unicorn followed their griffin lead as he followed the tracks in hast, gaining some confusion as he spoke, "But these track tell tha' the bloke was chasin' somethin'… Something that was jus' out of grasp…" Quickening his pace.

"That sounds like Masquerade." Fleet Foot called up to Rancor, "He must have lead that other griffin to that scout as a distraction."

"But why?" Rancor demanded, "Why go to the trouble of havin' some extra players in this little hunt?" Stopping at moments to spot spots were droplets of blood had made small declines in the snow.

Jumping over the next bush they were given sight to another small clearing. Unlike the last though, a pile of snow was easy to make out as a crash site where something was tacked.

Letting his eyes roam over the area, Rancor could tell there was a lot of activity here. One set of tracks from the small snow trench.

Another set of tracks crossing the same crash site. A third set of tracks coming in from another location and moving to some declines in the snow suggesting struggling. Those same tracks went about the area, from the crash site, to a bush and then out of the area.

It was the bush that Rancor went to, following the indentation in the snow and moving the leaves of the still green bush aside. He then gained a smirk saying, "Fleeting, tha' stag is pretty clever." Moving aside to show his discovery.

Moving up, Fleet Foot and Occult were given sight to a changeling cocoon and a set of swords, presumedly from Masquerade. But more importantly was what was inside the cocoon, which held a female changeling common, safe and asleep from the frozen outside.

Dutifully, Occult used his magic to pull both the cocoon and sword set out and before them all, while Rancor told, "Looks like this just turned into a retrieval mission." Looking at the chaining inside. Though it was a common, Rancor knew the importance she now held, being a well of new information gained from interrogation.

The wonderbolt nodded to what Rancor said, Reaching back and unrolling the cheep blanket that would conveniently serve to help hide the cocoon's nature. Looking to Occult, she asked, "Got any rope so I can tie this down?"

With a silent nod, Occult searched one of his bags and pulled out a bit of rope, while Rancor raised a brow asking, "You're just prepared for anythin' aren't ya?"

With a thoughtful tilt of his head, Occult looked down to the snow and pointe down to the newly written out message that told, "Not for dragons. Magic resistant and tough."

Both laughed while Fleet Foot nodded, "I know what you mean. Faced a greed fueled dragon once with my team… We got our collective flanks handed to us." This only made Rancor laugh harder while the unicorn grinned, as if to say he wanted to hear more.

Calming down some, Rancor said, "Alright you two lazy bums, let's ge' this girl back to those prissy princesses. Up to them on what to do to her." Moving over and taking grip of the blanket hidden cocoon.

Both ponies nodded, Occult trading in his unicorn features for that of a pegasus, and Fleet readying to take flight. Taking one last look about, the changeling ranger wished luck to the infiltrator before taking off into the sky with Rancor and Occult.


	10. Introducing your Neighbors

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>Using a pencil to check each box out on her list, Twilight gave a pleased smile at the number of work finished over the lest few days. Glancing up she called, "How are things looking from up there Rainbow Dash?" Eyes going over the streamers hanging from overhead.<p>

"Pretty good Twilight." Rainbow Dash called back down while hanging another set of streamers in the barn rafters. Looking down, she could spot her other friends and a number of Ponyville's changelings working inside the Apples barn.

Gliding down and giving a slight yawn, the athletic pony shook her head and did what she could to stay awake. She had just flown back from Clousdale after her goodbye hug to both parents and left fairly early in the morning. After such a fast flight back home, she was ready to have a nap… That was only if Pinkie Pie didn't catch her and drag her over to help with this sudden party.

Looking about again, she wondered over to Twilight and asked, "What's this party over anyways, Pinkie didn't explain slow enough while dragging me here." Letting her eyes drift to a few clouds floating about.

Not looking up from her list and writing down a few notes, Twilight completely missed the other pony's tiered gaze telling, "I was thinking about how we could ease the ponies in town with the changelings that lived with them. And I thought maybe a party would work."

Smiling once more at her work, Twilight tucked the pencil away and looked over her notes one last time, turning to the pegasus mare, "After all, Pinkie Pie's parties seemed to always—"

Getting a good look at Rainbow Dash, Twilight stopped her talking and asked, "Rainbow, are you alright, you look a bit tiered." Regaining her friends attention some.

Taking her eyes off the white plushy clouds over the apple trees and just outside the barn, Rainbow confusedly said, "Wha?" Thinking back to what was being said before waving off, "Oh, yea I'm cool. Just a little tiered from the flight back." Giving another yawn mumbling, "Should have slept in…"

Hiding a small laugh behind her hoof, Twilight nudged the slightly tired pegasus mare, "How about you go home and get some rest?" Using a hoof to motion to all the current help, "I think we have things covered from here."

"Come on Twilight, I'm not that—" Rainbow tried to say, but felt another yawn cut her off for a moment, finishing, "—Tired…" Blinking a few times to try and keep her eyes open.

Seeing Twilight's expecting face, Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll go get some rest." Eyeing the clouds outside, "But if ya need me or you're starting the party, I'll be napping in one of those clouds." Zooming out before Twilight could say a word.

Watching the speedster pick a cloud and dropping like a sack, Twilight could only conclude her friend was going to be out in just a few moments. Wishing the mare to have a good rest, Twilight turned back to the party in the works. So far, half the changelings had agreed to participate and perhaps reveal themselves to their pony neighbors during the party.

There were still a few nervous about showing themselves, mostly out of fear of being ostracized from the ponies they cane to call friends or family. It was a possibility, Twilight realized, but it was also something that had to be done. Masquerade had a point in his letter, and letting the townsfolk stew over the nature of changelings could be disastrous later on.

[i]But I also can't just push everything on them all at once either…[/i] Twilight also told herself, glancing at one of the tables that had some supplies next to it. Using her magic to open the bags and boxes, Twilight went about setting the table, methodically making sure to set each object where it needed to be.

Just as Twilight was finishing up, and slightly straightening out a few things last second, a plate filled with cookies with blue and white frosting were set down. Looking to the large plate and seeing the green aura fade away, Twilight turned around to find the caster.

Giving a slightly shy smile from where she sat, the unicorn mare with a faded orange coat and faded blue curly mane gave a small wave asking, "I'm still not late to help, am I miss Twilight?" Curling her tail around her hooves as she did.

"Not at all." Twilight reassured, giving the mare a look over, "I'm sorry I cant recall you…?"

"Cypher, Cypher Splash ma'am." The slightly younger mare introduced herself, poking her hooves together, "We haven't had a chance to actually talk yet, I was mostly approached by one of your friends, Fluttershy." And gave a quick glance about for the mare.

Taking a moment to think, Twilight said, "I don't think Fluttershy's here yet. She might be still back home working." Looking a bit thoughtful before saying, "But I'm sure she'll be here later."

Returning her gaze back to the lavender mare, Cypher nodded, "Alright… but while I wait, what can I do to help miss Twilight?" Seemingly sitting up a bit more as she waited for Twilight's orders.

Lifting her list once more, Twilight said, "Well…we still need to get food ready, but I think we have some of that covered… The Apples are asking for some extra hooves to help with some work… and we need to spread word about the party in town."

"I can do the last one!" Cypher smiled in some excitement and explained just as quickly, "I use to be a scout currier, and a really good one!" Quickly getting to her hooves, "I can have half the town knowing about the party in half an hour!" Getting into a running stance.

Blinking at the sudden speedy outburst from the disguised changeling before her, Twilight made a quick glance to where Dash was sleeping and back asking, "You can run that fast?" Both skeptical and a little surprised at such a clam.

With a challenging smirk akin to one of Rainbow Dash's own, Cypher asked, "Do you know what a hyper caster is?"

Giving a slow nod, Twilight recalled, "According to Mask, hyper casters can use magic to boost their overall speed or reflexes." Thinking a bit more and adding, "He also made it sound like you burn out faster too…"

Giving a light shrug, Cypher Splash told, "It does, but I'm use to using that kind of magic, so it's not as bad when I first started using it." Her shyness seemingly gone with the idea of going out and getting the word out.

With some hesitation, Twilight nodded but told, "Alright, just don't exhaust yourself." Giving a pointed look to where her athletic friend was napping, "Don't want to get tiered before the party happens."

"Got it miss Twilight!" Cypher smiled, lighting her horn a pinkish hue and readying the spell she wanted.

Holding a hoof out some, Twilight started, "You don't have to—" feeling her words just drop and lose meaning as the unicorn suddenly bolted forwards, "—call me…miss…" Slowing down as she watched the speeding pony run out the barn door.

Blinking a few times, Twilight could honestly say she was surprised at the pure speed the pony had. Granted, Rainbow Dash was a lot faster, but it was still a shock to see a grounded pony move so fast in little time. _Makes me wonder how changeling hyper spells are crafted…_ Twilight made a self note in her mind to ask Cypher to come over some time and run possible tests.

"Whewee, now thar's a speedy pony that ain't Pinkie or RD!" Apple Jack said while approaching with Ebony by her side, "Never did I think a pony could move like tha'." Giving a look to Ebony saying, "Remind's me of you an' Ive runnin' 'bout, kinda."

Letting out a small giggle, Ebony told the apple mare, "Sister Ivory and myself are like that changeling that left. We can utilize a form of changeling magic to make us faster." Then turned her attention to Twilight bowing, "It is good to see you, friend Twilight."

Looking away from the barn entrance and shaking off her surprise, Twilight greeted back, "Hello Ebony. How are you and your sister both doing right now?" Somewhat keeping in mind about the information she knew about the twins two-way link.

"At the moment, we are doing well." Ebony spoke for both herself and her sister. She paused for a moment and said, "Ivory also is reminding me that the book you have lend us, will be returned later tonight."

"Speakin' of tonigh'." Apple Jack spoke up, "Twi, how do ya plan on tellen' all those ponies 'bout changlin's?" Fixing her hat slightly at the thought.

Though she's done it herself on multiple occasions, Apple Jack knew how daunting it was to talk to an assembled town of ponies over some subject. This one in particular made her more nervous because of what might happen. Panic was the first response most in Ponyville had when it came to sudden changes that didn't make much sense. It was almost asking for trouble with what Twilight was thinking.

Walking up to her farming fiend and patting her shoulder, Twilight assured, "Don't worry Apple Jack, I'm sure the citizens of Ponyville will understand things just fine after I explain the situation to them fully." Beaming in absolute confidence in herself.

At Apple Jack's slightly uneasy look, Twilight further explained, "I had a talk with Mayor Mare about the while situation. Don't worry, it's completely under control."

* * *

><p>"Twilight's doing what?" Daisy stood at the front of her home with her two friends, all three just standing in place at what they had been told.<p>

Standing before them was Cypher Splash, who had been racing all over Ponyville for the last sixteen minutes, letting every pony she saw in sight know about about the party. To say, some got a slight surprise at seeing the speeding pony wasn't Pinkie Pie.

With a smile that Cypher repeated, "She's throwing a party and using it to help break the news about us to all the ponies without causing panic!" Showing excitement over the idea, despite her own nervousness over the idea.

Looking between her close friends, Daisy nodded, "Thanks Cypher. We'll be sure to come." Watching as the changeling runner vanished in a cloud of dust that was kicked up.

Leaning out the door frame and to where Cypher had ran off, Rose gave a low whistle saying, "Now I get how Pinkie Pie can run so fast." Bringing her head back to look at the other two flower ponies, "She radiates the stuff that makes changelings cast that sort of magic?" Motioning with her head to the now gone changeling.

With a carless shrug, Daisy said, "Beats me, I just consider it some kind of Pinkie Pie thing." Turning to go back inside the house.

Following behind, Lily was the next to speak up with, "Do you think Twilight can pull this off?" Following the darker pink mare into the kitchen.

Going about the kitchen and gathering some veggies, Daisy began to assemble a tray of food to bring for the party. Since it was a large gathering, she figured she could bring something to help contribute. But it was also something to use to think over what Lily had asked her.

Sighing, Daisy admitted, "Maybe…" Not sounding to sure in her words. True Twilight had brought the changeling in Ponyville together. And it was the same lavender librarian that got Celestia to consider not hunting them all down when she found out they weren't extinct. She was also the same mare that helped repel the invasion on Canterlot and also give changelings a chance to show they really meant well.

Feeling a hoof on her shoulder that guided her to turn, she was met with Rose's rather smug smile as she told, "Come on Daisy, this is Twilight. You've seen what she can do. No way this will go awol!" Completely sure of her words.

Putting a few fruits and flowers onto the tray Daisy was putting together, Lily added, "She also has some of us ponies to help smooth things along." Slightly arranging a few flowers more neatly as she mentioned, "Like Rose and I."

Taking a moment to consider this, Daisy nodded along, "Yeah, I guess she does…" Felling more of her nerves calm down.

Daisy knew she had to believe in Twilight Sparkle to make things right in their little town. She and her friends often did on their own accord, even if they caused a few disasters of their own. But that was despite the point, the point was they did what they could for those of Ponyville because it was their home to help.

_And if she does convince them all to accept us…we might be able to help out more_. This last thought made the daisy loving changeling smile. Having no worries about being discovered by the princesses, and then no worries about being ran out of town if seen… _We can help protect Ponville more, like we wanted to._

Seeing the smile growing on the darker pink mare, Rose gave a pat on Daisy's back saying, "I see our pep talk got ya feeling better?" Taking up their put-together plater of food onto her back.

Giving her fellow florets a nod, Daisy agreed, "It did. Thanks."

"Good." Lily chimed in with a large smile, "Now lets go, I don't want to miss the party when it starts!" Eagerly heading for the door.

Rolling her eyes, Rose whispered to daisy, "Think she's going just for the free food?" Making her way towards the front door and gaining a slight smirk.

With a knowing look in her eye, Daisy asked, "And we're not?" Making both Rose and herself to start laughing. She may have been changeling, but she did enjoy the confections ponies made.

* * *

><p>After checking another box off her list, Twilight felt slightly surprised that everything for the party itself was done. The interior of the barn was set up with tables stacked with food and drinks and a few games. The front yard had a number of strewn lights over head, providing light later in the evening and to flash a number of colors to give it that party vibe.<p>

A number of tables were also set out around the yard, giving spaces for ponies to eat and drink, whilst they talked and ran off to maybe dance. Nearby a stage was set up, the same one she herself would announce the reason for the party.

"I have to say Rarity, I didn't expect to be done this soon." Twilight told the white mare beside her, who was making sure the lights were secure in the place she hanged them. Thinking about it though, the lavender mare supposed she had the twenty or so changelings that were heaping.

Finishing her last bit of wrapping the lights around the post and plugging it it, Rarity agreed, "Nether can I darling, but you must admit, things did pick up with all the help we have." Casting her eyes over her shoulder to a number of changelings in their pony forms.

Shaking her head, Rarity continued, "I must say, they also seemed egger to help you on this, even with their slight misgivings about showing themselves." Turning a critical eye over her previously finished task.

With a sudden weight being placed on her, the upperclass unicorn almost fell on her face from the force and had to catch herself from falling. Turing around, two amused eye belonging to a familiar tomato vendor looked down at her, a smirk showing on her lips.

"Can you blame them Marshmallow, their only telling their biggest secret to everypony in town." The tan mare know as Roma, waved a hoof around while leaning on Rarity.

Slightly grunting at the weight the earth mare was putting on her, Rarity gritted out, "Yes, that is understandable…" Trying to shrug off the tomato vender, hissing, "Now would you please get off of me!"

Chuckling, Roma letup on the seamstress, literally soaking up the irritation Rarity was sending her way. Granted, Rarity liked to say Roma was a friend, but the mare seemed to enjoy irritating her to no end. The thought of switching her to an acquaintance had crossed Rarity's mind a few times.

Twilight somewhat shook her head, moving next to Rarity and asking, "Did the other changelings agree to show themselves during the party?" Taking the same moment to look to the curtained stage that was set up.

The plan Twilight had in mind was to have a few changelings hide behind the curtain of the stage in their original form. Then, she would have the curtain open to show them all. Twilight would then ask them to come forwards and show who they were before returning to their chitin covered form. She felt it was better than having them change amongst the crowed, which could spark panic.

Even when Roma went to reply, a tall and thin blue stallion walked past her and informed, "Most have, but some still wish to remain anonymous for a while." Standing a little taller and telling, "Roma and I happen to be two of those ponies." Fixing his dark blue vest with a hoof.

"You mean changelings, Toe-Tapper." Roma reminded with a deadpan look, "After today, we'll be called out on that. I wont mind 'cuse not many ponies like me anyways."

Giving the tan mare a blank look of her own, Rarity stated, "Perhaps if you were a little more friendly and didn't threaten to do bodily harm, more ponies would appreciate your compony."

For a moment, Roma just stood in place and stared at Rarity for a good long minute. After that said minute was up, she promptly feel to the ground laughing up-roaringly at the very idea.

The three watched as Roma rolled on the ground laughing, while Rarity sighed, "Is it too much to ask, for her to try and be more civil?" Placing a hoof to her face as Roma only laughed a bit louder after that was said.

Letting out a small chuckle, Toe-Tapper told, "From what some of the changelings say, it probably would be." Mentally shaking his thoughts to get back to business. "But to answer you fully Twilight, more than half of us are willing to show ourselves."

At this new, Twilight smiled and nodded, turning around and heading for the barn. Though her list was filled out, there were a few things she wanted to talk over with her friends. She also needed to wake Rainbow Dash latter. The pegasus was no doubt still sleeping in the same cloud as before.

Entering into the large building, Twilight looked about the room with straw bales, tables and changelings-in-pony form. Still looking around, the lavender mare could also pick out a number of games located in a corner of the barn and a few spare party supplies.

Moving over to a group of ponies, Twilight asked, "Have either of you seen Pinkie Pie?"

Giving one another short glances, each pony only held their hooves up or shrugged in uncertainty, showing they didn't have a clue. Huffing a little, Twilight turned away and began searching other places of the barn, calling out for her pink friends name. Seeing she couldn't find her, Twilight turned around once more, finding two blue eyes blocking her vision.

"Gah!" Twilight yelped, backing away at the sudden invasion of space as the pony before her giggled. Calming down from her shock, Twilight rounded on the pink mare, "Pinkie Pie—" Feeling her words drop off and turning her head to the side asking, "Why are you hanging upside down and tangled in rope?"

Still giggling from her spot in the air, Pinkie told, "I was setting up the piñata, silly!" Pointing up to where her poofy pink tail was tied up with much of the rope, "But I kinda slipped and fell when you called my name." Pointing with a hoof to the rafters.

Looking up to where Pinkie was pointing, Twilight was given view to a few piñata's hanging over head, each one as bright as the party was going to be. Following one of the ropes that were strewn all over from above, Twilight tracked it back down to Pinkie Pie and where she was hanging.

While Twilight was doing this, the pink party mare continued to prattle on, "I tired to say something, but I was holding the rope that was holding me up, so when I did I fell down. It felt like bundgy-jumping, only I didn't bundgy or jump during it at all—"

Lighting her horn with magic, Twilight carefully undid the rope holding her friend up off the ground, not bothering to make any comment to any of Pinkie's ramblings. All she did was listen and nod along, picking out the important bits of information form the random bits.

"Rainbow Dash was also suppose to help, but she's not here for some reason, do you know where she went, did somepony ask for her help, did she have something to do, did she—" Seeing a lavender hoof being raised, Pinkie stopped her talking and waited for the librarian to speak.

Placing the hyperactive mare on the ground, Twilight said, "Rainbow Dash was tiered from her flight back, so I let her go and get some sleep." Motioning to entrance of the barn, "She should be on one of the clouds outside. When we're ready, I'll have Fluttershy wake her up."

"Also, I wanted to ask you something." Twilight continued in a professional tone, "I don't expect the rest of the ponies in Ponyville to accept our changeling friends immediately, So I wanted to you try and keep them calm if any signs of panic show. Can you do that?" Giving an expectant look to the party mare.

Her face turning serious and standing at attention while clicking her hooves together and saluting, Pinkie Pie hung out her tongue and smiled, "Ready for duty, commander Twilight!"

Slightly giggling to herself, Twilight returned with a playful salute of her own and told, "I expect you to be ready at sixteen-hundred hours."

"Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!" Pinkie Pie returned, breaking out of her stance. Looking up she said, "Back to work!" Bouncing off to find a ladder or some stilts to continue her work, humming as she went.

Letting out one last laugh, Twilight watched her cheerful friend bounce off for a while. Looking up at the piñata's overhead, Twilight called, "Hold on Pinkie Pie, let me help."

* * *

><p>When the time finally rolled around for ponies to start coming, did a number of the changelings begin to take their place behind the stage curtain. Some gave hesitant looks to one another, changing back into the form they were born with. For some, it was relieving to have their hard shells and gossamer wings back.<p>

For others, it felt as if they had taken off their safety-harness while they stood near the edge of a cliff without any magic or wings to catch them. This was the feeling Cypher Splash was having right now, as she looked over her insect like body that caused some sense of unease in her mind.

It had been so long since she had taken off her disguise, and even longer since she seen another changeling. Though seeing more of her kind around made her slightly elevated, it also made her feel fear. Without the same exuberant energy she used to power her magic earlier, her worries had all bubbled back to her mind.

Fear of being seen as a monster in the eyes of the ponies. Fear that one of these many changelings might have a grudge on her vanished clan. Fear that those she had come to make and call friends turn on her and claim she only wanted them so she could stay fed, and nothing else…

So caught up in her thoughts was she, that Cypher Splash didn't notice the two sets of hooves being placed on her, making the young mare jump slightly.

"Hush and still yourself, we mean not to scare you." Two voices buzzed in a hypnotic whisper on either side of her head, "We could feel your worry, so we came to see if both my sister and I can help calm you." Slowly massaging her shoulders and back.

Slowly calming down, Cypher Splash turned her head left to right to take in both changelings on either side of her. When she did, she felt the need to bow, or do something of the sort. For next to her were Ivory and Ebony, two of the changeling heirs that had made Sweet Apple Acers —and by extension Ponyville— their home. That was excluding the fact they still had a clan, a prominent one at that, making her feel small in comparison.

With a shaky breath she told, "Y-you don't have too…" Trying to decide to pull away and not let the two heirs fret over her, or stay put and let them do as they pleased. It was hard to figure out what to do, as she didn't want to insult them by just pulling away.

Feeling the conflicting feelings in the common before them, both Gem twins giggled, putting their hold riddled hooves around the younger changeling telling, "Relax Cypher, we only are concerned for you." As Ebony slowly nuzzled the commons cheek with her own and Ivory patted Cyphers silky mane.

Slowly but assuredly, the common began to calm down and bask in the familiar feeling she had longed for, for so long. The feeling of being surrounded by family, by a clan. The feeling of just being accepted into the awaiting arms of others that cared only for your growth, and making her want to return such a gift.

Feeling the mare's body slightly lax and unwind from the stress, both sisters backed away, with Ivory telling, "We may not be your clan, or your family…" Taking a hoof into her own and patting it, while Ebony continued, "But we are willing to lend ourselves to your needs. Tell us, and we will do what we can." Petting at Cypher's slightly curly mane.

Looking between the two for a moment, Cypher gave a grateful smile and nodded to both heirs, feeling she could trust their word.

Feeling a new hoof being placed on her shoulder, Cypher turned her head to the new changeling before her. This one was a common like she was, only more older and stood with a slightly coiled body that seemed to show some aggression. A smirk played out on this changelings lips, as she patted her shoulder.

Even if Cypher seemed more calmer, Roma decided to join in with the little group gathering and try and reassure the mare herself some. "Relax twitchy, Twinkle's out there got this covered. You have nothing to worry about, like those twins said."

A head soon peeked in from the outside of the curtains, and Twilight's face could be seen as she asked the assembled changelings, "Is everypony ready?" Taking a quick glance back out, "We're ready out here, but I wanted to make sure you are all ready to get started." All around, various changelings shifted about and looked at one another, almost asking silently if they were ready for this.

Looking at the changelings around them, both Ivory and Ebony knew what they had to do, and both stood giving a light buzz of their wings. It was low, and though it was not loud, it caught the attention of all the changelings in the confined space closed off only by curtains.

With all their attention on them now, both of the Gem sisters gave each common a glance over with their cat-eyes. To Twilight's slight amazement and curiosity, the commons seemed to just relax or stand straighter at their gaze. When the Twins finished looking about, they turned to Twilight and nodded, "We are ready as we can be, friend Twilight."

Returning the nod, Twilight pulled back out and readied for the next part. Looking out at all the ponies in the assembled crowed, the lavender unicorn took in all the ponies that had taken up seats at the tables that were set out. Most had groups of families, and while others had groups of friends. Some had the mix of the two, or just a random group that couldn't get a table in time.

Twilight took another glance around, seeing her friends standing around and ready to support her. Pinkie Pie in particular was sitting up on one of the posts, using binoculars to spot any trouble. _Well, at least Pinkie Pie's taking her job seriously_, Twilight giggled in her mind while taking a calming breath.

Holding herself up more, Twilight walked up to the mike and called, "Good evening Ponyville." Gathering the assembled ponies attention to the stage.

Seeing she had garnered their interest, Twilight continued on, "I would like to thank you all to take the time to gather at this little gathering my friends and I have made." Motioning with a hoof amongst the crowed to point out her friends.

While the ponies did this, Twilight's voice could be heard telling, "But this is more than just a gathering, this party is to help reintroduce some ponies you know, and maybe take a chance to talk to them again." At this, the assembly glanced around at one another, wondering if that was the reason for such a large spread invite.

"I know you must be thinking of the ponies next to or at your own table, but who I am talking about are those you knew, but not completely." Behind the curtains that hid them all, the changelings shifted and buzzed in slight anxiety at what was to come. The only two that seemed calm were the two Gem sisters, sitting tall and looking rather happy at the turn of events. Inside though, they felt the same trepidation their fellow changelings were giving off.

_But we must set an example_, the sisters chorused in thought, making sure to keep themselves poised as the time drew nearer. Glancing to the side, Ivory spotted Cypher Splash next to her, fidgeting slightly and her wings lightly vibrating a low buzz.

Using a gentle hoof, the white changeling heir placed a hoof on Cyphers own, startling the younger common some. Glancing to whom had touched her, she calmed slightly at the understanding smile Ivory sent to her.

While she could not see it, Twilight could certainly hear the very low buzz behind her, and making her feel slightly nervous as well, though not in the same way. She held her smile though, unctuously acting much like her own teacher did even when faced with an unknown reaction about to happen, saying, "Without further ado, I would like to introduce Ponyvilles own changeling residence!"

Looking to the side, Twilight gave a slight nod, signaling three fillies to suddenly work in tandem to pull down the rope. With a steady pace, the curtains pulled away and showed the changelings behind it. At first the crowed nearly froze at the words of 'changeling' being mentioned with their home. Now, most of them openly gaped or gasped at the changelings showing on stage and next to Twilight, while others looked on with some curiosity, only having slight hints of fear.

Knowing that the silence that would follow would only build tension between the two groups, Twilight continued to carry on, "I know some of you might be nervous, or even scared with the recent news of changelings." Turning her attention back to the assembled bug-ponies, most of which looked a bit frightened. Sighing Twilight said, "But I want you to know, they are just as nervous and scared as you are right now, because they are coming out of hiding for the first time in years."

The ponies in the audience looked about with eyes darting about, some considering to maybe bolt, while others were seeing if any would run. Twilight could see the signs, the same that had become familiar to her over the last two years, and knew she had to stomp it out.

Making short eye contact with the Gem sisters, Twilight calmly said, "With that said, how about we get to knowing your fellow townsponies again with some self introduction?" Waving the two heirs over.

Blinking at this, the two sisters walked up to the mike, their movements tracked by all the eyes in the crowed who watched them like hawks. When they reached where the microphone was located, Twilight politely stepped aside and let the two take up their place and spoke in perfect unison.

"We are are the Gem sisters." With Ivory placing a white hoof on her chest, "Ivory." Followed by her black sister who mimicked her, "Ebony." And with a flash of green fire that startled the crowed slightly, both pegasi sisters bowed, "We are of the Gem clan, and now live with the Apple Clan."

Giving out cheerful smiles that only highlighted their charming looks, they continued. "We like apples, our Beau and those we respect." Then shifted into more serous faces, with Ivory saying, "I dislike mud and too much purple." While Ebony told, "I dislike the color pink and frogs." Then they both finished with sly smiles, "And our dream is to have a **big** family with the help of our Beau."

At this last line, Bic Macintosh, who was taking a drink of some punch, choked and spluttered in shock. Next to him, one of his long time friends, the school mare Cheerilee, looked between shocked at finding out who the gem sister were, and laughing at Big Mac's reaction.

Bowing one last time, the two sisters said, "We look forward to having time to know you if full." Opening their wings to fly off the stage and glide over to the table Big Mac was now finishing his coughing fit. Landing and slightly circling the larger stallion, they seated themselves to both his left and right, leaning on either side of him with closed eyes. Ebony though, opened one of her eyes to look at a staring Cheerilee, and gave a small wink and smile before nuzzling Mac's red fur coat.

_Well…that was different._ Twilight thought while staring in surprise at the two Gem sisters and their…rather forward feelings about Macintosh. An equal amount of ponies also looked both shocked and confused by this, unsure how to take information.

Seeing this as a chance —one Twilight suspiciously believed the two sisters had planed for— Twilight waved over the next changeling to take stage.

While most stayed in their place, Roma rolled her eyes at them and walked right up to the mic. Her rather aggressive movements showed with her original form, making her look the part of a predator a bit.

Standing behind the mic and giving a board stare over the ponies, Roma bluntly told, "I know most of you, and most of you know me." Flashed into her pony form stating, "I'm Roma, and no I will not drop my tomato prices because I'm a changeling. Got it?" Then walked off stage and off to the sidelines to watch.

Somewhere in the crowed to make sure nothing went wrong, Rarity faced-hoofed at Roma's actions. It was a wonder to the fashioness how Roma could have any friends in town with such a crude personality. This did make the mare stop and consider, _now that I think about it, I don't think she ever introduced me to any…_ Pondering as to what that meant.

Twilight also felt the need to face-hoof too, feeling Roma's bit did nothing at all. So she cast a new look of pleading into the changeling crowed, hopping one of them would do something to fix this.

The next changeling to come out was taller than most of the commons, and had a familiar vest on him. When he stepped up to the mic, he fixed the blue tie some, clearing out his voice and smiling, "Hello, I am Two-Tone, but most of you know me better as Toe-Tapper." Giving a small bow and also changeling back into his lanky blue stallion form. Rising from his bow he continued, "I was part of a clan that liked nothing more than to make songs day and night, and had come to Ponyville to share this gift with young foals and novice singers."

Glancing over the poise before him, Toe-Tapper added, "I also would like to say that if any of you that are currently taking lessons under my guidance wish to leave, then I will be sure to pay back your fee of bits that you had spent for such lessons." Giving a kind smile as he told, "With that said, I hope you enjoy the party." Giving another bowed once more and left the stage.

Watching the tall lanky stallion making it to the ground, Roma simply said, "Smooth talking there, Tapper."

Turing a kind smile to the blunt mare, Toe-Tapper told, "Well, I felt I needed to cover for your slight blunder up on stage." Chuckling lightly at Roma's glare and grumblings.

On stage, changelings continued to go up and introduce themselves to the crowed. One by one they would show who they were and a few details about themselves. They would then disperse either into the crowed to find a open area to sit or wonder off to the barn for treats.

When it was her turn, Cypher walked up with lingering bits of hesitation, scanning the ponies before her and tasting their uncertainty that still was evident. With a gulp, she tried to keep calm and not be self-conscious of her position.

"I—" She tried to say, but making it come out as a slight squeak. Clearing her voice, Cypher tried again with, "My n-name is Cypher." Taking in another breath and trying to keep her wings from buzzing, "Cypher Splash." And transforming into her pony guise while turning her head away for a moment, as if afraid of angry shouts.

Instead, there was a loud and happy, "Hi Cypher!" Making the young mare open her eyes and locate who was calling her name. Near the center of the seated tables, was what looked to be a family.

One pony mare that looked younger than Cypher, and was a unicorn with a pink coat and purple mane. Seated near her was a grey filly with a pail blond mane, who was also a unicorn. Then there was a brown stallion with a ruffled mane of even darker brown. It was the mare next to this stallion that was waving a grey hoof in the air without a care in the world. Her blond mane slightly shifting about and her two ember eyes that never seem to look in the same direction, and fluttering her wings slightly.

Hesitantly returning the wave, Cypher Slash called back, "H-hey Ditzy." Feeling less self-conscious as all the ponies gave the mail mare a surprised look.

Using a hoof to scoop up something form the table, Ditzy began to wave the now identified muffin in the air calling, "These muffins Pinkie and I made are great, you have to come down and try some!"

Off to the side and with a relived laugh, Twilight began to believe that things would work out just fine during the party. If more ponies tried being like Ditzy, then she didn't have to worry like when they first started.


	11. A story from Daisy

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p><em>Looks like all of our worrying was for nothing<em>, Twilight smiled to herself as the last changeling left the stage and joined up with the rest of the ponies. Things had stabilized considerably when Cypher Splash had joined Ditzy, her girls and coltfriend. Things continued to smooth over more when Ditzy's youngest daughter, Dinky, began asking Cypher to stay in her changing form.

Though it took some prodding from both bubbly mare and her equally bubbly daughter, Cypher did break down and change back. When she did, a few others, such as Roma, decided to help the ponies get use to their changeling presence.

Though the minority was still looking unnerved by the bug-ponies around, they now looked less likely to bolt at the slightest sudden movement. That alone made Twilight happy enough and call the party a success so far.

Seeing as things were holding up just fine for now, Twilight turned away and headed into the barn to get herself something to eat. When the mail mare mentioned how good the muffins were, Twilight had been getting an urge to try some.

On her way, Twilight passed the table where both Gem sisters were still leaning on Big Mac, who looked decidedly embarrassed over their little introduction of themselves. Now on the other side of the table sat Cheerilee, who was giving a slightly hard look at the three, the same kind of look as gave her students when they misbehaved.

No matter how hard of a stare she gave, the two changelings in their pegasi guise did not show any sort of nervousness. After good long time, the school teacher sighed with a shake of her head. Seeing as that idea was not getting her anywhere, she turned all attention to Mac.

In response to her expectant look, Big Mac slightly straightened up, while Cheerilee asked, "Macintosh, are you really fine with this?" Giving the two mares a dubious look.

Seeing as neither mare on both sides of him were acting up, Mac simply replied, "Eyup."

Looking over the large stallion's expression, Cheerilee backed down some, seeing he had no problem with the situation. Turning her eyes to Ivory, she asked, "And what about you and your sister?" Casting a glance to Ebony, "I know your changeling and Mac seems to be fine with you both, but your different from the rest. Why?"

She and the rest of the ponies only seen the two in their changeling form for a while, but what they did see made them nervous. They were a bit more taller, looked more developed and had cat-eyes that gave off the most faintest of glows. The most striking thing about one of them was that Ivory was nearly pure white, with sapphire eyes and shell.

Giving only smiles, the twins said, "We are what you would call changeling heirs." With Ebony pointing out into the crowd telling, "The others you see are changeling commons, and you will see them more often than not with our race." Ivory soon lifted a hoof of her own telling, "There are also changeling drones, but you will not see any here. They are even more numerous than commons are."

Though she was paying attention, Cheerilee still was not sure how to feel about the two before her. She did not really know them as much as she could, only coming a crossed them in passing before they started staying with the Apples. Granted she knew more about them since that time and had chats with them every time they came to drop Apple Bloom off, but she still was not sure what to think.

"Instructor Cheerilee." Ivory spoke up, breaking the maroon mare out of her slight musings in her mind, "Please speak you mind, we can feel your conflict." The concern in the faux pony's voice made Cheerilee pause some and think.

Looking to the side, she told, "I don't know what to think Ebony, Ivory." Running a hoof over the tables edge, "I…It's hard to know what to say to a couple of ponies—" she stopped herself there and rephrased, "I'm sorry, a couple of changelings that had been with one of my long time friends, and thinking about the recent…invasion in Canterlot…"

When she looked up, Cheerilee had expected to see looks of shame or possibly anger at mentioning the incident in Canterlot. She was partially right, as Ivory looked the part of shame, and Ebony held anger, but both of their expressions shifted to that of pain and fury.

The two sisters looked back up, and without making any sort of seen communication, they spoke, "We understand, Instructor Cheerilee, but you also must understand this." Both tapping the table in unison, "We are of the Gem clan, one of the clans who helped defend Canterlot. Those that attacked were of the Willed, Veron—" The next name they seemed to choke, almost unwilling to say it, but eventually told sullenly, "And the Malek."

While Ivory got up and went into the barn, Ebony continued on, "You have a right to not fully trust my sister and I, but know that what had happened was from desperation. The three other clans attacked because they had little option to…"

Folding her ears some, Cheerilee apologized, "I didn't mean to sound bias to you both… It's just a lot to take in I guess…" Rubbing her foreleg in a uncomfortable manner.

"Eyup." Bic Mac supplied with a knowing nod before things just went into silence between the three.

Then, for no apparent reason, Ebony began to gain a warm smile on her muzzle, one that began to turn more brighter as the mare giggled to herself. While Cheerilee looked bemused, Mac merely turned his head around to spot Ivory coming back with two plates balanced on her wings. Around the ivory white mare were three fillies, each one chatting away and keeping pace with the mare.

An orange filly in particular jumped up, holding herself off the ground with her buzzing wings for a moment asking excitedly, "Really, you can fight off ten robbers at once?" Getting into what the changeling mare was telling.

Once more giggling, Ivory told, "I was not only one, sister Ebony was handling half of them for me while the rest of the clan moved our caravan away."

Moving up more, Sweetie Belle asked, "Rarity says a lady must know how to use fans properly to share social hits." Turning her head to the side with curiosity, "Do you she also meant with how you use a fan on those bad guys?" Eyes shinning with innocents.

Giggling once again, Ivory answered, "The fans both Ebony and I use are very different from friend Rarity's." Shortly reaching the table and depositing the two full plates before the other three, "They are made for combat, and look the part of fans to disguise their real intended use."

"And what was their main use?" The question came from Cheerilee, who had surprised herself with even asking the question aloud.

Though she looked hesitant on answering, Ivory went on and answered, "They are our defense in combat, as I said." Sitting down next to Big Mac once more saying, "They also serve for when both I and Ebony wish to…" At this she did hesitate to say more, and looked to the fillies around her.

Seeing her sister plight, Ebony went on saying, "To search out and remove elements that might cause strife to the clan as a whole. We do it with charm and allure before taking our presented opportunity" Making her words as complex and vague to the fillies, but not to the school teacher, who would get the hint.

By the realization in the mares feelings, both sisters guessed that Cheerilee did figure out the hidden meaning.

"I-I see." Cheerilee nodded a bit rigidly, not sure how to take the idea of two, what she think they hinted at, assassins. Looking to Big Mac, she could tell that they had not really told him everything about themselves, as he seemed to come to a similar conclusion.

Feeling the mare's unease, Ivory thought of a way to help ease Cheerilee's worries. Using both of her hooves and wings, she scooped up the three fillies close to her, using them to tickle them all, saying, "But we have past that time, and only wish for a family of our own."

Nuzzling the red stallions side, Ebony asked, "You would help us with that dream, wont you Beau?" Fluttering her eye's at him disarmingly.

Looking away from Ebony, Mac tried to keep his gaze away from hers, but was met with Ivory's own soft doe eyes. Before he could open his mouth, Apple Bloom asked, "Wai' are ya two askin' my brother t' marry ya both?"

Mac promptly looked about with darting eyes, as both Gem sister giggled with Ivory answering, "Maybe…" Sending a look to the usually stoic stallion.

"Ew, gross!" Scootaloo called out, trying to break free of the white mares grasp. But she too was finding out why her friend had warned her of both Ivory's and Ebony's hugs. There was nearly no escape, as the hooves and wings were used to keep her and her fiends contained.

With a devious look in her eye, Ebony shot up and darted around Mac, preceding to follow up with her sisters thought and attack. The somewhat low murmur of ponies talking was then broken by the squeals and giggled of the three CMC foals, who did all they could to escape the two mares.

Despite everything that had happened as of yet, Cheerilee could not help but smile and laugh at the sight. She may have trouble having any trust in them just yet, but she was willing to give them a chance.

* * *

><p>"Aw, that's so cute!" Lilly gushed from where she sat at a table, watching the two Gem sisters play around with the three fillies in their hooves.<p>

Rose just rolled her eyes at the display, not making any comment to the scene. Admittedly though, it was amusing to watch, and she kept an eye on the group. A few times one of the fillies would escape, but just as quickly get caught by Ebony or Ivory.

Unable to hold back her smile any longer, Rose laughed, "Ok, I can't hold it any longer, that is rather adorable." Laughing once more as Scootaloo got close to escaping, only for Pinkie Pie to leap in and join in the fun.

Laughing openly at the collaborating mares that continued their tickle attack, Rose elbowed Daisy asking, "So, think we should help?" Snickering a bit more.

When she did not get a reply, Rose turned back to her fellow flower pony. What she saw was a mare with a far off gaze and a look of longing. Lifting a hoof, Rose slightly shook the other mare lightly.

Daisy felt herself back into reality and look into Rose's forest green eyes that held a ting of concern while asking, "Hey, you ok there Daisy?"

Blinking a few time, Daisy told, "Yeah, I'm fine." Shaking her head a few times ad blinking a bit more, "Just remembering something, that's all…"

Feeling another hoof being placed on her back, Daisy felt a new sensation of empathy flow into her body, as Lily's voice said beside her, "Are you talking about your clan?"

Giving a mute nod at her caring friend's question, Daisy focused slightly teary eyes to the playing group once more saying, "I remember some times when I was younger… When I would help my Ma and Pa…" Lifting a hoof to remove a stray tear.

"What were they like?"

Daisy looked up quickly to find Twilight standing before their table, using her magic to hold up a cup filled with punch. Hoofing the floor a few times, Twilight said, "I didn't mean to overhear, but I thought I could take this moment to get to know you a bit better…"

Thinking it over, Daisy eventually nodded silently, letting the lavender mare take a seat before the flower ponies. Looking to the sides for a moment to gather her thoughts, Daisy asked, "You wanted to know more about me?"

Giving a positive nod, Twilight said, "I was hoping you would share a story of when you were still part of your clan." Taking a moment to think over her words adding, "If your alright with it, I understand from Mask that losing a clan is hard for your people…"

Waving a hoof before Twilight, Daisy smiled, "No, it's alright." Letting out a breath saying, "It hurts to talk about them, but it's all I have left to remember my clan by…" Going a little quiet at the end.

With a thoughtful look, Lilly perked up, "Why not you tell Twilight about one of those days in your clan?" Looking slightly past the pink mare to glance at Rose.

Getting at what her friend was thinking, Rose nodded, "Yea, maybe one about that one foal."

Daisy couldn't help but smile some, and she admittedly remembered one story she could share. Feeling the unicorn mare's curiosity staring to rise at each word said, Daisy said, "Well… alright." Sitting up a bit more and starting off, "It started in the morning, when Ma was just waking me up…"

* * *

><p>Reaching the small bed that was used for her daughter, Dawns Shadow lifted her hole riddled hoof and shook the young nymph calling, "Rise and shine my little flower, Its time to get up and greet the day."<p>

Slowly, two blue orbs began to open, glowing the most softest of light in the dark room before they closed once more to let out a yawn. Groggily getting up and shaking their head, the mother could only giggle lightly at her child's cuteness before nudging the nymph up.

Following her mothers urgings, the small changeling got up and out of bed, still rubbing her eyes from her sleepiness. With a smile, Dawning Shadow continued to move the slowly moving nymph telling, "Come on Daisy, we have a big day ahead of us, and your father has something for you."

That seemed to wake up little Daisy, who all but ran out of room and towards where she thought her father was. The mother laughed at her daughters eagerness, stepping out into the dim light and showing off her multi-braided, hole filled mane and caring smile. She took her time making her way towards her mate's current place of work, knowing she can catchup by flying.

Daisy herself ran with what energy she had, a big smile on her face while she continued to blow some of her curly mane from blocking her sight. She both loved and hated her mane, as it was all poofy and silky, but at the same time, wild and uncontrollable.

Quickly turning around the next corner, Daisy could not keep her eyes from looking over the rope-like-railing that separated her from the rest of the clan. She was high up, in one of the bigger trees of the clan hive and able to look over the forest like clan that was filled with a number of trees.

Moss and vines also join in with the ever expansive underground forest, filled with a number of flowers that rested near rocky creeks that had crystal clear water. Part of her wanted to use her just-grown-in wings to fly down and explore the forest again, _but papa has something for me!_ Smiling again and redoubling her efforts.

Higher and higher did the small changeling get, climbing up the elevated rope bridges that helped her reach the third highest point of the clan hive. Up here, a number of circular platforms and rope bridges connected with a number of other large trees, stalagmites and stalactites. All around, homes and shops were made on the sides of each tree, some made into the plant itself, making a hybrid living home.

Still going full speed, Daisy made her way through the changelings before her, going under, over and around them all, giggling all the while, before reaching her destination. Most changelings showed a lack of surprise at the young nymph, lifting hooves and ducking their heads as if expecting such things. Than again, it was common for the young to run about in this clan, especially here were the nursery was nearby.

Running past another drone that was in her path, Daisy all but flew into the workshop that belong to her father, calling out excitedly, "Papa, I'm here, momma said you got something for me!"

Cheerful laughter could be heard from the platform overhead, as a male changing poked his head over the edge saying, "Did she now?" Looking at the excite little one before him, "Now, I wonder what gave her that idea?" Smiling at the pouting face of his daughter.

Buzzing her wings with some effort, Daisy took off from the ground with some lack of control, still trying to learn how to properly ascend with her insect wings. When she was halfway up, a green veil wrapped itself around her, quickly helping the nymph up and setting her down onto her fathers platform .

With a proud smile, he patted Daisy on the head telling, "Well, aren't you the natural flyer?" Smiling even wider as the young changeling seemed to puff out her chest with her own pride.

"Nazeem, are you forcing our child to fly up to your workspace?" Called the voice of Dawns Shadow, as she gave her mate a slightly disapproving look, adding, "You know she should be learning how to stick to walls before learning how to fly higher."

With an unconcerned look, Nazeem waved off his mate saying, "She'll learn that on her own, I'm sure of it." Only receiving a glare from the female changeling.

After a while she stopped glaring at her stag, deciding to look to Daisy telling, "After your father is done giving you his gift, I want you to meet me in the nursery." Getting an affirming nod from her daughter, Dawns Shadow smiled and left for the mentioned nursery, knowing she had some work to do.

With a confused look, Daisy looked up to her father saying, "Papa, why does momma always get angry with you?" Only having limited experience in reading the emotions that went between her two changelings parents.

With another cheerful laugh, Nazeem scratched his messy rats-nest of a mane before saying, "Because she knows that arguments are the only way she can potentially win against me." Only further confusing the his daughter.

With a big smile he told, "You'll figure it out when you get older, I'm sure." Turing around and motioning for his daughter to follow him to his workbench.

Following her father to his workbench, Daisy was shown a number of parts set before her. Rope, wood, and metal triggers all arranged before he, she gave her father a curious look as if asking what he was up to. With a jovial laugh, he told, "Today, I'm going to teach you how to make a Chu-ko-nu."

With suddenly wide eyes and a big smile, Daisy jumped in place saying, "You mean the bow thingy everyling uses!" Remembering seeing a number of her clan using a unique bow like weapon in the woods below for practice.

Nodding, Nazeem continued to smile, "And once you master how to make them with me, then I'll teach you to make the poison for it and use it with respect." Patting the desk with the parts. From his daughters grinning face, he knew she was going to enjoy learning how to do this.

* * *

><p>With a raised brow, Twilight asked, "Your dad taught you how to make weapons when you were still a filly?" A little thrown off at the idea. She didn't bother asking about the poison yet, as she was still trying to take in the making weapons part.<p>

Nodding in her friends place, Rose told, "That's right, Daisy can assemble that weapon of hers any time she likes. Pretty cool if you ask me." Tossing a hoof over Daisy's shoulders.

Giving a proud smile, Daisy said, "The Chu-ko-nu was may clans main weapon, so in a way it was a tradition that we all learn how to make one." Looking down to one of the cupcakes on her plate. Taking up the small treat into her hooves, she continued, "Their simple to make, and if I need to, I can make them in bulk on my own."

Then cast a look to Lilly saying, "Though I might not give them to just anypony…"

"It was only once!" Lilly pointed her hoof in selfdefense, "Just one time!"

While the other two flower ponies laughed at Lilly's antics, Twilight said, "So, what happened after that?" Wishing for the story to continue. A pony that had appeared next to Twilight also nodded to this.

Daisy did a double take at the new arrival, but shrugged his presents off and continued on.

* * *

><p>After her quick lesson on how to assemble the repeating crossbow weapon that her clan had becoming accustom too, Daisy made her way to her mother's workplace, the nursery. Like any changeling clan, the nursery was where all young changelings are kept for a time so they might become comfortable around their clansmen.<p>

The idea in itself was rather simple. Because the clan is considered one large family, all younglings stay in the same place for at least a year, bonding and becoming close to their 'siblings and cousins'. Some stay even longer than others, becoming so accustom to the nursery that they later become the caretakers to it, tending to the next generation.

Daisy's mother, Dawns Shadow, happened to be one such changeling common, having a love for the younger changelings of the clan. She had spent most of her life in the nursery, acting as caretaker once she had reached the appropriate age, becoming a den-mother of sorts. Though she didn't like it much herself, Daisy had to admit that she enjoyed visiting her 'brothers and sisters' that would be born into the clan.

The young changing looked up when she reached the nursery, seeing the large and round like nest that resembled something akin to a bee-hive. All around she could see a number of older drones crawling all over the round structure, keeping their prism eyes peeled for either threats or escaped nymphs. The later being more common, as the little squirts had some strange tendency to somehow leave a highly guarded structure.

Entering through the large circular entrance, Daisy gave a quick look about, trying to find one of the changeling commons that worked in the nursery. Spotting one, she made her way over to her, tapping their leg to catch their attention.

Turning around and looking down, the common smiled and said, "Why hello Daisy, here to help your mother?" Recognizing the younger changeling she had kept watch over before.

Daisy nodded up to her and told, "Momma told me to meet her here. Do you know where she is?" Tilting her head to the side, adding an innocent look to the younger changeling.

Nodding to her, the older changeling pointed to one of the halls that were higher up telling, "She's tending to the newly hatched drones, I suggest you be quiet when going inside."

"Thank you miss!" Daisy smiled up, rushing towards the place she was directed, not noticing the giggling mare behind her. Reaching the wall, Daisy started to buzz her wings again, struggling slightly to accede up to the entrance for a while. Reaching it's edge, the little changeling used both hooves to grab it, pulling herself the rest of the way up.

_Why do we have to climb and fly everywhere?_ The young changeling thought to herself, _why don't we make stairs…like those ponies papa talks about?_

Finally pulling herself over the edge, Daisy gave her wings a stretch, trying to relax them after taxing them so much.

With that done, Daisy walked up the hall, thinking back to the idea of the ponies. Her father liked talking about them, apparently being a scout at one point before he started his little bow shop. From what she heard from stories, ponies were vary nice and accepting race, making friends fast and working a lot like a clan did.

There were a few things that confused her about them though, like the concept of burying their loved ones after death or separating themselves into separate homes for their families. The idea of living above ground was also foreign to her young mind, being so use to being surrounded by walls and structures.

Soon reaching the room that held the clans most recent hatchlings, Daisy focused on being as silent as possible. Taking a slow look around, she soon spotted her mother with a number of other female changelings. Each one held a hatching drone, all humming and softly buzzing their wings to lull the young asleep. Her mother in particular was cradling two nymphs, singing a soft melody to them while putting them into the soft resin-cradles that hung from the ceiling.

When Dawns Shadow spotted her own nymph, she smiled and nodded to her daughter, continuing her soft melody. Making sure the little ones were peacefully sleeping, did Dawn begin to move, ushering her daughter back out while continuing her soft song.

Once they were out of range of the hatchlings chamber, Dawns Shadow gave her daughter a questioning look while saying, "You certainly took your time getting here." Wondering what her mate had done this time.

With a big smile, Daisy followed next to her mother telling, "Papa taught me how to make the chuko-thingy!" Electing a laugh from her mother.

"So that's what he was up to." Dawn said to herself, knowing what the male was going to do next, "I'm guessing he also said he was going to teach you in it's use?"

"And make the poison!" Daisy threw in, making the her mother stumble slightly.

_Poison Nazeem, really?_ Dawning Shadow thought, looking down to her child for a moment before sighing, _well, I was going to teach her how to treat poison anyways_. Mentally putting a list together for all the remedies she was going to teach her daughter.

Saving those thoughts for latter, Dawn turned to look back to her daughter and told, "In any case, I should tell you what we are doing today, correct?"

Getting a nod from the youngling, Dawn turned her attention back to the entrance leading to the main lobby of the nursery, stopping at its edge and telling, "Today we will be keeping an eye on the yearlings." Then rolled her eyes telling, "Ancestors knows we need better caretakers and instructors, I can not understand how they can lose track of a bunch of year old nymphs."

Daisy giggled at her mothers little plight, letting Dawning Shadow pick her up so they could reach one of the more higher sections of the nursery. "I mean, honestly, how can little nymphs with no prior training slip past experienced veterans?" Daisy's mother went on, only making her little girl giggle even more.

* * *

><p>Twilight gave Daisy a long, unbelieving stare before saying, "Your joking, right?" Not getting any change from the pony guised changing. Once again, Twilight repeated, "You cant be serious, year old foals just up and escaping what you just said was a highly protected spot in the clan?"<p>

"You have to admit, it does sound farfetched…" The stallion that had taken up a seat next to Twilight pipped in.

Another pony, a white mare with a pink main nodded, "I agree, how can year old foals be so hard to keep track of?" Unable to think of how such youngsters could even run. In her time as a nurse, for the local hospital, it didn't seem possible.

Giggling to herself, Lilly told, "According to Daisy, changelings develop a tad more faster for their first few years." Looking to the mention mare adding, "Apparently, they are up and running by the age of one, and six years later or so they get wings."

Letting out a tiered sigh, Diasy nodded, "I was just over seven at the time, and had gone through my first molting to get my wings. It took me another year before I could actually fly around like the rest of the hive."

Curious, Twilight couldn't help but ask, "So, all changelings develop faster for the first few years of their lifespan?" Working out the figure in her mind as to how soon and able a changeling would be to start working. By the sound of what Daisy was saying, they were ready by the age's of six to seven.

Laughing, Daisy confirmed, "Yep, and it's part of the reason for what had happened next."

* * *

><p>The best way to explain how a clan hive felt had to be the hum of life. It wasn't silent, as it was filled with a feel of energy as the air was filled with the softest of hums and buzzes from changelings all around. But even with this, one could still see such a thing as peaceful.<p>

"Gibb, you get back here mister!" Peace that was somewhat shattered as one Daisy of the Descry clan went rushing past a few of her kinsmen. Her narrowed eyes and slightly scowling face showed her slight irritation, as she chased after another escaped nymph.

Dawns Shadow caught sight of the little changeling making a break for it, and sent Daisy to catch the youngling and bring him back. But unlike the number of little drones that were with this group, it was a common. And just like most commons, they had a tendency to be slightly smarter than their drone counterparts.

Gibb, the yearling common she was after, made a sharp left under an older changing. The mentioned changeling drone gave a slight start as something went rushing under her belly, looking down in time to see Daisy run around her and shout, "You're going to be in so much trouble when we get back!"

The tiny common only giggled, jumping up on a few boxes and baskets before running past a vendor, sending some collected papers into the air. If the vendor was bothered by this, he certainly didn't show it, lighting his jagged horn and grabbing the scattered paper.

With a slight flick of his head, the changeling moved some papers out of the way, in time for Daisy to rush by saying, "Sorry!" And leaped off the table, missing the nymph by an inch as he dodged to the right at the last second.

Hissing in some annoyance, Daisy once more gave chase, buzzing her wings to hopefully speed herself up and catch the escapee. With another sharp turn, Daisy was about to make a pass at pouncing on the younger changeling, but had to stop in confusion.

All around her, business went on as usual as each changing went about their tasks for the clan. Daisy trotted into the more busy part of the clan, located in the more lower sections of the hanging tree homes. To her left, she could see a number of sentinels off duty, using their time to weave baskets. Some were more older changelings, teaching some of the young adults their trade in making the containers from dried grasses or long flexible sticks.

To Daisy's right, a few smiths could be seen working inside one of the stalagmites, pounding away at some newly made blades or making some tools for later use. Off to the side of the same place stood an elderly changeling, pointing about and barking out orders while working on what looked to be a small ax.

Taking her attention off the smith's workshop and back to her surroundings, Daisy began her search around the area, looking under tables and over boxes. The young common continued to look about, sometimes slipping into a lower, more predatory pose.

A number of the older changelings could see this, with some unable to hold back their smiles at the sight of a young changeling going into a hunting state. They didn't bother saying anything though, finding this a good lesson for the young common to learn when it came to tracking a target.

Daisy was oblivious to this fact, not able to tell the emotions the older changelings were giving off were amusement. All she could tell was that it was a vary watered down surgery taste.

The elder at the forge watched with a small smile as the youngling continued to search her surroundings, able to feel the determination and slight excitement of the chase. Putting down his hammer and dunking the metal he was working on into some water, the elder pulled his work back out, making a gruff sound of satisfaction.

Putting it aside, he spared another look to the small common, wandering over to his workplace and looking behind a stack of wooden poles used for making spears. With a gruff voice, he said, "If you looking to buy, I suggest you wait a few more years before doing so." Smiling as he felt the surprise run through the young changeling.

Daisy looked up at the elder before her, able to see the green cat-eyes that seemed to hold nothing but mirth and a grandfatherly care. Bowing her head a little, she said, "I'm not here to buy, elder Gird, just looking for Gibb." Darting her eyes about as if expecting the nymph to show himself.

Elder Gird seemed to smirk at that, looking up briefly to spot something moving before looking back down telling, "Ah yes, little Gibb is a hoofful, isn't he?" Picking the cooled ax back up and reaching for a small grind stone, "So curious and escaping the nursery like any other yearling."

With a curious look, Daisy asked, "Have you seen him, I can't seem to find him." Feeling a little worried she might have lost the young changeling.

Looking past the changeling youth, the elder could only smirk saying, "I can not say that I have, but perhaps that wandering basket might know?" Motioning with his head to look behind herself, then focused his attention back on the ax he had just made.

Even more confused then before, Daisy looked behind herself to see what the elder was hinting at. Then she felt her blue eyes widen at the sight of a slowly shuffling basket that was making it's way towards the Hive Center. Baring her teeth and quickly turning around, she shouted, "There you are!" Taking off towards her quarry.

For a moment, the basket stopped and turned around to see what it heard. It then seemed to jump lightly, turning around and taking off while a common youngling chased after it.

It was true that a number of strange things can happen in a clan hive. But when one sees the sight of a young changeling chasing after a sentient basket— one must wonder what is going on in their supposedly safe home.

Daisy continued to play the chasing game, zigzagging this way and that, slowly and assuredly catching up with the runaway nymph under the basket. When she was finally close enough, Daisy felt her legs coil for a moment before releasing the built up power to leap at her target. Wrapping her hooves around the basket, Daisy noted that it suddenly got lighter, and that she was tumbling away while hugging the basket that once held Gibb.

The mentioned nymph seemed to smirk in superiority, watching as Daisy rolled away with his old cover. But he couldn't stay there, he knew she would recover and start the chase again. So, without waiting, Gibb turned to his right and ran, hearing the scream of frustration from Daisy.

While the young nymph giggled in mischief, Daisy got up and lifted the basket onto her back, once again giving chase to the smaller changeling. As they progressively got closer and closer to the Hive Center, an idea popped into the commons head, smirking as she broke away from Gibb and ran in another direction.

Gibb, not seeing this, continued to run ahead, making sharp turns and going under changeling's in his path, doing all he could to shake Daisy off his tail. As he looked back to see how far he was able to lose her, he gave out a squeak of surprise as he hit a soft wall of some sort. Then, just as suddenly, his whole world moved around him as walls of weaved grass surrounded him before his world went dark.

On the outside of Gibb's little prisons sat Daisy, looking rather pleased with herself as she had used the same basket from before and trapped the little nymph inside by putting an improvised lid on top.

Making sure to keep pressure on the lid, Daisy looked trough one of the small openings in the side of the basket, saying, "Gotcha!" And saw two blue eyes lock onto her own before little whimpers could be heard.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head, "Nuh-uh, as soon as I open this, you're going to start running again." Only to be answered by more pitiful little whimpers that seemed to stab at her heart.

Unbeknownst to Daisy, a more taller and older changeling was watching the scene play out with some hint of humor. Making her way over to the youngling, she bowed down some and said, "Another yearling escape?" Smiling as she did.

Nodding her head, Daisy said, "Yeah, Momma sent me to catch him while she watched the others." Then looked back up at the older changeling saying with pride, "But I caught him and—" When her eyes saw the changeling behind her, Daisy felt her eyes bugged out and stammered, "C-Chieftess Vicar!" Going for a bow, only to stop and put weight on the lid again as the yearling tried to escape once more.

With a light chuckle, the current clan head looked down at her young follower with a smile and said, "Might I have a look at who the nymph is?" Not hiding her amusement.

Glancing at the basket she was using, Daisy said, "A-are you sure, he might take off before I can catch him." Feeling herself droop a little as the Cheftess nodded.

With a sigh, Daisy removed the lid so the heir could see the nymph that was inside. As soon as it was off, the year old nymph darted out, making a small squeaking noise as if to say "Freedom!" and continue running.

This dream was dashed as he seemed to hang in the air, unable to move any further from where he started. Looking around, he noticed a green veil of magic around himself while Vicar's voice tutted, "Now Gibb, what has mommy told you about running off from the nursery?" And pulled the common nymph close for a small nuzzle.

Daisy's young mind came to a abrupt halt at the chieftess' words, unable to comprehend what she just heard. She knew Vicar was the current head to the Descry clan, but she didn't remember anything about her having any children.

Picking up on the little ones confusion, Chieftess Vicar said, "Yes, little Gibb is my son." Nuzzling the little yearling common again saying, "He was the product of a guard wishing to aid me in…relieving some stress." Skirting around the actual reason and placing her little nymph on her back.

Tapping the young common to follow her, Vicar continued to say, "He was an accident, that much could be said." Not minding that Gibb was cuddling himself into her mane, even with the slight tugs that pulled at her head, "But it was a welcomed accident if anything."

Looking between her clan leader and the small bundle of mischief, Daisy could only ask, "How?" Slightly confused what a guard and an accident had to do with Gibb.

Letting out a laugh at the question, chieftess Vicar smirked down at the youngling and told, "I'm sure you will find out in time, little one."

With a loud huffing sound, Daisy almost shouted, "Why does every grown up say that!" Making the chieftess openly laugh at the younger changelings irritation.

While they moved, the changelings before them all parted and bowed before their clan head in respect. Vicar did like wise when she could, always keeping in mind of her first child in her mane. It was while the three made it through the clan that another changeling was spotted, one slightly younger and smaller than Vicar.

His cat-eyes burned with ambition and wings extended fully to show their size, being much larger than most changelings. The many clansmen seemed to slightly scramble out of the larger males path, who seemed set on reaching the Chieftess. "Vicar!" He called over the din of work that went on.

Hearing her named called, the Chieftess stopped moving any further, locking her eyes with the other changeling, narrowing some as she spotted him. Discreetly looking down at the youngling at her hooves, Vicar moved over the youngling, while saying, "Yes my brother, what is it you need?"

The apparent brother now stopping before his sister, looking between the two nymphs saying, "Vicar, what are you doing, you know that your younger brother has challenged you." Standing slightly stiffly before the other heir.

Heaving a sigh, the Chieftess told, "He is your older brother as much as I am your older sister, even if we share different mothers, Quisling." Looking towards the large tree in the center of their clan, "I will be there to see his challenge to clan head is heeded, but that is later."

Giving a slight nudge, the female heir told, "Come now youngling, let us get you and my son back to the nursery."

Snorting at this, Quisling said, "Why not have one of the worker drones do this task, **sister**?" Nearly sneering the last bit out.

"Showing that you are willing to spend time and work with your clansmen is not to be frowned upon, brother." Vicar said reproachfully to the other heir, "If you wish to take up the name of Chieftain some day, that is something you must realize."

Tossing his head to the side with a scowl, Quisling turned away from Vicar telling, "If that is all [b]Chieftess[/b] I will take my leave." Walking away and seemingly scaring the other changelings away.

Another sigh escaped Vicar's lips, wondering why her stepbrother had to become so bitter after her stepmothers passing. Looking under her leg to still see Daisy there and looking at where Quisling went, Vicar smiled, "Worry not youngling." Catching the smaller changelings attention, "My brother is just…scarred by losses."

Even as Vicar began to move on, Daisy could not help but look back to where the other heir walked off to, still feeling unease with how cold he acted. Turning back to keep up with the taller changeling heir, Daisy glanced up to where Gibb was hiding, being inside the Chieftess's mane.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Daisy finally asked after a while, feeling the need to flinch every time the yearling would tug at the long silky mane.

Lightly chuckling at the question, Vicar only told, "It is something mothers get use to." And glanced her eyes down smirking, "I have no doubt you use to do the same thing with others." Looking back up with a knowing look, "Most younglings do."

Turning up her nose and closing her eyes, Daisy told, "Mama said I did well and behaved like a good girl when I was younger." Then gave a slight squeak as she walked into a post.

Chieftess Vicar suitably laughed at the small changelings antics, more than wanting to see who the mother was to this small nymph. She knew she didn't need to wait too long, as the nursery came into sight, feeling she could drop by for a surprise visit.

* * *

><p>Lifting the remains for the last of her treat, Daisy bit into the lingering traces of the cupcake. After finishing it off, she finished, "When we got back, Ma was really worked up at Chieftess Vicar's arrival and was trying to both bow and keep an eye on the young nymphs."<p>

Collectively, the now gathered crowed of ponies laughed and chuckled at this, each one enjoying the story that was told. In the front of them all, Twilight glanced around herself, mentally nodding that yes, things had gone well during the whole party.


	12. Passing Preparations

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>Challenges were something often practiced in changeling clans, as a way to hopefully keep their combatants ready for open conflict with other clans. Other times it was a way to settle disputes between two incorporating clansmen. It was also a pastime for some to watch for enjoyment, as teams were betted on or cheered for from afar. On most occasions, this would be frowned upon. For changelings, it was to add a distraction to those participating, as they have to ignore some things to keep on task or risk losing.<p>

While knights —the leading fighting force among all clans— did most of these fight, others also participated if in their ranks. Seekers, infiltrators, sentinels. hunters, mages, scouts— even the oddball scholar made it into these practice matches to add variety to each combat scenario.

Today was no different, as two teams fought in the large arena that was made near the back of the clan. On one side, dressed in red, were what few mages the warrior-like Salient clan had. They were the strongest magical users in the clan, and were known for their tactical abilities in long-ranged fights.

On the other side was a team made up of some of their best knights, all dressed in armor with dark-green scarves. Unlike the tactical mages, these knights were up-close combatants, and had training armor to resist magical attacks. They were known for their fast planning and thinking on their hooves during the heat of battle.

It was this latter team that Sardonic kept his eyes on, as the two changeling teams were given the signal to fight. Their objective: eliminate the other team with 'kill' hits. The first team to eliminate all opposing combatants wins.

On the Mages side, the team began to fire off light shots at the knights, slowly spreading out to attack from multiple sides. In response, the three knights that had shields brought them to bare, making a wall for them to hide behind while they advanced.

Two of the mages made their shots weaker, but more frequent, while the other three shot out slower and heavier magical attacks. Even with the heavier attacks trying to stall them, the knights continued to push forwards. But their strategy soon shifted, as two of the knights not defending shot out from the group, wings open. These two had lighter armor, and made use of it by quickly flying to two of the heavy hitting spell casters on either side of the spread out mage group.

Seeing these attackers come out, the two mages that were using their quick-fire spells to keep the shielded knights on defense turned away. They now focused on the two fliers, trying to group them with a different spell that came in a form of a beam, while the heavy hitters fell back.

Now that they were no longer under such constant attack, the three knights with shields quickly advanced forwards, while their fliers harassed the mages.

With a small nod and grunt of approval, Sardonic felt pleased at how things were playing out for the knights rather than the mages. Mages were useful at times, but they were not fighters. To him, they had no place on the battlefield, or in his clan that was made by warriors and knights. Not weak and idealistic spell-crafters.

_The only way my clan will grow, is by pure strength_. As if to punctuate this, one of the knights in flight did a dive and pinned a mage under him. While the mage readied a spell, the knight used their hoof to knock the mage's head to the ground, canceling out the spell.

_With our skill, diligence and power, none will stand up to the Salient clan, as it is meant to be._ Using their magic, the knight brought out a wooden training sword and did a fast tap to the mages head, making a kill strike.

With one member down, the mages switched tactics. One utilized a spell to send out a smokescreen before the three charging knights, while two others began attacking the fliers. The last began crafting a new spell, one that once used, made numerous false images of themselves. Through the smoke did the three knights charge in, splitting up and donning their own practice weapons when they spotted the apparent army.

In front, the leading knight with more protective armor shouted out orders, having the two fliers dart in and out of the illusions to search for the real mages. In retaliation, three able mages hidden in this illusion fired their spells, while one continued to hold up the illusion that had darkened the area slightly.

Raising their shields and advancing with caution, the knights begin to enter the copies of illusionary mages that all moved erratically about. None attacked, only keep close and watch each other's back for any attack, while the two fliers continued to locate the mages.

One beam came from a knight's left, forcing him to stop and defend, while another came in from his blind spot. One of his fellow knight's saw this, and went to intercept with his own shield. He was too, flanked by a third shot that knocked him over. Before the knight could rise, three shots all fired from different angles, getting past the training armor and stunning his body.

Sardonic narrowed his eyes at the ploy the mages used, admitting that it was a good play on their part. Still, he despised the underhoofed move, reminding him too much of a particular memory of when the Salient clan was hit hard.

The heir clenched his jaw, even when the knights began to redouble their efforts and flush out the mages, he ground his teeth in fury. _The day draws near, the day where I raise this clan back up and take our place as rightful head._ One of the airborne knights went in for another tackle, only to be shot out of the air by a mage.

This was a short-lived victory as the other knight in flight tacked the same mage. The others tried to act, but where soon drawn into close-rage fights with the other two heavily armed knights.

_Then, and only then, will those Quasi feel my wrath and that of the clan I had built!_ Cheers began to rise around the arena, as the knights tapped the remaining mages out of the fight. Though the knights had won, Sardonic rose and left, sending off waves of anger during his stride.

In his mind, the heir knew that the clan he would build from the ashes of others would not last without some progeny of his. Sardonic knew he needed a mate at some point in time to fix his place in the clan preeminently. Even if they did not seem to appreciate what he had done, Sardonic was sure that he would show them, show them all that his way was the way to truly go.

_Changelings adapt, become and overcome, with heir's even more so. We are more than fit to rule over others._ A grin seemed to morph on Sardonic's once scowling face._ It is our living, our fate to always be over others._

Shaking his head and removing the rather malicious like grin, Sardonic remixed himself that though the time was close, they were not ready. After he gained reports form the two scouts that were going to leave soon, then he could send out gatherers to gain the needed emotions for the coming battles. At least, he hoped for some battles to happen. There was a possibility that some clans he has found would just cave and give up.

_And since I have no use for weak cowards, I would be forced to destroy them all. A waste of potential resources._ The thought was bitter to him, but Sardonic felt it needed to be done. Granted a few maybe allowed to live if they show to be strong enough to help raise strong changelings, but otherwise they would be useless.

"Thinking of plans for the future are we?" A voice spoke beside the clan heir, who showed no sign of being surprised.

"Just some small details." Sardonic told simply to the common at his side, not even bothering to glance at the seemingly ambitious changeling. With slightly narrowed eyes, Sardonic commanded, "Now speak, why have you come here?"

Chuckling lightly, the common told, "All in good time my good sir, all in good time." Keeping pace with the heir who changed his path to a more private part of the clan.

When he was sure none could overhear, the common said, "I bring new's from my master, and he is ready to help supply you with the resources needed for your part of the deal."

Sardonic nodded, both please and slightly curious, "And all your master wants is for me to either destroy or assimilate any clan in my path?" Trying to figure out who his rather shadowy benefactor was, or his agenda.

Slight clicks greeted the heirs ears, as the common nodded, "Yes, he doesn't care what you wish to do to them, as long as they are out of the way. Kekekeke…" Continuing to click away at some private joke.

"What does your master gain from this…arrangement?" The Salient clan head once more asked, "It seems to me that I'm merely doing his dirty work in all of this." Stopping to glance at the common.

Coming to a stop as well, the common lifted a hoof and tisked, "Ah, ah, ah…" Grinning up at the heir that was trying to burn holes into his skull, "It was part of the deal you didn't ask too many questions. You do what you wish with my masters resources while clearing out other clans. That was the deal."

Sardonic gave a snort, a little miffed at the smaller changeling. Never the less, he nodded in acknowledgment and asked, "When should I expect the supplies to be delivered?"

* * *

><p>Not too far above, a lone drone kept to the surrounding shadows and spied on the two as they continued their business. She was doing all she could to remain hidden and not set off any warnings to her location. Already the information she was getting was starting to greatly bother her.<p>

She had been lucky in spotting these two talking when she did. Her original plan was to go to the archives and retrieve any relevant information she could. But this stomped out any of those plans.

_Why does this benefactor to the Salient clan want to remove the other clans?_ That was the main troubling bit of the exchange she had heard, and began to poke at the back of her mind. She remembered all the survivors of clans that had lost their clan to attacks and betrayals.

_Is this some elaborate plot to overthrow this Sardonic, or is he just the puppet?_ There were too many questions to be answer at the time, and no time to figure them out yet.

Her time was short as it was, and she knew she had to leave soon and resume her place as Iota. Her current act was holding up due to her current 'mental' condition. But who knows how long that would last until they begin to suspect her of foul play?

Deciding to drop that line of thought and also take her leave while she could, the drone carefully snuck away. Always did she keep to the shadows and go nowhere near the soft dim light that glowed in the hive. It was time to play the 'all my fault' act once again.

* * *

><p>For four days Ventral could not help but fret over Iota, who's behavior had been slightly erratic since Cleft's death. Though it seemed she was progressively getting better, Ventral could still see the slight gaps in the younger mares actions.<p>

Though, part of it could be possibly blamed on their mission to leave for the Griffin Kingdom once again. When told of it, Iota looked ready to faint from fear at even leaving. It was seemingly understandable after her last trip to the outside world.

_What am I going to do?_ Placing a hoof to her head, Ventral peeked around her hoof to watch Iota try and relax with Loll, playing a few games with the drone and a few nymphs. From what she could tell, Iota was coping better with the yearlings playing games with her, much like she was during their scouting mission.

The older scout had doubts that it would help Iota recover full yin time for their mission, even if it seemed to help ease her mind. Ventral knew that the young scout needed comfort from her clan and realization that no matter what she did, there was no real way to avoid what had happened. Or, that's what Ebon had told her when dealing with some clansmen with survivors guilt.

_That's what he called it right? and it made them less active with family or something?_ Ventral didn't put much stock in the 'psychological' actions of others, just going by what emotions they were sending out like most changelings.

However, according to the changeling knight, Iota was showing all signs to survives guilt after having a moment to watch her actions. Though Ventral herself found Iota's actions a little off at times, Ebon assured her that it was just a natural responses to traumatic or highly stressful situations like the last mission was.

The scout heaved a sigh, almost wishing Cleft was there with her. Sure to Ventral he was always too strict and was not the best at being gentle with his words. But one thing he was good at was guiding and advising scouts along. He was a good mentor to her when she was at a high enough level he could tolerate her presents or actions.

Feeling a familiar presents draw near, Ventral slightly smiled and greeted, "Hey Ebon." Continuing to lean on the old willow tree she was next to.

"Hey love." Ebon greeted back while taking a seat net to the mare, "How's our little sister doing?" Keeping tabs on how Iota was moving about and playing.

With a light shrug, Ventral said, "Better then yesterday. She had disappeared this morning on me, but showed up a bit latter with Loll." Smiling a bit more when Iota was tackled down by a number of nymphs who proceeded to tug at her mane.

Looking over to the stag next to her, Ventral asked, "How did your challenge go this morning, you win?"

"Of course!" Ebon smirked, "Those mage's didn't stand a chance!" Holding his puffed out chest for a time. But seeing the blank look he was getting, he admitted, "Alright, so they got two of us, but we still won!"

The mare laughed at the stag's apparent try at hiding the small losses his team had, but otherwise didn't comment. She knew he was a fairly good knight in the clan, and the mages that they had were no pushovers, since they had to be tougher in a clan filled with fighters.

When Ventral calmed from her fit of laughing, the two just sat and watched Iota and Loll play with the yearlings for a bit, enjoying the little show. They had switched from slight wrestling to hide and seek, and from the looks of it, they were enjoying it.

"I'm still worried about her." Ventral finally spoke up, grabbing Ebon's attention, making the stag turn his head to her direction. With a forlorn gaze, she told, "I can't shake this feeling that something real bad happened to to Iota, even if she seems to be getting better."

Looking back to the playing duo, Ebon commented, "You're not use to Iota being so withdrawn, right?" And getting a slow nod from the mare. Placing a hoof on the scouts back, he sighed, "I know how that is. Some of the knights under my command got the same way after their first skirmish."

Getting a better grip on Ventral, Ebon gave the mare a small shake telling, "But thanks to our clan brothers and sisters, they bounced back." Smiling in her direction adding, "We just have to give them the support and counsel they need."

Though she considered shrugging the changelings limb off herself, Ventral decided to just lean on him, causing surprise to flow through his body. Holding in her amusement, Ventral nodded, "You're right. I'm just probably worrying over nothing." Letting out a sigh and feeling comfort from being close to someling of her clan.

Not willing to pass up the opportunity, Ebon kept quiet and let Ventral lean on his shoulder. He only slightly tightened his grip around the mare, as she continued to watch Iota and Loll play with the younger changelings. This would be his last chance to be close to Ventral before she went off on another scouting mission. He sorely hopped nothing would happen in this one, not wanting to bare the thought of losing either of his clan sisters.

* * *

><p>Due to it's underground nature, the hive never truly had a time of sleep. It was always awake with a number of changelings going about their day however they liked. Morning and night meant next to nothing to those that lived in this deep underground home, and it was this main fact that made sneaking inside a hive hard.<p>

So the most ideal way for the current infiltrator to even get around was by taking on random changeling forms. Taking the form of drones was the best, as all drones shared such similarities that they could easily be mistake for others at a distance.

Sneaking away from Iota's group was not easy, as they all had gone to sleep not too long ago, leaving a somewhat small time window for the infiltrator to do what he set out to achieve.

Admittedly, things could have gone better. He was expecting to stay around for at least a week or two, mostly to dig up as much information he could before leaving. That was dashed when Ventral told 'Iota' about them leaving in five days.

It made little sense to the infiltrator Masquerade, that a clan head would toss out two scouts back into the field, with both wary from their last mission. It was troubling to him in some sense, as the clan head of the Salient, was looking to be the next glory seeking conquer in a line of warmongers.

_That's not mentioning all the stuff said about Sardonic._ Masquerade mentally grimaced at the thought. From what he had picked up from being around him, from others and mostly from Ventral, the heir was ruthless. Sardonic wanted to take control of other clans and subvert them through battle, while killing off any that he deemed 'weak'.

_It's no wonder Opulent is worried about this clan. And it doesn't help that a number of them are willing to follow his line of thought._ There were exceptions to this, such as the group Iota was part of, and the very few scarce mages that inhabited the clan.

In the perspective of things, if he was still part of the Malek and had found out about this noble clan, then he was sure what his orders would be to do. Sabotage and espionage the clan until seekers could eliminate the clan head, where upon he would take their place. Then, bring down the clan slowly from their until they were no longer a threat.

Opulent no doubt had something similar in mind to completely eradicate the Salient clan, more for her clans safety then anything else. [i]But what about those that could still be worked with to change?[/i] This was a line of thought Masquerade would have not bothered of thinking. After all, clans rises and fell, what would it matter if a few got crushed under the same rock?

_Because it's wrong to take the lives of the innocent along with the guilty._ Somewhere in his mind, the Masquerade almost wanted to curse at the moral right Twilight was installing in him more and more. Made his job harder then it should.

Granted, it was those same little moral rights that helped him take the actions he did to leave his clan and help the ponies Twilight was part of… It was surprising what stayed with him after meeting Twilight as a filly, it really did change his life more then his mother would have thought.

With a small sigh escaping his lips, the infiltrator thought. _I'm going soft, and I don't know if it's bad...or good._ Spotting his landing zone just ahead of himself.

Stopping to give his surroundings a quick look over with his eyes alone, the infiltrator was pleased enough to find that none were paying much mind to him. Though he had stopped his plans to come earlier, Masquerade was still trying his hoof at getting any written information from the archives.

Entering into the main area, the infiltrator in drone form made his way through the masses. Each were going about their jobs of cataloging and reviewing information that they had, making sure all was ready when needed.

Focusing his gaze to one area, Masquerade plotted a new path to the opening to where the archives were. Looking slightly to the side where some papers where left out, he lit his horn quickly and snatched them up. Acting the part of a good little drone, he dutifully entered deeper into the archives to 'file' the papers away.

Putting the lifted papers before his eyes, Masquerade flipped through them, scanning each page for anything useful. [i]Number of current patrol groups. Who are part of said groups. Potential candidates for these patrols…[/i] There was no doubt in his mind that Sardonic had to go though some of these at one point in time. It was possible he didn't need to or passed them onto a advisor under his needs, but the fact still remain in his mind somewhere.

As useful as this patrol information was, it didn't give him what he needed at the time. The information here would only be good for infiltrators and seekers, who used information like this to disguise and sneak in. No, what Oppulent and the celestial sisters wanted was evidence of the Salient want to invade the Quasi. What he heard from Sardonic was worse, but he wanted more evidence.

Wondering into a room that was filled with honeycomb shaped cabinets that went all around the room. The infiltrator sighed and began his tedious task of rifling through each one, both bothering to 'organize' the files, and try seeking out the files he wanted.

His main focus for information mining was mobilization numbers, plans of attack on clans, where to attack and when. There were any number of things that could give him what he needed, but it had to be the right information. There was also the chance he would not find what he was looking for, and would need to search out another room.

Opening the twentieth or so drawer and shifting through the seemingly endless rows of files, the faux drone stopped and brought up a file. With a lifted brow, he opened it, reading each line quickly and committing as much to memory as possible. What it had were some intel on other clans, what he was looking for. What was strange was that it was intel not part of a standard infiltrator report.

No code name, no time frame, no indication of how the mission was done for future reviewing. Only straight up intel with the basics of some clans and their strength. Even a few nomad clans were mentioned, these having apparent specializations that caught whoever's interest.

_That's a funny name for a clan, Yettysburge!_ Quietly chuckling in his mind a little while he read on for a bit longer. But as he read on, he started to lose his amusement as each name sounded less like a clan and more like…

_Vallystone, Sunset Gorge, Heighten Falls, Great Peek!_ Each name clicked into he infiltrators mind as he placed the pieces together. These were not clan names, but ones that belong to towns, villages, maybe cities. Both belonging to pony and griffin alike. Then he realized fully what he was looking at, a hit list.

_No,_ Masquerade corrected himself,_ this would be more like a grocery list!_ If what he was reading was right, there were around twenty towns and villages marked on the file in his hooves. Each village would have the numbers of 20-60, while the towns closer to 200-300, maybe more. If any of those names belonged to a city, then that only made things more complicated and terrifying. But no matter the numbers, he knew this information had to get to Luna and Celestia post haste.

Calming down and stretching his senses out once more, Masquerade felt out his surroundings for any potential changelings close to him. None were sensed, but he still was cautious.

So, the infiltrator set the file to the side and reached down lifting another file, making a show of looking through it for a while. Looking form one file to another, he made a grunt and placed the new file where the last was. Continuously, he decided to make a slight mess of things and switch up some of the files. Even going as far as switching their contents with other folders.

_I have been pranking with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash too much._ Masquerade grinned, switching some of the nurseries birthrate info with the information on new knight recruits and their placements. _Note to self: ask them for other prank ideas ponies do._ They were a bad influence on him…and truthfully, he was just as bad of influence on those same two.

* * *

><p>The day had come, much too soon for either Iota or Ventral. Both changelings where making last check preparations for once again leaving the clan hive and out into the Griffin Kingdom.<p>

Iota was already showing signs of anxiety from fidgeting in her place while packing her bags with the necessary items they would need on their trip. By Ventral's own suggestion, she was also packing a scarf in advance, so she had something to help keep herself warm.

Nearby, Ventral was doing the same, packing away some things to help on their travels and a few rolls of papers for later letters. The idea of sending back reports as often as the clan head wanted bothered the scout though, not boding well for secrecy. In her eyes, Ventral knew that it would only be a matter of time before the number of letters being sent by her and Iota would draw attention. By either griffin guards or other changelings in general, neither one was good.

_I would feel better if we had a third scout with us._ Ventral though to herself, scoping up a few love candies that they could snack on. With a small huff, she dumped the resin made candies into her bag thinking,_ if that clan head of ours weren't such a jerk, we'd have one!_

She had tried to get Sardonic's approval for another scout with experience for this trip, but he only told it was not his concern. Ventral knew she couldn't just ask any scout to be part of her mission, they needed to have a certain level of experience that would help. There was also the part where she had to convince their lead to even consider letting her have command over one of their scouts. There was a good chance they wouldn't let her, since she had little experience in being a lead.

She could have always asked scouts in her group, Ventral knew, but none of them were leads, only followers or part of patrols. She was effectively stuck with just herself and Iota.

Feeling a hoof being placed on her back, Ventral turned to find Iota's compound eyes gazing back at her own as she asked, "Ven, are you okay?"

Heaving a sigh, Ventral just told, "I wont lie to you Iota, I don't like this." Taking up some foodstuff and stuffing it into her saddlebags. "We're almost being thrown out to do some scouting that could really cost us, and I'm scared to think of what's going to happen."

Iota looked away, folding her ears back at this and feeling uncertain with herself. Feeling this shift in her, Ventral turned to Iota and hugged the younger common, assuring, "Don't worry Iota, I'm going to make sure your at least safe."

"But what about you?" Iota protested, pulling away, "I don't want you to end up like Cleft!"

Putting both hooves firmly on Iota's shoulders, Ventral told, "Iota, I know you don't want to lose me, and I don't want to lose you." Making sure to hold eye contact, "I'm responsible for you now, Iota. I know you don't want to hear it, but I want to make sure your safe during all of this. Alright little sis?"

Looking down, and trying to make an effort of not showing any tears, Iota nodded. Feeling her chin being lifted, Iota was given sight to Ventral's sad smile before being hugged and told, "I know you don't want to lose me, but I also wouldn't live with myself if I lost you too."

Feeling that Iota was calming down, Ventral pulled away and said, "Come on, let's finish packing and go. We have a few days worth of traveling to do." Turning back to her bags once again.

Iota did the same, packing away things around her as she did. Looking back for a moment to see if Ventral was looking, Iota picked up a tied up scroll and place it with her things. Turning all attention back to her bags, Iota began to think and plan out what to do next.


	13. Curious to Know

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>The trip back to Canterlot took nearly four days by wing, as the package Rancor had was slowing down their progress some. But if Fleet Foot was truthful, the hunter showed his strength and endurance by carrying the contained changeling so well without complaint.<p>

Turning her eyes back to the land around her, the wonderbolt figured them to be about a few hours from the capital of Equestria. From the sun's position it was just after noon, meaning Celestia was still holding her day court for about three more hours. Four if no other pressing matters called for the monarch's attention.

Casting a look around at her current team, Fleet Foot called out, "Before we reach Canterlot I want to point out a few things." Knowing she had their attention from the slight spike in their feelings. "While we're there, I want you both to show the upmost respect for the Princess."

Rolling his eyes form his position, Rancor called, "Come now sheila, I might take risk's, bu' I'm not suicidal!" Slightly readjusting his grip on the covered cocoon in his arms. "How far out are we anyways?" The hunter asked, not being too familiar with his current surroundings.

"One or two hours if no weather teams sends any storms our way." Fleet Foot replied crisply, Keeping her eyes open for such storms that were pushed to drift over the land.

While the two chatted over things, Occult just scanned the bright and lively greenery below him, take it all in. Being a mage usually meant he spent a good amount of time in the clan hive, stewing away at some new or old spell and picking apart it's inner workings.

Though the Lue clan had many exotic, and often tropical, plants that were appealing, they still weren't like the plants of the above-ground. These plants were grown in bright sunlight and rested in moonlit nights, changing their appearance during each time of day. They changed color by season and seem to change shape as said seasons come and go.

It was a refreshing sight.

"Enjoying the view from here Occult?" Fleeting's voice called from the mage's left, almost making him snap his head around. All the reaction Occult gave was a twitch of his ear and a slow nod. He would tell the pegasus how beautiful Equestria looked from here in the sky, if only he could speak.

Gaining a smirk, Fleet Foot told, "You know, if we have some time later, I could take you around Canterlot some. Maybe get you into their large library." That last bit actually made the stallion turn his head in her direction with newfound interest.

Snorting at the two, Rancor grunted, "Blimy Fleeting, don't try an' tease the mage on stuff like that. Ya' know how they get with spell books."

Glaring in return, Fleet Foot snidely said, "And I suppose you have a much better one, one that involves wine and beer?" Not noticing Occult shake his head at her.

Looking slightly affronted at the mare's words, Rancor said shortly, "Oi, it takes a certain taste t' appreciate brewed drinks, sheila." Once more fixing his cargo in his grasp, "It is a fine and elegant art in itself, one I appreciate from our pony neighbors."

Occult only rolled his eyes, doing his best to ignore his two fellow team mates own squabbling. He questioned to himself why they had to do it so much, and with him always nearby to hear it. He started to wonder if there was a way to cast a silencing spell without a horn. Make the other two mute for a change, and spare his ears from their nonsensical verbal matches.

_One can wish,_ Occult thought, looking over to the ranger and hunter, whom both carried on with their squabbling.

* * *

><p>One can not help but give a nod of admiration to what the swarm can do when united and given direction. Even with their distrust towards the changelings, even the misgivings to their intent, Cadence could see the respect some ponies gave to them.<p>

Though not all fixed up, Canterlot had been repaired greatly, no small thanks to the changelings of the Lue clan, who had worked day and night. It had amazed the alicorn of love at how tenacious the changeling drones showed to be when given a single minded task. In this case, fixing each and every building in their path, even the ones that didn't need it.

Admittedly, despite their willingness to work near each other, ponies and changeling commons were always nearby. Both making sure the drones didn't get carried away or forget to do a step. Seeing how much the changelings worked, Cadence —and a good portion of pony kind— wondered if changelings ever really slept.

Apparently they did, it was merely hard to tell as drones looked so strikingly similar to their other drone brothers and sisters of the clan. There was also the point that some could be seen laying about in trees, overhangs, or any elevated area. She had even see a few try napping on lampposts, funnily enough.

_There is certainly a lot we still don't know about them…_ Cadence had reminded herself, even if she knew a good amount most didn't. She knew their past history, and she knew tidbits of their customs from Twilight Sparkle. Cadence even knew a little of how they worked in fights, getting firsthoof experience from both of her aunts who were able to fight many in battle.

But there was one striking thing she had come to realize about changelings and their more protective nature. In point being that since her last foalnapping before the wedding, the head to the Lue clan had told his underlings to make sure it never happen again.

So now whenever she roamed through the streets of Caterlot —with armed guard or not— there would always be a dozen set of eyes watching her and her guard, and anything else they thought might be a threat to her. It was both touching they cared, and slightly annoying as she had nearly no privacy when outside the castle.

Making her way into one of the many parks in Canterlot, Cadence sat herself in a cleared grassy spot with a tree in bloom, over watching families and nobles. Leaning lightly on the tree, she watched on as families and their foals relaxed or played about in an almost carefree manner. There were a few places they avoided, mostly where a few changelings had taken up napping places in a few trees.

Looking up into the branches of the tree she was under, Cadence could spot out a few random changelings. All were sleeping and hanging about the branches, with no apparent care of their own. Another thing she had wondered, _how do they keep from falling?_

"Excuse me, princess Cadenza." A ponies voice rung out nearby, calling for Cadence to turn her head and spot the pony. Who was in her sight was a mare that held an excellent figure that was lean, and a white coat in pristine shape. Likewise, her pink mane and tail fluffed, having slight curls at the ends, showing their own well maintained care.

With a smile, the princess waved over, "Fleur, it's nice to see you again." Patting the grass next to her, "Please come and join me, and no need to call me Cadenza. We're friends." Smiling at the end to ease the other mare.

Fleur gave the princess a slightly doubtful look, but eventually rolled her eyes and made her way over saying, "Honestly Cadence, I realize you do not like being set on a pedestal, but you are a paragon to most of the… populous…" Stopping her advance when she drew near the shade of the tree and looked up.

Confused at her friends pause in movement, Cadence looked up as well and quickly assured, "It's alright Fleur, there's no need to worry." Casting her eyes back up saying, "They're just napping. You'll forget that they are even there."

Casting one last cautious gaze up to the sleeping changelings that seemed blissfully unaware of them both, Fluer slowly nodded telling, "Pardon my hesitance, I just find it difficult to get close to them since…well, since your wedding." Nearly tip-toeing over to Cadence to take her seat.

Giggling lightly, Cadence nodded, "I can understand, there appearance alone doesn't do anything to help ease nerves." Having a slight flashback to when she ran along with Twilight and her friends trying to avoid the changeling swarms. There was a certain touch of fear the buzzing, flash of fangs and hundreds of leering blue eyes that just hinted for her to run.

Casting one last look up, Fleur asked, "Are you sure they are sleeping?" Squinting at a few of the changelings up in the tree branches, "I keep hearing rumors they like to play opossum."

Slightly looking up again, Cadence dryly said, "Yeah, there pretty good at low tricks like that." Looking around the group overhead, "It wouldn't surprise me if a few of them were acting asleep. Since I was foalnapped, they have been acing like guard dogs around me."

"Speaking of guards." Fleur quickly began to change subject, "How is your new husband doing since things got so… exciting around here?"

"Rather good actually." Cadence smiled, "Despite the change in control on who would be the next guard Captain, he's been working on reorganizing the guard more." This was no small part to how the advance planing to the invasion had mixed up who was where. Since they had come back, Shinning Armor had been throwing himself at his work, making sure things would go smoothly when he gave command over his replacement.

With her own curious look, Cadence asked, "How about your husband, dear Fleur. What has Fancy Pants been up to?" Giving an expectant look to one of Canterlot's elite mares.

Heaving an overly dramatic sigh, Fleur told, "Fine I suppose, but my dear love can be vexing at times." Shaking her head, making her mane wave about, "Honesty, I do love how he can be so optimistic and willing to try new things, but I don't know how he thinks changelings will like being part of social gatherings."

The laughter Cadence began to have made Fleur look to her friend in some surprise, wondering what was so funny. Seeing her friends confusion, Cadence calmed down saying, "Changelings are surprisingly social, but not in the same why you might think."

Lifting a delicate brow, Fluer motioned with a hoof, "Please do tell, maybe I can use it to dissuade my husband from making a potential disaster." Rolling her eyes at the end.

Nodding to that, Cadence explained, "I had found out that changelings are a very close knit type people. They like to see their clan as their family, and practically share everything with one another." Stopping a moment to tap her hoof on her chin, "Or, that is how Masquerade made it sound like, from what I can understand."

Shaking her head, Cadence said, "What I'm getting at is that they seem to act more friendly with one another. I don't know if that will be the same here. Canterlot ponies aren't really much into showing affection too publicly."

Continuing to give the princess before her a long look, Fleur just shook her head, "I'm afraid you have me at a loss Cadence. I don't know how to take that, or if I fully understand."

"Don't worry." Cadence assured, "I'm still trying to figure them out too. They can be really confusing at times." Wanting to once again look to the changelings that were napping over head.

Fleur only gave a single nod, "Agreed."

* * *

><p>Cadence did eventually make her way back to the castle after having talked over a few different subjects with Fleur. Be it over charity events, connections in trottingham or just what the latest line of fashion was, they were enjoyable things to go over with her old friend.<p>

Though Cadence did try to work over Fleur's little dilemma with Fancy Pants on having a gathering with changelings involved. She didn't have much to say, as she didn't know what changelings would think of such a concept. She wasn't even sure it they cared for the same gatherings the Canterlot elite enjoyed.

From what little experience she had with changelings in general, drones wouldn't be able to stay still for such an event. Commons may be able to act properly, but their personalities so far haven't shown to be like any nobles in Canterlot. As for the heirs, she's only met four. One being a lazy genius, the other a carefree musician/smith, a witty and secretive infiltrator, with the last being an elderly but respectable professor. Out of all of them, only the professor would consider going to such a gathering on his own.

With a small smile, Cadence thought, _though, I'm sure Masquerade would go to one too, if Twilight was there._ Knowing his acting skill, the stallion would also be able to blend into the crowed nicely. If he decided not to act out for the sake of ruffling the nobilities feathers.

_I wonder if I should set up a small party, just to see if that would happen?_ Cadence thoughtfully hummed for a bit before dismissing the thought. _No, that would be foalish and immature of me to pull all the nobility away for a silly social experiment._

Nodding to a few guards as she made her way inside Cadence thought, _instead I'll have Twilight bring him during one of the more boring parties. Aunty would at least appreciate having Twilight around and having a show from Masquerade's little escapades._

The line of thought sounded good enough to the pink alicorn, who made a small reminder to herself that she needed to check up on later plans. Best to prepare for such a time then inviting her sister-in-law on short notice like aunt Celestia did. She was starting to think the older alicorn enjoyed sending her student on a mad scramble to get things done. It was either that or she was trying to break her students panicking nature when unexpected things happened.

While she was musing in thought, Cadence almost missed a most peculiar sight in front of the thrown room doors. A griffin with two ponies stood awaiting at the doors, waiting for their chance to enter in. The nobility around them gave them plenty of room, most looking at the trio with some displeasure. A quick glance about showed that there were more guards standing in the room than normal. All of them were keeping a closer eye on the three, each one showing their own detest of them in some form.

It was easy to see why, as the griffin looked more like a mercenary with the heavy pelts on his back, bone neckless and bow fix securely to his body. The quiver and arrows were also there, which was strange as she would be sure the guard would have removed such weapons.

The pony next to him was a unicorn stallion, covered in robes she had seen a few spell casters use before. The style had long died out, but apparently this mage still followed such traditions, while his hood overshadowed his eyes.

The last was a pegasus mare, constantly keeping her head low and pulling her hood more around her face. She only fixed her rather baggy like cloths little, more concerned of revealing her face, as her cutie mark was hidden under all the clothing.

What really got her attention was the large package wrapped in a ratty blanket and tied down with rope. The griffin was holding it closely to himself, guarding it from any who got too curious about its contents.

The only conclusion the princess could draw was that those three were mercenaries of some sort. What they were doing in Canterlot, and with such a strange looking container, was beyond her though. Curiosity getting the better of her, Cadence moved forward, nearly ignoring the respectful bows the nobles around her gave.

_If they are mercenaries, why are they here, did Aunty Celestia hire them?_ This thought was easily thrown away as soon as it had started. Cadence knew Celestia wouldn't do such a thing, having the upmost trust in her ponies subjects.

_What about Aunty Luna, she's not nearly as refined as her sister and would be willing to still employ outside help…maybe?_ Cadence wasn't sure if her darker aunt would go and do such a thing. True mercenaries were an expendable resource used in the past, but Cadence somewhat doubted Luna would use them during this time and age. There was also the Lunar guard to consider.

As she drew nearer, one of the mercenaries took notice of her, being the pegasus. When Cadence was close enough, the pegasus bowed like the nobility, while her compatriots didn't even look her way.

Slightly looking up from her place, the mare gave a slightly annoyed grunt, lifting a hind-hoof to kick the closest one, hissing in a nasally voice, "Princess, respect, now!"

The stallion that was kicked looked back to Cadence with his hidden eyes. With a small tilt of his head, he gave a respectful nod, then went back to gazing at the large doors.

Likewise, the griffin gave Cadence a fleeting glance, light ruffling his wings and gifting a gruff, "G'day t' you princess." Leaving it at that.

With a suffering groan, the mare picked herself up some and stood up rigidly saying, "I apologize for my teams ruddiness your majesty, they aren't use to more strict conduct." Being as professional as possible.

"Tha's because where not part of any bloody military like you are Fleeting." The griffin stated with some annoyance, "I'm a freelancer an' Occult's a spell crafter. What do you want from us, stoked t' see royalty?"

Grounding her teeth slightly, Fleeting shot back, "If you would just try and be polite, Rancor, then we might not get thrown out." Turning back to Cadence, once again bowing, "I am really sorry for this, princess Mi Amor Cadenza—" Turning a stink eye to both males, "—their both being stubborn idiots at the moment."

Giving the mare a strange look, Cadence told, "It's alright, I can tell you're not really from around here. I came to actually ask where your from." Though part of Cadence didn't want to put her nose where it shouldn't, she was still curious who these three were.

Once more taking up a more rigid stance the princess was familiar the royal guard to have, Fleeting simply told, "You would have to take that up with princess Luna or Celestia ma'am." Convincing the princess that the pegasus wasn't just some mercenary by her actions.

Almost getting suspicious, Cadence said, "If it were that important, then shouldn't have you three try a more personal meeting?"

A small snicker came from the griffin, Rancor if Cadence recalled right, as he said, "We tried sheila, but those guard said we can wait in line like the rest of these blokes." Gesturing around with a free talon.

With a rough sigh, Fleeting nodded with, "I was barely able to get us in because **somepony** wouldn't let go of his weapons." Casting another glare at the griffin.

"I 'ave a right to protect myself!" Rancor said indignantly.

"And it's their job to keep all threats away from the princesses!" Fleeting argued back.

"Woot does she 'ave t' worry 'bout? she juggles the blasted sun an' moon like one of 'em circus acts!" Rancor threw his only free talon up, slightly raising his voice.

Slightly off to the side, Cadence noticed that out of the three, only one of them had yet to make a noise. The unicorn stallion in mage robes just sat off to the side of the two, letting out a silent sigh of apparent misery. Eventually, Occult looked back at Cadence through his shadowed features.

Looking between the stallion and the two arguing filers, Cadence made a small motion with her head to maybe do something. In response, the stallion shook his head and tapped his throat, trying to convey his inability to speak. Thankfully for him, Cadence understood, but also gave him a slightly pitted look, less to his muteness and more to suffering through the arguing.

Before a shouting match could spark in full, the two large doors to the throne room opened, letting out a few ponies, all working away on some-notepads. They didn't even spare the three strangers or the princess a glance, walking on by and focused on their work.

Glancing just past the three exiting, Cadence could make out princess Celestia's form on the throne, awaiting her next subject to speak their mind.

With a quick look about, Cadence unfurled her wings and announced, "I must ask you all to please wait a bit longer." Catching the eyes of those around her, "Official royal business." Casting her eyes over the three telling, "Come along now." Leading the three in.

Trading slightly confused looks, the three followed the princess in, wondering what had just happened.

It was only by having princess Cadence leading them in that the guard didn't stop their entrance into the larger room where Celestia patiently awaited them to come closer.

"Princess Mi Amor Cadenza." Celestia nodded to her niece before casting her eyes over the three following her, "What might I do for you this evening?"

With a slight gesture of her head, Cadence told, "I was hoping you could help shed some light on my acquaintances here." Moving to the side to make sure they were in full view.

While Celestia gave the three a slightly curious look over, Rancor shoot a almost questioning look to Cadence. He considered speaking, but Fleeting beat him to the punch, standing before Celestia and removing her hood.

Giving her standard straight stance and crisp salute, both Cadence and Celestia could only look on at the now recognizable wonderbolt, Fleet Foot. Holding her salute, the wonderbolt told in her professional tone, "Fleet Foot, Rancor and Occult reporting in, Princess Celestia."

Raising her slippered hoof to signal the wonderbolt to relax, Fleeting set down her her forelimb telling, "Due to the nature of our mission, I humbly ask for the removal of any who might leak this information." Sending a fleeting look to Cadence.

Catching the motion, Celestia merely smiled telling, "It is alright, my little pony. This room is sealed off, and I trust princess Cadenza to keep silent on these matters." Then turned her attention to the younger alicorn asking, "Am I correct my niece?"

Looking about and figuring she might have stubbled onto something a bit more than she expect, Cadence nodded back with, "Of course aunty Celestia." giving her word to keep quite.

Hearing a voice being cleared, Rancor set his load down, saying, "Right, all good. Now, t' business." Getting to work on removing the ratty blanket.

Sighing at Rancor's behavior, Fleet Foot continued in her military fashion, "We have found hints to Masquerade's plans after entering the griffin settlement, after which we had to leave to pick up his trail from a left behind letter. While it gave us his directions, it also stated about how the Griffin Kingdom knows of changelings, and Masquerade has expressed worries over their discovery."

"Worries?" Celestia Intoned, wanting the wonderbolt to further explain.

"They are trying to flush out any changelings in their borders, and Masquerade worries that this may spark panic in those clans." Fleet Foot told, getting Celestia to look down in some thought.

It was a rather big concern to have and she knew they, and the rest of the world in turn, would know of changelings soon. But the actions being taken would cause greater problems, if what Opulent had told her and Luna.

_This must be dealt with quickly, else we may have another invasion happening someplace_. Humming in thought, Celestia motioned for Fleeting to continue her report.

Getting the message, Fleet Foot continued, "We then found evidence of his being in a forest nearly a day's flight away. After investigating two bodies, we have concluded that Masquerade could not wait for us and is now infiltrated the changeling hive." Wrapping up her report quickly.

Undoing the last rope, Rancor smirked, "O' course, he didn't leave without leavin' us a little present to bring home!" Pulling the blanket away to show the resin cocoon and the changeling contained inside.

Cadence look on in shock, while Celestia continue to hold her warm facade and slowly rise from her throne. Making her way down the steps, she watched as the griffin —whom she believed to be changeling now, much like Fleet Foot was— back away some. His eyes looked wary of her, not distrusting, but cautious.

Fleet Foot had not moved however, staying rooted in place and letting the princess walk up to her with little worry. Occult himself, stood off to the side once more, enough to be out of the way, but close enough to show his curiosity.

_A very interesting group, the Lue had assembled for this._ Celestia lightly thought while looking down to inspect the cocoon before her. Inside was a changeling common, female if she made out the body shape correctly. She next to floated inside the liquid like gas inside, asleep and unable to see what was happening in the outside world.

A slight ping of pain ran through the sun alicorn, getting slight flashes of memories of seeing her ponies trapped in the same prison. Unlike this one however, they were all awake, banging their hooves agains their confines and pleading for freedom.

With a blink of her eyes, those memories vanished away as she looked up at the assembled changelings in their disguises, saying, "I am to assume she is asleep, a subdued prisoner and a means to acquire information as to the Salient clans plans?"

Getting nods all around, Celestia once more looked down to the sleeping changeling and nodded, "Very well. Return to your clan head, Bard, as your end of the job is finished. You are all dismissed."

Once more saluting, Fleeting acknowledged, "By your leave, your highness." Returning to her original stance and turned to leave.

"What about my bloody pay?" Rancor complained.

"Stow it Rancor, you can ask Bard when you get home." Fleet Foot reprimanded the griffin.

"When I get home? What abou' you sheila?" Rancor questioned the pegasus who snapped out her wings.

"Incase you have forgotten, I have responsibilities to attend to back with the wonderbolts!" Fleeting glared at the hunter, who was also shooting back his own thoughts.

Shaking his head, Occult gave one last bow to the princesses before following the two arguing fliers towards the door. Before the doors would open, Celestia cast a glance down to the cocoon, lighting her magic to put the ratty blanket over the container. As the changeling group left and a new pony began to enter, Celestia whispered, "Cadence, might I ask that you take this one somewhere safe until we might deal with it, without any interruptions?"

With an understanding nod, Cadence lit her horn and picked up the now concealed container, making her way out of the back of the throne room and someplace more hidden.

Watching her niece leave, Celestia breathed in a calming breath and turned her attention to her next guest. Making her way back to her elevated seat, the day alicorn once more sat down and readied herself for the next onslaught of needs to be catered to, or gently refused.

She also had to take time to consider what to do about the situation on the Griffin Kingdom, and what it might mean. Celestia knew she would have to make a summit at some point, to help ease the neighboring nations about the changelings as a whole; but she did not think it would be this soon.

_I have much planning to do,_ Celestia sighed internally, while listening to the pony farmer before her telling of a small crop problem in the area.

* * *

><p>The sun began to set in full, while the moon rose to take it's place and preside over the night that had come. Luna looked up at the inky blackness of the night, only doing a slight flick of her head to make a cascades of stars flow over the night sky. They danced and swirled about, painting the heavens above with Luna's art and truly making a new night sky to bask under.<p>

When she was finished, the princess of the night looked over to the sister tower to her own. Out on the balcony stood Celestia, standing peacefully and gazing up at the night sky, [i]My night sky.[/i] Luna smiled to herself.

Next to her, Luna heard the clopping of hooves on the stone floor, as Cadence's voice said with awe, "I still can't believe how beautiful you can make the night Aunty Luna." Taking in a breath of the cool night air and gazing up at the clear sky with it's shinning moon.

Draping a wing over her niece, Luna smiled, "Thank you Cadence. We try with all our might to make each night something to be in awe of." Then cast her eyes over a glowing Canterlot murmuring, "Tis something we love to give our subjects, even when we began to resent them."

Dragging a hoof across the floor some, Cadence told, "Aunty Celestia also needed you for something." Gainning Luna's attention, "A small group of mercenaries— I mean, changelings from the Lue clan had brought back a changeling from the Salient clan."

Looking pleasantly surprised, Luna nodded, "So, we now have accesses to our foes knowledge." Removing her wing from the pink alicorn and trotting inside, "Tis a boon we must exploit while we can. Come Cadence, show us where this changeling is being held."

Only slightly taken back at Luna's rather jaunty mood at the news, Cadence moved to catch up and lead on. They both moved to the more lower parts of the castle, meeting up with Celestia on the way, who also wanted to be around when things took place.

Reaching a room that was guarded by four guards, they all entered in and given sight to a single cocoon with changeling inside. With the door closing behind them all, Luna approached the cocoon, Looking it over and saying, "Doth she slumber?" Casting a curious look back to he sister.

"According to those that had brought her back, yes." Celestia nodded, walking next to her sister, "This changeling is in deep sleep, and I was hoping you could use your dream walking abilities to find out what we needed."

Giving a serious expression and looking back at the contained changeling, Luna told, "We shalt try. Changeling dreams have always been elusive to locate in the dreamscape. With this one so close, it shalt be a more simple task." Lighting her horn and starting to focus her spell.

Nodding to this, the elder sister turned and made her way for the door saying, "Then allow me to take your place for a while. I will be sure some business is delt with while you work on the changelings dreams." Stopping at the door and adding, "Cadence, could I trouble you to make sure Luna remains safe, incase something were to happen?"

Looking over to Luna who had seemed to zone out, Cadence nodded, "Of course Aunty Celestia. I'll be sure Aunty Luna will be fine."

Stretching out a wing, Celestia gave a small hug telling, "Tis all I ask." Before letting go and leaving the room.

Turning her attention away from the door, Cadence watched as Luna's body slowly slide down to the floor and seem to drift off into a zoned out state. Both of her eyes remained open, but clearly showed to be unfocused and not seeming to look at anything in particular.

Awkwardly, Cadence shifted her balance side to side, keeping an eye on her aunt and the contained changeling.

* * *

><p>The dreamscape would always have a certain beauty to Luna, one that she felt should never be blemished by things such as nightmares. Even now, floating among all the stars the represented the hundreds of dreams, like her ponies, Luna could not help but sigh in contentment at their pure looks.<p>

Any further marveling or appreciation was pushed aside though, mostly for what was before her now, the reason for her being her so early. The dark bluish and green fog that was so dark and shadowed, it nearly blended into the natural beauty of the dreamscape. It was also very thick, not allowing the night princess any sight into it.

With a calming moment as if readying to enter the eye of the storm, Luna opened her eyes and slowly flew herself into the deep fog. She felt very blind and constricted in the fog that always surrounded changeling dreams, as if trying to scare her away from going any deeper. Still she pushed on though, wanting to get to the changeling in it and know the secrets she was hiding.

Luna remember the times she had found such dreams belonging to changelings in times long past. They were so elusive, it was a great challenge to even locate one when she and her sister found out about their existence. Even when she found those few dreams and entered them, they were never pleasant to view.

This dream was going to be the first changeling dream in a thousand years that would be viewed by one such as herself. And truthfully, Luna wasn't sure how she should feel about it.

After searching the thickness of the surrounding fog for a while, Luna finally located the dream in it. If Luna was willing to admit it to herself, changeling dreams were shaped rather elegantly. They had the look of tainted glass, always an array of colors and taking many shapes of insects or arachnids, while the fog surrounding it gave it a nebula like appearance.

_Make's one wonder about a changelings true nature, despite their craven ways._ Luna thought, slowly moving to the tainted purple glass structure that looked much like a damselfly in flight. Placing a hoof on the outside of it, Luna took one last moment to ready herself for the possible horrors or thoughts to come.

Then, the defender of dreams pushed her way past the outer protection of the dream and invaded into it. When she landed on the inside, Luna was ready for the dream to be much like the few she had entered before. Instead, she was greeted to the sight of hundreds of vines, all covered in a rainbow of flowers, mostly in violet's purples or even amethyst colors.

Looking down, she could see herself standing on a floor covered in these vines, also growing flowers of many kinds. Walking forwards through the vines, Luna kept herself highly aware of her unfamiliar surroundings. Keeping both her eyes open for the dreamer who had crafted this world, Luna had to wonder what this changeling was like.

As she continued wander about the vine filled paradise she seemingly was in, Luna began to notice something rather off. Everything was so calm, so still and not having any large changes most dreams had. There were no grand escapades of adventuring, no want for praise, no delusions of ones self— all there was peace. The kind of peace only content dreamers had she they felt they nothing more to ask of life.

Gingerly stepping over another patch that was thick with flowers and around a curtain of the hanging vines, Luna was given sight to something new. A small pond with some cascading waterfalls falling into it, and with a small island with a single willow tree the center of t all. Soft humming came from inside the veil of vines from the tree, causing the princesses ears perk in interest at the vibrating echo the melody made. Cautiously, Luna ventured closer to the pond, opening her wings to fly over it and reach the island. Inside, the humming did not stop, giving a feeling of comfort and familiarity to the dream.

Now close enough, Luna could peer past the green veil, able to see a single body of a changeling, laying on the ground humming to herself. In her hooves were weaved crowns, made from the vines and flowers of her dream world.

Though she did not wish to intrude on such a moment of peace, Luna pushed her feeling on that aside and walked through the vines. Apparently still unaware, the changeling did not move or stop her humming, giving the small flower crowns her full attention.

Stopping about a few feet away, Luna stood in place, unsure how to continue on. Thinking for a moment, Luna decided to go with, "Those look wonderfully crafted." Speaking softly as she could, so not to surprise the changeling too much.

Still, her unannounced presents made the changeling slightly jump and snap her attention around to the princess. When spotting the dark alicorn, the changeling scrambled away, panic evident on her face and dropping her work.

"I—" She tried to say, stopping at the sound of her voice and looking down at her body. With even greater panic, she backed away some, stumbling on her words out of fear. Almost as if harmony itself was disrupted, the dream darkened, reflecting the dreamers distress on what was happening and trying to find familiarity to hide in.

Luna noticed the signs as they happened, tentatively stepping forward saying once more, "Fear not, for we have come with intent of peace, not strife." Trying to calm the changeling.

Still, the world remained darker than before, and the changeling looked ready to run for her life. It was her slight curiosity that shown in her eyes that stopped her from running, as she quietly asked, "You're…you're not going to hurt me?"

When she had entered this dream, Luna was expecting a much more harsher mind, and even a dreamer that would be hostel to her. What was before her now was much different, a somewhat young mind that still had the touch of curious naivety.

"Nigh, I am not." Moving forward with slow and non-threatening steps and using her magic to rise the weaved crown up. Looking it over, Luna spared a small glance to the changeling, who was currently rooted in place. Using more of her magic, Luna took her current crown off and placed the new one made of vines on, smiling, "Tell us, doth this look fine on us?"

Shyly and not trusting her voice, the changeling nodded, making circles on the ground with her holed filled hoof. Seeing the confusion being shown on the changelings face, Luna decided to continue showing gentleness, laying onto the ground.

Placing her crown onto the vine covered floor, Luna smiled up to the changeling, "Come." Patting the space in front of her with a hoof, "Still your fears, for we only wish to speak to thee."

Looking around, The changeling slowly approached, with the dream slightly lighting up more with the rise in her calmness. Laying before Luna, the princess nodded, using her magic to lift some vines and gently break them away from the floor. With her hooves, she carefully began to weave with them, trying her hoof at making the flower crowns, much like when she use to with her sister.

calming down to this, the changeling slowly began to once more weave crowns made of vines and flowers, glancing up now and then a the alicorn. Slowly and over time, she gained confidence, relighting the dream once more.

Seeing as she had calmed some, Luna spoke, "We art Luna." Making the changeling almost flitch slightly, "May we know thy name?"

Still hesitant, the changeling softly told, "Iota…my name is Iota." Almost jumping way when a flower crown made up of vines were placed on her head.

Looking to who had put it on her head, Luna smiled, "It is a pleasure meeting you, Iota."


	14. Cold Acting

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>Bone chilling winds blew on, ushering forth a winter like fury upon the land that was below it. In the depths of this storm, a griffin and a pegasus both struggled to fly in the unbarring conditions, trying to see through the white out.<p>

Things for both Ventral and Iota had gone well for a time, deciding to fly past the first settlement both had been at last. That was before a rather fast and unseen storm had blindsided the two, making both fight in the freezing weather. Though Ventral had put stock in being a rather good griffin, even she was finding this chilling turbulence too much for her.

"IOTA!" The griffin shouted over the roar of the wind as it tried to bring the two down to the frozen ground with force, "WE NEED TO LAND." Putting a talon up to her face to hold back the freezing wind, "NOW!" Almost losing control as a rather strong gust pushed her to the left, almost sending her spiraling down.

Fighting with just as much will as she could muster, Iota shouted back, "HOW, I CANT SEE!" Getting hit by the gale force around her, making the pegasus roll some as she tried to hold her altitude.

With a nearly wild like fear, Iota searched her surroundings, trying to see through the dense white that blinded her and kept everything out of sight. The small flakes of show pounded onto her face and body, covering more and more of her body in the frozen water.

Squinting through the raging wind and flurries of falling snow, Ventral let up in her flight, getting closer to a blind Iota and reached out. Grabbing hold of the ponies scarf whipping wildly in the wind, the griffin gave a light tug calling, "THIS WAY!" Trying her hardest to see through the white that surrounded them.

Nether were prepared for this sudden storm, and both struggled to find a safe place to land and hopefully hunker down for the blizzard to pass. With wide eyes, Ventral darted to the side, rolling into Iota as she did to avoid a tree that was hidden in the white veil. Having grip on Iota's smaller body, Ventral continued to fly, only to feel her wing catch something and send her falling.

The older scout let out cries of pain as she crashed through the tree canopy and through branches on her way down before crashing into the deep snow. For a moment all was still before Iota burst out of the snow and shook some off, shivering to herself.

Looking down, she called, "Ventral!" Looking about her surroundings for the griffin. "Ven, where are you!" Pulling herself out of the snow some more.

Looking down into the small area they crashed in, Iota forced herself through the strong wind and move aside snow with her hooves. Little by little she uncovered Ventral, who had hit the ground rather harshly.

Shaking the griffin's still form, Iota shouted, "Ven, get up!" Trying to wake her up, "We're on the ground, wake up!" Once more shaking the griffin's form. Stopping a moment to feel her out, she concluded the scout was out, and would remain that way for a time.

Developing a slight scowl at this, Iota looked around before casting her gaze back down to Ventral. Making an irritated noise, her whole body flashed in a sudden burst of emerald green. In the pegasus ponies place was now a earth stallion, who used his forelimbs to sling the griffin over his back.

Shaking his body slightly, the reviled Masquerade was glad for taking on a hardy pony form with thicker fur, and more heavily built body. As much as he could just leave the scout out there to freeze, he couldn't find it in himself to leave her.

_I'm doing this because she may have vital information we can get later._ Masquerade told himself, trudging through the high snow and using his new strength to plow through the snow. _You're not doing it because she was going to maybe die in cold weather._

Masquerade wasn't sure why he was trying to assure himself of not caring. Maybe he was having some slight denial over the idea of helping the enemy, when he should be returning back to Canterlot. After all, if Ventral were to die, it would be one less changeling to deal with.

_Would Twilight leave somepony, be they friend or foe, out in the cold and left to die a freezing death?_ The infiltrator let out another irritated snort, pushing the snow aside with his body and trying to make his way to some sort of shelter. He cared for Twilight yes, but that didn't mean he had to forget his training as a infiltrator who got the job done at any cost. After all, why should he care if others view him as some cold hearted creature?

_Because I don't want Twilight to have a cold hearted monster for a lover, but what she deserves._ He knew the answers in his mind, but at the same time he didn't want them. Mask knew that he would have to change some for Twilight, he didn't realize until now how much change he might have to do. His job required him not to be nice, only to get things done.

Looking at the knocked out griffin over his shoulder, the infiltrator gave one last sigh, softly saying in the roar of the blizzard, "Even without moral high-ground, I can still take advantage of this…" Continuing on with his search.

Masquerade was actually pretty angry at the moment, mostly because of how things had been progressing lately. It was true he was able to dig up some information to now use, but he was having trouble figuring out a plan to use to make a break for it. This was a golden opportunity, if he was only willing to just dump the changeling, but his logic —and feelings— were being rather hindering to his mind.

_Stop complaining, the gain is greater if I can get her back to Canterlot. Iota can be used as a bargaining chip._ Masquerade once more thought, trying to keep focus. He thought about cocooning Ventral after finding a place to rest, but he didn't want to try explaining what his cargo was. _If I could just convince her to head for Canterlot, that would be better._

Shaking his head to remove some snow buildup, Masquerade eventually decided to try playing things on the long term. If he could drag Ventral along for a time, he might be able to work something out.

So once again, Masquerade began to construct a plot that would help in his little act to come. After all, there were some things he could accomplish with Ventral alive. All he had to do was plant the right thoughts into her head and play the right act.

* * *

><p>Ventral shivered at the feeling of the cold biting at her being, pulling into herself more, trying to escape the frigid cold that was gnawing on her. With a slightly clenched talon, she could feel warmth radiating off something, beaconing her to draw near.<p>

With the smallest of movements, Ventral tried to get closer to the warmth she was feeling. A hoof soon stopped her advances, as a voice called, "Ven, are you awake?" Shaking her slightly numb body.

Cracking an eye open, Ventral looked up to a pair of concerned eyes that belong to Iota, who wore a worried expression on her features. Lighting up at Ventral's actions, Iota softy said, "I'm glad your okay!" Putting her warm body close to her freezing one for a hug.

"We crashed and you wouldn't move no matter how much I shouted, and you were so cold…" By the sounds of it, Iota was about to start crying there and then, apparently worried sick over what had happened.

With a sneeze, Ventral continued to shiver in place, softly patting the mare, "I-it's al-alright Iota." Feeling her body tremble at the cold that had nearly taken her, "You did—" Sneezing once more before shaking it off, "You did good." Trying to scoot closer to the now apparent fire that was near her.

Seeing how her fellow scout was struggling, Iota carefully helped the griffin to the fire, sitting close and putting her smaller wing over her back. Ventral gave a grateful smile, relaxing and taking in the heat from both warm bodies of fire and pony.

The two stayed close, keeping quite themselves while the fire crackled and the roar of the wind echoed. Taking a moment to look around, Ventral noted the cave they were located in, and it's thick coating of ice. The frozen and somewhat unforgivable cold that served as part of the Griffin Kingdoms natural defense proved powerful.

It was a not so big secret that the Griffin Kingdom didn't manage their weather nearly as much, letting some wild and uncontrolled storms roam free. Some of these same storms had wandered over from the Everfree, starting out small and seemingly harmless, before mutating into something like the blizzard outside. It was a wonder to changelings how the griffins could put up with such cold and unrelenting storms.

Even Ventral had to admit that passing through such conditions was a foolish and foolhardy idea, one she would never consider doing alone. But she also had to admit that traveling out in the open with large groups was just as bad, impending progress of speed. This was why teams of three were made, a balance of speed and caution for scouts.

_I'm lucky to be alive right now._ Ventral sighed, looking over to Iota, who had fallen asleep after a time. With a soft smile, she slowly eased her now warmer wing up and over the pegasus like a blanket. She didn't know how she did it, but Iota had not only saved her, but made it through the storm.

Gently fixing the slightly damp scarf around the maroon ponies neck, Ventral could not help but whisper, "How did you do it Iota?" Wondering how the young scout, despite her depression over Cleft, had gathered the strength to do what she had done.

Iota however, continued to sleep quietly in place, nuzzling only slightly closer for Ventral. It reminded the scout of when Iota and her were both still small, with her always acting the bigger sister of the group.

Patting the blond mane on the pegasus, Ventral whispering, "You did good little sis." laying her head down and slowly dozing off to sleep.

When her breathing became shallow and calm, Iota opened a single eye, looking over the scout next to her. With a internal sigh, she closed her eye once more, thinking of what she should do. Once the storm cleared up, they would leave she knew. She had until then to think of something.

* * *

><p>After three days of being trapped in the cave, the sun finally rose over the land did the storm pass, leave behind a place filled with snow drifts and ice. The sun did nothing to warm up the air that stubbornly remained bone-chilling cold for any who ventured out.<p>

While most would just stay inside, Ventral and Iota didn't have the same choice, having to step out into the frozen realm once again and consider flight. It was a slight challenge getting out of the cave, which had been almost blocked by a large snowdrift and some hard ice.

Though they could have reverted back to their changeling forms, Ventral didn't want to have either of them freeze in the cold. As tough as their shells were, even Ventral knew that the cold would get past even their hard outer defense in moments. So the two dug their way out a little, taking flight as soon as they were able.

Once they had reached higher into the sky, Ventral gave a low hiss and scanned the area, "Well, this is just great!" Trying to look for something familiar. At first all she thought they would have to worry about was the blizzard that had past. But now that she was outside, she could barely make out much of the land with all the snow changing the landmarks so much.

Looking up and shading her eyes, Ventral did figure out where north was, but other than that she felt lost. just like last time, both her and Iota's mission was turning out for the worst and at the worst possible moment.

Again looking around for anything familiar, Ventral asked, "Do you see anything familiar Iota?" Trying to pick out anything she could. She knew the general diffraction to go, but without any landmarks, she wasn't sure if she would reach town she planed for them to land at first.

Looking about some, Iota shook her head, "I can't find anything familiar Ventral. Everything looks too different to me." There was also the fact this was only her second time out of the clan, so she was just as lost, if not more so.

Heaving a sigh, Ventral gave one last look around before saying, "Come on. I know which way's north, we'll jest go that way until we find some town or village to grab a map."

Seeing Iota nod to her plan, Ventral took the lead and kept her eyes open for any towns that would be scattered in the snowy lands below. In all honesty, Ventral wasn't sure how easy it would be, as the further they would go, the more mountains they would come a crossed.

Though the edges of their kingdom had many towns and villages, the more higher and elevated mountain areas would have their fortress like cities. Each one filled to the brim with keen elite troops, sharp nobles and even harsh citizens. Their rough actions only portrayed the rough environment they live through each and every day, and showed all they can take it.

It wasn't their harsh nature Ventral was worried about, since being loud and forwardness was a show of their inner passion and strength. What she feared was coming a crossed a number of griffin guards or soldiers that suspect her and Iota to be changelings.

It would be a good long time before they reached any of those cities though and inwardly Ventral was glad for that. Even if it meant they might not be able to send any reports and risk Sardonic's ire, it was preferably better than getting potentially caught.

While the griffin continued to stew over her thoughts, Iota pushed herself to fly a bit faster, coming next to her clan sister, "Ventral?"

Snapped out of her internal thoughts from her name being called, Ventral turned her attention to Iota who continued, "Do you think Sardonic doesn't want us around?" Catching the older scout off guard.

"W-what would make you say that, Iota?" Ventral asked in concern, wondering if her current mental condition had anything to do with it.

Seeming to give the feeling of shrinking in on herself, Iota told, "He…it feels like he threw us out…" Starting to look more self couscous, "And you seemed upset that he wouldn't help us in anyway."

Ventral went to open her beak to reprimand Iota for even suggesting what she had. But as she thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. How often did scouts just drop off the map bemuse they accidentally wandered into another clans territory?

Sardonic already knew they would be flying into the hornets nest, as the griffins would be on more higher alert. _Would he really betray members of the clan to fit his wants?_ The thought was unsettling to her, and wasn't something Ventral wanted to think on.

Forcing the thoughts deeper into her mind, Ventral told, "Sardonic's…Sardonic is our clan head. I may not like him, but we have to trust that his decision was the best he could make." She almost hated saying it out loud, but if they couldn't trust their clan head, how could they trust the clan as a whole?

Iota seemed to think over what Ventral had told her for a moment before nodding, dropping back some to follow from there. Ventral tracked the younger scout back for a moment, feeling plagued by the new thoughts roaming in her mind.

_Sardonic's a jerk, and may be even worse at time, but he wouldn't off his own clan._ Ventral stubbornly told herself, trying to shake the persistent thoughts away. She had a mission to do, and couldn't dwell on such thoughts, not when Iota needed her to be at her best.

_But why would she doubt our clan?_ Ventral couldn't help but worry, holding back the urge to look back on the younger scout._ Cleft's death shouldn't have effected her that much… Unless it was what our clan head did because of our missions results._ This time, Ventral did look back to an attentive Iota, who gave a small smile and wave.

Somewhat uneasily, Ventral returned the wave, not sure what to do with the new thoughts in her mind. Turning her head forward once more, she sighed with slight irritation, not liking where her thoughts were drifting. Both to her clan sister's loyalty, and her own loyalty to someling like Sardonic.

* * *

><p>After a seemingly long and tiering flight, both Ventral and Iota were finally able to find a place to land and rest, even if the older scout was nervous to. The place they were landing at was a town that had signs of becoming a city, built into the slightly hollowed part of the mountain. Near it's lower part were a number of griffins, all working on building a new stone wall, replacing a wooden one that was being slowly removed.<p>

_hopefully I can keep us hidden enough to keep off their suspect lists._ Ventral could not help but think, turning her eyes to a garrison being built not too far from the new stone walls. It was apparent this soon-to-be city was also going to double as a fortress.

Beside her, Iota made the sound of gulping, looking decidedly nervous at getting so close to such a highly protected location. Looking back, Ventral could understand her fellow scouts nervousness, seeing as things would be more dangerous form here on.

"Iota." Ventral called over, gaining the younger scouts attention, "Don't worry. Just stay close, and everything will be fine."

Blinking at the statement, the pegasus smiled and nodded, showing she was willing to place her faith in Ventral. Even when the maroon mare looked more calmer, Ventral could not say the same. With the news of the Griffin Kingdom's suspicion of changelings, she knew she had to do plenty of convincing stories and maybe bribery or blackmail. That was suggesting if she could even offer the last two as options.

Griffins as a whole were passionate in their work, so there was a good chance that bribery, never mind blackmailing, would even work on them. _I spent a good few years around them from scouting alone, I should know those ideas will rarely work!_ It was slightly concerning to know that some tricks changelings knew didn't work in some situations. Like a griffins passion or pride in doing their jobs, even if it might discriminate them from the flock to a level.

Glancing back at Iota, whom was starting to take in the sights with curious eyes, Ventral huffed slightly, pushing aside her worries. _Tricks or not, my clan and sister are depending on these reports. Cleft my not be here to help guid me anymore, but I'll be damed if I don't do him proud and use what he has taught me!_

With her new source of confidence helping to bolster her nerves, Ventral slowly began her decent near the front gate, which was still being made. On ground level and in the snow, the scout could not help but feel some of her bravado from before deflate. Looking up at the new stone walls felt disconcerting to say the least, even if they were still incomplete.

Taking a moment to calm her mind, Ventral gazed at the gates, where a number of both workers, guards and even more experienced soldiers moved about. Steeling her resolve, Ventral motioned with her head for Iota to follow her, keeping a fair pace towards the gates.

Iota began to once more show some signs of nervousness opposed to Ventral, who was fine with this for once. It would help cement their fabricated story from the last mission. Being a griffin herself, she would not show any nervousness from the large imposing walls, while a pony not familiar with the Griffin Kingdom's idea of cities were made, it would make them awed or nervous.

The guards at the front gates kept straight and attentive, keeping their sharp gaze on the two newcomers who had landed and began to move towards them. Ventral could se their slight eye movements, scanning over both her and Iota as to gain some clue for their reason for being there.

Knowing now was the best time to try putting up their false story, Ventral turned her head back to Iota telling, "So, what do you think Status Que, pretty neat huh?" Motioning with her talon up to the tall walls.

Hearing her false name, Iota turned to the older scout and then up to the walls. With a gulp she nodded a bit rigidly, "Um, yes…neat…" Casting a worried look to the guards.

With a slight snort in actual amusement, Ventral assured, "Come on pinky, their just guards. No different from those uptight royal guards in Equestria." Then thought better of that adding, "Except these guy's are more fun to hang out with on off hours."

Iota only gave a uncertain look to Ventral, but eventually nodded before ducking her head a little as they drew nearer to the guards posted at the gate. When close enough, those same guards opened their wings to block their entrance from the city.

"Please state your business in Grottos Peek." The first spoke, carefully eyeing the two travelers that had come to their city gates.

Making sure she was in front of the younger scout, Ventral told with self-confidence, "Name's Golden. The pegasus is Status Que, a friend who wanted to see what the Griffin Kingdom's like."

Swinging a limb over the currently subdued pegasus, Ventral told, "We had been through some of the small villages and stuff before getting here, and poor pinkie's now starting to get nervous at how we build our cities."

"S-shut up turkey!" Iota tried to retaliate, only to shrink back at the two guards now looking at her.

Smirking at seeing some of Iota's spunk returning, Ventral decided to poke a little fun at the pegasus with, "Oh come on pinky, I can see your ready to hide in the nearest hole because of how scary the walls look."

Slightly pouting, Iota grumbled, "Their not scary…just a little intimidating to look at." Scuffing her hoof into the snow at her own words.

One of the guards could not help but crack a small smile and say, "I can see why that would be." Folding his wing back in, shortly followed by his fellow guard. "The walls we make aren't like anything you ponies craft in Equestria. Less friendly looking." Smirking as he said this.

Shaking his head, he said, "I'm going to take a guess that your both looking for an Inn to stay the night?" Getting somewhat surprised nods from the two. Still smirking, he nodded knowingly, "Thought so. You both look like you had a rough trip." Able to se the dirt and ice in their fur and feathers.

Turning some, he pointed into the developing city telling, "There's a nice inn about a few blocks in, it's called Rushing Riverside. If you have the bits, it's a good place to rest up, eat and gets warm water for baths."

"I…Thanks, thanks a lot." Ventral spoke, honestly surprised at the guards friendliness to them both. They both seems suspicious at first, but now seemed fine with them.

This line of thought in the female griffins mind were stopped by Iota's suddenly insistent pulling, who said, "Come on Golden, let's go!" Trying to drag the larger griffin with her.

"Hey, hey!" Ventral protested, "What's with the sudden rush?" Slowly feeling herself being pulled along with the overly eager pegasus.

"Bath's! They have warm, clean, bath's!" Iota told, pulling the older scout along side her and rush for the mentioned Inn.

The guard who had let the two pass could not help but chuckle and shake his head, finding the two girls rather funny. With a questioning gaze of his own, the other guard asked, "You been to Equestria before?"

Any further words Ventral was hearing were soon drowned out by the many griffins in the area and the din of work going on around. Soon enough, Iota began to slow down, unable to rush though the crowded streets and allowing Ventral to walk beside the pegasus, not be dragged.

Like before, Iota began to lose herself to curiosity and look about her surroundings. Though she was insistent on getting to the Inn, it was also hard to focus on such a goal with so many new things to see. It was even hard for Ventral to not take in the sights, not use to entering griffin cities that much due to their more higher security.

_Those guy's at the gate seemed pretty chummy for some reason…_ Ventral could not help but think, wondering what was up with that. A glance up actually helped answer her question, as a number of soldiers and guards patrolled overhead in a slight flurry of movement.

From what she could figure out, the newly being made city was gaining a huge overhaul in defense, as if they wanted to have a fortress up and ready. Why they would need one, and so heavily guarded, was actually confusing to the scout. Though they had kept their military somewhat sharp and ready, the griffins, and most other nations, had had a long standing peace. No small thanks to the ponies and their solar monarch.

Waving the thoughts out of her mind and dispersing them, Ventral put a talon on Iota, helping steer the pony with her towards the Inn. The physical touch seemed to snap Iota out of her awe'd moment, slightly blushing and looking rightfully embarrassed for losing her attentiveness.

This seemed to make Ventral smile, feeling like Iota was starting to get over what had happened to Cleft. It was possible the young scout was just forgetting her troubles with the new things around her and not coming to accept what happened, but it was a step up. Or, to Ventral it was a step up, she wasn't sure if it was good or not for Iota to just use this as a chance to forget what happened.

Seeing a wooden sign hanging from a iron pole, Ventral could clearly see 'Rushing Riverside' proudly shown near the building it was next to. "Well, there it is." Ventral slightly bumped her clan sister.

With a more excited jump in her step, Iota began to rush for the Inn, forcing Ventral to pick up her pace with the excited scout. But the griffin couldn't lie to herself either. The idea of a warm bath did sound like heaven after being stuck in a ice covered cave for three days because of a blizzard.

* * *

><p>"Oh, that felt good!" Despite wanting to keep professional, Ventral could not help but announce how refreshed she felt after a good soaking. Fur and feathers were nice and all, being so soft and warm, but she had to agree with Iota; They were a pain to take care of compared to the smooth and hard chitin they grew-up with.<p>

Opening her wings and splaying them out, Ventral fully relaxed her body on the not-so-soft bed that was in the room. But in all reality, it was more softer than the cave was. Not to mention warmer.

Yawning from her spot, the older scout turned her attention back to Iota, who had dropped her towel on the floor and was using it to sit on. At the moment, she was trying to preen her feathers, but was still showing slight inexperience, moving or plucking the wrong ones.

The pegasus gave another hiss, almost removing another good feather and messing a few others up. It was all Ventral needed to get up from her place and move to the maroon pony, sitting down stopping her for a moment.

"Don't rush yourself so much, slow down a bit." The older changeling scout instructed, using her talons to carefully go over the smaller wings, "Preening takes some time and care compared to out gossamer wings."

Iota gave a slight shutter at the oner scouts touch, saying, "That feels weird." Retracting her wing away from a laughing griffin.

Patting the pegasus's back and prompting her to reopen her wings, Ventral told, "What did you expect, these wings are a bit more sensitive than our gossamer ones." Plucking a damaged feather and getting another slight shutter from the pony.

Going about her work some more, Ventral continued to tell, "Our gossamer wings aren't filled with nerve endings like this set of wings. They need to be sensitive to feel the air currents better." Gently splaying the maroon wing out further some more and ever so carefully straightening each feather out.

With a somewhat thoughtful look, Iota nodded saying, "I remember, if felt so weird having to glide so much." Flinching lightly at another sharp feeling from her wings. It wasn't painful, but she wasn't sure if she liked it or not…

Still going through the splayed wings, Ventral couldn't help but ask, "I thought you liked gliding when Brivy started teaching you?" Sending a strange look to the pegasus.

"I do, but it still was different not buzzing my wings so much… you know?" Ventral wasn't sure, but Iota's reply felt… strange to her. Off if she was begin truthful with herself.

Still, she shrugged the thought off and continued her work saying, "Anyways, we both need to get some shut eye. We have a whole city to look around, reports to make, and a map of the area to find."

Giving a nod, Iota turn her attention to her other wing, reaching back with some uncertainty and try one more preening. Knowing how it might end, Ventral spent the rest of her time further teaching the younger scout how to preen herself.

* * *

><p>The next day, neither scout got up early, both just staying in bed a bit longer just to have that extra bit of rest. It was something Iota seemed to be enjoying even more, a little strange thing to see in Ventral's eyes. She however could chuck that up to how they were stuck in a ice cave for three days and then had to travel still slightly frozen.<p>

_Not like I'm setting a great example myself._ The scout almost snorted to herself as she snuggled into the warmish blankets provided.

After an hour of just lazily loafing about as it were in their own beds, the two scouts eventually got up and began heading out for food. Of course this meant that they had to search out the nearest place of positive emotions like love, but at this point anything would do.

Ventral was plenty hungry, and she was sure Iota was just as hungry. Love candies were more or less a way to keep hunger away or just plain snack food. So it was nice to get out and feed off the rather large selection of emotions to draw from. A slowly blooming city was a rather good hotspot for getting any emotion a changeling could want.

Spicy bite of anger, tart yet sweet embarrassment, sugary flowing love, slaty and sometimes bitter sorrow— the city had a large variety to chose from. And with so many griffin giving off these emotions from all around to chose from, it was an all you could eat buffet.

It was times like these that Ventral had a little trouble figuring out what she wanted to partake in. She really liked the strong taste from confidence, but sometimes the more smother and creamy bits form lust were just as nice._ Maybe I should try for some hesitance. Tart like embarrassment, but also sour like fear…_

"Say, what do you think we should stop and eat on Status Que?" Ventral asked her fellow scout, keeping in mind to use the code name. No answer was given though, and Ventral stopped her walking to look behind her and ask, "Status?"

Blinking, Ventral was given sight to a missing pegasus and a very thick crowed. Wildly looking about, se could only groan in thought, _please don't tell me we got separated!_ Turning around and calling out her clan sisters pony name.

Reaching out a talon to tap a turquoise colored griffins shoulder and catch her attention, Ventral asked, "Excuse me, but did you happen to see my friend? She's maroon pegasus and I think we got separated. This is her first time being in a griffin city."

Showing a small effort to look about, the griffin shrugged telling, "No clue." Turning away to continue on with her life.

With a suffering sigh, Ventral postponed her feeding choices for later and just started to take in what was around her. It was likely to the changeling-in-griffin form that Iota had gotten distracted and lost track of her. Either way, it was a rather bad blunder, and she wished she had another scout to help find their wayward clansmen.


	15. False Guidance

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>Slipping away from Ventral was a rather simple feat to Masquerade, who was more than use to disappearing on a whim. Mostly from Twilight. Admittedly it was even more easy to do with such a huge amount of griffins to use as cover and then using some alleyways as to change into a new form. He had effectively lost the scout and could put his plan into action once again.<p>

First thing Masquerade did was head into the masses, brushing past pedestrians and gently pushing others aside. He kept this up for the next ten minutes, on occasion stopping to rest some place and watch. He would then proceed to do the process again for a time.

When he felt he had lifted enough funds, and that no guards or patrolling soldiers were keeping a close eye on him, did Mask slip into a new alleyway and change form once again. Coming out was a green and brown griffin, sporting some nicer cloths and another superiority complex. A rather nice mask to use, and sometimes just as fun to use.

Looking around, the infiltrator went about gaining the supplies he would need to send a letter, going as far to get a tube to store it in. He got the green candle, black ribbon, and decided to buy a rather well crafted pendant. It was in the shape of a book, a small trinket the vendor at a book stand was giving away. The changeling was sure his fillyfriend would love it.

_I wonder if there's a way to place a tracing charm on it?_ Masquerade asked himself, looking at the small iron crafted item. Deciding that was a question best asked to the Lue clan brainiacs, the infiltrator stored it away for later.

Next challenge he had was to find a place to write his letters without being noticed. He didn't want any possible leaks happening, and he very well didn't want his love letter to be taken either. After all, he had a special somepony who was possibly missing him and worrying over his wellbeing!

_Or she's dissecting some poor defenseless acid spitting plant, or maybe testing out some new deadly spell. Who knows?_ In both cases, he was sure the lavender bookworm was alright. If things went well, he would be back in Ponyville in the week and then join Twilight in her next study. True he wasn't much of a scholar, but he liked the idea of learning changeling compatible spells.

_It actually stinks that I get to go to one of the greatest places for learning magic, only to find I can't cast 3/4ths of them!_ As much as changelings had in boons, their magic was sometimes limited. Mostly because the spells ponies made were not compatible or safe for changeling usage.

Levitation, illusions, and bits of conjuration were about the only things he could learn from Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. The rest were either too costly in for his current level of power, or life threatening. _Some times I wish I was an actuarial unicorn, just so I can do spells like teleportation. Teleportation for crying out loud!_ It was that one particular spell he wish he had in his arsenal of spells.

Moving his way past a few griffins and into a small cafe, Masquerade seated himself and got out his writing supplies, getting to work making each letter he was about to send off. In his mind, he continued to let his thought wander about on what he could use teleportation for, and how he would prefer it to their portal like spell.

Eventually he figured the point was moot in some sense, seeing as they both have nearly the same result, even if the means are different. Didn't mean he wasn't miffed about never being able to use the teleportation spell Twilight uses like it was a simple levitation spell.

Didn't help that she was getting better at it, making it harder and harder to avoid her when he tries to run during one of his playful moments. _Then again, it adds to the challenge and fun I suppose._ Mask admitted, finishing up the last letter, packing it and heading out the door.

Looking about for a new place to followup the next step, Masquerade headed once more for the alleyways. Keeping low and searching out the next place he can change form. He got the chance in the form of a nice abandoned house that looked heavily weathered.

Looking about, he entered the old and worn home, stretching out his senses to search out any possible life. Feeling none and feeling safe for the moment, Masquerade switched to a unicorn form, setting to work with getting the green candle and letters.

First he took up both letter and document that would go to Luna, rolling both up and tying them with ribbon. Then, using his magic to light the candle wick with a changeling fire, he carefully made sure the quickly melting wax landed on the ribbon and letter. With another carefully practiced spell, he shaped the mark of a mask on the wax seal, making sure Luna knew who it was from. He continued the same process, marking one with Twilight's mark and one for the Lue.

Taking the tube that would hold the letters, he pulled it out of the same saddlebags he had been carrying since he left the Salient clan. Slipping all three letters in, he closed the cap on the tube, making sure it was on tight. Looking about and cleaning up what little evidence he may have left, Masquerade changed back into a griffin body, this time going for yellow coat.

Scanning his surroundings one last time to be sure, Masquerade nodded to himself, feeling sure enough that none saw his work. He left as soon as he could, going back into the hustle-and-bustle of the blooming city life.

The next location in Masquerade's mind was the local postal office and sending the letters off. He knew it would take some time to not only find the place, but also get through a possible line. The infiltrator just hoped he could make it back to the Inn in time before Ventral actually begins to panic too much.

* * *

><p>Panic was not the level of worry Ventral was having at the moment, as she scoured the streets for the maroon pegasus as much as she could. When tracking back some, she had been able to find out that Iota, or rather 'Status Que' had wandered off in another direction. From those she had been able to get information from, Iota was seemingly headed for the upper parts of Grottos Peak.<p>

So taking flight was Ventral's main form of travel, taking the highway and watching out for her clan sister from there. She had flown down at the sights of anything with a shade of red, making sure it was the pegasus she was looking for.

Turned out the city had a fair number of red griffins, and a few pegasi wandering around. It was not making Ventral feel any better that she had lost track of the young scout.

_Great lead I'm turing out to be._ Ventral scowled at herself, trying to use the natural eyes of griffin physiology to her advantage to locate the wayward scout. So far she had to actually gain anymore leads, constantly hitting dead ends or just not finding any clues.

It was concerning to say the least.

"Come on Iota, where are you." The lone scout asked aloud, forgoing the names due to her worry. She didn't like this feeling of helplessness, of not knowing what was happening. It was eerily reminiscent of what had happened in the forest somewhat, her searching for Iota after losing track of her and Cleft.

Slowing down and landing on a buildings sturdy roof, Ventral continued to look over the area, wishing she had another set of eyes. The thought only served to bring up how her clan head would not help get her another scout's help. Which then lead to Iota's question the day before.

Just as quickly as the thought came, the scout shook it away, reminding herself, _we look out for each other, the clan wouldn't just abandon us without good reason._ It was a thought she kept hammered in place, since changelings like Loll, Ebon, Vol and even Leno would always come to help.

There was only one changeling she wasn't so sure that would just help. _Sardonic… I'm sure he would consider…right?_ It was hard to see it. The heir was ruthless in his work, not evil or sadistic, just very single minded in doing things his way. But that didn't mean he would up and abandon her and Iota.

Right?

_It's like I said to Iota, he didn't kick us out. Just sent us on a mission._ She nodded, jumping off the roof she was on and gliding over the streets, _just one long and possibly overly dangerous mission that we could not come back from because we don't have the numbers or skill._

Once more Ventral found herself having to shake that line of thought away and keep focused. It was getting harder to stay focused because of the thoughts that now started to worm their way into her head. _Why is this even bothering me in the first place?_

It was maybe the possibility that what Iota had asked made some form of sense to her. It was possible that Sardonic just didn't want her and Iota around. It was possible that their last mission blunder crossed some line in the heirs eyes.

_Those are all ridiculous reasons._ Ventral denied herself, _Sardonic's a jerk, but even he wouldn't do that to us. We're his clan, we are like family. He wouldn't hurt his own family intentionally._ But for some reason, those words seemed to ring hollow to Ventral.

Touching down onto the street below, the griffin began to slightly wander about, still keeping a sharp eye out for Iota as much as she could. The internal conflict in her mind was getting to her a little, and not in what she felt was a good thing. It was true she didn't see Sardonic the most ideal leader, and the idea of trying to remove him for the betterment of the clan would be tossed about in whispers.

Walking over to a bridge that gave her an overview of the developing city, Ventral leaned on the railing and clenched it with her talons. _No… No. Clans don't do that. We don't keep secrets like that from one another, or the clan head._ Removal or overthrowing the current clan head was close to treason. The only way to take up being clan head was by a challenge of one-on-one.

This was only possible for other heirs though, as they were just too strong for drones, or even commons like herself. With the lack of anymore heirs to possibly challenge Sardonic, he was effectively in-charge of them until the clan goes into an uproar.

_Infighting…that's the only thing that it would become._ Was the painful realization that made her want to cry. _The clan will be forced to chose between following Sardonic, or who they feel loyal to what they think the clan stands for._

Instead of showing any tears, Ventral glared out at nothing in particular. At the moment, all she wanted to do was just glare hatefully at nothing and channel all that frustration out to…something! What she would give to have Ebon near by to shout at or maybe get his take on the situation, albite with some yelling...

Letting out a frustrated sigh and leaning her head on the railing, Ventral slightly shook her head and asked herself, "What did I step into this time?" Not completely sure how to take this moment in time. All she wanted t do was find Iota and get back to looking around.

Instead…instead she was now overlooking the same city she was suppose to be scouting out and questioning her place— No, her clans place under Sardonic's leadership.

_I need time to think on it._ The griffin decided, feeling a little tiered from thinking the idea of what she had come to see in a more brighter light. _I need to find Iota. I can think of the clan after I at least help her._

Looking over the city of Grotto Peak, Ventral decided to try looking back at the Inn. There was a chance in her mind that Iota had found her way back on her own, and she was just being too panicky. But seeing as she was new to this leading, Ventral wasn't sure if she could be blamed for being worried in the first place.

* * *

><p>After a long and surprisingly trying day, Ventral slowly made it back to the room that she and Iota had rented for a few days. As soon as she had opened the door, a maroon missile next to knocked her away, as Iota hugged the griffin.<p>

Pushing herself back into balance, Ventral looked down in surprise at the slightly crying Iota who was trying to say her sorries through her feathered chest. Softly patting the pegasus's blond mane, Ventral glanced about for a moment before guiding the mare back into their room.

Closing the door behind herself, she turned back to a slightly distraught Iota, who quickly said, "Ven, I'm really sorry. I-I didn't mean to get separated from you, o-or get lost." Seemingly ready to go on some long rant.

Sighing and moving over to the pegasus, a wing was draped over the smaller pony as Ventral told, "You're not the only one to blame Iota." Bowing her head in shame some.

Feeling the curious gaze coming from Iota, Ventral told "I wasn't really paying as much attention as I should have. I told you that I would look after you." At this the older scout looked away saying, "But so far I've been messing up every single time since we left the clan."

Nuzzling the pegasus some, Ventral continued, "So if anything, I should be sorry for not being a good lead." Slowly running a talon over Iota's blond mane.

With a small laugh, Iota smiled, "So, we both sort'a messed up huh?" Leaning into the talon some.

Laughing at this, Ventral nodded, "Yeah, I guess we both messed up." Then gave a puzzled look to the mare asking, "By the way, what got you separated from me?"

From the quickly forming blush on the mare's cheeks, Ventral knew it had to be something good. Gaining a smirk, Ventral poked the younger scout, prodding, "Come on Pinky, what was so interesting that you couldn't keep following me?"

Running a hoof in circles on the floor, Iota muttered something with her now bowed head, trying to not say it to loudly. Putting her talon up to her head, Ventral pressed, "What was that, I didn't quite catch it." Not bothering to hold back her amused smile.

Huffing and flushing a bit more, Iota glared off to the side, "Kittens…I saw some griffin selling kittens." Gaining a pouting face as the golden griffin by her side began to laugh in full.

"You got distracted by a bunch of cats?" Ventral gasped, trying to fill her lungs. When she was able to breath in, she once more began to laugh and lean on the maroon pegasus.

"They were cute…" Iota continued to pout, crossing her hooves, "And the vendor talked about how he had tabbies and maine coons and siamese—" Prattling on and nearly sqeeing a few times.

Ventral just listened, laughing to herself as Iota continued to tell about how 'cute' the cats were. Admittedly it sounded strange for a half bird species to give out cats as pets, but she put that up to their other lion half. Still, she didn't have the same like for the fur balls like Iota apparently had.

"—Oh, you should have seen their big adorable eyes! They looked like they really wanted someling to just hug and cuddle them!" Continued the cat-loving mare, who looked a bit sad at the end.

Patting the faux pony's head, Ventral assured, "Don't worry Iota, maybe the next Inn we stop at might have some cats for you to play with." Enjoying the pouting face Iota kept using.

Shaking her head and calming down some, Ventral used her wing to pull the young scout closer and tell, "I'm glad your safe." Lifting it away to announce, "Now that we are done with sightseeing." Moving over to the bed she was using, "I think it's time we got some rest. Ancestors we need it after today."

Jumping up, Iota smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me." Making another small jump onto the bed she would be using. After how the day was, both could go for a good rest.

* * *

><p>A long sigh was drawn out as Iota laid in a woven hammock of vines that made up her dream realm. It was strange to know she was currently in her own dream, and had yet to wake up. It was certainly just as strange, if not frightening, when Luna had appeared as well.<p>

When Iota had laid eyes on the alicorn, she actually thought she was Celestia, since that was the only alicorn she was mostly told about. Even know Luna wasn't the princess of the sun, it still scared her some to learn she was the younger sister, who was keeper to the moon. _And dreams, I can't forget that too._

Princess Luna was…odd in some sense. Nice and very understanding, but still a little odd to the changeling common. Those of highest authority that she knew were a bit more oppressive or demanding and liked to keep things in their line of thinking. That was why she found Luna so odd, for despite being a princess of great power, she was soft in her words.

_I wonder when she'll be back?_ This has been a question Iota had asked herself many a time after Luna would come to visit before leaving. Time was hard to keep in the dreaming world, where ones mind could wander freely without the concept of time holding her back.

There was another question she had not been able to figure out, which was when she would wake up. _Luna said I'm stuck in a cocoon. I guess that griffin that found me wasn't Ventral…_ It felt painful to think of that memory that she wished was a dream.

Though reluctant to, Luna had explained a few things to the scout, such as her current containment…and the apparent infiltrator under her command. It didn't take long for Iota —inexperienced or not— to figure out she was being used to fish for information.

Luckily for her clan, she didn't know all that much in secrets, being as new as she was to the scouting ranks.

But still, Luna came back and would ask some questions or have some pleasant talks with the common. Iota could honestly say she wasn't sure how to take the lunar princess. On one hoof, she was trying to dig for information on the Salient clan. On the other, she seemed sincerely curious about the clan as a group then a target to hit.

Putting both hooves onto her face, Iota mumbled, "What would the others do?" Feeling completely lost as to what to do. But thinking about it, the changeling wasn't sure if there was anything she could do, being trapped in a dream as it were.

"Perhaps they might challenge fate, and delve into the unknown." The once again sudden sound caught the young scout off guard, causing her to turn to face the voice. This only served to off balance her place in the hammock, sending her twisting in it.

Luna watched in mild amusement as the changeling spun, flipped and got completely tangled in the woven vines that had held her up. After a few moments of this, the changeling stilled, showing a completely trapped and helpless Iota, looking rightfully embarrassed.

Smiling a little, Luna lit her horn saying, "We see that thou are taking thy time here in stride." Helping the poor changeling out of her binds.

Once free and feeling the vine-covered floor beneath her hole-riddled hooves, Iota gave the princess before her a gracious smile and told, "When you told me this was a dream, I decided to try out some things I always wondered about them."

Luna could tell what the changeling referred to. The once vine-filled dream was now changed into something more like city. Or more aptly, a changeling city. It held most of the elements to that of a clan hive, but unlike the Quasi's swamp like hive, this one had weeping willows, ponds, small waterfalls and the ever present vines. It was almost strange how different, but similar the two clans looked.

With a trained eye, Luna could only think that this whole clan hive was from Iota's memories, and would share the same areas as the real place. As much as she would have liked to tour such a place and note every position she could, Luna decided to drop it for her being there.

Taking a seat before Iota, Luna said, "Iota, we have a proposition that may hold in thy favor." Holding her tongue to make sure the changeling heard her. Seeing as she had Iota's full attention, Luna continued, "We, being my sister, myself and our niece, have decided to extend an olive branch of trust."

Though she had no clue what an olive branch was, Iota only nodded and asked, "Okay, and what is that?"

"A chance to be free from this dream realm and walk among those in the waking world." Any thought's that Iota had seemed to stop at these words, making her consider everything Luna had said so far.

"Waking world, you mean… actually letting me out?" Iota had to repeat aloud, to make sure she was hearing things right. "You… you and Celestia would let me out? I thought I was your prisoner or something?" Understandably, Iota was even more confused then before.

Holding up a hoof to stall any further questions, Luna simply told, "Even with this new freedom, thou art to remain under our watch." Pausing a moment to let this sink in, "We felt that if possible, thee may see what pony kind could offer the Salient clan if they might open avenues for peace and co-operation."

Thinking on it, Iota had to admit it would be nice to be able to move around on her own. To be free and actually be able to see more of the world she was only now getting to know. Maybe even see ponies—

With a gulp, Iota asked, "Won't I be asked about who I am? I-I know ponies know about changelings. Will they—"

"Fret not Iota." Luna cut off the changeling, "No harm shalt come to thee. We shalt shield you from any who may seek ill will towards thy self." Sending a reassuring smile to the changeling adding, "Merely follow the rules set by us, and thou mayest be free from this dream and be under the protection of Equestrian royalty."

* * *

><p>Five full days of scouting, and Ventral could safely say she was able to cover a good amount of the cities base workings. She and Iota had been at it for every one of those days, trying to pick up every emotion hotspot, guard patrol routes and at one point; locate some barracks.<p>

Right now, Ventral was writing up her next report, as per orders from Sardonic. Locating the post office wasn't a huge issue, after some asking around. Sending the letters so often was a slight issue to the scout however, and it was starting to make her nervous.

From her own place, Iota laid back on the bed she had been using for the last few days and staring up at the ceiling. She had been waiting for the right time to act, after the roller coaster of events that had happened. Looking off to the side where Ventral was writing up her third report this week, Iota decided now was a good time to act.

Rolling back onto her hooves, Iota hopped off the bed and trotted next to Ventral, poking the griffin's side asking, "Hey Ven, want something to eat?"

Looking up and away from her report and at the youth, Ventral blinked a few times before replying, "Why, you know we both don't need any food." Lifting a brow at the pegasus.

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Iota said, "I know, but to snack on. I'm starting to like that jerky these griffins make!" Turning to head for the door.

Shaking her own head, Ventral said, "You know ponies would find that weird right?" Stopping the pegasus short, "Ponies don't normally try meat like griffins do."

Holding her spot near the door, Iota asked, "So…I shouldn't get any?" Almost sounding a little dejected at the thought.

Laughing to this, Ventral said, "No, you can go on and do that, you're a pegasus." Turning back to her report adding, "Just don't do it as a earth pony or a unicorn pony. From what I hear from other changelings who have, you can get a real bad case of indigestion."

Nodding to that and seeming to take note in her mind on what not to do in the future, Iota left out their rented room door. As an after thought, Ventral called back, "Oh, and go ahead and get me some!" Almost not being heard by the other scout who closed the door.

Slumping in her spot and sighing, Ventral returned to writing up her rather boring report. She wasn't really sure what to put all in it, as she was barely given much time to think over what she had found with Iota. There was one slight oddity though, the small bit of welcoming some griffins showed.

That in itself wasn't a huge issue, as griffins weren't always aggressive as they seemed to most. The point was that despite having such a heavy military presents, they didn't seem as alert. It was almost as if they were purposely being lax for some odd reason.

_Maybe their trying to make a false sense of security to any changelings?_ Was one thought that crossed Ventral's mind,_ they know we exist now, so maybe that's their plan?_

The idea in itself didn't make much sense to Ventral, but then again she only knew how to act like a griffin. It did not really mean she knew their military strategies or workings. _That was more of Cleft's job._ The scout sourly thought, continuing with her report.

True, the changeling-disguised-griffin was a good scout in of herself over her time as a scout. But what Ventral wasn't good at nearly as much was stealth. She didn't know how to sneak into something like the Griffin Kingdom's patented barracks that were known for keeping hostel forces out. She was too open of a scout, and honestly would rather do a open fight then sneak around or run.

Hearing the door behind her open, Ventral greeted, "Back so soon?" A little surprised the pegasus came back so soon after going to get them something to snack on.

"Yep, I am." Iota seemed to chirp as she entered into the room and made a path for her bed.

Stopping a moment and looking back to the younger scout, Ventral lifted a brow and asked, "So, where's the jerky?" Taking notice of the slight misstep Iota made.

"Jerky?" Iota intones a little confused before seeming to remember and say quickly, "Oh, they ran out."

Watching Iota make her way to her bed once more, Ventral spoke, "I doubt they would run out that easily, griffins are pretty good at keeping good food out and ready." More then able to tell something was off.

Shrugging from her place, Iota said, "Maybe the'll be more later?"

Keeping an eye on the maroon pony a bit longer, Ventral just hummed and nodded before turning back to her report with a thoughtful look. With the griffin's back turned to her, Iota gave the room a quick look over before slightly opening her wing. Slowly and gently, a lifted silver knife from the lobby dropped out and onto the blankets, making nearly no sound.

Using a hoof to grasp the small item carefully, she began to slowly creep up to Ventral, raising the knife in a position ready to strike. Darting her eyes from knife to feather back, Iota made some slight adjustments, flashing the light streaming in from the nearby window.

Eyes still locked to the report in-front of her, Ventral easily saw the reflected light going form one place to another. With a start, she glanced behind herself to find a shocking sight of Iota ready to stab her. Looking just as shocked, Iota swung her forelimb down in haste to make the first hit.

Just as quickly, Ventral moved aside, letting the knife make a solid thunk, biting into the wooden desk she had been using. She was quick to retaliate, attacking with a open talon and scratching the fake pony's chest lightly. Only to the scout's utter surprise, the pegasus was bleeding red, not the typical green blood most stage-2 changelings still retained.

Narrowing her eyes in fury, Ventral growled, knowing that changeling with at least a stage-3 transformation could actually bleed like those they changed into. She went for another attack, trying to swipe at the fake Iota's eyes, hopefully to blind her.

Seeing the intent of the attack, the fake scout ducked away, backing away and slightly hissing at the stinging pain at her chest. She didn't stay still long, darting off to the side as Ventral once more struck, trying to pin the apparent fake under her larger body.

Darting her eyes about as if searching for options, the faux pegasus landed her gaze on the desk with the knife sticking out of it. With a flap of her wings, the fake Iota rushed for the knife, intent on using it.

Seeing what the pegasus was trying to do, Ventral made a swipe of her own, taking up a unlit candle stand and throwing it. The fraud only had time to look back before being hit by the metal crafted projectile, distracting her. Taking this new opening, Ventral tackled into the fake pegasus, pinning her under her larger mass.

Using a talon to grasp at the fake ponies neck, Ventral growled, "Who are you?" Glaring heatedly down at her captive.

Shaking off her slight daze at being tackled, the faux Iota looked up and weakly said, "Uh, Status Que?" Only to feel more weight be put on her neck, making her choke some.

Letting the impersonator choke and try prying her away for a moment, Ventral eventually let up repeating, "Who. Are. You?" Raising her other talon and flexing it.

Looking between Ventral and the rather sharp looking tipped talons, the impersonator told, "No one. No one at all!" Trying once again to pry the talon around her neck away.

A rush of air was then pushed out of the impersonators lungs, being hit by a rather strong punch to her stomach as Ventral hissed, "Try again." Forcing one of the false scout's wings open with her free talon, "Answer wrong and I'll give your wings a feather plucking!"

The threat was an ideal way to make the impostor pale slightly, clearly not willing to go through such pain of ripped out feathers. Gulping and choosing her words carefully, she slowly told, "I was sent to off you…" Flinching lightly as Ventral tightened her grip on her open wing, "You… you and that other scout are pokin' around, and the clan I'm working for don't like it."

"Try to be more clear. What do you mean by 'the clan your working for', are you a hunter or something?" Ventral questioned, making sure to exert a little more pressure on the disguised changeling before her.

Looking cowed by the griffins intimidation tactics, the fake scout nodded, "Sorta, I don't have a clan. Killed off by a bigger one. But I got these guys to hear me out, and they let me do jobs for them."

"And Iota?" Ventral pressed on, "Where is she, and what did you do to her?" She was hoping to get this done and over with quickly. If she could, Ventral was going to go straight to Iota and get her out of the situation she was in.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" The imposture assured from her place, "I was told to distract her some, then get rid of you." Shrugging some and carelessly said, "Said somthin' about not needing any extra breeding stock—" Then yelped in pain at her wing being harshly pulled.

The pulling was not intentional in itself, but after hearing the information given, Ventral's anger and fear skyrocketed. "Care to repeat that?" She glared with even more rage then before, projecting it to a now squirming pegasus mare that looked ready to run for he hills.

"Breeding stock, the clan's low on numbers since a attack. They're trying to revive numbers, I was asked to help." With each word seemed to make Ventral's anger only grow, and in turn make the changeling panic rise. With panic overriding all thoughts, she blurted out, "I know where she's being sent!" Covering her mouth with both hoofs at the outburst.

A pregnant pause fell between the two. Silent realization overcoming the scout and panicking fear written over the impostors features.

With narrowed eyes, Ventral ground out, "Where?" Tightening her grip on the open pegasus wing purposely.

Wincing at the pain, the impostor told, "Someplace you can't get into without me!" Obviously trying to save her own hide in the griffin's eyes.

"Your lying, there's no way Iota could have been taken that far yet!" Ventral denied, looking back at the time when Iota left and when the impostor had come in. There was no way they could move away that fast.

Shifting in her place, the impostor slowly said once again, "I— they know this place better then you." Wincing again as a feather was tugged on a bit, "They can get in and out in the time we have been talking. The'll be a long ways off before you can catch them on your own!"

Staring down at the impostor before her, Ventral began to think over things in her head. For starters, Ventral didn't know if the scumbag before her was telling the truth, she could very well be lying. But at the same time Ventral could tell she wasn't Iota, the backstabbing alone was a big enough clue. But most of all, she wasn't sure if she should pursue after her clan sister or not.

_And why shouldn't I? I know the mission's important, but Iota's been taken._ Glaring deeply into the other set of eyes that belong to such a familiar face. _I told her I'd look after her, and if this clanless nobody is the answer to finding her…_

Suddenly being hauled up by her neck, the fake Iota whimpered at the pressure being placed around her neck while Ventral told, "You are going to take me straight to where Iota is being taken. You are my prisoner. You will do as I say, or I will bind you up and toss you off the highest mountain peak I can find in the Griffin Kingdom!" Yelling at the impostors face at the end before whispering, "Got it?"

Rendered silent to the scouts threat, the impostor nodded quickly, not daring to make a sound. She was then tossed to the side, left to roll on the floor while Ventral quickly grabbed her saddlebag and Iota's own.

Slightly getting up, the saddlebag that belonged to Iota were tossed at the impostor, who looked up with a questioning gaze. Without breaking stride, Ventral told simply, "Put that on. We're leaving now. Your up front leading."

Gulping, the fake nodded and put the bags over her back, giving a wary look to Ventral before heading for the door. With a somewhat pleased smirk on her beak, Ventral followed after the fraud, ready to save Iota as quickly as she could. She really couldn't handle much more of these unexpected surprises, and was considering just heeding back and accepting this whole mission a big failure.

_Only after I get my sister back!_ Ventral told herself as she exited the room.

* * *

><p>After a lengthy trek through the many streets and crowds of Grotto Peak, Ventral was lead to a small storage area where Iota was apparently being held. This shortly turned into a bust, as the impostor —who's name she learned to be Double Take— began to franticly search for the changelings who had Iota.<p>

When she had looked about the area, Ventral was sure it had been abandoned for some time, no trace of the suspected changelings around. After nearly thirty minutes of searching, Double take —still in Iota's pony form— was looking ready to crack at the prospect of being tossed off a mountain tied up.

So that was when Ventral had decided to try a new plan. Have the changeling take her to the clan's location, since she seemed so buddy-buddy with them. Double Take didn't take the idea very well, looking faint at the idea of even brining the scout to the clan hive she worked for and refused, even with hVentral's current threat in place.

She quickly changed her tune when the griffin added the threat of having her deal with the Salient clan. Some of whom happened to like Iota very much.

So began another long trip through the city and out it's front gates, eventually reaching it's outer reaches before both flew off into the now night sky. It was during this flight that Double Take turned into **his** apparent form, being a brown pegasus with a black mane.

Ventral was slightly taken back at his sudden change, but the clanless changeling explained that the other clan was used to his pegasus form. He was apparently hoping that they wouldn't kill them on sight because he would look familiar to them.

Nearly an hour into the flight, Ventral had to ask, "So where is this clan you talked about?" Wondering how much further they had to go.

Looking slightly nervous, Double Take told, "Canterlot?" Getting a puzzled look form the griffin.

Thinking a moment, but not drawing anything, Ventral asked "And that's?" Dragging the word on, not familiar with the name.

Giving the griffin a strange look, Double Take simply said, "Capital to Equestria." As if questioning how the faux griffin didn't know.

"Capital!" Ventral yelled in shock, "As in, all the way in Equestria, where Celestia lives, capital! Are you nuts?" Already the scout was feeling the need to turn around and get backup. Either that or just hide back in the clan hive and not face a alicorn, that was told to have decimated many of the changelings own ancient ancestors.

"Don't blame me, I wasn't the one who chose where they live!" Double Take somewhat snapped back. "Spider-spit, why did this have to happen to me?" Somewhat shaking his head at the situation at hoof.

Ventral couldn't help but cast another hate filled glare to the pegasus leading her to what could be considered the danger zone. What ever changeling hive would chose to live so close to Celestia, and after a supposed invasion no less, must have been insane!

That brought up another thing into her mind, "Wont they have guards on high alert?" Ventral knew that there was no way they could get in that easy. After an invasion that was large enough to warrant the Griffin Kingdom's attention to ready for them, this Canterlot must be heavily guarded now.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Double Take said, "Their keeping an eye out for any changeling they can find. So I suggest you try not acting suspicious. I already have enough trouble as it is." The tone his voice was at suggested at irritation, as if he had been bothered by the subject.

Looking down, Ventral knew that they would have to land soon and rest for the night. The problem was, the scout wasn't willing to sleep with Double Take around. He was her key to get Iota back, but he also had tried to kill her. It was obvious precautions were needed. Of course, this was also suggesting he wasn't leading her on into Canterlot, just to lose her and expose her changeling nature.

Placing a talon on her face, Ventral had to wonder, _how did this all go so wrong in such a short time?_

* * *

><p>After a long, trying and draining trip, both Double take and Ventral made it to Canterlot. It was fairly early in the morning, and with how Ventral wasn't willing to trust the other changeling for long, she was very tired. It was almost a mystery to her how she was still standing, as she got very little sleep during the whole trip.<p>

_Come on, we're close now. Just a bit more._ Were the thoughts that Ventral used to keep herself going as she followed the faux pegasus into the city.

The streets were fairly clear, as not many were yet awake for the day that was only starting to show with the rising sun. It all served to remind Ventral of where she was and who lived nearby. Her worry only seemed to build as they made their way over towards the large castle that could be seen from affair.

Glancing to her guide, Ventral noted that he seemed to be trying to hold a face of calm, despite of where he was. He seemed to act just as nervous as she was at the moment, no doubt from what the clan might do to him for his blunder.

Getting close to the front gate, Ventral spotted a pony in purple armor, almost glaring at the two of them as they drew near. Feeling a sinking feeling, Ventral once more glanced to the brown pegasus, who now seemed a bit more worried.

When they were in range, the union stallion in his purple armor stated, "Double Take, you're late."


	16. Expected coming

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>A tense air seemed to descend on the group in front of the gates to the large white castle, as Double Take shyly greeted, "Oh, um… Hey Captain Armor! How have you been?" Trying to put on a disarming smile.<p>

The Captain didn't seem to buy this though, and only narrowed his eyes while telling, "In your last report, you said you would be here two days ago." Making the pegasus shuffle in place, "Care to explain your lateness?"

Darting his eyes about, Double Take put on a new smile and motioned with a hoof to Ventral saying, "Yes, you see I was able to make a business deal with this fare lady." Seeming to add a bit more confidence to himself, "I thought that my employer would like to make the deal more permanent."

Ventral could feel the suspicion rolling off the unicorn stallion, mostly directed at her before glancing back at Double Take telling, "Then I suggest you get moving. Don't want to keep them waiting." Moving aside for both pegasus and griffin to pass.

Peeking behind herself, Ventral watched as the guard Captain kept his trained eyes on them before disappearing from view from turning a corner. When out of sight and in a empty hall, Double Take looked about and let out a breath, "Geez, that guy's been breathing down my neck for weeks now!"

The griffin had snapped her attention back the the pegasus that was trying to calm himself and ready for his appointment with his 'employer' as it were.

Looking about the decorated halls with great arching supports, Ventral had to ask, "This doesn't make sense, why are we in the castle. I thought you were taking me to the clan itself." Sending another glare to the pegasus leading her.

With a small huff, Double Take said, "The changelings here have very close ties and connections here. They are able to live here, and their standing makes them untouchable to most of the guard."

_Okay, so maybe this whole clan isn't insane as I thought._ Ventral seemed to concede to herself. Knowing that the clan had dug themselves so deep into Canterlot, it made sense why they weren't discovered yet. Still, she was getting the nagging feeling something was off about this.

Shaking her head and letting out a yawn, Ventral continued to force herself to keep awake, despite her tiredness. If it were not for her tiered state, she might had noticed the path they took, or the two large doors they headed towards. Her tiredness however, didn't stop her from noticing who was inside after the two large doors were opened to let them in before closing.

There, sitting on one of two thrones, was Celestia. She looked down with a warm and kind expression while her pastel colored mane flowed in the magical winds the none could see or touch. Ventral watched in some trepidation as this white alicorn, taller then even herself, rise and make her way down the steps to her thrown, wings spread to give a more dominant outlook.

Reaching off the final step, Celestia was now ground level with them both, and stood before the two with an unreadable warm expression. Turning her deep amethyst eyes to Double Take, she ordered, "My sister is awaiting you in her chambers. You are to report to her now."

Without a word, Double Take bowed and left quickly, Leaving a stunned and confused Ventral to watch the pegasus rush out of the room. "As for you." Celestia's voice once more said, making the griffin almost freeze in place, "I would ask that you relax and take a seat."

Now turning to the solar princess, Ventral could see a motherly like smile on her muzzle as she told, "I know you must be exhausted from the trip, but there are a few matters I wish to discuss with you."

Seeing the Griffin slowly nod to her, Celestia once more smiled and said, "Before we start, I would like to ask for your name." Then seem to add with a more sterner voice, "And I mean your real one, not the one you use as a griffin."

Not giving the off guard faux griffin a chance to respond, Celestia pushed on, "Yes, I know you are changeling. I can tell by how your magic merely feels around you." But gained her once kind smile telling, "But I still wish to know your name, and just talk about a few things."

Gulping and trying to keep her body from shaking, Ventral felt the pure need to panic at the moment. She was questioning her reason for even coming to Canterlot, even if it was for Iota. With a gulp of air, she shakily said, "I-I am a scout t-to the Salient Clan, V-Ventral." Feeling slightly ashamed at being such a quivering mess.

Folding her wings and sitting before Ventral, Celestia calmly told with a hoof to her chest, "I am Princess Celestia, Co-ruler to Equestria." Then turned her gaze to the back of the room telling, "And I believe there is somepony here to see you."

Following the princesses gaze, Ventral felt shock run through her body as another alicorn with a pink coat lead a single undisguised changeling into the room. Upon entering, the changeling spotted her and gained a large, bright smile calling, "Ventral!" Rushing straight over.

Unsure what to do, Ventral only sat in place as the smaller changeling ran up and hugged her, giving off small waves of happiness. Looking down, Ventral nearly whispered, "Iota, is that really you?" Not willing to trust her sight alone, just in case this was another fake.

Looking up in surprise for a moment at the question, Iota thought about the question before gaining an impish smile, "Will you admit you have a crush on Ebon?"

"I do not!" Ventral limitedly denied with a turn of her head, "All I said was his persistence is sorta attractive…" Then glanced down to a still smiling Iota who only hummed and nodded knowingly. "Oh, shut up." Ventral looked away once again, making Iota laugh.

Hearing the sound of a voice being cleared, both changelings turned their attention to Celestia, who was smiling at their reunion. "I know you might wish to take a moment to reunite with Iota here, but I ask if you could still answer a few questions."

Looking between her clan sister and one of the two alicorns in the room, Ventral nodded saying, "I-I guess." Looking a bit unsure of herself.

Patting the faux griffin with a hoof, Iota assured, "Relax Ven, the princesses are really nice. Their just a little curious about our clan and trying to make a good impression for us."

Nodding to what the changeling was saying, Celestia told, "Iota is correct. We only want to have peace made since changelings have reappeared." Giving a sincere smile.

Still looking nervous, Ventral breathed some to keep herself calm and said, "Alright, what do you want to know?"

* * *

><p>Outside the thrown room doors, Masquerade took a deep breath in and let it out, changing back into his unicorn form as he did. With a grin hew said, "Stag, I'm good." Bending his neck this way and that to help loosen up.<p>

"Oy, that was a act to pull." Masquerade chuckled, slightly rubbing his chest to feel how much it had healed from the light scratch he got. Not feeling any pain, Masquerade nodded to himself pleased, happy to know he pulled back just enough so his act could pull through. He didn't like getting hurt much, but the time required him to shake up Ventral a little.

Turning and plotting a course for Luna's tower, Masquerade began to trot through the halls with a rather pleased look. Granted his mission didn't really follow every path he wanted, but over all it turned out with the needed result.

Hearing the tells of another walking next to him, Masquerade once more stretched out his senses and grinned further, slowing up to say, "Nice acting their Armor, I didn't pin you for being able to pull a good facade."

Making his way next to the infiltrator, Shining Armor smiled back, "Being a guard for so long teaches you how to keep up a good front." Giving a slight glance back to the thrown room, "I'm actually a little surprised at how well you got a changeling to follow you here."

Smirking to the guard captain, Masquerade told, "It's all about how you present the audience your story. A little truth here, a tiny lie there and a big wallop of feeling can get you places."

Giving his black counterpart a questioning look, Shining had to ask, "So, what made you so sure this plan would work?" Recalling the plan the infiltrator had sent the princesses in a package of letters that had arrived a few days back.

Masquerade gave a light shrug telling, "In honesty, I had to work up a good act to make sure there were no gaps on my part." Making the next turn towards his destination, "I had to come up with a few ideas to buy myself some time and make sure Ventral didn't just kill me or something." Then rolled his eyes saying, "If she did, I would have been forced to show my hoof and drag her here."

Raising a brow, Shining asked, "Why didn't you? From what Cadence told me, you had a team pick up the last changeling."

"Didn't want to explain my luggage to the locals." Was Masquerade's simple reply, "There was also the fact we were stuck in a blizzard, or that the nearest town— sorry, nearest **city** was nearly a day away."

"In short, too much trouble." Shining summed up.

Mask gave a single nod, "Way too much trouble. It was more easy to just trick her here, then go through all that trouble."

Giving the changeling a strange look, Shining could not help but say, "Isn't tricking a changeling into following you here just as much trouble though?" Wondering what sort of acting and tricks the infiltrator had to do for nearly three weeks now.

Grinning, Mask said, "It's only work if you don't enjoy it!" Chuckling at the white stallions expression, "I'm a' actor, Armor. Should it be surprising that I somewhat enjoy my work in putting up a very convincing act?"

Blinking a few times and thinking on it, the guard captain lightly chuckled, "I suppose I can see that. Acting's is the closest thing you have to a special talent." Giving the two mask's on the black unicorns flank a small glance.

Seeing the staircase that would lead to Luna's chambers, Mask agreed, "I may not be a pony, but I like to think that acting is what my mark would be." Breaking away from Shining, calling back, "Later, Armor, I have a princess to report to!"

Stopping and waving at the infiltrator, Shining told, "Just stay out of trouble, I know how much you like to stir things up." Trying to add an edge of authority to his voice.

Stopping halfway up the stairs, Mask looked back at the guard captain and asked innocently, "Who, me?" Grinning as he lit his horn and used his still rather new invisibility spell to vanish from sight.

Staring at where the fake pony use to stand, Shining shook his head mumbling, "I still get this gut feeling about what he does when we're not looking." Not meaning it in a offensive way. Masquerade has shown he was rater nice, but whenever he was around, things tended to vanish or suddenly have problems. Like Princess Celestia's cake just up and vanishing now and then.

Unfortunately, the guard captain would not find out today, as Masquerade continued to climb up the stair way with some speed. His invisibility spell had worn off just nine seconds after it's casting, something the infiltrator was trying extend. _Maybe that's what I can do with Twilight when I get home. figure out how to extend it's use._

Reaching the top of the stairs and sighting two thestrals that had armor to the lunar guard, Masquerade walked before them and told, "Princess Luna had sent for me." Waiting in place as the guards exchanged looks before one knocked on the door.

Slipping his head in a moment, the guard kept his voice low, to hopefully keep his words from being heard. Bringing his head back out, he turned to Mask telling, "You may enter." Standing back in his place and letting the infiltrator pass.

Masquerade gave a polite nod, passing the guards and entering the personal space belonging to Luna. The room was very dark compared to most of the castle, which was usually a marble white. Instead, the faux unicorn felt a bit more at home in the darker room that had a night like blue coloration to it. It seemed to give the illusion that the room was much more larger, and to the changeling felt easy on the eyes.

A number of pillows and scrolls scattered some parts of the floor, while a large circular bed was in the rooms center. Off to the left was a few stands with canvasses, each one having different paintings being made. To the right of those was a desk, stacked high with books and scrolls of all sorts. Above the desk and on it's own rack was Luna's sword, Lunar Eclipse, hanging proudly over her small study place.

To the other side of the room was a telescope, set to the side of the doorway that lead out to a balcony. It was on the balcony that Luna was sitting, eye focused and magic steadily being used to hold a brush aloft. In-front of the night princess was another canvas, one holding a orange sky and slowly rising sun that lit up a dawning day above Canterlot.

Masquerade, though mischievous and loving to surprise others with unexpected sounds, waited. He could tell the work Luna put into the painting she was making, able to feel the emotions she unknowingly projected onto the object before her.

Making a few more strokes to help shade some areas and make a few shadows in the streets of the painting, Luna set the brush down. She then gave the painting a critical look over, darting her eyes form the image she was making to the real thing outside. Seeing as the best time, Masquerade walked over to Luna, purposely making his steps heavier to announce his presents without voicing it.

Hearing the clopping of hooves, Luna said, "Good day to thee, Masquerade." Turing her attention away from her current work and to the infiltrator, "We hope thy task went as expected?" Using her magic to lift her painting and her paint supplies inside.

Seeming to take a moment to think, Masquerade said in an iffy manner, "Could have gone better, could have gone worse." Watching the princess as she put up her things, "I hope you got my report in advance from the letters I sent, princess?"

Giving a nod, Luna comforted, "Verily, Masquerade. We received thy letters, and thy report in it." Moving past the infiltrates and setting her art next to her other projects, "But even with thy reports given, we still wish to hear it from thee." Turning in her place and sitting down on one of the many scattered pillow cushions.

Taking this as a sign to take a seat, Mask lit his horn and collated a few pillows to half lay on and relax, asking, "So, you want me to give my report here and now anyways?" With a raised brow.

With a small smile, Luna said, "Thou mayest shorten it, seeing as home might be in thy mind?" Getting a nod from Masquerade, though he felt there was more to it then that.

"Alright, so quick version of my report." Mask nodded, "To summarize it, I spent nearly half of the first day searching and waiting outside the Salient clan. After a long wait, a scouting team left, ready for a long trip. I found this both suspicious and intriguing, so I followed."

"The following week I took my time watching each member of the three scout team, so I might take the place of one of them." Here Masquerade paused a moment to yawn. Even know he was use to pulling some rather difficult missions, the lack of sleep and long fast flight from the Griffin Kingdom to Equestria was pushing it.

Shaking his head to keep awake a bit longer he told, "They stopped at a settlement that was going to be a town at some point. Cleft was their lead and scouted out the towns military might, while the two girls, Ventral and Iota, scouted out the available emotions for feeding."

"I was doing what I could to keep tabs on them all, and was planning a few things when I sent those first batch of letters." Laying his head down some, the unicorn-disguised-changeling kept eye contact with Luna, "Eventully I decided to snoop around their things, but didn't find anything. I was almost caught and had to hide. This turned out to be a good thing, as they expressed the need to leave and the information of how the griffins were trying to search out changelings."

That little tidbit still bothered Masquerade, a bit worried what the griffins might inadvertently cause by stirring up trouble like that. Almost like sensing his worries, Luna spoke, "Heed our words Masquerade." Catching the faux pony's attention, "We have plans in place for this as it occurs. We will be sure that another changeling attack will not happen again."

Taking this in, Masquerade nodded, taking a moment to breath in and continue with his report, "Even know I had plans for if they ever left a bit early, I knew I had to change them when this happened. I took the whole day planning, coming up with the idea of tricking what I figured was an outlaw into attacking the scouting group."

"My goal was for him to be distraction to the lead scout, but I didn't plan for the lead scout to be as good as he was at evasion, or the younger scout being caught and possibly killed." That part of the mission was a bit of a botch, and could have gone better, "I had to trick the griffin outlaw again into fighting the older scout instead, while I dealt with my real target. Things still didn't go right, as the older scout was caught off guard and wounded enough he could not defend himself. I was forced to follow the fighting for a while, resulting in Cleft's unintended death."

"The griffin was wounded, but he still knew what had happened. I waited for a while for him to get tired before using one of my blades to stab him in the back and let him bleed out. No witnesses left for that." Masquerade had little regret for this, knowing it was a means to an end. He may have not liked pointless deaths, but the griffin served his purpose, even if it was an unfair one.

"Next I went back to Iota's location, made the switch and moved away form the crash zone while tied up." Blinking here, Masquerade asked, "By the way, where are my swords, I didn't see anypony giving them back."

Taking a moment to think, Luna told, "We do not recall any swords being given to Celestia…It is possible that the guards have them, since travelers that visit day court are to turn in their weapons for a time." Tapping her chin, she added, "Though, our sister did say one of them refused to give up their weapons…"

Sighing and shaking his head, Masquerade said, "Guess I need to find Shining again and see if we can find my stuff." He was very attached to his swords, so it was understandable that Mask was a little sad at not having them.

Deciding to dispell those thoughts for the time being, Mask continued, "Anyways. Ventral found me and we went to the clan hive. I was going to spend time digging for all the information I could and then make a grand escape— But the clan head seemed to want Ventral and me to go back out and scout all of the Griffin Kingdom in five days."

Thinking about it even now made Masquerade confused as to the Salient's clan leader. It made no sense to throw scouts out so soon after harsh events. "I'll admit it now princess, this Sardonic guy rubs me wrong. I only met him once during my infiltration of their clan by accident, and I could tell something was wrong with him."

Taking a moment to consider what he knew, Mask shook his head, "Some of the Salient clan is rather nice, and I don't like the idea of destroying the clan with those few being in the way. But there is also a majority of the clan that will be a threat, and need to be dealt with soon."

Nodding to the changeling, Luna stated, "Thou art conflicted." Thinking back to the report she had read, "We could even see it in thy report. Why be so confused, is it not thy job to exploit a weakness?"

"It is, but I don't know what to think." It was hard to admit it out loud, but Mask felt he had to address it, "In truth, I think that clan is going to rip itself apart without us getting mixed in. Sardonic isn't setting a good example, and part of my Malek blood is screaming at his incompetence in leading!"

Luna only sat in place, watching as the unicorn half hiss out his words and eyes flash their changeling nature for the briefest moment. Masquerade apparently prided himself on his infiltration skills and being emotionless for his jobs. Apparently part of his upbringing disagreed with his actions, and felt the need to correct them.

"If given the option, wold thou saves' those few and lead them properly?" Luna spoke up, stopping the changeling rouge form continuing, "Or would thou leave them to suffer a fate which was not of their doing?"

Not seeming to give it much thought, Mask said, "There wouldn't be much I could do. Being a rouge infiltrator, none of them would listen to me. Even if I'm an heir, that wouldn't matter much, all heirs are known to lead…"

Stomping her hoof to stop the unicorn from going on, Luna strongly said, "We are not asking what they will or will not do. Do not evade the question and tell us, what is thy want for these few innocent in thy eyes?"

Almost glaring, she asked, "What is in thine own heart on this matter, Masquerade? Tell us!" At this point in time, Luna didn't care for the report in itself. She had read over the whole thing and picked it apart. What she was interested in was Masquerade's real reasons. His hinted hesitance that was hard to pick out.

Masquerade, despite being so open and helpful in preparing for the ever approaching changeling invasion, was still a mystery to her and Celestia. Twilight Sparkle was the only one the infiltrator seemed to talk to in ernest, and be truthful with. Luna realized she was his employer, and could order him to do many things. But she also wanted more form the changeling rouge, she wanted to know how he worked.

_Maybe not as a friend, but in the very least an acquaintance._ The princess thought, watching as the unicorn go silent and look down to the polished stone floor of her chambers. In the floors reflection, she could see his bright green eyes dart left to right quickly, an apparent tell he gave, while in deep thought.

Luna waited patiently was Masquerade sorted out his thoughts, weighing each pro and con to possibly sharing his thoughts on the matter. Eventually he looked up and breathed in deeply while telling, "I would help them. Only because of how my mother taught me to treat those under ones leadership…and because I would owe it to Twilight."

Luna raised a brow at this, finding it an interesting turn of events, and decided to voice it too, "We concede, why would Twilight matter in this?"

Running a hoof along the floor some, Masquerade said, "Changeling take advantage of situations. Being an infiltrator, I take that to the extreme. If one is greedy, I will use it. If there is a weak fighter in the team, use them to harm the stronger. If there is a coward, use their fear."

The black unicorn seemed to let out a sigh while explaining this, tilting his head to the side some saying, "When the sings of potential infighting are shown in a clan hive, it is a golden opportunity to either break some away and rally for your cause... Or to slowly kill the clan from the inside out." Looking to the princess, Mask added, "Or maybe make them rip at each others throats while the real attack from your clan arrives to stomp them all out." Gaining a slight edge in his tone, "I could do so much damage."

Holding his glaring green eyes to Luna's calm turquoise eyes, Masquerade looked away saying, "But Twilight wouldn't do that. She would offer them a way out and maybe help them start a new life. And it wouldn't be so she could weaken the clan, or be some highly praised leader." Shaking his head and sarcastically saying, "It would be because it was the right thing to do."

"Is it wrong to do right, just to do right?" Luna asked the stallion that seemed to stare at his own reflection in the polished stone floor. She may not have had the ability to sense emotions like a changing, but Luna could see the conflict going on in the unicorns eyes.

Tapping floor a few times, Masquerade admitted, "I'm not really sure." Looking dejected at his own words, "I really don't know what to think. Having a clan made it clear as to what I am to do…but now…"

Sighing at how the stallion wasn't going to talk further, Luna started, "We, being Celestia and myself." Garnering Masquerade's attention once more, "Are planning to have the scout thee have brought us, to set up a plan to keep those thou felt not deserving of any harm." Seeing the renewed interest in Mask's eyes, Luna finished, "We have considered Twilight and yourself to be their keepers."

Looking slightly concerned, Masquerade repeated, "Twilight and Me?" Not sure if he was comfortable with the idea.

"Thou art a changeling heir, one without a clan to call his own." The princess of the night said, as if speaking to one of her higher-up guards, "We felt that thou could keep watch on them, direct them in their time of need."

Shaking his head, Mask denied, "They wouldn't follow that line of thinking. Once they know I'm a changeling rouge, and get to know me, the'll find out sooner or later, then the'll throw me right out." He could see what Luna was trying to do, but Mask knew that those changelings would not accept him. Even without his rouge status, they would be very wary and untrusting of him for years to come.

Narrowing her eyes, Luna challenged, "Then what would thee have us do?" Trying to exert some of her authority, "They are but a small fraction that could be swept away easily by the tides of battle. If they will not trust thee, then who might they turn to?"

"You!" Mask quickly said, making Luna stop, "They don't know you like they do Celestia. If you can make the foundations with these two scouts, then their viewing of you as a potential leader will rise. They might chose you, a benevolent pony, over a warmonger like Sardonic."

There was a long pause after Masquerade's very fast and quickly used words, making time itself seem to slow as the princess thought things over.

"Us?" Luna pointed to herself, honestly confused why the changing heir would consider her.

Shaking his head, Masquerade corrected, "No, no us. just you. The royal 'we' used to describe you and your nation do not come into this." Looking down to think on how to say his next words, Mask thoughtfully said, "They need to know Luna. Not the princess of the night, alicorn able to move the moon, sister to one of the most powerful pony in the world— But Luna."

"Changelings would follow you Luna, you have the traits needed." Masquerade stated while waving a hoof, "And I don't mean your riches, your power or tittle of princess." Now pointing his hoof to the night alicorn saying, "I'm talking about your benevolence, your mercy and understanding when it's needed. As well as your passion to lead your followers into the thick of battle, fighting beside your own and surfing the loses they have to endure."

The utter shock Luna felt was rather overwhelming in a sense, rather surprised at how the changeling before her was making her out. Mask then tuned to her weakly grinning, "I had heard good things from miss Sunshine from ponies. But I've only grand things from changelings that got to meet you."

taking a moment to collect herself before speaking, Luna looked the fake unicorn in the eye asking, "And where would thee hear such things?" Trying to build up the same pressure she had before when the changeling was uncertain, "Who hath talked about us in such ways, or you have time to do such investigations to even praise us?"

"The wedding." Was Masquerade's quick reply, "Next to half of the changelings from Ponyville fought by your side, and that spread out to those in the Lue and Gem clans during the wedding." He seemed to grin cheekily at the end as if proving a point.

Luna observed the infiltrator closely, trying to discern what his angle was in all of this. This whole talk had started on the report she wanted some clarity on from Mask's perspective. Now, it was like the changeling was trying to worm his way out of being a leader. Normally a power most would grab for without any hesitance.

Seeing as this would turn into a verbal battle between the two, Luna sighed, "Perhaps some more time to consider all available options should be taken into account." Motioning the disguised changeling before her to rise, "Thou art free to leave Masquerade. We can tell from thine eyes, that thee are weary from thine task we have bestowed thee." Giving a gentle smile nodding, "We offer thee a place of rest, so that thee can rest thine weary soul."

Waving a hoof, Mask simply said, "Just get me a chariot back to Ponyville and some time to find my swords, and I'll be good." Rising from his place telling, "I want to get home as soon as I can, and let Twilight know I'm alright."

Standing up as well, Luna nodded, "Then fare thee well, Masquerade. We shalt have a guard ready a chariot to Ponyville." Following the infiltrator to the door to her chambers.

* * *

><p>In a guest room in the castle, Ventral trudged slowly in, having a hard time moving due to how tired she was feeling. Half way through the questions being asked Celestia began to notice her worn-out state before asking about her well being.<p>

Though she tried to protest, it was painfully obvious to Iota that her fellow clansmen was running on fumes and needed rest. It was with this that the pink alicorn offered to show them a room they could use until Ventral was more rested. As they had made it to the room, Iota was able to cox the scout into changing back into her changeling body, mostly to help the mare feel more comfortable.

Now that they were in the room, Ventral could not help but lock her eyes onto the first bed in the room and walk like a zompony towards it. She didn't even register the small laughs both alicorn and fellow changeling gave to her actions, all that mattered was that soft, warm and ever so inviting bed.

Getting on it, Ventral didn't bother with the covers and just dropped like a brick on it, falling asleep in moments of being on such a soft bed. The two other occupants continued to giggle and laugh at the scene before Cadence bid Iota goodbye until evening.

Iota did the same, closing the door after the alicorn princess and then joining her clan sister on the bed and getting in a nap for herself. For once in many days, Iota felt content with having another clan member so close. She felt a bit of home was with her once again, promising her that she wouldn't be alone.


	17. Home At Last

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>Noon had finally come, letting the sun rest over the heads of many in Canterlot and enjoy a rather pleasant day. In the halls of the castle belonging to the celestial sisters, Shining Armor followed one Masquerade, whom was ready to leave.<p>

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon?" Shining Armor asked the black unicorn by his side, "I know you want to get back to Ponyville, but from what I can tell, you need some sleep."

Using his magic to adjust his reacquired swords from the barracks, Mask gave an unconcerned wave to Shining telling, "Why do you think I asked miss Moonlight about the chariot?" Lightly rubbing his eyes that had slowly developed bags under them, "I know I can't make the flight back, so I'm having a ride ready for me."

Giving a doubtful look to the infiltrator, Shining said, "You just want to get back to Twily, don't you?"

"I miss my cuddles…" Mask slightly whined, nearing the entrance outside, "Besides, I would feel better with Twilight around. Her love is quite literally keeping me alive and strong."

That bit of information always confused the stallion that was Twilight's older brother. Despite the shows of affection Mask had, there was also the point he fed on Twilight's love. In a way, it made Shining's faith in Masquerade's feeling for his sister to waver from time to time. Still, the unicorn guard captain kept the benefit of a doubt that Mask did mean well.

Making their way outside and towards the two pegasus guards hooked up to a chariot, Shining turned to the darker stallion telling, "Just do me a favor and keep an eye on my sister. Celestia knows how far she goes in her studies." Without the need to look, he added, "And no, I that isn't what I mean by keeping an eye on her."

Having a broad grin on his muzzle, Mask said, "Why Armor, I have no idea what you're talking about." Getting a glare from the brother of Twilight.

"I think you do." Shining accused, having a look that promised some form of humiliation if the infiltrator responded in the wrong manner.

Moving past the protective brother and hopping into the back of the chariot, Mask grinned, "Your words and thought's, not mine." Chuckling as the two pegasi took off and left their guard caption, who seemed to stew in place.

Watching as they left into the sky, Shining Armor shook his head and muttered, "Irritating infiltrator." Slightly smiling at the end. As much of an irritation Mask was, Shining had to admit that having him around help liven things up some.

* * *

><p>Taking in a fresh breath of air and letting it out, Rarity brought up the cup of tea in her magic to her lips, taking a small sip. Setting it back down, she could not help but voice, "Today has been such a gorgeous day, wouldn't you girls agree?"<p>

All around the seamstress were her other five friends, some taking up a spot on the plaid blanket covered with food, or running about. They all nodded or voiced their own agreements from their places, each one enjoying their time off around each other.

Currently on the blanket was Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy, mostly snacking away at the food in front of them and having small chats. Off the blanket however, were Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, rushing about and tossing a frisbee to and fro in a small catching game.

"I think we have Rainbow Dash to thank for that, Rarity." Twilight said knowingly, casting a look to the robin blue pegasus, "She is our local weather manager after all."

Catching the frisbee with a ready hoof, Rainbow Dash shrugged off, "Eh, it's no big deal Twi." Readjusting her grip and throwing the pink disk saying, "There weren't enough clouds for me to get a light work out from. Way too easy." Grinning cockily at the end.

Doing a headstand, Pinkie knocked the flying disk out of the air with her tail, using her hind-hooves to catch it. With some rather impressive balance, Pinkie rearranged the frisbee with a hoof, spinning it up and sending it off to Apple Jack.

While the farmer jumped to catch the flying object, Rainbow Dash looked on and said, "Pink's, you've got to teach me that trick."

"Head's up, RD!" Apple Jack called to the slightly distracted mare, throwing the disk in the pegasus's direction.

Twilight kept her eyes on the ever moving pink disk, watching it go from one pony to another in nearly quick succession. She considered joining a few times, but also felt just fine watching.

"Rowdy, those three are." Rarity shook her head as Apple Jack slid in a patch of dirt and grass to catch the frisbee, "Honestly, can they not learn how to act like proper mares now and then?" Looking to her plate to take up a cookie and have a dainty bit of the sugary treat.

With a small smile, Twilight said towards the white mare, "I think we both know the answer to that Rarity." Ducking last second as she almost got hit by the pink disk fly over her head.

Lighting her horn in it's crystal blue, Rarity caught the offending item and flicked it back into the trio now scrambling to catch it. Rarity watched in mild amusement as the 'rabble' all cried out that they 'had it' but utterly miss it a few times.

"I suppose you are right Twilight. They do seem to lack that certain quality for it." Rarity lightly mused to herself before turning to her pegasus friend, "What about you Fluttershy, what do you think?"

Looking down and finding her hooves a bit more interesting, Fluttershy softly told, "I think they can act more proper. Not that there is anything wrong with how they are." Slightly shifting her hooves.

Tossing her mane some, Rarity told, "And I am not saying there was anything wrong with it." Casting her eyes to a slightly more filthy trio, and asserted, "Only that it would not hurt for them to show their more feminine selves." Gaining a sudden spark in her eyes telling, "Why, I can see some of my dresses that would look quite delightful on them right now!"

Rolling her eyes, Twilight lightly smirked, "Rarity, I don't think Apple Jack, much less Rainbow Dash, would let you get anywhere close with your dresses." Fighting down the urge to laugh with how the dress maker looked a bit offended.

"It's nothing personal I'm sure." An assuring Fluttershy told a slightly distressed mare. Looking thoughtful, Fluttershy said, "Rainbow Dash never really was pony for dresses, even when we were younger." Not recalling a time her tomboy like friend liked having any amount of cloths.

With the same thoughtful look, Rarity sighed, "Still, it is a shame. That mane of hers could bring out so many options with the cloths I've been creating." Brightening up at the thought adding, "Why, even Roma has been helping me by acting as a model in her free time."

Having a skeptical look on her features, Twilight questioned, "I thought Roma of all ponies would avoid that sort of thing." Confused if it was possible for a pony like Roma to put up with Rarity's fussing over details while working.

Tapping her lip, Rarity nodded, "I found it odd as well. The dear dose not seem the sort to stand around and show off the latest fashion." Recalling how crass or even bold the mare could be in the face of more finer arts. With a new smile on her lips, Rarity added "Then again, I will admit her ability to transform into other ponies is a great boon in my line of work."

Tilting her head with slight interest, Twilight asked, "You mean that Roma is modeling for you, as other ponies?" The possible advantages that would come from it.

Nodding in conformation, Rarity told, "Oh yes, she's been very helpful." Having a rather gleeful smile on her muzzle. "Why, I haven't been needed to make many changes since she's taken the time to help!" But got just as thoughtful adding, "She still gives me grief over her choice of words though…"

"Roma has shown to be a rather self asserted pony." Twilight agreed with her fellow unicorn. "What do you think Fluttershy?"

Slightly pawing at the blanket, the shy mare said, "S-she's nice…when she isn't being so loud…" Not really at ease around the tomato vender like the rest of her friends.

Coming back from running about, Apple Jack seemed to jump in, "I don't blame ya. Tha' mare knows how t' muscle 'er way 'round." Reaching out for a cup to help quench her thirst. After filling and downing the water, the farmer added, "The girl's somthin' fierce when tryin' t' sell her stuff."

Grimacing at the dirt and grass stains covering her friend, Rarity put on a slightly uneasy smile saying, "Well, in any case, Rome has been a great help lately. I almost feel like I should be thanking our last party for that."

Seeing the look the white mare was sending her, Apple Jack smirked lightly, teasing, "Somethin' wrong sugar cube?" Shifting her body about as if ready to jump, "Ya'll look a bit jumpy from 'ere."

With her ears up and alert, Rarity slightly moved back, "Apple Jack?" Not liking how her friend was positioning herself. Or giving her such a devious grin.

Having a small sparkle in her eye, Apple Jack said, "Say, ah got an idea, why dont'cha join in the game Rar?" Turning her head to call out, "Say Dash, Pinkie, what'cha think? Should we get Rar in on the fun?"

"Apple Jack, I feel I must protest!" Rarity denied quickly, "I'm rather fine right here— and look, I am not finished with my meal nor tea." Pointing out her half eaten cookie and still slightly cooled tea.

Popping up beside Rarity, Pinkie whined, "Aw come on Rarity, it would be super fun!" Bounding away and running in place, "I mean, did you watch how far your toss went? Whoosh!" The excited mare called, swinging a hoof out as if to replay the throw done.

Giving a gentle smile, Fluttershy softly told, "Now Pinkie Pie, I'm sure Rarity just doesn't want to gather stains on her coat for later this evening." Taking a nibble of a cupcake provided for their little outing.

"Thank you Fluttershy." Rarity thanked, going back to her tea and half cookie, before having her space invaded by something pink.

With some new excitement, Pinkie asked, "Oh, what's happening this evening? Is it a party? Somepony coming to visit?"

Using a hoof to help settle the hyper mare down, Rarity told, "A small date, dear." Taking a sip of her slowly cooling tea before continuing, "One of the stallions in town by the name of Cinder Lock, worked up the courage to ask me out. I decided to humor him later this evening."

Flying in and landing next to the group, Rainbow Dash gave a glance to Rarity, before piping up, "What's this I hear about Rarity getting a date?" Plopping down onto the blanket.

Scooting a bit away from the pegasus that also had some dirt staines, Rarity repeated, "Somepony decided to ask me out for this evening, and so I am going to humor him."

With a small grin, Rainbow Dash gave a small glance to Twilight and asked, "And it has nothing to do with Twinkles there getting a stud before you?" Making the fashion mare splutter some.

"I beg you're pardon?" Rarity called out, trying to keep herself collected at the comment the robin blue pegasus gave.

Rolling her eyes at the slightly amused athlete, Apple Jack supplied, "I'ma sure RD's just pullin' ya leg Rar." Then began to rub her chin in thought, "Then again…ya're always trying t' get some romance fix on somepony every now an' then."

Putting her nose into the air and tuning her head away from the two, Rarity told, "I would have you know that a lady such as myself, likes to keep available options open to her own fancy."

"Like prince Blue Blood?" Pinkie Pie asked innocently, not seeming to notice how the white mare blenched at the prince's name. Still, the pink party pony went on, "Like, when we all started to hear about Twilight having those tickets, and you wanted to go meet him, and make a love connection and get to know him and talked about how charming he is—"

At this bit, Twilight couldn't help but slightly snicker behind a hoof, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the others. Being nearest to Twilight, Fluttershy cure shyly asked, "Do you know the prince that well Twilight?" Knowing the unicorn use to live up in Canterlot.

Though she was quite, all the others heard Fluttershy's words and all locked their attention to Twilight, who slightly nodded, "I wouldn't say I know him well. But being Celestia's nephew means that I did got to see a lot of him when I while growing up."

With a tilt of her head, Apple Jack asked, "Why didn't ya ever talk 'bout him?" And pointed over to Rarity, "Could 'ave saved Rar the embarrassment durin' that Gala."

Sending a sour look to Apple Jack, Rarity slightly sniffed, "If I recall, we all had some rather embarrassing moments that day." Getting a light chuckles from all around.

Shaking her head a little, Twilight finally told, "Well, I mostly didn't talk about him because I didn't think it mattered at the time." Throwing what she knew of the stallion around for moment, "Though, after my research into social actions and relationships, I have stared to notice something with him I never noticed before and would have made Rarity's time with him wasted anyways."

With a peeked interest, Rarity said, "Do tell Twilight, I would love to hear the reason why I wouldn't catch his attention." While thinking to herself, _not that I would ever consider trying for him again. The nerve of him, using me as a cake shield!_

While the seamstresses silently simmer at what had happened, Twilight explained, "Well, being as high as he is in the line of nobility making up Canterlot, Blue Blood is trying to keep his families nobility stable and pure." Tapping her own chest, Twilight told, "For example, I'm from the house of twilight, so I myself am at least a minor noble."

Seeing the collective surprised looks she was given, Twilight rubbed her left foreleg a little, "It's something I don't talk about much."

Clearing her voice some, Twilight picked back up, "But it's not only family blood lines he wishes to keep intact, but status. Being a student to Celestia, this would put me higher on his list of mares to find, seeing as my contact with the princess would give me some pull." Then somewhat poked at the blanket adding, "Also being a barer of the element of magic only adds to this."

"Wait a moment!" Pinkie called out, catching her friends attention and looking to the pink mare. Seeing the pink hoof held out and the hard stare she was giving, all present could tell the gears in Pinkie's brain were turning. With a gasp, Pinkie once more pointed with the same outstretched hoof to Twilight saying, "Does Blue Blood have a crush on you!" Grinning at Twilight's somewhat surprised face.

Confused, Rainbow asked, "What makes you say that, Pink's?" A little lost to where the pink pony got this idea from.

Seeming to follow the athlete up on this, Rarity nodded, "I have to agree with Dash here, why in Equestria would you think that darling?" A bit unbelieving of somepony like Blue Blood showing any romantic feelings after her encounter with him.

Zooming next to Twilight, Pinkie told, "Well, Twilight's talking about Bluey and some of his interest, while making connectes to her learning about love, then used herself as an example, but why no other pony? I know that she knows others besides Blue Blood, they may not be fiends, but she must know more ponies for examples—"

At this point, Pinkie Pie had quickly pulled out a deerstalker hat and a bubble pipe form the basket that held their snacks, continuing, "So why would she use herself as an example? Why it's obvious when you look at the facts given!" Blowing some bubbles from her pipe before pointing it to Twilight, "You, Twilight Sparkle, must be speaking form experience and recalling events that had already transpired in your life partaking to Blue Blood! It was not until you did your research that you realized his advances, and now know why somepony like Rarity would have trouble connected with a stallion like him."

While the others were busy owlishly blinking at the random pony, Twilight slowly stuttered, "I… Wow Pinkie…I, well…I didn't realize you were that observant." Slowly wrapping her head around everything Pinkie had told them in her quick moment of epiphany.

Shaking off the remainder of her surprise, Twilight told, "But yes, what Pinkie Pie basically underline is true. Blue Blood seems to have an interest in me." Sighing and adding, "Though, I would feel better if he chose somepony else."

"'Cuse of you an' Mask, righ'?" Apple Jack supplied for the others, after recovering from the Pinkie moment.

Flinching a little, Twilight admitted, "They met, and for lack of better term, I think Mask has effectively put himself on Blue Blood's blacklist." Recalling Masquerade's rather sudden bout of his rather possessive nature pertaining to herself.

Seeing the face Twilight was making, Rarity said, "I will hazard a guess and say that rapscallion of yours got a little jealous of Blue Blood being near to you?" Already fairly familiar with the black stallion's somewhat possessive nature surrounding Twilight.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Twilight said, "It was like putting two opposites near each other." Placing a hoof to her face sating, "I was stuck in the middle as the two nearly got into an argument over where I could be for the rest of the evening. Blue Blood wanted me to have dinner with him, and Mask wanted to read up on some spells with me in the Library."

Scratching her head, Rainbow asked, "That guy does know your dating Masquerade right?" Getting a nod from the lavender mare, further confusing the pegasus.

"He does, though he acts like we're not." Twilight seemed to say lowly, "I had to stop Mask from talking so I could resolve the matter without them both arguing over me."

Gaining a small smile, Rarity mused, "And I thought I had troubles keeping stallions off of me." Getting a few amused looks from the others, "But here you are Twilight, have two of them fight over you." Getting a slightly blank look from Twilight, clearly showing she was not amused.

"Remind me how this all shifted to my love life, and not stay on Rarity's?" Twilight groused some, getting giggles and small laughs from the others.

With rueful smile and light blush dusting her cheeks, Fluttershy somewhat squeaked, "Sorry…" Hiding behind her mane, as it once more sparked everypony to laugh and giggle aloud again.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of their visit, all six mares decided to pack up and separate for the rest of the day. Rarity went off to her boutique and ready for the date to come. Apple Jack likewise headed for home, wanting to get to work on a few choirs that still needed to be done for the evening. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash didn't really feel like heading home yet, and decided to once again start their 'reign of pranking terror' early this week.<p>

This left Twilight and Fluttershy alone, both heading to the Golden Oaks library and talking over a few things to pass the time. Apparently, the two Gem sisters were able to rope Fluttershy into their favorite romance book series, and was now asking Twilight for each book. Though, she expressively told not to spread her new fondness of the romance novels.

Giggling to herself, Twilight agreed, "Sure thing Fluttershy, my lips are sealed." Looking ahead to spot their destination in sight. _Home sweet home._ Twilight somewhat sighed in her mind, starting to miss the her changeling companion and sometimes pillow.

Almost reading the librarians mind, Fluttershy asked, "I still haven't seen Masquerade around. Is he still away on his job?" Honestly curious when the changeling heir would be back. It was almost strange not to see Twilight's new shadow around as much.

Reaching her door and using her magic to turn the handle, Twilight sighed, "He is. I don't know when he'll be back, but in a recent letter he sent, told me he would be back soon." Pushing the door open and entering in.

She stopped a few steps in though, noticing all the curtains and windows seemed to be closed to cast the room into darkness. _I don't recall shutting any window or curtains…_ Looking about the now darkened room with some caution, Twilight continued to enter in with Fluttershy close.

With a flick of her horn, a number of curtains and windows in her sights began to reopen, lighting up the room. _Much better,_ Twilight smiled, trotting in and already scanning the shelves for the book Fluttershy was looking for. Looking to the table nearby, Twilight also made sure to put down the basket used for the outing next to the seethed Blades. Going back to her searching, the lavender unicorn kept scanning each title, focused on finding that one book.

Finding the book form it's apparent place, Twilight lifted it up into the air with her magic and floated it over to Fluttershy, whom took it gently in her hooves. "There you are Fluttershy. I hope you enjoy it." Twilight smiled to the canary yellow pegasus.

Giving a nod and a quiet, "Thank you." The shy mare turned and left for home, leaving Twilight to go back to her book shelves and start searching for a book to read for herself.

Her searching was halted for a moment, as Twilight registered the few oddities. Firstly the dark room when she came in, and second being the now recognized swords on the table. Quickly looking to the table, she did indeed confirm that the swords were there.

Looking around some more, Twilight began to search for any trace of Masquerade, calling out, "Mask, are you here?" Wondering where the stallion was.

_I would bet my books that Mask would have tackle me after I got home, being so happy to see me._ Twilight thought to herself, unable to hide her small smile. It seemed the most likely thing Mask would do, wait some place to pounce at her during the right time.

This apparently wasn't his plan this time, as Twilight did eventually find him in his little dark corner. Specifically, sleeping silently and dead to the world around him.

Blinking a few times, Twilight just took in the sight of Mask's still form and overall peaceful state. Developing a small smile, Twilight went to her closet to gather up a blanket. Taking up the lightest one she could find, she moved back over to Masquerade's sleeping form and gently spread it out and laid it over his still form.

Twilight giggled on the inside of her self, watching the smile that formed of the stallions lips as her magic aura slightly touched him. He snuggled into the light blanket, making Twilight believe that he was unconsciously trying to feed on the emotions that were on the blanket.

Leaning down, Twilight whispered, "I'll let you sleep." Giving a light peck on the currently-unicorn Masquerade, "You can tell me all about your trip later." Walking back to her front door to hang up a sign that the library would be closed for the day.

Though she didn't like the idea of closing up so early and barring her library doors from anypony who wished to learn, Twilight also didn't want to wake Masquerade. It was clear he had a long and trying mission, seeing as it has almost been three weeks since he left.

Looking back to the stallion's sleeping form, Twilight gave one last smile before heading up to the second floor and read something without disturbing Mask.

* * *

><p>Yawning and stretching in place, Masquerade slowly came back out of his little nap. He still was tired, and would no doubt go back to sleep later. But right now, he was able to smell something that was drawing his attention to the waking world.<p>

Shaking what sleepiness he had lingering in his mind, Mask pushed himself up off the pillow stack he made, only taking minor notice of the blanket on his body. Giving the light material a curious look with his green eyes, the faux unicorn concluded somepony was thoughtful to give him it while sleeping.

With the ringing of magic filling the air, Masquerade's changeling magic took hold of the blanket and quickly folded it, placing it aside for later. Looking about the room, he could tell by the lit fire and dim room that it was late evening. Though he had to wonder why it was so dimly lit.

_Twilight and Spike._ Mask guessed with a smile, _changelings don't have much trouble seeing in dimly lit rooms, but they do._

Seeing the kitchen and it's light on, Mask began to quietly make his way over, more than able to sense the emotions that seemed to drift from the room. He could also smell something, something cinnamon like and sweet.

_Apple Pie._ There was no doubt, that had to be what he was smelling. It was also fresh, most likely baked from the oven. _Defiantly Spike's doing._

Drawing near the kitchen, the stallions ears twitched as he heard Twilight's voice say, "Do you think he will like it?" Making slight clopping sounds with her hooves as she moved about.

"Twilight, I'm sure it'll be fine. You may not be that good at baking, but you still do fine." Spike's own vice assured, "See, the edges aren't even burnt." Seeming to point this out to the mare.

With a grin, Masquerade focused his new favorite spell and cast it, boldly walking into the kitchen with no worries of being spotted. Inside, Twilight seemed to shift in place an look over a freshly baked pie while working on a few other foods, fretting, "I know, I know. I still can't help but feel I might have done something off." A little concerned over her skills with food crafting.

Crossing his arms and looking up with some annoyance "Twilight, why are you getting worked up over this?" Turning around and working on chopping up a carrot, "Seriously, it's apple pie, I don't think you can go wrong with it."

Collecting the slices and dumping them in a salad bowl, the small drake continued, "I mean, he's been your coltfreind for almost two, three months now?" Trying to keep the time sight in his mind before shrugging, "He's been your somepony for a while and knows you. I don't think he'll be critical over your cooking."

Twilight went to respond with something, but stopped when she felt a kiss be placed on her right cheek. With a open smile, she turned to say something to Mask— only to find nopony there. Blinking, Twilight wondered what had happened before she felt another kiss on her other cheek. Turning her head to the left, the mare once more didn't see any pony.

Finishing up his salad, Spike took up the bowl and turned away from the counter, and spotting a Twilight wildly looking around. Shrugging it off, thinking the mare was trying to find something, Spike continued out of the kitchen and get the ready to set up the table.

_I could have sworn that I was kissed twice?_ Twilight thought in confusion, before another kiss was placed on her left cheek when she had looked to the right. Turning around quickly, she then flicked her tail, as she felt something pinch her flank.

Jumping away, Twilight continued to look around a bit flusters, her cheeks heating up at the last feeling. Giving the room a long look over, she tentatively asked, "Mask?" Letting out a small yelp as something unseen grabbed her and held her close in a sitting position, nipping her left ear.

Twilight was ready to start panicking, only for a familiar chuckle to sound next to her ear and drawing her to look back. Slowly fading back into sight was a wide grin and two mischievous eyes, all belonging to one black unicorn that was was hugging Twilight.

Stealing a quick kiss on Twilight's lips, Mask said, "Honey I'm home!" Feeling highly amused at Twilight's dumbfounded stare.

This stare soon morphed into a glare, as she calmly said, "Mask." Trying to keep her voice level, "Was there a reason as to what you just did?" Not sure how to feel about the situation.

With a growing grin, Mask somewhat sung out, "Maybe, maybe not?" Then turned to where the pie sat commenting, "Also, the pie smells great. Woke me up from my nap."

Smiling, Twilight shook her head saying, "Thank you, but you're avoiding the question." Once more using a hoof to push the stallion away. She couldn't be more thankful for how compliant Mask was when she wanted him to back away, and without the need of vocalizing it.

Scooting away and sitting before Masquerade, Twilight once more asked, "Is there a reason you were getting me worked up?" Trying to hold her glare.

Tilting his head to the side, Mask said, "Can't I express how cute and pretty you are?" Leaning close adding, "Besides, you still look absolutely adorable when you blush!"

_Celestia curse that charm of his!_ Twilight cursed to herself, unable to keep the blush from forming on her cheeks again. Why oh why did he make things so hard to stay angry at him?

Seeing the small blush on the mare's cheeks, Masquerade once more chuckled, nuzzling Twilight telling, "See, you're doing it again. You look so adorable when your blushing and all worked up with flustered feelings!" Only deepening Twilight's blush.

This was the scene Spike walked in on, seeing Twilight's red face and Masquerade nuzzling the pony he saw as an older sister. With a sigh, Spike announced, "When your both done." Catching both unicorns attention, "Bring out the rest of the food for dinner." Leaving the kitchen.

After Spike left the room, Twilight once more turned a glare to a grinning Masquerade telling, "One of these days Mask, Im going to put some form of warning device on you." Turning up her nose and lighting her horn to grab something to bring out.

Before the lavender unicorn could even grasp something in her magic, she lightly jumped at Mask running his medium length tail over her flank telling, "Oh you love me and you know it." Once more kissing her cheek adding, "Missed you while I was away."

Sighing to herself and switching her focus, Twilight smirked slightly as Mask slightly jumped as she returned the pinch to his own flank saying, "And I missed you too." Trotting up to his side and placing a chaste kiss on the stallions cheek before taking up a few dishes.

Watching as the mare turn and leave out the kitchen to set up the table with the food, Masquerade busied himself to grab the plates and glasses. _It's good to be home._ He smiled, gathering the few things needed for their meal together.


	18. Around the Royals

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p>As the time for night drew nearer and nearer, the princess of the night awoke, feeling her internal clock wake her from her slumber of the day. Rising from her bed and spreading her wings, Luna let out a small yawn covered by a hoof before opening her turquoise eyes. With a small jump off her bed, she held her regal stance while moving out into the evenings light on her balcony.<p>

Looking out to the city below her, Luna could see the citizens of Canterlot move about and ready for the night that would approach. Every now and then, she would catch sight of a few ponies setting up telescopes, more then ready to do some star gazing for the night to come. It was a welcoming sight and warming feeling to know that the ponies of this era loved the night with a new perspective.

Looking to her sisters tower, Luna could see Celestia out on her balcony, already in place to oversee the night being brought out. This made a small smile to grace Luna's otherwise hard expression she often wore, lighting her horn to will the moon to move. Like all other times, she could feel the sun already making it's way down, already in motion from her sisters coxing. This made rising the moon and the night to follow slightly more easy, as the sun's light did not conflict too greatly with her night.

Finished with this task and making sure the stars were in place, Luna turned back into her chambers, and went to one of her closed dressers to retrieve her regal. Placing the obsidian breastplate on first, and then placing her hooves in the silver slippers. Turning to the desk that held a number of scrolls and books that held this ages newly crafted spells, sat her tiara. With only the smallest bit of will, Luna brought the obsidian tiara over to herself, looking into it's reflective surface.

Looking into it intently, she could not help but think back to earlier that morning before she went to sleep for the day. Masquerade's words of her being a more proper leader for those few changelings made her wonder. Why was the rouge Malek so insistent that he was not the best choice for such a task? After all, she was a pony not a changeling like he, who knew of their culture, their traditions and way of living.

_One must consider that Masquerade has motives behind his actions._ Luna reminded herself, _perhaps he is trying to do something more than pass up the chance to receive more power?_ Admittedly, Luna wasn't sure what angle the infiltrator might be trying with passing up the opportunity to have changelings under his command.

But thinking on it some, Luna also knew that she understood little when it came to changelings and their customs. After all, she and her sister had spent more time destroying the emotion sapping insect like race, than they did trying to understand them.

"A question to ask Opulent perhaps?" Luna mused to herself while placing the tiara on her head. If anypony had a clue as to why Masquerade refused the offer, then it should be another changeling. It only stood to reason that only a changeling would understand what another changeling did and their reasons for it. Preferably another changeling heir.

There were still a few other things, such as Masquerade's reaction to how the Salient clan worked or his feelings of what he should have done. It was obvious he was conflicted. But if this conflict was because of his Malek upbringing, was unclear to her. It was also possible —though Luna did not like thinking about it— that Masquerade was putting up a act to hide his true feelings or reasons behind his choices.

With the changeling infiltrator, it was hard to tell.

Opening her chamber doors open, Luna nodded to her two thestral guards, giving an unspoken greeting to them before heading for the other balcony outside her chambers. Spreading her wings, Luna took flight and headed for the gardens below for a small stroll.

Luna cast her eyes about, taking in the number of sculptors of ponies long past, each holding a special place to her sister. Some were just pieces of art, while others were made in honor of both guards and scholars alike that had aided in Equestrias growth.

Stopping before one statue in particular and looking up at the long serpentine and mismatched statue before her, Luna could not help but jest with a bow, "How art thou, this fine evening Discord?" Rising up from her bow before trotting on with a the slightest smile. The dark alicorn wondered if the spirit of chaos could see or hear outside his stone prison at times. It certainly made her feel slightly less silly for doing such greetings or taunts to the unmoving lord of chaos.

She wandered the expansive gardens her sister seemed to enjoy during free hours, mostly with fiends or family around. Luna could spot all the places where tea parties could be laid out beneath a tree or gazebos that had many interesting discussions or talks. Luna had to wonder what it was like to just take time and enjoy life as it was, being around so many others to enjoy such occasions.

It was not that she couldn't, she could very well do so at any given time. The only problem was she still knew very few ponies she could call actuarial friends, and most did not live near her location. Twilight was one such example, being a pen-pal for her to write to every so often. Opulent fit into this list some as well, generally curious about the not-so-known sister to Celestia and enjoying talks over their roles as leaders. The dark alicorn supposed that a few of the Canterlot elite could be considered friends, but Luna felt that acquaintances fit their description better.

Setting a course back inside the castle itself, Luna gave slight nods of acknowledgment to guard or servant she might have past. She used her magic to open the thick and large wooden doors, entering in and feeling her fur slightly shift from the warmer hall. Knowing dinner would be happening soon —or breakfast in her case— Luna began to wander the halls, taking her time to meet up with her sister in the dinning hall.

The alicorn took a moment to wonder if anypony else would be joining her sister and herself during the evening meal. Her niece Cadence and her new husband Shinning Armor were certainly welcomed. And though Luna didn't hold him in high regard, her [b]sister's[/b] nephew, prince Blue Blood, was fine compony at times.

_Speaking of, there is our dear nephew now…_ Luna sarcastically thought, spotting the stallion waiting near one of the hallways. He put on a rather pleasant smile and nodded to her, falling into step next to the lunar princess.

While Luna kept a small eye on the young prince, Blue Blood said, "Good evening Aunt Luna, and might I say a splendid evening you have made today." Holding his poise next to the taller pony next to him.

With equal elegance in her stride, Luna greeted in return, "A good evening to thee, Blue Blood. We thank you for thy approval of our work." Slightly wondering if the prince was here by chance or by reason.

"Think nothing of it, my Aunt. Though you have been somewhat absent, your work here as co-ruler is still very much appreciated." Blue Blood smoothly told, "Since your return, my work as an accountant for our treasury has improved. Seeing as you have freed up Aunt Celestia's own workload."

Giving a nod of acknowledgment, Luna agreed, "It seems to be trifling work for our sister, having to go through so many documents that hold back the more urgent matters needed to be attended to." Turning her eyes to the pony next to her, "Taking some of those maters into our own hooves insures more speedy work and efficient leadership."

Moving her gaze away, Luna seemed to ponder aloud, "Though, there are naysayers that we have become aware of since our return." Thinking of the number of nobles that had somewhat shown disproval of Luna's return. Since news of her return and past actions, not many nobles were willing to give the night princess a chance. It was by Celestia's own grace that Luna had a been given a opening to show her goodwill.

"Ignore those rabble I say." Blue Blood seemed to assert, "They have no say as to your standing next to Celestia. You are a royal by blood, and should be respected as such."

Internally shaking her head, Luna told slightly reproachfully, "Blue Blood, our blood line means nothing in the long run, only our actions." Seeming to go down into her memories to say, "We have committed crimes in history past, so the nobility have good reason to doubt us or be wary."

"Though, I must thank thee for keeping faith in us, despite our past history." Truthfully, Luna was slightly glad to know she had Blue Blood on her side on the political table as it were. _Even if he may be an egotistical snob at times, he is also a loyal to Equestria and our sister._ It was one of the prince's main strong points, if he ever had one.

Bringing up a hoof and waving it, Blue Blood assured, "Not at all Aunt Luna. I trust Aunt Celestia's word about your change of heart." Refocusing his gaze to the two large doors leading to the dinning hall, "And as you said, actions prove's one standing. So by Celestia's actions, and in turn yours, was my faith ever misplaced?"

Luna's lip ever so slightly twitched in amusement, able to draw a similarly to Blue Blood's silver tongue and Masquerade's own. She wondered what would happen if she ever stuck the two in the same room for a time. _Something interesting if what we have heard is correct._ This time, Luna did show the smallest hints of a smile.

The princess could recall a small bit of gossip about somepony insulting the prince to his face as it were, some time back. She couldn't be sure if it was Masquerade, but from what Luna could overhear the maids saying in the halls. There were only a few she knew that had a black coat, with even fewer that were bold enough to try any insults towards nobility.

_Something interesting indeed_. Luna continued to hold her small smile, reaching out with her magic to push the dinning hall doors open for both her and Blue Blood to enter. Inside were already a few ponies milling about, mostly the servants going about their work on preparing the table for a meal.

There were other's though, Cadence and Shinning Armor to be two such ponies. Another couple Luna was slightly surprised to see in the dinning hall were two nobles, Fancy Pants and Fluer. From what little she knew, Luna could recall that Fluer was one of her nieces friends from her teen youth, as well as a model. As for Fancy Pants, Luna was aware he was a business pony of a few trades, and being a rival to another compony known as Barnyard Bargains.

Hearing Blue Blood excuse himself from her presents, Luna was a bit surprised to see more ponies from the upper class. From what she could tell they were another married couple, two she was not all that familiar with. But form the looks of the prince, he knew them fairly well.

The stallion was of a grey coat and black curling mane, having a green shirt and white sweeter tied around himself. He smiled and gave a greeting to Blue Blood, fixing his glasses slightly upon his snout. The mare next to him was yellow, and had a smooth stylized fluffy mane with white and purple. She seemed to hold herself with an air of self importance, only slightly fixing her tied on pink sweater that was over her white shirt.

Looking about, Luna could not spot her sister among the gusts or servants, and was wondering where the day monarch was. She was most curious as to what the occasion was for the gathering of these ponies, seeing as guests during dinner were not a common occurrence.

* * *

><p>Hours after she first came into the room, Ventral was woken up by a rather awake Iota, who was somewhat tapping on the older changeling's chitin. The younger common was trying to keep herself slightly entertained as she waited for her clan sister to get some rest before catching up with her.<p>

Ventral played with the idea of going back to sleep, maybe just wait until the next day to actually do much of anything. But with Iota on her back and tapping her exoskeleton to some beat she was humming, it was hard to keep focused.

Sighing and buzzing, it seemed to catch the younger scout's attention and get her to stop her little song. Looking down, Iota said in some surprise, "Oh, you're awake." Getting off her clan sister that let out a small groan.

Tilting her head to the side, Iota said, "Still tired?" Seeing as Ventral continued to slump in place, unwilling to move for the extremely soft and warm bed they were on.

"Why do ponies make stuff so comfy?" Ventral muffled out from where she was laying, almost unwilling to get up, even if she was awake.

Iota giggled to what the older scout said, knowing exactly what she was getting at. The Salient clan was not huge on some comforts, and at most they had weaved hammocks for beds. Most other times, it was just a number of clansmen all piled in one place while all slept.

Giving Ventral a small push, the younger changeling told, "Come on, if your awake enough we should go see the princess." Jumping off the bed and making her way over to the door.

With another groan of protest, Ventral slowly rose from her place and slowly walked off the bed and following Iota. The younger scout was already peeking out the door, apparently talking to someling on the other side. When Iota looked back in, she waved for Ventral to follow before exiting out.

She did as told, walking out the door to meet up with Iota and two guards that were apparently posted outside their guest room. _Wow, was I really that tired that I didn't notice them the first time through?_ A slightly concerning thought, now that Ventral thought about it.

With both guards acting as their guide's, Ventral turned her attention to Iota, asking, "Is there a reason you're wanting me to meet up with the princess again?" A little taken back at how cheerful Iota seemed, "I mean, what's so important about seeing her?"

Giving Ventral a look, Iota told, "Ven, I think they want to help our clan." Being as bluntly truthful with her clan sister, who looked too shocked to reply. But instead of waiting for a response, Iota continued, "When I first got here, I was being interrogated for information. But I wasn't really forced to tell them anything, and they seemed more interested in our clan as another group of ponies to make friends with."

Blinking a few timed, Ventral pointed out, "But we're changeling." A little confused what Iota was trying to hint at.

Looking to the other scout, Iota told, "Ven, the princesses know and let a changeling clan live around here and out in the open with other ponies." If this was not enough to shock the older scout, then Iota's next words did, "And from what Luna told me, this clan is a prestige one."

That sent Ventral spluttering some, "P-prestige clan!" Seeming to be much more awake now, "They have a prestige clan living with them!" Having trouble of wrapping her mind around the idea of such a large and powerful type of clan being out in the open like that.

"They actually know another, along with the one here." Iota added with a nod, Seeming to boggle Ventral's mind further. Tapping her chin some, Iota said, "I think they are friends with another clan, but I don't know what rank it is…"

Ventral stared at the younger scout for a good long while before asking, "And they work with the ponies willingly, even after the whole invasion thing?" Still trying to grasp the concept in her head.

"Actually, those two prestige clans helped defend Canterlot during the invasion." Iota cheerfully told, only further confusing the elder sister of the two.

_When did all of this get so confusing?_ Ventral thought while letting out a loud sigh. All this was suppose to be was a rescue of her clan sister. Only now, it turned onto some meetings with her and Celestia for what Iota believes are a possible path for peace.

_Would that even work?_ The older scout had to wonder, _I mean, sure peace is good, but would Sardonic even consider working with ponies?_ So far, the clan head only saw other races as a means to further the Salient clans ends. What could the princess offer to even make Sardonic consider making a deal with what he would consider a possible meal?

Seeing as they were reaching their destination, Ventral took in a breath and told Iota, "Well, let's hope this princess means well." Getting a confused glance from the younger scout, "Because I can't see a good reason to make friends out of our clan if they already have two powerful ones helping. We're nearly small fry in their eyes."

Even when the two guards began opening large doors leading to the thrown room they guarded, Iota said, "I think they were telling me the truth. I know I'm new to sensing out emotions, but I don't think they lied about that."

Ventral very much hoped her clan sister was right, she really didn't feel up to knowing she and Iota might accidentally betray their clan. It would be a great insult to know that they were both responsible for their clans distraction if this played out wrongly for the both.

Before they could enter though, a number ponies made their way out, all talking over an apparent meeting they had just wrapped up. They however stopped at the sight of the two changelings, quickly changed their path and skirting around them in hushed tones. That alone did not bode well for Ventral on the status of changeling, pony relations.

_Alright,_ Ventral almost gulped, _into the manticor's den._

Entering into the large room once more, Ventral could feel her wings vibrate with some anxiety at coming face-to-face with the princess again. Even if she had been before Celestia before, it still was unnerving to know she would be talking to the same being that had massacred her ancestors at one point in time.

Though when the scout laid eyes on the ever serene and kind image before herself, Ventral still could not help but be even slightly intimidated. The closest thing she could draw the feeling to was being in the presents of a changeling heir, they just radiated some form of power. But unlike Sardonic's oppressive air, Celestia almost felt calm and controlled. Something to fear in itself, but not in a negative sense.

Stepping before the alicorn princess, Ventral said in a level voice that even surprised herself, "You wanted to ask me questions princess Celestia?" Feeling some relief when Iota took up the space to her left. Unlike herself though, Iota seemed calmer, apparently used to being around Celestia more then Ventral herself was.

With anouter kind smile on her features, Celestia smiled, "Of course." Standing up from her thrown and opening her large white wings while descending the steps, "After Iota's arrival and some reports from Double Take, I wished to speak to you and see if your clan was willing to open peace talks in the future." Drawing near to the two scouts.

Walking until she was before the two, Celestia gestured with her head to the back door to the thrown room saying, "Care to join me on a small stroll?" Making it more of a subtle order then outright demand.

In a way, Ventral was fine with that. It was a nice change to Sardonic's rather harsh or aggressive words that held nothing but demands. A subtle nudge that didn't really pressure her was a welcome change.

With a small nod, Ventral agreed, "That sound nice." Turning to Iota asking, "What about you Iota?"

Nodding a bit more then her sister, Iota agreed, "Sounds good to me." Openly smiling at the idea.

Seeing as both gave their consent on the idea, Celestia turned and made her way for the back entrance, leading the two changelings. She then called back to the guards over-watching the two changelings, "You both may leave, I can handle things from here." Not seeming to give a backwards glance at the two guards that bowed and left out the main entrance.

They began their walk trough the halls that made up the castle before wandering out into the gardens where the two changelings began to take in their surroundings. Celestia seemed to gain some contentment when she saw their interest and wonder at the gardens she had worked to have grown in such a high place. The solar alicorn had to wonder if changelings had a love for nature she was not familiar with.

With the buzzing of wings, one of the two took off the ground and acceded up to a tree that was in bloom, taking in a deep breath of the flowers and their scent. Looking up to who it was, Celestia could not hold back her honest smile at the sight of Iota landing in the same tree and moving about it's branches.

"Isn't this pretty Ven?" Iota asked from where she was in the tree, her dark shell helping to hide her form in the tree branches. The only thing that stuck out was the changeling moving around and her reflective blue compound eyes.

Chuckling and clicking a little, Ventral agreed with her buzzing voice, "Yeah, this place is nice." Wandering over to a bush and observing it some. The changeling couldn't help but taste the overall care that was put into the gardens around her, giving a fresh feel of life that was almost reminiscent of the clan.

Stopping and taking a seat in the soft grass, Celestia observed the two changelings enjoy the royal gardens around them. The animals that normally roam the area had taken notice of this intrusion and hid, apparently wary of the two changelings.

It was hard to believe these were the same changelings that the Quasi clan were so worried about. Opulent had said they were aggressive and might actually threaten her little ponies if given the chance. Celestia might have questioned on Opulent's word, if it was not for Masquerade's report he sent back before his return.

It was apparent that Opulent was right in her assumption that the Salient clan was a threat, but not to Equestria. It seemed that the head to this Salient clan was looking towards the Griffin Kingdom for some reason, as well as any changeling clans they had located.

The clan as a whole was still as warrior like as Opulent had described, showing their strength through battle and conflict and gaining glory from it. Though there were a few that did not seem to follow this same line of thought. The two scouts before the princess of the day were proof of that. They both showed a certain love and care for their surroundings, as well as for each other.

_Then again, from what I understand, all changelings show a family like affection for their whole clan, no mater who they are._ That was a warming thought Celestia liked about changelings so far. Their overall harmony with one another, despite the differences they might have. They still weren't nearly as perfect in this though, as they still showed great hostility towards changelings of other clans.

"Tell me Ventral." Celestia addressed the older of the two changelings, "Why did you rush headlong into Equestria with my sisters agent, Double Take?" Posing it was a question, even if she knew the answer, "Do you changelings not work in teams to do something so delicate as a rescue?"

The question actually made Ventral paw at the ground with a hoof, feeling a bit sheepish for her rash actions. "I had to." The scout told, "When Iota was taken, I knew I didn't have long before I lost track of her. So I had that Double Take guid me here."

She gave a snort, saying in a depressed tone, "That guy's pretty good at acting. Had me believing he was a coward that only looked out for his own hide. Should have known there was a motive to his actions…" Though no matter how Ventral looked at it, there was no way she could have seen through the ruse. She was only a scout after all, not a hunter, or a seeker, or even an infiltrator.

Raising a delicate brow, Celestia continued, "So if you had the time, you would have gathered those of your clan to stage a rescue for Iota?" Glancing up at the younger of the two and smiled, "It must be nice to know you have many others watching over you, correct?"

While Iota nodded form her place in the tree, Ventral remained quite and stared at the ground. She was sure that those in the clan would do their part to help Iota, all Ventral had to do was ask. _But the current Clan head has to approve of such a thing._ Ventral reasoned in her mind, _Would he leave Iota alone with a clan we don't know about?_ In a logical standpoint, that might be the best option. But in terms of how she felt, Ventral could not stand for such an idea.

Celestia seemed to pick up on the changeling's shift in mood, and said, "Is something troubling you Ventral?" Making the older scout to come out of her thoughts. Keeping tabs of how the changeling acted, Celestia continued, "You seemed to be bothered by something. Was it something I had said?"

"No." Ventral shook her head, "I-It's nothing." Turning her head to the side muttering, "Just thinking about our clan head…"

Unfortunately for the changing, the alicorns hearing was better than she thought, and had almost instantly say, "Iota mentioned your clan head a few times." Once more catching Ventral's attention.

"From what I understand, he is a rather demanding leader, and is still new to his role as clan head?" Nearly saying this as if in thought, Celestia seemed to let her attention waver while she tapped her own chin with a slipper covered hoof.

Ventral only nodded silently, not sure how to take that rather accurate description. The smile Celestia gave next was of understanding, as she told, "Young leaders often become stressed with their new rules or workings they must deal with. Being demanding could be his way of trying to vent, without meaning to."

Lifting her eyes up to the sky, Celestia could tell the time was drawing near for her to help the sun along to the horizon and help bring about night. With a sad smile, Celestia told, "I pry that he can find peace in his role. I know what stress, want and even jealousy can do to the mind of those in power." Letting her eyes drift to the tows that was her sisters, softly saying, "It is even worse, when you see what it does to those you hold most dear."

The way the princess talked, it made Ventral only question herself even more of how she was viewing her loyalty. Even Iota was giving off bits of agitate, as if thinking about something similar. _Why does this sound so familiar?_ The older scout pondered, _Why is it that the way Celestia talks, that it makes me only worry for my clan even more?_

Chills seemed to rack over the changelings chitin, fearing she had a hunch what the long lived alicorn was conveying in her own way. Taking a gulp of air, Ventral asked, "W-what happens?" Catching the solar princess's attention, "What happens to those leaders?"

Gaining a somber air, Celestia told, "They turn bitter." Closing her eyes to think back in time, "They seclude themselves, begin to doubt others, or push away what they once pledged to protect, becoming uncaring of their strife." Each word that was said seemed to strike at both changelings, an unseen force hitting their hearts through words and emotions heavy with guilt.

Ventral flet her breathing pick up, becoming heavier and slightly panicked. _What happened, where did things go wrong? Is this why Sardonic's so hard and cold, even to his own clan!?_ Her barely concealed panic was echoed by Iota, who was also giving off small waves of the same feeling. Even if she was young, Iota was by no stretch completely naive to her own clan, and was drawing a similar conclusion.

Celestia bowed her head, continuing to tell, "If this ever begins to happen, action must be taken, or else those under their leaders care will suffer." Taking a calming breath to keep herself level while continuing, "It is a painful thing to watch, and is something I have witness many times in my long life as princess of Equestria."

Things seemed to become quiet after this, leaving all three to their own thoughts and feelings.

Twisting the tip of her hoof in the grass, Ventral asked, "And if it's too late?" Unable to hide the concern that was in her buzzing voice.

Letting out a sigh, Celestia said regretfully, "Then it is up to those that follow, or another kingdom to do something. Myself and my sister Luna had done this many a time. The suffering the subjects take is saddening to see, and some don't ever recover form such events."

Both scouts exchanged looks of worry, both seeming to have the same line of thoughts like the other. If something was not done, and done soon, their clan might be seeing a leader that may tear them asunder, and bring about infighting.

Watching the two changelings for a moment longer, Celestia eventually cleared her throat and told, "I must ask you both to follow me." Getting up from the ground, "I have something to do before heading to this evenings dinner." Then seemingly getting a thought saying, "In fact, would the two of you care to join me for dinner this evening?" Adding a smile to her invitation.

Scrambling to keep up with the taller pony, Iota said, "That sounds good, what about you Ven?" Landing on the ground after her quick flight from the tree she was in.

Thinking it over, Ventral admitted, "It would be nice to have something to eat other then feelings…" Eventually ending in a nod, "Sure thing."

"Excellent." Celestia beamed to them both, before adding as an after thought, "Though I should perhaps warn you of some guest that are going to be visiting during dinner." Her smile increasing in size as both changelings gave shocked looks.

Turning her attention to them both, the princess asked them, "I am to assume this will be no trouble for you both?" Seemingly giving off a air of innocents, while her feelings gave off bits of amusement.

Not sure how to take this piece of news, both changelings just shook their heads, while Celestia lead them on. They then traded looks, as if asking how they got caught up in this new mess.

* * *

><p>After the suns setting and the moons rising, both changelings felt a whole new reason to respect the alicorn that was leading them both to the dinning hall. They both felt they had been given a rather great honor to watch the white alicorn just nudge the sun a bit, so that another darker one at a second tower could bring forth the night with ease. It was a wakeup call to just how much raw power the princess could use, just to casually bump the sun into setting while her sister did the rest.<p>

Apparently, Luna would do the same later on, while Celestia did most of the work to raise the sun for the next day. Together, it was no wonder that changeling kind was nearly decimated before both princesses working together.

The doors that lead to the dinning hall were opened by Celestia's golden magic, allowing the three to enter in and see those already in attendance. The room was long to both changelings, and both could see the gardens they were just in by looking to the large window to the right. To the left wall was where they guessed was the kitchen, currently closed so the noise would not interrupt those eating. Their main focus was at he long table in the center of the room, where a number of ponies sat and chatted.

On the left side of the table were Blue Blood, Shinning Armor and Cadence, while a crossed from them were Fancy Pants, Fluer, with Jet Set and Upper Crust sitting close by. At the head of the table itself sat Luna, who mostly sat to the right side, leaving the left open for another pony to sit.

Luna was the first to seem to notice them enter, despite her head facing the other way. "Ah, sister we wondered where thous were." And then noticed the two changelings saying, "We see that thou hast brought our changeling guests as well." Catching the attention form those sitting at the table.

The changelings seemed to shuffle in place, while Celestia told, "I felt it prudent to invite these two to dinner. I thought they would like to relax a bit more after this mornings escapades." Gracefully walking over and taking her seat to Luna's left.

"Capital Idea you're highness." Fancy Pants seemed to agree, fixing his gaze on the two changeling mares, absently adjusting his monocle with a hoof, calling over, "Please do join us, I would be rather interested to get to know you both."

To his left, Fluer could not help but roll her eyes in amusement, also catching a small glimpse of Cadence's own amusement in her her slightly twinkling eyes. For some reason, the model felt that Cadence was laughing on the inside, no doubt about her recent lamenting of her husbands latest ideas.

A bit nervously, both scouts make their way over to the rather friendly stallion, slightly skirting around the other married couple. The reason was that both upperclass ponies seemed to give off the slightest bit of hostility, apparently not too happy about their being there.

Raising a brow, Blue Blood commented, "I was not aware that there were any high standing changelings in Canterlot at this time." Running his eyes over both scouts, trying to find something to differentiate their standing to the other changelings he had seen as of yet.

"They are not from around here my nephew." Celestia told evenly while nodding to the two changelings, "They are a couple of scouts to a clan we just learned of. We are currently having talks about meeting their clan head and making potential agreements."

Though they knew that was not the reason for them being there, neither scout wanted to tell about how they were more of captured scouts. That would only complicate things, so being just guests being there willingly was preferred.

Giving a single nod, the stallion accepted Celestia's reasoning, while the alicorn said, "Also, I wish to apologize for my lateness. Our two guests are new here and needed some guidance here." Sending a smile to the two scouts, "So without further delay, let us eat."

Like a practiced group, each pony used their horns to take some food that was presented before them, every now and then asking for a plater to be passed over. Unlike the ponies though, the two changelings looked slightly lost, unsure how to act. By looks alone, Ventral could tell that mannerism was slightly different here, seeing as the ponies asked for certain dishes or chose food before them. Like wise, Iota wanted to follow her normal actions and grab anything she felt like having, no matter were it was. This however felt slightly different, as the ponies didn't have the same friendly competition of snatching up food on a whim.

Sending a nudge to Iota, Ventral made a slight motion as to follow her lead, lighting her horn and choosing any food —mostly fruits— and adding it to her plate. Iota mimicked her clan sisters actions, aiming for the same dishes and going at the same cautious pace.

Though it wasn't vocalized, some at the table could see the nervousness the two scouts seemed to have, showing their discomfort in this setting. Deciding to break the ice some, Cadence said, "So Fancy Pants, how is your charity event coming along?"

After gulping down his current food, the stallion jauntily told, "Simply splendid Cadenza. Both I and Fluer have been getting things set up with fair amount of speed." Having the most pleased smile on his face, "I must say, Fluer has done a brilliant job on getting this organized for both morning and evening art displaying."

"Am I to guess it is an art auction?" Jet Set seemed to jump into the conversation, "If so, I have a few art pieces that I am more than willing to part with." Wanting to possibly clean out some clutter in his own home.

With an amused smile, Blue Blood reminded. "Jet Set, this is a charity event, not one of those noisy auction showings to gain a few more extra bits." Shaking his head telling, "Let the lower class have a chance to sell their pieces, no need to rob them of their confidence as well as bits."

Cadence rolled her eyes this time, a little put off by her cousins choice of words. Refocusing on the topic, she told, "I will be sure to be there then. I would like to see what sort of art will be given out."

Giving a nod to that, Fancy Pants now turned his focus to the two changeling scouts, who looked like they were out of place. A little curious, the noble asked, "How about the two of you?" Gangrening their slightly surprised attention, "Will you both be interested in coming?" Generally curious about the plans both scouts had.

Caught off guard at even being asked, Iota seemed to shift in place while Ventral spoke, "I, ah… don't know?" Really unsure what to do. By the twitching of the ears of a few ponies, she could tell they were still finding her echoing like voice strange.

Coughing some, Ventral slightly scratched her head, "That is… Our clan isn't much into art. The closest thing we have is weaving, and some of the work the mages do." Tapping her hooves together in some uncertainty.

With some interest, Blue Blood said, "Mages, as in spell crafters?" Deciding to see where this might lead.

Thinking for a moment, Iota seemed to say, "Oh yeah, they make these really beautiful circles with a number of lines and circles that seem to blend together." Getting a few images in her head at a time.

Clicking a bit, Ventral corrected, "Those are called runes Iota. Something they use to do their magic ideas with." Giving a light shrug, showing she didn't really understand the idea behind the concept herself.

Raising a delicate brow, Upper Crust snidely said, "I suppose we shouldn't be surprised over that." Cutting into some of her baked food.

Though the yellow mare didn't say in an offensive tone, both Ventral and Iota could taste the emotion the unicorn unknowingly sent their way. Iota looked a little downcast, while Ventral lightly buzzed her wings in slight detest saying, "The Salient clan is mostly made on a warriors tradition. We take pride in that, seeing as we have no grand art to show for it." Trying to keep her voice leveled.

Before Upper Crust could make another remark, Fancy Pants cut her off with a bit of excitement in his voice, "If you don't mind, I do have one question that I have been simply wishing to know about changelings for some time now."

Blinking at the enthusiasm in his voice, Ventral nodded, "Uh…sure." Wondering what got the stallion so excited.

Taking a moment to organize his thoughts, Fancy Pants asked, "What are your parties like?" Ignoring the small sigh from his wife, but pressed on never-the-less, "I have been considering hosting a gathering between the Canterlot nobility, such as myself and my dear wife Fluer, and would like some impute."

Deciding to speak up next, Fluer told, "As much as I would like to share my **dear** husbands enthusiasm over such a concept, I also feel that it might not be the best Idea." Looking to her stallion who only gave a playful roll of his eyes.

_Well…this is different._ That was the only thing that Ventral could bring up to the forefront of her mind before focusing on the question and answering, "Well, in terms of celebrating a party, we don't do that too much…" Taking a moment to think on it, "I mean, sure other clans might do it more often, but not the Salient."

Taking the question into thought herself, Iota asked, "Do you think they might consider challenging close to a party?" Making Ventral think for a moment while most of the ponies looked confused.

"I don't know, that's more of a event or type of entertainment." Ventral somewhat disagreed, not sure if that was part of the idea.

"It's either that or our time off. A party is to have fun right? Those are the only things I can think of that would be close." Iota pointed out, seeing as their clan didn't do celebrations near at all.

Tapping a hoof on the table to get their attention, Jet Set asked the two, "Dare I ask what Challenging is?" Giving the two a dull look, "Is it some form of sport you watch or something mundane you do to pass the time?" Using the same hoof to push his glasses back up.

Looking to each-other, Iota gave a shrug, which Ventral matched and told, "Challenges were originally a way to settle disputes, rivalries or to gain possession over something. Eventually though, it became a tradition that all changeling clans do." Deciding to take a moment to take a bite of the fruit form her place and chewing it, Ventral swallowed and continued, "It can be for either the stuff I mentioned, or a way to entertain the clan and even a way to practice our fighting skills."

"In other words, it's a fight club." Upper Crust cringed in some disgust while turning back to her food, "Such a barbaric, if not brutish thing for a supposedly civil group."

Most of the ponies jumped when a loud buzzing sounded from Ventral, who glared at the unicorn mare. At the same time, a slight hissing came form Iota, who was keeping her head down, but also baring her fangs in slight aggravation.

With a controlled voice, Ventral told, "I'm going to let that slide and just assume you don't know what you just did." Feeling her muscles tense while her wings continued to instinctively send out a warning buzz.

A little shaken but not completely cowed, Fluer asked, "Can it be asked what Upper Crust has done to…earn your ire?" Feeling the hairs on her back slightly rise at the changeling's somewhat intense look.

Ventral curbed this action though, when she started to feel the white mare's unnerved feelings and said in a more relaxed tone, "No matter who you are, never insult a changelings clan." Taking a few breaths in and out to try and stop her wings from buzzing.

Deciding to take over, Iota also supplied, "Insulting our clan is insulting our family, future and past." Sending a distrustful look to Upper Crust, "We changelings have a hard time dealing with others that would actively show hostility to any of our clan."

"Something to surly share with our subjects." Luna nodded from her position, not looking shaken in the least while she ate in peace. Peeking in the yellow unicorn's direction, Luna suggested, "Upper Crust, we doth suggest you take more care in thy words. They may cuse you grief if not watched" Then turned most of her attention back to her meal.

Taking a slightly shaky sip of her drink, Upper Crust agreed, "Of course your highness. I will keep that in mind." Casting a look of uncertainty to a wary Ventral.

All the while, Celestia watched with keen eyes as the dinner continued to progress, gauging how these apparently more peaceful changelings acted among her ponies.


End file.
